Breaking The Curse
by Arigamiokura
Summary: I wanted to write a story about someone ending up in Naruto's world. And I adore Sasuke so here you go. Much love to Masashi Kishimoto Sama for created the best story ever.
1. Chapter 1

Okay to be completely honest you're going to think I'm crazy. I do. But what would you do if you suddenly woke up in a world you knew wasn't real. A life you knew wasn't yours. In a place that doesn't exist. Well I did and this is my story.

Andrea was practical. At least she thought so she had a good job and worked for her money. That was her life. Work; go home. She had done this simple routine for years. She was smart and funny she had two best friends that had known her long enough to overlook her weird moments and she overlooked theirs.

She lived within the real world. She also loved books. Romance action things like that. She loved heroes and tragic love. And sometimes blowing things up or people dying. She was fascinated by their lives probably because they had lives. She didn't have one. Well not a real one. She would fall into these stories so much that it would bother her if something happened to one of the characters in her fictional family. She was not losing touch with reality she knew they were fictional she did. But, she couldn't help herself some of these stories had been on going for years. Some women had a thing for soap operas and they cried. This was her soap opera that was all.

She didn't live and breathe it exactly. You couldn't call her an addict. Well maybe but, a functioning addict. She didn't really think there was anything wrong with it most days until someone mentioned her going out or having a date then she realized she was more fascinated by the characters in the stories than meeting a real live person.

She had even named her dog after her favorite character in the story. She got home and looked at her dog. A huge beast with the softest heart ever created if you stepped on his foot he would cry for a week he was not the least bit like his name sake a tough hero with a tragic past and for right now a tragic future. She had gotten the new installment of the book and was ready to read it. It was like a ritual everything had to be right.

She would relax in the tub and get rid of the stress then open the book with trembling fingers. Yes she was pathetic it was official. She threw the book on the table. No she wasn't going to read it. Not yet she didn't have to know what happened to Sasuke he was fine and it wasn't like she would miss it. The story wasn't going to go on without her.

She ended up snatching it up and eating cold toast and mushy cereal for supper. Her poor dog Sasuke had to push her around just to get dinner. "Sorry buddy." She threw him some food then sat down and read about his sadness and anger and she cried. Pathetic deserves a capital letter in her life.

She sighed and put it down shaking her head. The writer must be going through something. She rationalized why she would put this wonderful man through such a terrible ordeal. Then she realizes that it is probably simply to continue the plot of the made up story. Geez she needed to get laid that would help surely if she had a clue what that felt like she was sure she would be right.

She walked to her stairs and headed up them for bed. Did we mention how large her dog is? She climbed into bed and the dog followed taking her spot and his. She sighed and rolled him over so his feet were not pushing her off the bed. She laughed as he groaned then she fell asleep and dreamed midget clowns wanted to eat her and the dog. She woke feeling afraid of clowns and a little stupid.

Ch 1

We enter this story on a normal afternoon after work. "Yes I'll come and help this weekend. No I don't have any plans I can help don't worry. Yes I know. I'll be there. Love you too sis." It wasn't her real sister she didn't have one of those anymore. It was a friend she loved that was like a sister but, these days she would take what she could get. Andrea hung up the phone. "Well now I have plans. It would be nice if I could tell one person just once. "No sorry I can't do that I have a date."

Sasuke looked at her. "Don't give me that look. I realize I would have to go out to find a man and then he would want to touch me which in theory sounds great right up until the reality of it. Thank you, I don't think I need advice from you. You're neutered no women in your future." He stood up and walked away. "Sorry I didn't mean to mention the manhood thing." He just laid down. "You're so sensitive." What? Doesn't everyone talk to their dog that way?

Andrea had a quiet evening. She always had a quiet evening. She waited for it to be late enough she could go to sleep without it looking too sad and, then headed up stairs. She got halfway up and suddenly her very big very stupid dog decided. Hey. Let's jump on Mom that would be fun. She fell back down the stairs nothing to grab onto and landed right on her head. "Ouch." She sat up her head throbbing. "You suck." Sasuke being the sensitive creature he was at her comment he went alone to lay on her bed very disturbed that she nearly made him fall with her trick. She stood up slowly and touched her head tenderly. "Damn I'm bleeding."

Now a weaker more intelligent person might have gone to a doctor or the hospital but, Andrea being a complete coward terrified of needles and doctors in general decided to tough it out. She took some Tylenol and went to bed after the bleeding had stopped. Hello concussion stupid. Anyway Andrea being the moron she was, decided to go to bed.

She laid down grumbling at her dog and then sighing when he put his paw in her face to say he was sorry. She fell asleep and was very lucky she didn't die from brain swelling.

She woke and frowned. What the hell was that? It sounded like birds. It was winter there weren't any birds. She felt stiff. Well falling down a set of stairs that will do it. "I think she's coming around."

"You should have left her we don't have time for this." She stopped and frowned. Men that was men talking two of them. And for some reason they sounded familiar not because she had heard them before but, their tone. "You can't just leave her and you wanted to eat her."

"Only until I realized she wasn't dead." What? Oh hell no it wasn't just men it was cannibals. She didn't want to look; had they eaten her dog? Maybe that was why he didn't growl. Right he would help them serve her with vegetables. She opened an eye and looked around hesitantly. She frowned. Trees she wasn't in her bed. She sat up quickly too quickly and moaned grabbing her head which was bandaged. What the hell was going on? "See she's sitting up now."

"Good can we leave then?" She looked around trying to find the voice but, she just saw plants.

"We should at least ask if she's alright she got a nasty bump on the head." She heard the sigh and followed the sound and screamed.

She saw a man that looked like a damn plant he had a face that looked like half was always in shadow. Big green spikes up either side like a Venus flytrap. He wore a cloak with clouds on it. Now to be honest she was pretty sure anyone would scream if they had seen him he was scream worthy but, she was screaming because she knew who he was.

"Holy shit." She skittered away. "Holy shit. This isn't real."

"Now can we leave?" The dark half of his face asked perturbed. "She's screaming I think she's fine. You know it's very rude to act that way to someone who saved you."

She stopped and frowned. "Why did you save me?" She stood. "Why would _you_ do that?"

"You were hurt we just wanted to help you." She frowned harder and stepped forward hesitantly.

"You're tall." She reached out and touched one of the spikes. "It does feel like aloe." He frowned at her now.

"What is she doing? First she screams now she's touching us." The dark half was frowning too.

"Umm. Wow this is a really vivid dream. Crazy. Oh wait I'll bet I have a concussion that's what this is my brain is swelling. Geez; I wonder if I should try to pinch myself or something." She looked at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you Zetsu, great dream." She turned and headed down the road. Zetsu frowned.

"She knew our name. Perhaps we should follow her."

"No we can tell Madara but, we should get back or he'll be angry." They were gone.

She just smiled at his words. Now a normal person might freak out but, she just figured she'd enjoy her dream. She moved down the road and thought about all the things she'd really like to try. She walked to a tree. She closed her eyes and focused on her chakra. She could feel it. Wow that really was cool. She tried to feel it and stick to the tree. She fell on her ass. "Well this is harder than it looks I guess."

She closed her eyes and tried to focus she could feel it. She tried her hands she touched the tree and tried to make her hand stick. It took like twenty minutes but, she figured it out. This was fun it felt like she was really having to try. She started up the tree again and it worked but, halfway up she lost her concentration and fell back down this time it really hurt. She stood and rubbed her butt deciding water walking would be less painful. She just headed down the road how far away was she from the village would she see anyone else she knew. That would be fun. Well some of them she didn't want to see.

Like Zetsu; why him she didn't even really like him. Oh well. She just walked and when she found some water she decided to try to walk on it. It was harder than it looked.

Madara watched her and frowned. "Her clothes look odd. Similar but, odd. You say she knew your name."

"Yes definitely."

She fell in again but, it had worked for a few seconds. "They make it look so easy." She frowned and tried again. "I wonder how long it took Sasuke to do this. You never see that. Naruto took a while Sakura probably did it right away." She frowned and sat down on the bank. "I feel cold. I didn't think you were suppose to feel cold in a dream."

"How the hell does she know who I am who is that woman?" Madara frowned at Sasuke.

"I want you to find that out." He narrowed his eyes.

"I am not someone to order around Madara you and I are not friends or allies."

"No but, we need to know what she knows. Aren't you the least bit curious?" Sasuke looked at the woman. Yes he was curious. She may know something that could make his task easier. He wasn't a fool attacking the Leaf was not going to be easy.

"Alright. What do you want me to do with her?" Madara shrugged.

"I don't know answer her question she seems to think she's dreaming. She's said that several times now." Sasuke frowned.

"Are you sure it isn't the head injury." Madara laughed.

"Maybe if you find out she's not useful kill her." Sasuke frowned darkly.

"I don't even know her. She's never done anything to me I'm not going to kill her without cause." Madara just looked at him.

"Do whatever you want to her I don't care but, if she turns out to be dangerous I'll kill her if you don't." Sasuke glared at him and leapt away. He watched her from a tree as she tried desperately to learn chakra control she seemed to know the theory but, she was having a hard time employing it. She finally after two hours of just trying she could stand on the water. She raised her arms in the air and danced around which made her lose her concentration and she fell in. "Shit." She stepped out and laughed. "I did it though. Eat that Sakura." He raised a brow. She knew about Sakura's abilities as well. This was very odd. She was not a shinobi. She wore strange clothes. She just wasn't like anyone he had ever seen. Her hair was dark red and hung down her back in big curls she had big dark green eyes. She was pale and perhaps a little frail looking but, she certainly had determination. She walked down the road and he followed her in the trees she was oblivious of her surroundings. She just couldn't be a spy she was useless if she was. He wasn't even really trying to be stealthy.

She stopped and sat down. "There isn't anything but, trees for god's sake they always find a village or a dumpling shop or something out here hell I'd settle for a freaking apple tree I'm starving."

Who was they? She frowned and stood. She was actually heading towards a village. A small group of homes and a temple lay a kilometer ahead. He decided that perhaps he would try to speak with her before she got there. He transformed himself since she would apparently know him. He wanted to be careful even if she wasn't a very good spy she could still be one. He landed behind her. "Hello."

She screeched and turned so fast she almost fell but he caught her. "Where did you come from; who are you?" He watched her and his eyes seemed familiar.

"I think I should ask you that." She shrugged.

"My name is Andrea and this is my dream I'm not really sure why you're hear I have never seen you in my life." He just watched her slightly amused. She turned away and he used his eyes to see if she was lying. She wasn't she really believed she was in a dream. "I keep thinking I will see someone I know but, so far it's just aloe vera and I don't even like him."

"Excuse me?" She sighed.

"Nothing. Is there a village near here?" He nodded. "Oh good. Is it one I'll know maybe?"

"I have no idea it's called Takano." She frowned.

"Damn I've never heard of that one. What land am I in, by the way?" He narrowed his eyes and looked familiar again. "You know fire water, wind."

"Fire. How can you not know that?" He frowned at her.

"It's a dream. I don't know you tell me." He was tiring of this. He was not a patient man.

"Listen you are not dreaming you are in the land of fire and you are on the road that leads to the Leaf." She brightened.

"Oh great. That would be nice. I could meet some of my favorite people. Then again maybe not the way this is going I won't see anyone except the ones I can't stand." She walked on and he watched her.

"Who would you hate?" He hated all of them why did she hate them?

"It's not going to mean anything to you." She shrugged.

"Tell me anyway we're both headed the same way and I would appreciate the company and you should not travel alone there are many dangers here." She sighed.

"Well it's just that most of the village is great really as far as I know but, there are some that are just plain evil. I would kill them myself if I was a ninja. I'm not but, if I was I would kill them." He smiled a little her words were very appealing to him.

"Who may I ask has gained this punishment." She shook her head.

"You won't know them and if you do I'm afraid I wouldn't be safe around you either so I think I'll keep it to myself. I'm not sure about that whole dying in your dreams thing but, I'd rather not try it." He frowned.

"Oh I doubt I know them I'm simply a farmer." She looked at him and her brow furrowed she watched his eyes. "Homura and Koharu they are elders in the Leaf Danzou was just as evil but, he's already dead." She smiled when she said it just as he had when he'd done it who the hell was this woman? He kept his face serene.

"And what did they do that was so evil." He tried to keep his voice even.

"They tried to commit genocide." He froze and she took a few more steps. She looked back at him. "What?" He watched her and then he was at her and he took her by the arms. She flinched where he touched her and desperately tried to get away from him.

"Who are you how do you know about my family?" She stared at him his eyes wide.

"Your family who are you?" He watched her and let go of the transformation. Her eyes widened. "Holy Shit." She fainted dead away.

He looked at her and waited for her to wake. Who was this woman how did she know about his family why was she angry about it? She stirred and he watched her she opened her eyes and tried to move. "I'm tied up. Why am I tied up? Am I being robbed? She rolled over. "Wait this isn't my house. She met his eyes. "Oh my God. Wait I must still be dreaming."

"Why do you know about my family? Why do you even care?" She tried to sit up but, couldn't.

"You don't have to tie me up. Wait doesn't that mean that I'm tying me up wow do I have a fetish I don't know about." He glared at her his eyes red. "Wow that really is pretty. Who wouldn't be angry? Your brother was ordered to kill his whole family. That's horrible how can you not be angry?" Her eyes looked haunted. She looked away and frowned.

"How do you know that?" She sighed.

"Geez this is redundant. I know because I read it." He frowned. "Why am I wasting my dream explaining things? This sucks I finally get to dream about this place and you and I'm stuck tied up and having to explain myself." He stood a looked down at her.

"You can start explaining better or I can kill you." His words were cold and quiet.

"I doubt that but, I'll explain when you untie me." He raised a brow.

"You aren't in a position to argue." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm also not capable of getting away from you so tying me up is overkill." He raised his brows and nodded.

"I suppose you are right about that. You are right about many things." He cut the rope and she rubbed her arms. "That is what bothers me."

"Well I guess it would seem strange to you if I knew all about you." He nodded. "I read about it. I know you sprained your ankle and your brother carried you home and, told you about the police force and he was proud of it and then he took that order and killed everyone. He was so torn. I know things I suppose you wouldn't know. I watched him remember that day as he waited for you. His pain at having to hurt them. Hurting you was the most horrible thing he ever had to do. I cried for him. Because I understood his pain and yours. I'm so sorry." He watched her his eyes were suddenly wary.

"You couldn't know those things there is no way." She suddenly found herself staring down the blade of a very familiar sword. "Uh oh this would be some kind of subconscious warning I'm sure maybe I should pinch myself now."

"How could you know these things what else do you know?" She frowned.

"I don't really know if I should tell you I'm really not enjoying this so far."

"You will enjoy it less when you are in pieces." She frowned at him now.

"You would kill me for being upset about your pain and loss. No that is not the Sasuke I know, wait…" Thinking about the latest installment maybe it was the Sasuke she knew. Shit. She stood and pushed the blade away. "No this is not going to happen. Listen to me. You are hurt and I understand that. Hell I would be too I don't know if I might not do the same thing you are but, you can't blame me. I didn't know if I had I would have found a way to stop it or died trying. The fact is there is nothing I could have done. I wasn't there. I'm not the writer. I would have written a way for you to have your brother back. I would have given you some kind of peace I hope she will give you that. I don't know if it will happen but, I am going to wake up now because I don't like where this is headed. She pinched herself hard. Ouch. Damn that didn't work she bent back her finger. Nothing. He just watched her abuse herself and frowned. Perhaps she was mad and, she had visions. That could explain this; some kind of strange blood line trait. She was mad but, she saw things that had to do with people.

"You are coming with me." She looked at him and continued to try to wake up.

"I don't really think I want to. I don't want to meet Madara." He raised a brow.

"You really do know every thing then don't you?" She frowned but, nodded.

"I really don't want to go and see him. He frightens me when I'm not where I would have to hear his voice." He took her arm.

"None the less you will go with me." She moaned unhappily.

"This is really starting to suck." He pulled her out the door once again he noticed how she tried to get away shaking. "I can't travel like you do."

"Yes you can, you can stand on water you can run through the trees." She looked at him and frowned.

"You were watching me?"

"Zetsu told Madara about you and he sent me to see what you are."

"In trouble that's what I am." She sighed. "I wished I could see you in a dream I can't tell you how many times but, this is not really what I was hoping for." She looked away wistfully and he frowned at her.

"I'm not really sure I want to know whatever it is you wished for." She blushed and looked away.

"I didn't say I would tell you. I was just mentioning the fact." He shrugged.

"Whatever come on." He pulled her into the trees.

"I can't do this I'll break my neck." He sighed.

He took her hand and she frowned. "Jump with me." He leapt and she screamed and latched onto him. He frowned and landed she immediately stepped away cringing as if it was painful to be that close to him. "That is not really going to work."

"I'm sorry I'm a coward." He frowned.

"I don't think so you worked very hard on learning the water you can do this." She glared at him.

"What the hell are you being nice to me for now?" He watched her and raised a brow.

"We have a few days by foot before we reach Madara; either we use this mode of travel and you figure it out or I will knock you out and carry you having to knock you out again each time you awaken." She looked at the forest floor.

"That really doesn't sound like fun."

"No I would imagine not." She looked into his black eyes and had to look away.

"God I really should have just gone to the hospital, now I'm paying for it." He frowned at her. "Never mind." She looked at the other tree, so freaking far away. "I'm going to get killed."

"I'll catch you if you fall." She frowned.

"Great." She didn't sound enthusiastic.

"I'm not that much of a monster." She didn't bother disputing that because she was hoping the same thing. She pushed the chakra into her feet and looked at him one more time. He just watched her. She looked slowly back at the tree and jumped. Now in anyone else's dream she would have had the most beautiful slow motion moment of triumph, Eye of the Tiger playing the background. In Andrea's dream she fell about three foot short of the tree and nearly peed on herself. She felt him snatch her and land. "You should practice more." She looked at him and flinched. He rolled his eyes. "We'll walk."

They walked along and he watched her. What did she know? Did she know anything that would help him with his revenge? She looked at him and then away quickly. He didn't think he remembered making a woman so uncomfortable usually he had a hard time keeping them at bay this one looked half terrified of him. Of course she had good reason if she really could see the things he had done. Karin alone would have bothered a lot of people then Sakura. Of course it sounded like she looked a Sakura as someone to surpass. She was a little late in the coming though if that was her goal. She was his age but her skills were non existent. Where had she come from? He had so many questions. He could use his eyes that might be the easiest. He stopped. "Andrea look at me."

She just kept walking. "No." He frowned.

"Why not?" He walked to her side.

"Because I'm not that stupid." She smiled. "I'm not falling for that." He grabbed her arm.

"Look at me." He frowned. She just stared at the ground. "You are stubborn." He took her face in his hands and made her look at him but, she looked away and closed her eyes. Her hands clasping his wrists.

"Please let me go. I don't want you rummaging around in my head." He frowned at her. He had never actually hit a woman before. Grabbed one nearly choked one and put a hole in one but, only under duress.

He sighed. "It's me, or Madara." She froze and shook. She really was frightened of him. "Look at me Andrea." She opened her eyes slowly and met his very dark gaze, hers were the color of the forest at night and filled with fear. He watched her. "I don't intend to hurt you." She just shivered.

His eyes spun and she tried to keep her eyes open. He looked at her and felt himself pulled in. He stood in front of her and she watched him warily. "See not so bad."

"It's unfair." He frowned.

"Is it, you know everything about me I know nothing about you how is that fair?" She sighed.

"You have a point. This is going to be embarrassing." He watched her and concentrated. "How do you know about me?" She sighed. He saw her memories of when she was in a strange home. It was big flashes of a red dog. A woman. A screen that looked like a TV but, it had a board in front of it the young woman used to put information on the screen and a movie played. It was strange. It was like a drawing a moving drawing. It wasn't a movie exactly. "What is this?"

"Doesn't it look familiar?" He frowned darkly.

"I meant where did it come from no one was there watching how could they have gotten footage of this there is no way. We were alone. I know we were." He watched her mind with angry interest.

"This is the most vivid dream anyone has ever had. In my world…" She sighed. "You are fictional. You're stories are like the ones Jaraiya wrote well without the sex but, still." He frowned and saw a large dog red and white her calling him. His frown deepened.

"You named a dog after me." She rolled her eyes.

"You were fictional. I wouldn't do it if you weren't he's a great dog and he's probably my best friend." She sighed and watched him. "Why am I trying to explain myself to you? You aren't exactly rational right now anyway." He glared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She brought up the latest installment of the story in her mind. He watched it and his eyes widened.

"Does that sound rational to you? You blame a village for something they didn't know happened. All they know is what you were told. Your brother did a very good job taking all the blame. How can you blame them? She brought up pictures in her mind of his classmates. "These people still don't know. Madara went to provoke Naruto because he wants the Kyubi. He knew Naruto would search you out. Naruto loves you, you're the only family he feels he has left." She looked at him and cringed. Suddenly they were outside again and he was holding her by her throat uh oh. This was bad.

He watched her his eyes were still red but, now they were the other eyes twin red starbursts pretty on paper in this particular moment they brought out more fear than she even wanted to contemplate. She shook. "You know what these are too don't you?" He smiled nastily.

"I'm sorry." She whispered his fingers flinched. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just embarrassed you looked inside my mind my thoughts are private." He just watched her for a few moments and then let go.

"Don't mention my vengeance to me again. You don't understand it." She closed her eyes.

"You're wrong." She just walked down the road. He followed her.

He snarled. "You like pushing your luck don't you." They walked in silence for a while it got dark and he finally stopped she was exhausted. You shouldn't get exhausted in dreams. Well maybe you could. She sighed. She sat down and he started a fire. "Are you hungry?"

"What do you think I was headed for a village to get something to eat when you hijacked me?" He frowned.

"You know more than you are supposed to I was actually supposed to kill you if you were dangerous." He frowned. "But, I am not his underling and I won't take his orders."

"You certainly let him manipulate you enough I don't know why you don't just put the cloak back on." He gave her a withering look.

"I told you not to talk to me about my vengeance."

"Why not. Because I wouldn't understand. Why the hell do you think I live alone?" She snapped.

"I don't care."

She glared at him. "I'm the same age as you and I live all by myself. Support myself. I'm all alone. I have friends but, I don't have any family their all dead. Some one came into my home in the middle of the night and killed them all if I had not been at a friends house I would have died with them I came home and found my parents just as you did." Her voice was rising with her panic. She was shaking. He could tell that she didn't talk about this anymore than he did. He frowned. "No it wasn't my brother you have me there but, don't you dare tell me I don't understand. I've searched for ten years for the bastards that killed my family." She stood up. "I have to use the bathroom and I am not exactly used to this so I will be back in a little while."

He watched her his mind whirling. Her family was murdered. He hadn't seen that in her mind. Of course he had not delved very deeply he felt her affection for him and knew it was private. He stayed away from personal feelings to spare her. He didn't know how to feel now. He waited and waited and she didn't come back had she run away that would be stupid? He walked into the forest following her very obvious trail and heard her scream. He moved with as much speed as he could gather and leapt to where he heard the whimpering. His feet touched lightly on the leaves as his gaze fell to the snake the size of one of Orochimaru's and it was stalking her. He landed in front of her his hand wrapping around his blade. the creature fell limply a moment later. She was near catatonic he sighed and pulled her into his arms. She must have a fear of snakes; he leapt back to the fire. His eyes narrowed at her and he was going to chastise her for going so far into the forest when he saw her tears. He just let her go and walked away. She had gone far enough that he wouldn't hear her crying.

She curled up in a ball and refused the food he offered to her. She just lay there shaking. He sighed and pulled a cloak from his pack and laid it over her. She pulled it close without looking at him and shook with horror.

She fell asleep and prayed she would wake up in her bed. Or a hospital room. She stretched and sat up. "Damn."

"Do you feel better?"

"Do you care?" She threw at him and stood. "I won't go far this time." He watched her disappear. She was back in minutes. The silence was deafening as they walked. He frowned at the fact that it bothered him. He liked the quiet; the peace but, now it was overwhelming. They just traveled all day in silence. He wasn't really sure what to say to her. He almost felt sorry for his words, almost. He was not really the type to apologize. They stopped because even though she never complained she was tired. She didn't have the stamina of a ninja.

He offered her food and she shook her head. "You have to eat something."

"No I don't." He frowned and looked at her.

"Damn it I'm sorry now eat something." She looked at him and frowned.

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you think." She met his eyes; he saw desolation and heartache. "I just don't feel like eating."

Sasuke just watched her and nodded. "Alright. I'll leave it alone but, You have to eat later. If you don't eat something soon your going to get sick."

She shrugged and curled up into the protective ball to hide. They rested for a small time then he stood and she did too almost like a puppet just a marionette on strings moving because he was. He watched her for the rest of the day and got more and more disturbed, this wasn't living. She just kept pace and continued to walk. When it got dark he realized she would simply die if he didn't do something they had been traveling for most of two days and she had not eaten or drank anything in all that time. He had to do something.

He sat down beside her. "You have to eat." She just looked away. He closed his eyes and braced himself, he didn't think about what he was about to say if he did; he could never say it. "I didn't eat for days. Weeks I would just eat enough to survive. Then I realized that if I wasn't strong I couldn't find my brother. I started eating again but, now ever since I found out the truth." He closed his eyes. "It's hard. I get sick every time I eat. I threw anything I did eat up, for the first couple days. But, you must eat because you can't ever find them if you aren't strong." He opened his eyes slowly and met her tortured gaze and knew he saw his own pain mirrored back at him. Her eyes slowly rose to his and flowed over. She cried silently. He stood and walked away. He brought her back a plate and she picked at it. She did drink all the water he gave her. Afterwards she curled up into a ball again and cried herself to sleep.

She woke in the morning and looked around warily. "I'm not dreaming." She fell back to the ground. It had finally sunk in that she was awake. He raised a brow. She hugged herself and rocked. "Oh God I'm not dreaming." He couldn't get her to move. He sighed and, finally used his eyes to make her pass out and just carried her.

At least they moved faster. It was still three days before they would reach Madara. She woke midway through the day. "You can put me down I can walk now." She struggled until he let her go and she shook.

He set her down and she watched the trees. "I want to try again." He watched her and nodded. She focused and jumped into the tree she lost her momentum and had to scramble but she made it.

She looked at the other tree and her face hardened. She closed her eyes and focused. She jumped her eyes still closed and opened them in time to land a little roughly but on the next tree. She smiled to herself and looked at the next one. He kept pace with her which was easy but, after an hour or so she was getting the hang of it but, she was using far more chakra than was necessary and she was exhausting herself. "We should walk for a while. You are going to pass out again."

He took her arm but, she pulled away. "Please don't touch me." He looked at her and frowned. She looked in his eyes and he saw something there. She was lying about something he could feel it. His eyes narrowed.

"You're lying to me what are you hiding." She frowned.

"Anything I don't tell you is none of your business." She jumped away and he snarled and snatched her. They fell to the ground but he caged her in his arms to keep her from being hurt. "Tell me what you're hiding." His eyes spun in his anger and he drew her in. "What is it?"

"Nothing really I just don't like people touching me." She watched him and turned away. He looked around him and watched her life pass like a movie He saw her as a child with her family he had those memories. He frowned what could she be hiding. She just lay down and cringed as he rifled through her mind.

Her memories changed there was a staccato beat to them. Shuffled, broken, she was asleep a door opens a light in her eyes. Laughter, her screaming as she was drug down a hallway more screaming.

Her parents in front of her they were…assaulting her mother. Her father lay at her feet. They made her watch. Then they killed her brother's and sisters. Grandparents lay dead in the kitchen. She could see her grandmothers slippers. Blood there was blood everywhere. She screamed he closed his eyes and let her go the pain was too much to bare. He stood and pulled her with him. She swayed on her feet.

"No I wasn't there. I wasn't there." He had made her remember that. She had hidden it away. "Please let me go. Please don't touch me." He stepped away and she fell. He watched her afraid to touch her he would only make it all worse. Why had they not killed her? Why had they attacked her family at all?

She stood and swayed. She looked at him. "I wasn't there I wasn't there." She chanted it to make it real for her. "This is all a dream and I'll wake up and you will be in a story again a sad story with a beautiful man who is sad and angry. But, not real and that isn't real either." She walked down the road the wrong way. He sighed. He didn't want to say anything. He just wanted to leave her and run. He didn't want to be subjected to pain like that. He wanted the anger and hate. He wanted to forget the pain.

She just trudged on. He finally stopped as the sun set and she was three hours in the wrong direction…

"Stop Andrea you need to stop." She cut her eyes slowly at him and shook her head.

"I can't if I stop then it will find me. I can just keep walking and the memories will fade that's what I did then. They found me eight miles from my home." She sat down. "That happened didn't it?" She closed her eyes. "I have nightmares I didn't know they meant, anything except that I was there."

She looked at her hands and took a shuddering breath. "It is better to know the truth." He said stoically. She raised a brow.

"Is it?" She frowned and looked away. "I don't know. Did you feel better when you found out about your brother or did you feel worse?" He wanted to scream at her or better yet kill her for even mentioning his brother but, He couldn't because she knew better than any person he could have ever met she knew what it was like to see that kind of horrible carnage. He felt guilty because he was relieved in a part of his mind that there was another person out there that felt that pain. He was a monster. She just looked away at his silence. She moved to the shadows of the fire and curled up. He offered her food and was not surprised when she refused it.

He sighed unhappily. Sasuke tried to eat something himself but, didn't do well either her memories were so violent and disturbing. It was hard to handle he felt him and frowned. Zetsu slid up through the ground. "Oh you still have her with you. She must be useful then."

"Go away." He muttered.

"You look angrier than usual is she that much of a bother you should just kill her then." Sasuke looked at him slowly. "Going." He was gone.

He watched her and frowned. What the hell would he do with her now? She slept and shook waking several times screaming. He just watched her. He didn't imagine anything he could do would make her feel better.

She woke and looked around moaning. He stood. "Come I am taking you somewhere."

"Weren't we already going somewhere?" He sighed.

"Just come on." She stood and he walked beside her. He looked away as she flinched and pulled away from his nearness. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." She frowned. "I just don't like people touching me."

He frowned. "You had an affection for me I saw it. That's why I didn't look farther into your mind. I didn't want to pry. I never wished to…I would never have done that willingly." She glared at him and blushed.

"Number one I know that. Number two what does me having an Affection for you matter about anything." He shrugged.

"I suppose it doesn't but, usually if you feel that way you consider touching them. You have done all you could to avoid that kind of contact. You frowned when I touched you trying to get you to jump. I noticed. I am not vain I have never really given a damn what anyone thought of me but, I am not an idiot either." She rolled her eyes.

"Well just because you like someone doesn't mean you necessarily want them to touch you. And you weren't supposed to be real damn it." She walked away and kept her distance.

He raised a brow. "It was safe then." She just frowned and kept walking. "What do you do to keep from touching people in everyday life? It is impossible to not touch someone at some point."

"The same way I dealt with you. By dealing with it and hoping it will be over soon." He sighed.

"How miserable that must be?" She laughed at him.

"You're one to talk I haven't seen you being all that affectionate lately or ever." She frowned. "You're no better. Have you ever even kissed a girl?"

"I could care less about that." He looked away. "My vengeance is all that matters to me but, I am certainly not afraid of the contact."

She just shook and closed her eyes. "No I guess you wouldn't be."

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I am not very good at being nice." She looked at him and her eyes were desolate.

"I know, It's not your fault. It would have been something I remembered at some point anyway I guess." She looked away. "Maybe Madara will kill me then I won't have to care anymore."

He frowned. "I'm not taking you there."

Andrea stopped. "Where are you taking me?"

"To someone that can help you I hope." She watched him frowning. They moved until it got dark. She had started moving with more speed. She leapt through the air almost recklessly. She was pushing herself running away. She jumped and he knew she was too exhausted but, she kept trying. She fell short and just closed her eyes. He grabbed her and landed setting her on her feet. "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea anymore." He stepped away giving her space. "You know I really did imagine what this would be like being here meeting you.

"I don't understand. I saw it with my own eyes and I know you were showing me a memory but, I just don't understand. How could this happen?" He sat down and looked out at the night.

"I'm in a coma maybe and you are my delusion." She smiled. "You're a very nice delusion."

"I'm not sure that is the word to use for what I've been to you." She shrugged.

"I told you I understand. You can't help it. I think being angry at everyone is stupid. I don't hate my home town. They didn't do it." He frowned.

"The elders ordered it."

"So kill them. Just them." He looked away and frowned.

"I can't get to them without going through the village. They all want me dead. You saw Sakura she wants me dead too." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to be redeemed. I want to wipe the Leaf off the face of the earth the way they did my family."

"You keep saying they like the whole village snuck in there and did it. We both know that isn't true. What about Madara? How can you even be in the same room with him? He helped your brother because he wanted to not because he was ordered. He enjoyed killing your family why the hell is he still breathing."

"I need him for right now." He frowned.

"You would kill a whole village but, not the monster that helped swing the blades." She shook her head. "See I told you, you weren't rational. If I ever found out who killed my family I wouldn't be in the same room with them much less let them speak to me or touch me. I'd just want the whole room to vanish off the face of the earth."

He frowned and looked away. He wanted to tell her she didn't understand she didn't know what she was talking about but she did. She knew exactly how he felt. He watched her and his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do just go home? I was just kidding." She rolled her eyes.

"No just make sure those you blame are actually guilty." She closed her eyes. "I really don't want to talk anymore it hurts too much. I'll talk to you later." She closed her eyes and curled up. His cloak already lay beside her. She curled into it and sighed. It smelled wonderful. This was as close as she wanted to get.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

She woke and took a deep breath. She was not going to worry about it being a dream anymore. She closed her eyes. His cloak smelled wonderful. She peeked out and looked across the ground at her unlikely companion. He was sleeping, at least that was what he looked like. God he really was beautiful. If ever in her life she wanted anyone to touch her it would be this man. She sighed. Oh well that worked out great. She had even imagined that she could save him because she understood him better than anyone could. She met his eyes and looked away blushing. She stood up and held out the cloak to him. He just watched her and then stood slowly.

"What were you thinking you looked almost happy for a moment?" He asked her quietly.

"It was nothing." She frowned. He just watched her disappear. What had she been thinking he knew it was something good? What had it been? She was so small and pale she looked so frail but, she was stronger than he was. She lived her life she made friends she tried to have an existence beyond the horror of her childhood. That took strength he knew it did.

He didn't want to live with the pain he wanted to kill it. He couldn't help but admire her. She walked back and saw him he just met her eyes and turned away. They moved forward and she was getting faster. She was getting better at controlling it too. It was actually amazing that she was doing this without any actual training at an academy. "I assume you are learning this based off of what you have read about our lives. She nodded.

"I'm not very good I know." He shook his head.

"You are a quick learner but, why can you not do it in your home." She shrugged.

"I have no idea. We do have the concept of chakra but, I don't think its supposed to be so potent." He frowned.

"How do you fight where you're from?" She frowned.

"Well swords are still around but mostly guns. Bigger and bigger guns. He didn't understand.

"They are like, I don't know how to explain it. Like a bow and arrow a little but, with small metal balls that come out of them really fast. So fast that it cuts holes through anything. We have things like your paper bombs but, they will blow up a country not a building."

"I think Madara wants things like that." He frowned. "He wants to be able to kill everyone." She sighed.

"How can you let him do that? How many other families will he kill?" He glared.

"I care about my family." She nodded.

"Yes; so do I." She smiled sadly. "I loved my family too but, I would never want anyone to feel what I felt." He looked away.

"I don't want to talk about that." She just shrugged and kept walking.

He was walking beside her and he felt them. "Come." She looked at him blankly he grabbed her and pulled her into the woods.

"We are being followed. I don't know who they are but, I will deal with it you stay here." She nodded and curled up behind the rock.

Andrea listened closely trying to imagine what he would look like, she was almost disappointed, she wasn't going to see it. What was happening? She could hear groaning and thuds. She sensed danger and looked behind her. She tried to scream but, it was too late. Everything faded to black.

She woke up and grabbed her head. "Oh man what in the world?" She looked around and frowned. "Where am I now?" It looked like a hospital bed. She sighed. "Maybe I woke up finally. Figures he was just starting to not be so scary."

"Where are they?" She frowned and, looked around; where had that voice come from.

"What?"

"Where are they?" She sat up slowly, her head pounding, her eyes trying to find the person attached to the voice. she finally saw a very small man.

"Was that you?" He frowned.

"Where are the guns you spoke of the bombs I want one." She looked at him blankly.

"Umm I don't think I can do that." She sighed. "You must have been listening in. Honestly I don't know why you don't have them already. You have TV so why not bombs. I don't really understand how you listened to us without him knowing but, you aren't really doing anything smart. If he decides that he wants to get in here you are pretty much dead. If he leaves me here because he doesn't care you're still out of luck because I don't even know how I got here much less how to bring anything with me." She just looked around. "You look familiar. Why do you look familiar?"

He frowned. "You don't know me." He turned and walked to the door. "Watch her."

She sighed. "You know you guys should just let me go I'm not really safe to be around."

"You gonna blow us up with your special bombs?" They snickered. She just sighed and sat back this was hopeless. "I'm in a coma and this is my forever. Great. It could be worse." She smiled. "At least I got to meet one person I wanted to." Her heart warmed as she thought of the last few days. Some of it was painful but, it was worth it.

"What are you talking about in there?" He looked at his friend. "She really is a loon." She couldn't argue that. She was sure he was right.

Andrea was at a loss as to what to do now. Being with him she had a hard time focusing on anything else but, now she was noticing her surroundings. Birds were singing outside and she was sure she could see a cherry tree blooming. "Well this is interesting." She looked out the window. "It's spring here isn't it." It was in the middle of winter at home. Of course since this world didn't really exist. Andrea supposed they didn't have to follow world guidelines for weather.

She had been there at least five days. Wow five days. And, most of that time she had been with him. That had been a dream for sure. "What a joke." She was more miserable….well no not really. She almost felt free. She knew what had happened at least it wasn't this dark room that she was afraid of. Maybe knowing was better. She smiled to herself. She held his hand. She had never been touched so much in her life since it happened. The sun was setting. She must have slept for a few hours.

She looked up when the door opened. "The boss would like you to come for dinner." She frowned but, followed. Andrea scanned the walls and windows for anything. A way out of this. She walked into a dining area and the small man was at the head of the table.

"Come sit and have dinner with me." She sat down and looked at the table.

"I'm not really hungry." He frowned.

"You should be hungry that boy was starving you." She looked at him wide eyed.

"It wasn't his fault he kept trying to feed me I refused." He nodded.

"Being his captive was harsh I'm sure; he appeared cruel." She laughed.

"You have no idea what he is. But, no he wasn't cruel to me." She picked up the chop sticks and looked at the food. She was a little hungry but as much as she loved the culture she just wasn't any good with those. She took one of the rice balls and nibbled at it. "What are you intending on doing with me? I can't help you get guns or bombs."

"You know what they looked like." She frowned.

"Okay let me rephrase, you know I'm not going to help you get or make guns or bombs right." He smiled.

"Oh you will or I will persuade you." She frowned.

"How do you intend to do that?" He smiled and his men stepped forward.

"We could kill you now where you sit. You are barely capable of molding chakra you certainly are not a ninja." She shrugged.

"So kill me." She took another bite. "Sorry you picked the wrong girl I don't threaten easily."

"Maybe if not your own life the life of someone you do know." She looked at him and laughed.

"Right." She sighed. "You don't know anyone I do."

He smiled. "I don't think that's true."

"Why the hell do you think that?" She just stared at him.

He waved a hand and the doors opened. They drug in a very unconscious Sasuke. She just stared at them blankly. "You do know him."

"How the hell did you do that?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh you see I have the ability to know what people really want. All you have to do is distract them. I showed him someone he wanted to see." She frowned.

"I don't believe that. He can see through genjutsu." She smiled.

"It's not genjutsu." He smiled. She just watched as they dropped him on the ground. She stood and walked over. She knelt down and looked at him.

"Well it looks like you." She wanted to touch him but, that was too much. "What makes you think that I care what you do to him?"

"Because I know what you want too. Even though it terrifies you." He smiled and she flinched.

"Stay out of my head." She closed her eyes. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's fine." He smiled. "Actually I would wager he is happier than he has ever been." She frowned.

"Alright I'll tell you what I know but, you will let him come to my room." He smiled.

"I'm sure that will be just fine. I don't have a problem with that. Don't expect him to wake up though; until I let him free he will stay just like that. He could wither away and die just like that if you don't agree to my demands. You should really think about my words you do like him you'd be devastated if you had to watch him die." He sighed. She was afraid they might hurt him somehow when he woke and she was sure he would wake up no matter what this idiot said. And he would probably be ready to murder the world when he did. What the hell did that guy mean anyway he was happy. He would not be happy about being knocked out. It would piss him off for sure.

She watched him sleep and sighed. It was the middle of the night she was afraid to sleep with him out like that. What if something happened to him. She looked down at him and sighed. "You are so beautiful. If only I wasn't so screwed up." She reached down and almost touched his face but, she was afraid to. "Geez I am such a loser." How could she want to touch this person while he was sleeping. "Because it's the only time you could do it without being afraid." She mumbled to herself. She sat on the bed and looked down at him. He looked so incredibly peaceful. You would never imagine the darkness in him. He had a stubborn lock of hair that lay over his forehead it was always there. This was so unreal. She just had to be dreaming she just had to be.

She slid the lock of hair out of the way and smiled. It was the first time in years she had willingly touched a human being. Andrea smiled proud of herself, that wasn't so scary. His hair was soft. She smiled. She made to stand but, a hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped. "Where are we?" He was awake.

"A hide out for some gangster I think." She whispered.

"Is there anyone else in here? Don't lie." She sighed.

"I wouldn't anyway no, but they are right outside I don't think they can see you though. Not where you are right now. You can open your eyes if you want." He did and looked at her.

"You touched me." She frowned.

"I'm sorry." He watched her closely and then let her go.

"Why did you do that; were you planning to do something to me." She looked at him blankly.

"Like what?" She smiled. "I don't really think I could hurt you. I was being pathetic if you must know. Since you already know how pathetic my life is. I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you. I just wanted to touch you. I'm sorry. I wasn't afraid because you looked so peaceful." She didn't want to move or they would see he was awake.

"Looks can be deceiving I had to play his game to get in here." She smiled. He watched her and sighed she wasn't capable of hurting someone much less him, she had simply wanted contact with another human being.

"I figured. I tried to tell him that stuff wouldn't work on you. I would move but, they will see you if I do." He nodded.

"Come closer I need to see past you." She frowned.

"I don't think so." He raised a brow.

"You don't have to be afraid I won't hurt you. Or even touch you. But I need to see past you. Just lean down as if you wanted to kiss me." She paled.

"I really don't want to do that." He smiled. "Okay at least not for real." He closed his eyes they spun.

"You can do it willingly or I will make you do it but, I need you to lean down so I can see how many are out there if you look it will be too obvious. Now do it." She shivered but, she moved closer.

"This is so awful." She bent down and her lips were inches from his.

"Is it really." He sighed. "I'm sorry." He looked through her hair with his eyes and searched the hallway. "Okay you can lean back up now." He looked in her eyes and she felt like she was going to pass out. She leaned back quickly and stood. "Just leave it to me." She turned away like she was going to go to the bed. She walked to the window, still shaking.

She wasn't sure it was all fear though his breath had fanned her cheek and she had wanted to run but some small part of her the part that had dreamed of that kind of nearness. Dreamed of kisses and caresses. That part and wanted to not pretend to kiss him. She felt the breeze and knew he had moved. She heard the thuds as the guards were dealt with. Then his breath was in her ear and she shivered again. "We can go."

"Don't you want to deal with him? I think I know why he's so familiar." He frowned behind her she was shaking. He didn't know why. "He reminds me of Gato." He closed his eyes he knew that name. "I'm not even sure you ever got to see him. You were a little busy trying not to die. He was the one that hired Zabuza."

"I remember who he was but, no I don't believe I saw him. Was he a small man as well?" She nodded. "Well it doesn't really matter we need to hurry these men are not worth my time and I have a very small window to get you to the man that might be able to help you." He looked out the window. "I will need to carry you. You can't jump you don't have the skill."

She frowned. "I would rather take my chances." He shook his head.

'You are so stubborn." He picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms she was stiff but, she allowed it. He looked down at her, her eyes were shut tight her hands were buried in his shirt. "I won't hurt you."

"I know." She said it with certainty but, she still remained terrified in his arms. He leapt out the window and through the trees.

"Just keep your eyes closed and it will be over soon. I want to get away from here in a hurry." She relaxed and he looked down at her. She had passed out. God why was she so afraid of someone touching her. He understood the horror she had seen but, that fear seemed so specific. Was it the assault of her mother. It was something he did not have to worry over even the horror he witnessed didn't compare to that. His brother had done all he could to make it painless. He loved his family. His heart clenched.

She had seen his brother's pain. His sorrow. He wanted to know. Maybe not. He just watched her and leapt faster to get away form the men that wanted to use her and closer to Shinto. He finally stopped at a hot spring. He sighed and laid her down. She had to be feeling dirty. He did. What would he give her? She wore pants that were tight around the waist but, loose at the bottom. He only had two changes of clothes. One that looked like what he always wore and then a robe. He supposed that would have to do. He took her and laid her down covering her with the cloak. He watched her and frowned. Would she wake? Not likely but, he'd rather not frighten her and he wasn't exactly shy but, he wasn't an exhibitionist either. He walked to the other side of some rocks and disrobed slipping into the water and sighing. He moved to a comfortable spot and laid down.

She smelled something. Oh that's right it was him his cloak. She smiled. Her eyes drifted open. She looked at the hot spring. Oh wonderful. She stood up. "There are clothes over there if you wish to bathe." She looked at him his hair was still wet. Oh that was very nice. She felt her stomach tighten. She nodded. "Don't worry I won't bother you." He leapt away.

She walked to a tall outcropping of rocks and took her clothes off she left her underwear on because well just because but she slipped in and groaned. "Wow this is really nice." She laid back and her head wasn't tender she took the bandage off. "My head is all better just a scab. I wonder who is taking care of my dog."

"Surely one of your friends will do it." She nodded.

"Oh yes they would love to take care of him he's great." She smiled. "He's really the closest thing to a family I have anymore. I mean I have my friends but, I can't hug them or touch them. I can hug him."

"Why does that bother you so much. That specifically." She frowned.

"I don't' really know. I just remember always being afraid of that. As far back as I can remember. I was scared of anyone touching me pinning me down. It terrifies me." He frowned. Had they assaulted her too and she simply didn't remember that. He certainly wasn't going to try and find out he had done enough to rip her soul apart. She stood and looked at the robe and smiling. "I've never seen you wear this."

He sighed. It was still strange knowing that he had no secrets form her. "I haven't had it long and it's what I sleep in if I am not sleeping in the woods. How much do these books show?" She stepped out her long red hair was hanging loose not the braid she usually kept it in and her eyes were brighter because of the white robe. His clan symbol sat on each shoulder he watched her and his breath caught she was beautiful. He frowned.

She was bent over squeezing the water from her hair. "Well mostly just the highlights I suppose it wouldn't be very exciting if it told every thing. You aren't always doing something wild and exciting. Like now this will never end up in a book who would care about you helping me get back to my boring life. Well except me." She smiled. "I am very grateful."

He jumped down from where he was lounging on a limb. "You are very pretty you know that." He offered and looked at her. "Especially like this." He smiled then he frowned. "We should go."

She turned red and followed him. "Yes I agree." They traveled more quickly she was getting better and better.

"Do you know what happened to the village?" She frowned.

"What time?" He sighed

"This most recent. Madara hasn't really told me he sent me against Danzou and then I ran into Sakura and Kakashi and Naruto. I haven't really heard anything, all he said was that I was too late and Naruto had defeated Pain." She sighed.

"It was awful really Pain came and was looking for Naruto. I felt awful for him so filled with pain. A little like you but, you have a different drive than he did. He was lost, you aren't lost at all." Sasuke frowned. That sounded a little like an insult. "Anyway, Naruto would have come right back but, Danzou that bastard, he killed the frog that would have summoned Naruto so he could kill Lady Tsunade off and become Hokage. He was evil" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes he was. And, he's dead." He smiled. She sighed.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could change what's happened to you." He looked at her and frowned.

'I feel that I wish the same for you. He looked ahead. "I don't know what to think about that myself but, I wish it all the same." They were heading somewhere with hills. She looked out and watched the landscape change. It was beautiful. He was flying through the trees and he suddenly grabbed her and spun she felt the slam and was too surprised to be upset. "What happened?"

"I think it is the cloud village they are the closest by and I'm sure you know they are not fond of me." She frowned. She turned and looked over his shoulder.

"I think you're right. Geez is this how it is for you all the time seriously." He sighed.

"Not until I took his arm that really pissed him off. Now he has it in for me."

"Understandable." He frowned at her.

"I warned him to get out of the way." She sighed.

"Now what do we do?" He watched them they were holed up nearby.

"Normally I would just engage them kill them and leave but, I guess that would be hard on you to watch." She looked at the ground. "Yes I thought so."

"Come out Uchiha and bring the whore with you." She frowned.

"Hey." They laughed. She frowned. "What the hell kind of a thing is that to say." He glared at her.

"Just be quiet and stay here." She shook her head.

"That didn't go well last time. I don't want to end up hit in the head again." She watched him with pleading eyes.

"Fine just stay out of the way." He frowned. She stayed as close behind him as she could as he walked out into the clearing.

There were Three of them. "Well, well the Uchiha. We've been looking for you. The Raikage is really mad about his arm."

"He should have let me go after Danzou." Sasuke just watched them. She climbed up a rock and clamored over the top and sat down. She didn't want to be in the way but, she wanted to see him. She just felt safer that way. And secretly she wanted to watch him fight. She still didn't understand why he hadn't fought the gangsters but, maybe it's because they weren't ninja. He just didn't see the point but, he wouldn't get away from this without a fight.

He stood below he nodded to her knowing where she had gone. She was worried about him. She couldn't help it. She knew what he was capable of but she was still worried.

There were three of them not bad odds for him but, if they were all lightning types that could change. His chidori was awesome. Kakashi would be amazed to see what he'd done with it.

"Well come at me if you're looking for a fight or, did you just come here to rant like your Raikage and his brother." He smiled. That should do it. They ran at him and he snatched one of them with the Susano'o The other two stopped and looked at the form apprehensively. "Oh I guess you didn't know about my true powers did you? Well that's just too bad for you." She was looking through it but, at the same time she could feel the chakra she didn't think she'd be able to but, she could it was intimidating. She watched him and her heart took off. He was amazing. He smiled at the man in his hand.

Then he remembered her standing on that hill and frowned. He just couldn't kill people in front of her. Damn what a pain in the ass and they asked for it too. He took the man and the hand swung back with the power of his mind and threw the bastard. He screamed and flew he didn't care how far away.

"Shit." The other two watched and jumped at him. He laid both to the ground but didn't finish them. He sighed and let the power go.

She jumped down from the rock and grinned at him. "That was…" He looked at her and raised a brow. Her face was flushed and her eyes were dark. She had liked that more than she realized. She looked around a little nervously. "Never mind." He smiled and let her be.

"Just come on before they wake up." She looked at them and wondered why once again he didn't kill them of course he wasn't a murderer he just wanted his revenge anyway right, maybe that was all it was they weren't part of it. And they weren't standing in the way so no reason to kill them. She jumped after him and smiled to herself because she jumped pretty far.

She landed on the tree next to him. "Okay are we ready?" She asked still flushed a little. He looked down at her and she shrunk away. He had never seen such a contradiction.

He sighed. "Yes let's hurry." He turned and jumped keeping pace with her.

She frowned. "I really slow you down don't I?" He looked at her.

"No not all that bad you are better than you think. You could have been a great ninja." She smiled and beamed. Why did he say things like that to her? He didn't compliment people. He didn't know why he felt like doing it with her. Perhaps it was because like him there wasn't anyone to do it for her. Because he had needed that praise when he was learning. Perhaps it was because her eyes were the darkest green he had ever seen with gold flashes in them every once in a while. He had never cared one way or the other how a woman felt about him. Why did he care about this one? He knew the answer but, he really didn't want to analyze it too much. She was like him. That was why. She understood. She may not agree but, she understood.

They moved until the sun was high and she was shaking from the effort. "We'll rest." She landed on a soft patch of grass and flowers and fell over.

"This is really tough no wonder you don't see many fat ninja." She heaved. He laughed at her and sat down.

She smiled at him. "You laugh more than I would have thought." He sobered and watched her.

"Not normally I don't. It's only because you are so absurd." She sighed.

"Well whatever works. It wouldn't be the first time someone called me that." She grinned. "To be honest I don't smile much either but, I can't really help it right now." She blushed and then sat up.

"How far away are we going? Where are we going?" She met his eyes and shivered.

She really was pretty. "To an old man my father knew he could summon anything. Didn't matter what it was I'm hoping he can summon you home." She smiled.

"You don't have to do this for me. You don't owe me anything." She watched him. "I'm really grateful but, you don't have to do this. I know you have other things you would rather be doing." He sighed.

"I'm not really pressed for time." He looked at the forest. "I don't have a time frame. I can have my vengeance soon enough."

"You don't really want to kill Naruto do you?" His eyes flashed to hers. "Sorry I know you don't really want to talk about that."

"No I don't." He was quiet for a while. "Let's get going."

She frowned. She had made him mad at her again. They traveled the rest of the day in silence the comradery of earlier was gone. When the night came they bedded down she lay staring at the fire he leaned against a tree.

"There is something about Naruto that bother's me." She just stared at the fire. She really wanted to know this. The last thing she had seen him say was he wanted to kill everything Naruto believed in. "I have beaten him. I beat him when we fought at the final valley but, he didn't want to kill me. That was the only reason I won. He cared more about me than he did about winning. I can't beat him fairly. We have a way of communicating that doesn't make sense it's never happened before with anyone I've fought not even my brother. I guess you know all that though. I guess it would make for a better story." He shook his head at the absurdity of him admitting it much less commenting.

"I just can't seem to ever take that final blow with him. I want to crush him. I want to surpass him. He wants to be my equal. He doesn't care about beating me just standing beside me. He thinks I don't realize that but, I do. It's part of what makes me want him gone so badly. I can't stand beside anyone. He thinks we'll die when we fight. No he knows in his heart that we will. He's willing to accept that." His eyes narrowed. "I'm not. I'm not willing to accept that he's better than me."

She watched him and closed her eyes. She finally got it. She finally figured it out. She wondered why in the world he was so adamant that he couldn't accept Naruto. "You are afraid he is better than you. You know I am going to tell you something and you may get angry well you will get angry but, I'm going to tell you anyway because I think you need to hear it." She sat up and pulled his cloak around her. "All this time I have watched your life and found so many things that I understood. So many things questions you and I had that were the same questions." He just watched her. He didn't know where she was going with this but, he would listen for now.

"You want to know what your father would have said to your mother. You've imagined it a thousand times in your head I know because I did the same. My father was a very busy man he was in the FBI. He was a lot like your father he had to catch the worst criminals and try to find justice in this imperfect world. It's probably why they were killed. I was very young and I don't know what the case was he was working on but, it was big and it kept him away from the house a lot.

I remember wondering if he loved me since he never said it. My mother told me all the time. But, what did he think?" She looked at him and he was frozen. "You are afraid that Naruto is stronger or better and it will disappoint your father." His eyes narrowed.

"You're wrong. That fool is just that a fool." She sighed.

"I told you it would make you angry. But, your father would be proud of you even right now, even if he didn't agree with what you are doing. I won't make an opinion on that. Fugaku was a quiet man and I don't know how he would feel about your revenge. What I do know is that you are the strongest man I have ever met. I don't mean your abilities or fighting. I mean that you have lived and survived through things most would have buckled under. You are a wonderful man and your father is smiling at you because you are his son and you are so much like him and your brother." She yawned. "I'm sorry to make you angry. But, that's how I feel." She laid down and snuggled into his warm cloak and closed her eyes. "Pillows you people need to make travel pillows." She mumbled…

Ch 3

He watched her and hated her. She didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't know any of it. Damn her.

He closed his eyes. Pillows travel pillows. What was a travel pillow it made sense though. He would love to have a pillow. He let himself drift but, didn't sleep soundly she couldn't wake quickly if they were attacked. He had to be watchful. She had asked if his life was always this way. It was. It had always been this way. He had never known a truly peaceful night's sleep since he'd left the village. No that wasn't true not since he had lost his parents he had not really slept peacefully because he dreamed of it over and over. Them falling and now he could see the sorrow in his brother's eyes the pain of what he had done. He tried not to sleep much.

He frowned. He felt something off. What was that? He opened his eyes. It wasn't another ninja at least he didn't think so. He let his eyes spin. He felt something a presence.

She lay there sleeping soundly oblivious of everything. She sat up suddenly and then stood. Her eyes were hazy. She seemed to be asleep. He watched her as she looked at him. "Well hello."

He watched her with his eyes and frowned. Her chakra was disrupted. She was being controlled by something or someone. "Who are you?"

"You are a very handsome creature aren't you?" She walked forward and he stood.

"Who are you?" He frowned at her. "I know that you are in there. Who are you?"

"Well I should ask you that my dear since it is my forest you are in." He watched her as she slowly moved to him. A mist rolled in slowly billowing around him trying to disrupt his thoughts. His head began feeling light. She reached his side. He needed to figure out what to do with her. He didn't want to hurt Andrea but, he had to find out how to get rid of this thing whatever it was. His mind spun as she reached up and tried to touch him.

He took her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?"

"My name is Reneskotsai I am the mistress of these woods a spirit here to protect them from men who wish to harm them or the inhabitants." She smiled and slid her other hand up his chest. He frowned.

"You are safe then; we have no intention of harming your woods or the inhabitants. We are simply traveling through." He took her other hand as it reached his face. She smiled.

"Oh she likes you. She is afraid of you. But, she likes you." She smiled her eyes smoky. "She is just trembling in here to be this close to you."

"You are not swaying me to your cause just leave the woman be." She laughed softly.

"You don't feel the same." She raised a brow. "Even a little. You don't wish to know what it would be like to hold her. To touch her soft skin." She was confounding. He stepped back as she stepped forward. He held her but, he didn't want to hurt Andrea.

"She was dreaming of you. You know that was what called me." He didn't want to listen it was private none of his business.

"That is no concern of yours or mine." She smiled at him.

"I think it is a concern of yours since it was about you and a very nice dream it was." She said softly. Looking at him in a very disconcerting way. "It was very warm…" She laughed. "She wants to know what it's like to kiss you. But, she is afraid. I thought I would help her."

"Don't." He said low. "You are going to force me to hurt her to get you out of her and that is not my wish."

"For a kiss." She raised a brow. "For that you would hurt her."

"Not her you. She does not wish that you're wrong." She raised her brows.

"You know better don't you Sasuke." She said softly. "You've seen inside her heart. You know exactly how she feels." He let his eyes spin again. She shook her head. "Oh that won't work my dear. I am a spirit. You can't force me away or bind me I am the mist." He felt it curl around him. He felt the warmth and something else. He felt his chest tighten.

"That's right." She slid herself closer. He was fighting the mist that was fogging his brain. He shook his head.

He felt her slide closer. He met her eyes. He saw her in there and didn't know what to do. She was going to kiss him. He could hurt her or he could let it happen. He could use the chidori and it would knock her out. It would also shock her and she would feel a horrible amount of pain. Which was fine for a ninja trained and used to it, this young woman didn't understand what it felt like to be hit with something like that. He had been angry with her but, he didn't want to hurt her. He was also dealing with the fact that the damn fog was filling his mind with thoughts of kissing her too. Damn it. He let go of her wrists. He cradled her face. "If you do this you will leave."

"Of course but, she will have her wish and, you will have one of yours. Your wishes are dark and unnecessary to your happiness but, this small wish is yours as well no matter how you fight it." He frowned.

"If you don't leave her I will decimate this forest and I think you know I could do it." Her eyes turned angry for a moment.

"You are an insolent man. How dare you say such a thing to me?" He raised a brow at her.

"You are the one that is provoking me." He said calmly.

"Of course you are right." She sighed. "All of this trouble for a simple kiss."


	3. Chapter 3

She watched him and he leaned down slowly and touched her lips with his. She kissed him in return and it felt sure and practiced even to him. She moved closer and he could feel the fog leaving the presence as well was gone the hands on his chest shook and her lips were trembling. He knew the instant it was her and not the damn spirit. He leaned back and looked at her. She was red and wouldn't look at him.

"Are you alright?" She nodded but, wouldn't look at him. He let her go and she took a few steps back shaking. "I'm sorry." He said softly. She shook her head and started walking away.

He frowned. She was probably traumatized.

Andrea walked into the forest and, leaned against a tree taking ragged breaths. She smiled and touched her lips slowly. She kissed him. He kissed her. Of course it was sort of forced but, he could have hurt her instead but, he didn't.

She turned and looked at him she felt him moving this time. She was starting to feel the energy around her. "Please tell me that you are okay."

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm okay…I just needed a minute by myself that's all." He watched her and searched her eyes. He saw a warmth there he would swear wasn't there before. But, he wasn't sure how much of that was him and how much was her.

He nodded and started to turn. "I don't know about you but, in case she decides to make any more dreams come true I think we should go on there is a river we'll have to cross and we should be in a decent village by nightfall and can have pillows." He smiled. She couldn't help but, smile back.

The weather did not like their plans. By the time they reached the river it was raging. And the angry sky looked ready to loose a downpour at any moment.

He frowned. "Do you want me to carry you?" She shook her head vigorously. He sighed. "Alright."

They headed out across the water. He watched her closely, hoping she didn't lose her concentration. She moved across the water with him but, she was looking at the sky. When lightning struck the water she jumped and landed almost falling in but, she didn't. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" She shook her head. She might have wanted him to kiss her in the night under the influence of some spirit but, in the light of day she was still terrified.

He started moving faster as the storm worsened it was a wide river. They got to the other bank and she stepped onto it and fell to her knees. He bent to help her but, she flinched. Damn this was complicated.

She stood. "I'm alright it just took a little out of me that's all." She smiled. The water roared behind her. Two things happened at once. The sky gave way the same time the bank she stood on did and she was gone. She didn't have the time she needed to focus unlike Sasuke it wasn't just natural to walk on the water it was something that took time and thought. She was rushing away in the water. He couldn't even hear her screaming. He cursed and leapt after her. He ran across the water as quickly as he could go. Then started running across the rocks he had to catch her before she reached the falls. They were at the Final valley almost across it and two villages over was the man he was looking for but, only for another few days then he would leave for the summer and go to the coast. He had to get her there. She had to live to get there. He raced after her and she was moving fast the falls were big when it wasn't pouring to the north and spring time. Now they were raging. You wouldn't be able to see the raised hands on the statues this time of year just the heads. All of this and random things that didn't really matter at all ran through his mind.

If he let her die her dog would miss her. Why the hell did that matter. If he died who would miss him. He frowned. He would save her. He moved like the water itself towards the falls catching up to her. She looked behind her as she tried to get to the bank to find something to cling to. She saw the falls the faces and she met his eyes, hers were sad. He remembered later thinking that was strange. Sadness not fear. Just sorrow. She went out of sight and he screamed her name. He jumped and sailed after her. He caught her just as they hit the water. He fought to the surface and climbed slowly out carrying her to the bank and laid her down. She wasn't breathing. He looked at her and didn't know what to do. He turned her on her side and hit her back. He was wishing for Sakura now. She could have saved her. "Please breath, you have to breath."

She coughed and water rushed out she gasped and then again. He sagged and just took a moment. That had nearly made him panic. Damn it he didn't want to feel this way about anyone. Sasuke had worked very hard to cut any ties with anyone so he could exact his revenge. Now here he was caring for this woman because someone had to. Her face was peaceful but, pale her lips blue. She needed to get out of this weather and warm up or she could fall ill. He picked her up and carried her in the rain, he knew just where to go. His life was a revolving shit storm. He sighed. The first place he had ever gone when he left the village Orochimaru's first hide out where he had come to was still there decrepit abandoned but, it would be dry and he knew right where it was. He flew and raced to get her out of the rain. He looked at the entrance covered with vines and overgrown. He was right though it was dry if not warm. He carried her in and set her in a chair. He rushed back out into the rain to find some wood that wasn't soaked hopefully. He came back and started a fire. He sighed unhappily. She was freezing. Damn what the hell was he going to do. He moved her closer to the fire. She just shook and shook. He went and found dry clothes. They were not something she would probably want to wear but, they were generic. She didn't have to know they were some of his things. He looked at her and frowned. This would involve him undressing her.

He wasn't sure he really wanted to do that. It was rude and wrong but, she was going to get sick. He just detached himself and did it. He thought of something far away. He went over the rules of the shinobi all of them one by one in his head reciting them as he changed her clothing. He left her under things on and slid the soft cloth over her slender form. He then took a blanket and wrapped her tight. It was useful he supposed to have a place like this out there. He just left everything when he moved so he could come back later if he needed to.

He even found some of his clothing and it still fit. They had been here not too long before he had defeated him. He sighed. He watched her and she was still shivering. "You are probably going to be angry with me now. But, it's better than going to all of this trouble to have you just die." He picked her up and sat down pulling her into his arms, the blanket around them both. "I'm sorry Andrea." He watched her slowly warm and her color came back, her blue lips turned pink. He skin was still pale but, at least she looked normal. He slid her wet hair from her face and fanned it over his shoulder and the chair so it could dry. It was softer than it looked. He didn't care about that though he told himself his eyes drifted shut as he reminded himself that this was just to warm her up.

She stopped shaking finally and her breathing slowed. She was sleeping soundly. Her breath was warm against his collar. He was warm too. He let his head fall slowly on hers and fell asleep…

Ch 4

Andrea woke and sighed. She was warm and comfortable. She snuggled into his cloak. Since she had been wearing it you wouldn't think it would smell so much like him. She smiled to herself. Sleeping with his cloak was almost like sleeping near him. It was very nice.

She felt movement and froze. A heartbeat she could hear it. Where was that coming from. Breathing. She woke fully and realized what was going on. She wasn't sure what to do part of her wanted to bolt but, part of her was frozen and another part of her the same part that had wanted that kiss wanted to stay right where she was. "I'm sorry. You were so cold I didn't want you to get sick this was the only way I could think of to warm you when the fire didn't seem to do the trick." She felt his words more than heard them. It was comforting in a way; the rumble of his voice vibrating through her quiet and filled with kindness. She eased away slowly.

He helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry I was stupid I nearly got my self killed being stubborn and you could have gotten hurt trying to save me." She frowned and looked around. "I know this place." He shook his head and nodded.

"I suppose." She looked at herself.

"These are…never mind I don't want to know." He smiled. "I guess you didn't sleep well with me laying on you like that." He just watched her and then shrugged.

She walked around. "Is it still raining?" He nodded. She frowned. "Should we just travel in the rain?"

"I don't think so it isn't good for you or me. I don't get sick often but, it could happen. We should just stay here until it's over. These spring storms don't usually last that long." She nodded.

"Okay." She sighed. "I don't suppose we have any food." He smiled.

"Actually we might let's go check he kept these places stocked in case he ever had to come back to any of them." She followed him down a hall. He walked into a room she had never seen and started rummaging. "Can you cook?" She looked around and nodded absently at him. "Good because I can but, you probably wouldn't want me too." She laughed.

He pulled out several cans and some rice. She walked over and frowned. "We don't have water do we I mean he's been dead for a while who pays the bills. He looked at her and frowned.

"Bills for what?" She laughed even harder.

"Wow I really do need to live here. I have a water bill and a light bill. Bills for TV and rent." He frowned.

"You're home sounds expensive I hope you have a good job." She nodded.

"I do but, it's not that bad you just don't really think of it I suppose. It's just the way things are." She washed the pot that was really dusty and put the water on to boil it was a stove, it had to have wood but, there was a ton of it stacked in there.

"If I had known this was here I could have saved myself from going outside in the woods in the rain. I never came in here." She laughed.

"No cooking for you huh?" He shrugged. "That's alright. Nobody's perfect." She rolled her eyes. He frowned at her.

"Are you making fun of me." She looked at him and smiled.

"Not really but, you are good at everything I just think it's nice to know you have something I can do, you can't." He just shook his head and leapt to the table.

"Well we may be stuck here for the night. It's actually only around five in the evening right now. I think I will look for us some beds with pillows. That was the order right." She nodded and smiled.

"That would be wonderful and I will cook while your doing that." He nodded and disappeared.

She hummed to herself and realized that she was happy she hadn't thought about her family in a while. She almost felt like she had a family again. That wasn't a smart thing to think she knew but, she couldn't help herself. She was in this strange world. Her life was upside down and part of her still believed this was some kind of swollen brain delusion. Maybe she was dying and this was her tunnel. If so that would be okay. She could enjoy this and then go to her family. She smiled.

But, surely if this was some kind of fever dream she wouldn't have to fall down waterfalls and get blasted over the head right.

She smiled as he walked back in. She could feel him. "You know when I'm coming now. I wonder if you are some kind of sensor."

"I assumed it was just you." He raised a brow.

"I doubt it. You should be able to feel others, we'll try later, maybe." She frowned.

"I don't suppose it matters if I'm going home." She sighed. He looked at her and tried to not make a face that would let her know he didn't really like that thought. Her food turned out to be very good. He liked it though he had no clue what it was. Then they went to the parlor they had woken up in. She frowned. "I didn't really thank you for holding me. I should."

"I'm just glad you weren't angry." He smiled. "I was worried you would be."

"I can't be angry because you saved me." She stepped to him purposely but stopped at the distance she knew didn't bother her too much, it was amazing how aware she was of distance. "You have been very sweet to me." He frowned. "You have." She closed her eyes and reached out and slowly methodically thinking of every single movement she leaned into him and hugged him. "Thank you." He sighed and slowly put his arms around her lightly and touched her back. She could only stand it for a few seconds but, she smiled when she pulled away taking a deep breath.

He looked at her and felt like he had just gotten a gift. He just smiled. "Let's get some sleep."

They traveled through the morning to the village. It was enough time he pulled out his hands and made a summoning spell. She just watched him and smiled as a small hawk appeared on his arm. He took a different scroll a tiny one and attached it to the animal's foot. He let the bird fly and then put up his hands and nodded the bird flew Southwest. "Are you sending something to your friend."

"My Father's friend, and yes I am. Hopefully he won't be afraid that I'm coming to hurt him I told him I needed help he's a good man I think he'll stay." She smiled and they headed into a village. She looked around and he watched her wonder.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you." He raised his brows.

"It's better than Disney world." He just looked at her blankly. "Never mind I've never even been there either it's just a saying yes I am enjoying this."

She was leaving soon he didn't see any reason not to let her enjoy the time she had hear. "What do you want to do?" She smiled.

"Can we find a dumpling shop?" He sighed.

"Sure why not." He walked beside her. "I don't have much of a sweet tooth but, I like tea."

She just looked at the buildings wide eyed like a child. He watched her and felt her excitement. Then he felt something else but, it was gone as quickly as it had come. He frowned.

She saw the dumpling shop and he stopped. "Here is some money I'm going to go and get us rooms for the night. She nodded so excited she couldn't stand it he walked away shaking his head.

She bought the dumplings and some tea for them both and sat down. How long had she waited to taste one of these. She happily prepared to eat it but, she felt something awful that made her stomach turn. Andrea set the dumpling down slowly as her blood froze in her veins. "Where in the world could he be taking you?"

She recognized that tone not because it sounded like the facsimile she had heard, it was just something she could feel. She looked up reluctantly and, met his gaze. "Madara Uchiha."

"You are such a clever girl what have you done to him to make him come all the way out here?" He just watched her. She shook.

"I didn't do anything." She said her teeth chattering with fear.

"Oh you had to have done something. He wouldn't just walk away from his destiny for a girl." She frowned, this man. He had made all of this happen with his lies and anger his hate and horror, she hated this man. Her fear was overwhelmed with anger. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What destiny would…that…be…Madara…?" He raised a brow.

"You look at me like you know me." She watched him and frowned deeply her fury ready to boil over.

"Quiet Andrea." She froze just before she told him exactly what she thought of him in livid color. "She means nothing to you Madara she is not useful to you in the least."

"It is her use to you that interests me Sasuke. She is not a ninja though she is trying. I can see that she has been working on focus, her chakra points are vibrant now." Sasuke frowned at him.

"She is none of your concern as I am none of your concern unless I choose to be. I am not an underling of yours I should not have to continue to explain myself to you." He walked to her and reached out a hand.

"I've gotten us a room; come." She just watched him and hesitantly took his hand he must have a reason for this. Room she thought he was going to get them separate rooms. Maybe it was too expensive.

She looked at him and he frowned. "Don't speak."

She was silent. Was he angry at her for talking to him it wasn't exactly her fault?

Madara ate the dumplings. "Hmm. Well let's just see what you do have her for?"

Sasuke felt him coming and looked down at her. God this was going to be awful for her. He pulled her quickly down an alley; he looked at her his eyes fierce. "You must play along do you understand?" She frowned and then froze when he slammed her against the wall. His lips were at her ear. "I am so sorry." He whispered.

Then he slid his hands into her hair and he looked at her she saw the sadness in his eyes and her fear became tolerable. She didn't pass out at least. His lips fell to hers and he kissed her. She clenched her hands in his shirt stiffly. Her eyes twisted shut. She shook but, kissed him back. Her lips were unsure and trembling but, somehow this kiss was better than the other. He felt his heart start to beat faster hers was already racing unfortunately it was out of fear.

He slid a hand down and placed it on her hip. He was going to lose any trust he had with her but, she would be a nonentity to Madara again. He wouldn't care if Sasuke had a lover. He felt him watching. He had to make this convincing. He picked her up as gently as he could wrapping her legs around him she gasped as his body slid against her. And fear filled her eyes again. He kept eye contact trying to reassure her, then kissed her again. He didn't deepen the kiss though his body told him to. He knew that this was a terrifying ordeal for her.

He kissed her chin nibbling lightly at her, then his lips were at her ear again. "He's watching." He whispered. She was confused and then she realized why this was happening and what he was trying to do. Part of her was a little disappointed. The part that had read about scenes like these too many times in romance books about things she would never be able to do. Then she realized this may be her only chance. And there wasn't anyone she would want to do anything like this with better than him. She met his eyes again and smiled nodding imperceptibly. Her hands slid into his soft hair and she leaned up and kissed him. Softly innocently and he could feel her relax. She understood and was okay. He smiled he hadn't hurt her with this. He kissed her in return but, her lips were ardent on his and she sighed into his mouth her tongue slipping in hesitantly and touching his. She was unsure and awkward but, it was amazing. He groaned and couldn't help it, he deepened the kiss further, his body moving against hers; she noticed this strange dark warmth that filled her. Andrea suddenly felt very hot like she was on fire. She gasped and tore her lips away from his. "Oh." She let her head fall back against the wall and he kissed her throat.

"Well I think I realize what your use for her is." Sasuke stopped and frowned. She could see his pleading eyes. She laid her head down on his shoulder her faced reddened. It hit her that this man had just watched her in a very intimate looking moment.

"Go away." He snapped and let her down slowly. "Surely you have other things you could do instead of spying on me."

"Of course, well enjoy her and then return when you're done with her. I understand perfectly, you're only young once." He was gone and Sasuke stepped away.

"I'm so sorry for that." He frowned. "It was the only thing I could think of he needed to think that there is a simple explanation for me wanting to be near you."

She sighed and shook but she wasn't as afraid as she might have been before she had met him. She nodded. He took her to the room and sighed unhappily. "They only had one room there is some kind of festival going on tomorrow. She just nodded.

He watched her and frowned. "You're angry aren't you."

She smiled. "No," She shook her head. "It's going to sound silly but, I'm proud of myself."

He stepped close slowly and looked down at her. "You should be you were very convincing." He raised a brow. She blushed to her toes.

He laughed softly. "I had a bath ordered for you and then you can have some dumplings since he ate yours."

She watched him and sighed. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to be near me?"

He watched her and frowned turning to the window. "I don't know." He walked to her and looked down at her sweet innocent face. "I feel…" He rolled his eyes. "Sane when I'm with you. I don't feel so irrational. I still want the same things. Don't think I would give up so easily but, I can think more clearly when I'm near you."

She grinned. "I feel more crazy when I'm with you." She shook her head. "But, I feel better. You have given me something." She walked to him and took his hand without any hesitation. "See. I could have never done that if not for you."

He touched her face slowly letting her see what he was doing. She closed her eyes but, not tightly. He caressed her face and she smiled. "See I'm not even afraid." He looked down at her beautiful face and realized he had made a mistake. He leaned down and his lips brushed hers. She gasped and looked at him. He pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry." She just watched him in wonder.

"You kissed me." He frowned.

"I have kissed you three times now." He muttered and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a little while you should be safe."

She watched the door shut. "Yes but only because you had to; that one you just did." She sat down on the pallet and wondered what that meant?

She had been so inviting damn it. He frowned at himself. He was low. He had kissed her knowing her fears and there had been no excuse he had just done it. But, she had not acted afraid. She hadn't pulled away or cringed. She had flushed a little but, not out of fear.

He couldn't do this. It was stupid. He was taking her to Shinto and he was sending her home. What if it didn't work? What would he do with her then?

She would be safe in the Leaf. He froze and looked around almost as if he were afraid someone had heard his thoughts. "The Leaf." Why had he thought that? Hell that wasn't safe. Especially if he intended to go and destroy it. What the hell was he going to do? He was going to get her dumplings and tea and then he was going to get some rest and then they were going to rush to Shinto. He picked up the bags and carried them to the room.

He walked in and she was standing by the window. She turned and smiled shyly, he nearly dropped the bag. She wore a kimono of soft jade green. Her long red hair was draped down her back. "They gave me this after the bath." She watched his face and started to think it was a mistake to accept the gift. "I didn't use any money or anything. Do you want me to take it back?"

He set the food down. "No, you look lovely. Really." He smiled. "It was just not what I expected. I'm going to go and have a bath now." She smiled.

"I've never been complimented so much it really is nice. Crazy but, nice being here with you." She sighed and pulled the bag to her, he laughed softly as her eyes lit up. Then he walked out and took a very long bath to clear his head.

He just wasn't sure what to do with her? He was starting to have feelings for her. Feelings he had never had but, was pretty sure he could define if he was stupid enough to do it.

He walked silently back into the room and she was asleep. He watched her for a long time and sighed, he might as well get some sleep too; he laid down and stared at the ceiling.

He must have drifted off, he woke to screaming. Flying to his feet and prepared for battle he looked down at her. She shook and cried. Sasuke took a deep breath and slid his blade back into place. He frowned and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" She grabbed him and was suddenly in his lap her hands twisted in his shirt. She must be having a nightmare.

"Don't let them get me." Her voice sounded strange like a child's voice. Her eyes were open but glazed.

"They can't hurt you." He wished he knew what was happening. Then again maybe he didn't want to know. He wrapped his arms around her on reflex. She was so frightened. "I won't let them." He whispered wishing he could mean the words.

"They are going to hurt me like they did my Mommy. They tried to touch me like they did my Mommy. Mommy didn't like it. She cried; I won't like it either." She shook. "I can hear him." She shook.

Oh God she was remembering something they hadn't seen. Had he done this, of course how many times was he going to hurt her? He pulled her face into his shoulder. "He'll never find you. I'll keep you safe." His words were a plea. Anger started to settle in him deep and heavy but, not for his own pain. Not for his own loss but, for hers. Those people had taken more than her family, they had taken her life from her that day. He had wondered. Her eyes always held desolation.

"I hid under the stairs no one ever finds me under the stairs." She looked past him. "Shush he's coming."

She screamed and Sasuke's eyes clenched shut. Damn it. He didn't know what to do, he just held her while she thrashed. He felt tears sting his eyes. What had they done to her; he couldn't of it. If he thought of it then he would know and if he knew then he would go with her and find them just to kill them. Finally she fell limply in his arms. He looked down at her and took a ragged breath. He realized he was sweating and shaking as much as her.

He laid down and held her to him. He didn't know if she would be upset but, he needed to hold her and tell her it was alright. Tell himself…that it would be alright somehow. He kissed her hair.

"I will find a way to help you." He fell asleep still shaking slightly.

She woke and knew she was in his arms. How had that happened? She looked at his face and sighed. She had died that was what had happened her brain had swelled and she had died and now she was in heaven and this was her eternity. She reached up her finger only shaking a tiny bit and touched one perfect eyebrow sliding her finger over it. His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Good morning."

She nodded. A toothbrush she needed one. How could he not have bad breath at least? This proved he wasn't real. He started to move but, she shook her head and smiled. She hugged him and kissed his throat. Then she pulled away.

She moved far enough away that she could speak. "Why did you sleep like that? I'm not complaining. I think I could get used to that. I have had a Sasuke in my bed for two years but, so far you have not pushed me off the bed or slapped me with your tail so we are doing great. He laughed. Then her face turned worried.

"What is it?" She sighed.

"I need a toothbrush really bad." He smiled.

"Bathroom." She walked in and sure enough there was a toothbrush in a package.

"Wow that's convenient." She brushed her teeth and he came in and did the same she watched him in the mirror. This just couldn't be happening.

He looked at her and frowned. "What are you thinking right now?"

"That this can't possibly be real." She smiled. He watched her as she stood up and wiped her mouth on the towel and, turned leaning against the counter. "You can't be here with me. My life has been so mundane. This just isn't my life."

He wanted to tell her it could be but, damn it this wasn't what his life was about either. He watched her and his heart warred with his mind. She didn't belong here. He didn't have a future. So he couldn't have someone like her not a friend and not a lover. He sighed and turned away back to the real world back to the destiny they both had. He didn't know what hers was but, he knew very well what his own life was about; his purpose it couldn't be this woman and her quiet beauty even if he wished it could be.

"Well we'll try to get you back to your mundane life as soon as possible." She frowned.

"Yes that's for the best." She looked at him and smiled. He tried to ignore the sorrow and loneliness he saw in her dark forest green eyes. "The story can't go on if I'm here distracting you all the time, right." She sighed heavily and walked out.

"What's wrong you look so sad?" She sat down on the bed and rested her chin on her hands looking out the window. He was afraid he knew the answer but, he asked anyway.

"I don't want to go." She shrugged and, laid back looking at him. "I've never felt so safe in my life. It's you but, it's this place too there is something here that I don't have at home."

He frowned and tried desperately to firm himself against her caring. She was a distraction, one he didn't need. He told himself that in his mind a kind of chant. His heart was cold he didn't feel anything. He would reassure her and send her on her way as quickly as possible. "You have always had your courage you just don't believe it."

She smiled. "Yes but I don't have chakra." She held up her hand and concentrated. The blue glow surrounded it. "I can't do this at home."

"Why not?" He reached out and touched her hand the chakra flowing into him, he sucked in a breath. He had felt chakra from others so many times but, that had felt almost intimate he stifled the tremor that threatened to run down his spine. It was gone and he calmed. "Maybe you will be special in your world."

She sighed. "I don't think so." She looked up at him. He touched her face and considered that tomorrow hopefully she would be on her way home. If so these were the last few hours with her. Damn why had she come into his life. He had been so certain of his future his purpose now he felt like he was living in some fantasy where he wasn't alone. It was an illusion. He was alone. He needed to accept that.

He watched her and leaned down, he would enjoy this and then back to his destiny. That was all there was to it. "I do and we both know I'm always right about everything." She laughed and blushed at his nearness. He laid down next to her. "Do you want to see the festival before we leave?"

"I don't want to keep you." He just looked at her and waited he knew what she wanted. "Yes." She whispered. He stood and offered her a hand she took it without hesitation and he ignored the tenderness that tugged at him. She didn't seem to remember the trauma of the night before. He was glad for her. He didn't want her to remember that.

They walked into streets that were packed. She stopped. "I think I changed my mind." She backed into him. "I don't really like crowds." He touched her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. I won't leave you." She shook and he took her hand. "I'm right here." She took a deep breath. That's right Sasuke was with her if she was ever going to be brave it needed to be now.

She nodded and kept his hand in hers.

He frowned. Why did he want this so badly for her? They walked through the crowds and he kept his eyes on them watching they would see him and most would walk away from his forbidding glare. "What's this festival for."

"The Spring and planting." She nodded.

"It's beautiful." He had never really thought about it. He looked around seeing things through her eyes and realized she was right it was very pretty.

"I feel like a peeping Tom." Zetsu frowned. "Why do we have to watch him with her?"

"Because Madara asked us too that's why." Zetsu looked at the girl.

"She really is pretty I can see why he likes her." He turned. "Let's go and tell him that they are just here enjoying the festival. Maybe she's never seen one." They were gone.

She frowned. "Some one was here." She looked up to a building. "I'm sure of it." He let his eyes spin and looked around. He didn't see anything. There may have been someone but, they were gone now.

"I think you are a sensor." He smiled down at her. "That's very rare you know."

She smiled. "I know but, I don't think I'm as good as the ones you've known." He frowned.

"We don't know that." He looked at her. "Here come with me." They leapt to the top of a shop. "Close your eyes."

She did he stood behind her and brought up her hands. He covered her hands with his own and made the signs with her. "This is a group of signs that focus chakra. You have quite a bit. Not near as much as me or Naruto but, you have a lot." She shivered but, she wasn't sure if it was the nearness of him or the cool breeze. She felt the hand signs and made them several times until she had learned them then felt him back away. She did it again one more time slowly and focused and let go. She felt him knew where he stood. "You're behind me back a meter and to the left." She smiled. She picked up her head and her brow furrowed.

"I see another ninja I don't know how I know that." He stepped forward and touched her.

She shivered. "Feel the crowd feel the chakra in them most will just be regular villagers. Their chakra will seem soft and almost weak simply because they have never manipulated it. No hard edges. His lips by her ear had her losing focus. She frowned and opened her eyes. "I lost it."

He looked in her eyes and felt his heart speed up. He closed them and backed away. "Just try again. Do you remember the signs? She nodded. He watched her move her hands faster this time. She held up her fingers in front of her face.

Andrea turned slowly her eyes still closed. "I can feel them. The difference. Yes there are two ninja at two o'clock. She turned a little more. "Another on that building over there. He watched her and started to feel a little agitated that was quite a few nin for a town without a corps. She frowned.

"And four on the other side and all of them are headed this way I think they're after you." She let go and turned looking at him. "We should go."

He moved to her side and looked out over the crowd. He frowned. "Damn, It's the Leaf."

She looked and tried to see a face she recognized. He grabbed her wrist. She saw Keba and Akamaru.

"That's what that was I was trying to figure out why a ninja was moving on four legs." He ran and pulled her with him.

"We have to leave if they see you with me you'll become a criminal as well." She looked at him and didn't really like the sound of that. She leapt with him. They moved away from the village as fast as they could.

She really wanted to see some of the Leaf though damn. She froze. "Wait stop." He looked at her and glared. "Stop." She pointed. "I don't know if they're here for you or not."

"Why?" He followed to where she was pointing and his heart froze in his chest. It was them.

"I think they're escorts for them." He pulled her back into the shadows. They walked by and he hissed. She closed her eyes and did what he had taught her.

She turned in a circle. "That's what it is there are others hiding all over the place they are here to protect them. I can feel one that feels really different there's too much way too much it has to be Naruto right."

"Probably." He frowned. "Stay here." He turned away and she looked at him.

"I'm afraid that you'll get hurt." She looked at him. He didn't look like the man she had been with. He looked like the man she had met.

"You'll only get in my way." She closed her eyes.

"I could help." He looked at her and glared out at the crowd.

"No you would end up being a burden just stay here. Wait a few minutes and then head southwest to a village called Akago. Ask for Shinto he'll help you." She just watched him. His eyes spun.

"Thank you." She whispered. He took her shoulders.

"I have to do this." She nodded.

"I know." She dropped her head. "I know. Just make sure the ones that are punished are actually guilty." She said softly. He was gone.

She slid down the wall and cried. She wasn't sure how long she had been there. She sighed as she felt them coming. She didn't really want to try to get away. She was so sad it didn't really matter anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"This is where it's coming from." She frowned at the familiar voice she wondered why they all sounded as she had heard almost. Of course the woman must have heard them if she saw them. Perhaps she wanted them to sound the same as well. She looked up slowly. A big dog bigger than hers was looking at her and whining. She should have left.

She just looked up at Keba and waved. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. She heard another voice she knew and smiled. "What is it?"

"It's a woman." Keba and Akamaru backed away so Kakashi could come forward.

"Hello." He smiled behind his mask; he could see her tears. "I'm afraid you will have to come with us." She nodded and stood.

"I know." She looked at them all. She knew everyone. "Hello."

There was just one missing. She felt feet land behind her. "Madara took him before anyone could get near him. He didn't look happy about it." She closed her eyes. "Who is she?"

"She was with Sasuke. She smells just like him." She just sighed and headed out of the alley.

She was in between Kakashi and Keba. She looked behind her and smiled. He really was handsome too. He met her eyes and his changed. She just watched him. "Who are you?"

"Andrea." She answered him.

"What were you doing with Sasuke?" She sighed.

"We were going to a man named Shinto he was supposed to be able to help me" She didn't see any reason to lie. Sasuke wouldn't go there without her and she knew these people were not the enemy.

"Help you do what?" Kakashi frowned.

"Go home." She shrugged. "We didn't know if it was going to work. I may just be in a coma." She sighed. "So he got away?"

Naruto looked at her wistful eyes and raised a brow. "Yes he got away. Koharu and Homura had us following but, also black ops. He was supposed to get nabbed by them. I have no intention of letting them do that." He snarled.

She took a deep breath. "Thank goodness he got away. I was so worried." She just walked with them. They watched her with a strange fascination. When they got back to the inn where she knew her stuff would be she walked up the stairs. "I just want to get something." Keba walked in.

"He was here."

"Of course he was we were together, I told you that." She sighed. "I'm not lying. I don't see you as the enemy. I know better. He knows how I feel. I'm not going to lie." She looked at Neji and pointed. "He would know if I did."

"How do you know so much about us? You've called all of us by name. You seem very familiar with us." She sighed.

"When I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." She picked up his cloak and pulled it on. It still smelled like him. She smiled. She turned in a circle to make sure she didn't leave anything. She saw a scroll and picked it up.

"What is that?" She frowned and jerked it away.

"It is mine." She glared at Shikamaru when he tried to grab it. She slapped his hand. "And, you might get to see it and you might not. Just back off."

He raised his brows. "You are our prisoner you can't act like that."

"Oh really and what crime did I commit I can barely mold chakra at all. And, only because I worked so hard at it. The first time I tried to do it at all was only like three weeks ago. So I promise I'm not a criminal. You are not high on my list right now of favorite people Shikamaru so just leave me alone." He just stared at her.

She turned and walked to Naruto. "I know you will want this just in case you think it might be some kind of jutsu I have no idea what it is. You can tell me I wouldn't be able to read it anyway. I can understand it but, I can't read or write it." Naruto took the scroll and frowned.

"Why me?" Kakashi frowned and stepped forward.

She smiled. "Because you are the only one I would trust with it." She shrugged and walked out.

They walked down the road and Kakashi moved beside her. "Who are you really?"

"Andrea I told you that. I know it doesn't make sense." She stopped. "Wait where are the elders." Her voice turned cold.

"Back at the festival they weren't traveling with us." She sighed.

"Oh good. I don't want to see either of those vipers." He just watched her as she walked beside Naruto much to his amazement. She almost clung to him. Never touching but, right there with him all day. Naruto just looked at her.

They camped only two days out of the Leaf. She looked at Naruto and held out her hand. He took the scroll and handed it to her. She looked at it. "I don't even know if there's anything on it. I just figured since it wasn't there before."

He frowned. "Why are you being so nice to us."

"I told you I don't think you're the enemy. He and I don't agree on who's responsible for his family's death." Naruto just watched her. She slid the seal free on the scroll and opened it slowly. She sighed. "Nope I can't read it."

She handed it to him. He looked at it and read it to her out loud the rest of the camp was silent.

Andrea, I shouldn't have left you. It was all for nothing Once I got to look at them with my eyes I realized it wasn't even them it was a trap to catch me.

Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi his eyes red and angry. She felt it she looked at him and sighed. "It's alright don't be angry with them they probably didn't know either." She just watched him he took a deep breath and let it out his eyes were blue.

I am sorry. I hope you reach Shinto in time. Ask them for help they may help you. Naruto will.

He stopped reading and looked at what it said. He looked at her and smiled she watched the tears gather but, he blinked them away, was there ever a more wonderful man. She really was glad she got to meet him too. She smiled back at him.

He's still a knuckle head but, a loyal one. Just stay safe and don't let them take you to the black ops they won't help you. You know that.

You're unlikely comrade

Sasuke Uchiha

She sighed and pulled his cloak close curling up. "I really wanted to say goodbye."

"Maybe you'll get to. Who is this Shinto?"

"He's a summoner. If my memory serves me he was friends with Sasuke's father." She nodded.

"Sasuke said he could summon anything and possibly summon me to my home." She sighed. "But, he's leaving for somewhere else in a day or two and I don't even know if he can help.

She took a deep breath of the cloak and sighed.

"Why was he helping you?" She frowned at Shikamaru.

"Because he's not a bad person." She threw at him.

Shikamaru frowned. "You've been nice to everyone else why are you so nasty to me."

"Because you decided to kill him without talking to his best friend. That's why." She closed her eyes and frowned. There was something in the cloak she hadn't noticed it was in a built in pocket. She pulled it out and frowned. Then she grinned. It was a pillow.

She fluffed it and snuggled it under her head. Her eyes closed and she was sleeping in minutes. Naruto stood and walked to the others. "How in the world do you think she knows that?"

"Beats me." Keba frowned. "She's probably a spy."

"Right a spy that tells the truth and doesn't mold chakra what would be the point." Naruto frowned.

Neji looked at her and his eyes changed. "He's right she is not a spy. She has never had any kind of treatment from a medical ninja but, she has been injured. I see several injuries. Her arm was broken at one time her ribs on her right side were crushed. There's horrible scarring on her back.

Naruto sighed. "I wonder what happened to her. She certainly seems attached to him and he cared enough to leave her a scroll." Kakashi just watched her sleep.

She woke in the night and screamed. Naruto flew to her side. "Are you alright."

"No don't !"

"No please leave me alone. Help me someone help?" Naruto didn't know what to do with her. Her eyes were open but, she was sleeping.

She screamed again. "Stop please where's Sasuke, he'll make them go away." She grabbed Naruto suddenly. "Help me please." He looked helplessly at her, she didn't sound like the woman they had traveled with all day she sounded like a small child her voice high and filled with terror. Naruto looked at Kakashi helplessly. He walked to her side kneeling down. He used his eye and he was inside her mind. He had never really done this. Though he understood the concept. He saw her cringing in a corner. "Andrea?"

She looked at him and shook. "Please help me he's the only one that makes them go away." He looked where she was looking and, saw a small girl hiding under the stairs in a home. It was her as a young girl no more than six or seven. Then two men came and found her they drug her down a hall.

He watched in horror as they drug her to a room filled with bodies. Her parents he could feel it. They started to…He felt chills run through him. He turned away and walked to the woman putting himself in between them. He knelt down. She looked at him and her eyes were frantic. "He makes them go away." She whispered.

He sighed. "I can try." He tried to block the memory and it slowly faded but it took a lot for him to make it work. He closed his eyes and shook. He had blocked her but, he had seen it. He looked at her and shook his head.

Naruto watched her his heart breaking. She had sounded so scared. "Is she alright?" Kakashi sighed.

"For right now." He looked away. "Stay with her if she cries out again tell her you'll keep her safe that's what he did. I think it will work for you too." He walked away and went to a creek. He knelt down and washed his face. My God. His hands shook as he tried to calm himself. He had felt her fear her helplessness like a cloak. It was hard to breathe.

"She's sleeping peacefully now Senpai." Yamato looked at his haunted face. "What happened to her?"

"Some one broke into her home in the middle of the night." His words were weary. "I don't know who they were or the weapons they carried. But, They killed her family in front of her after raping her mother and her sisters then they tried to do it to her. She ran and hid but, they found her and almost beat her to death then did what they wanted anyway. She only survived because they didn't bother finishing her off. They assumed she would bleed to death I suppose. Her father was in law enforcement and did something to make the wrong person angry. Does that sound familiar to you Yamato?" The younger man sat down and sagged.

"No wonder he cares for her so much." He shook his head.

"She's just like him." Naruto looked at them. "He understands her pain and she understands his." He sat down. "I'm going to help her."

"This could be a trap to lure you away." Yamato frowned. Naruto glared at him.

"I don't care what you think of him he would never use someone like that." He snarled.

Kakashi sighed. "No he wouldn't. But, Madara would."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Yes he would." He frowned. "Kakashi you can send the whole village with us or I can just knock everyone out and she and I can go but, He told her I would help her. He put his faith in me. I won't let him down." His eyes turned red. "And, you won't stop me."

Kakashi looked at him and smiled. "I know Naruto." He sighed. "We'll get back to the village and I'll get you a team then you can go until then there will be no talk of that scroll or where she came from." Kakashi touched Naruto's shoulder. "You stay with her don't leave her side. She is something precious to him or he wouldn't have entrusted her to you." He saw Naruto's heart swell and he smiled.

"Of course I will." He turned and walked back to the young woman.

Yamato frowned. "Are you sure you should get his hopes up like that."

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto doesn't have any illusions about Sasuke. He knows what his destiny is. Either he'll save him or die trying. You had better accept it. I had to. But, he will never see him as anything but, a trusted comrade and brother until he takes his final breath on the battle field. He will help him whether it's a trap whether Madara is waiting for him he will help Sasuke and all we can do is help him."

Naruto watched her. "How long have you been with Sasuke?" She sighed.

"Well, what day is it?" He frowned.

"It's Wednesday." She pulled up her fingers and counted then she sighed.

"Geez it's been three weeks and two days." She shook her head. "If I'm not dead I'm definitely in a coma." Naruto frowned.

"What?" She wasn't sure she wanted to tell them. She was pretty sure Kakashi knew. He looked at her sometimes like he knew but, she didn't know how he knew.

They were almost to the Leaf. Naruto said it was half a day away. "How is he?" She frowned.

"He's better and he's the same Naruto. He hasn't given up. I don't know if he can. He is hurt. So hurt. I know you know that. And, I know that you understand loss better than he thinks you do but, he's broken inside." She smiled. "Don't lose heart. No matter what they might think of him he's a good man." Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you for that." He patted her shoulder and she flinched. He frowned. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"It's nothing." They walked on an she felt her heart jump in her chest. "We're almost there." She grinned looking like a child on a vacation.

"Yes." He frowned. She looked way too excited to just be going to the village. "Have you never been here before." She shook her head.

"I've seen it in pictures so many times but, this is so different." He raised his brows.

"Pictures?" She frowned.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." He just watched her and nodded.

"You can tell me later." She sighed.

"Alright but, you'll think I'm crazy." He smiled. She didn't seem crazy….

"You're nuts." She sighed and laid her head down on the counter.

"I tried to tell you." She stood up. "Come on. I had to prove it to him, I'll prove it to you. Of course, it wasn't that hard for him he just rummaged around in my head for a little while." He frowned. "I'll have to show you."

He watched her almost warily as she walked down a street she shouldn't know if she had never been here.

Andrea walked down the road that she had read and seen so many times. She got all the way to the edge of the village. She looked at it and sighed. "No wonder she never shows this place anymore." She touched the tattered banner. "Come on." She walked in and he followed her but, stopped. He didn't like this place it always felt too heavy in here. It was worse now that he knew the truth.

"Where are we going? Why would you bring me here?" She looked at him and frowned.

"Well for one there is something I want to see and he would get so mad at me if he knew I was looking but, I don't care and you have to read it because I can't. Second it should tell you I'm telling the truth. If that doesn't work I can take you places only you and have gone that I know about that should be fun too. Or I can tell you something you would know that he wouldn't like the fact that Master Jaraiya believed you were the child of the prophecy along with Nagato." Naruto froze.

"He thought what?" She sighed.

"It's you. Don't you see what you've already done. Because of you the Sand has a kind Kazekage that they can rely on. Nagato brought this village back because of you. And, some day you really are going to be the best Hokage ever." He just watched her as she climbed the steps of a place he knew she shouldn't know but, of course Sasuke could have told her about it. But, he wouldn't. Sasuke wouldn't tell someone about this kind of stuff.

"In Takano shrine under the seventh Matami mat on the right." She walked to it and pulled it up. "Did you know about this?" He shook his head. She walked down the stairs. "Did you bring the oil." He nodded. She lit the oil lamps.

It was there the book that told about the eyes. She frowned. "There it is. I almost want to burn it."

"What is it?" She looked at him and frowned.

"We can't do it. It's wrong." She sighed. "It's a book that tells about the eyes of the Uchiha and how to get them and how they work. But, reading it would be wrong." She frowned. "Damn." She turned and knelt down to pray for a moment. "I guess we should go."

He looked at the book. "Do you think it would have ways to defeat it in there?" She looked back at the book and nodded. He frowned.

"I guess."

"Yes let's just leave it. Do you think anyone else knows about it." She shook her head.

"Not alive anyway…"

What was she doing? He sighed. He had grown attached to her. The worst possible thing he could have done. But, it was impossible not to. "Well you seem solemn, still missing your new friend." He gave Madara a withering look.

"I don't remember talking to you about anything that had to do with my feelings." He turned away.

"You should have killed her now the Leaf has her and Karin." Madara just sighed. "You are far too sentimental."

"I thought you liked me being sentimental since that's what drives my vengeance."

"It's your vengeance not mine." Madara looked out the window beside him.

"I know and some day Madara I will pay you for your part in that crime." He turned away. "Unless you want it to be sooner rather than later stay away from me." He walked out.

Madara watched him and smiled, yes he missed his little red head. He didn't blame him she had been a pretty creature. And, probably the first woman he had ever shown an inclination towards.

Perhaps he should retrieve her. She was still an interesting creature. Where had they been going. Sasuke blocked him from his mind and after taking Itachi's eyes he could do it effectively.

His feelings for the woman were his own. Madara was still curious how she had been so well informed. He refused to speak of her at all to him. Well it wasn't their problem anymore. Unless one of the recordings showed something. He went to Zetsu and watched everything he saw and only one thing caught his eye. Zetsu couldn't stay very close. Sasuke would feel him. But, he could see them and Madara could read lips. Just before they were attacked a conversation about guns and bombs. He had no idea what guns were but, bombs he knew. Bombs that could blow up a country not just a village. He scowled. She couldn't have said that there wasn't a weapon like that anywhere.

He frowned. Well he was just going to have to find out something about that perhaps the girl was useful after all.

Naruto looked at his team, he had never really been sent on a team as the leader before. Kakashi had told him to pick anyone he wanted. He looked and smiled. He was pretty sure he'd done well.

Andrea sat on a post her legs swinging. "Hinata, Shino and Yamato." She murmured to herself. It was a pretty good team.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I still can't believe this." She shrugged.

"I still think this might be my subconscious trying to cope with a coma." He laughed.

"Well whatever it is let's get started." She jumped down and they headed for the gate. "I thought about asking Sakura but, I don't really think that 's a good idea."

"I don't either, everything is pretty messed up between them right now. Well as far as I can tell anyway." He sighed.

"It is so weird having you know everything." She smiled.

"Yeah he thought so too. And, he's a whole lot more private than you are." He laughed a little.

"I'll bet it drove him nuts." She smiled.

"He wasn't too bad but, like I said he just rummaged around until he saw it was the truth." Naruto looked at her and frowned.

"He was really trying to help you." She smiled and nodded.

"Is that so hard to believe." He shook his head.

"No but, it is a relief. Are you going to leave without seeing him?" She looked at the ground as they walked.

"I don't have much of a choice he's with Madara and I can't go there." She sighed. "No I don't want to."

"You must care a lot about him." She sighed.

"I care a lot about all of you." She smiled. "You know Hinata cares an awful lot about you." She looked at her. "She's beautiful."

He looked at her and nodded. "I know. I'm just not really sure what to do." He rolled his eyes. "You know it is so strange having you know things like that. The only people that heard what she said was me and Nagato and her so there is no way you should know that." He sighed but, then he smiled. "Wow so in your world I'm famous."

"Yes you are the story is named Naruto after all." He grinned. "That's great." He sighed. "So everyone in your world can see what Sasuke is doing even when I can't."

"Yes Naruto." She sighed. "But, only if the writer decides to write about him. We watched the fight between him and his brother." She frowned. "It was a good fight but, it was sad. Just like your fight with him. I'm so sorry this had to happen but, you have become so much stronger because of it." She closed her eyes. "And you will have to be so strong to stop Madara he's so powerful." She thought of telling him about Kisame so they could warn the cloud village but, she didn't want anything to happen to Kisame. She liked him. She just kept walking.

"We will be in the village of Akago in a couple of hours. Yamato nodded to Naruto.

"Thank you Yamato." They moved forward. Sai had his little mice moving in the forest around them.

"Here I want you to carry this." She looked at Shino and nodded. He just watched her. "You aren't going to get upset that I'm giving you a bug." She smiled.

"Shino you are awesome. I'm just going to do what you tell me. I really don't feel like doubting any of you." She grinned and he watched her for a moment.

"I can see why he likes you." She smiled sadly and held out her hand, he set the small beetle in her palm she just let it go on her shoulder.

Naruto landed back beside her. "Are you ready?" She shrugged. "I'm sorry this isn't what you wanted." She shook her head.

"No I wanted to meet you." She smiled at him. "I have loved you for a long time. Just like I have him and the rest of you. I'm so happy I got to meet you." He turned ten shades of red and smiled.

She stopped. "I feel something." He frowned. "I feel something familiar." She closed her eyes and brought up her hands, doing what he had taught her, everyone watched as she turned in a circle. She frowned and opened her eyes. "It's gone."

"She's a sensor." Madara frowned. "Damn." He looked at the village of Akago. He would just have to go and see this Shinto for her." She was still new in her powers or he never would have heard any of it.

They reached the village and found that the man Shinto lived outside the village on a small farm. They headed that way and she felt uneasy but, it was probably because she didn't want to leave. She looked at the farm house and sighed. "Well here we go."

They waited and moved in cautiously.

A man walked out. "Hello can I help you." He was elderly.

Naruto moved forward. "We are looking for a man named Shinto."

"Yes and what do you want him for." He looked wary. Andrea stepped forward.

"Sasuke sent a hawk to you about me. I'm Andrea." He frowned and looked at the ninja around her. Leaf ninja.

"Then where is he." She sighed.

"He had something he had to do." She looked away. "He told me how to get here but, he had to leave. These ninja helped me."

"I know who they are and I doubt he sent them." She smiled. It would be a good question.

Naruto smiled. "He didn't entrust her to the Leaf. He entrusted her to me."

"And, who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The man stopped.

"So you are the son of Yondamei." Naruto smiled. "Well if he was going to trust anyone in the Leaf he chose the right one if you are anything like your father."

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Come in." He looked at the rest of them. "You can wait outside."

They frowned. Naruto just nodded. They watched him.

Hinata used her eyes. "There's no one in there." She sighed. "It should be safe."

They headed in. She got into the door and stopped. Her eyes widened, the man it wasn't Shinto. "Naruto go back outside." She turned and blocked the door. "Go back outside." She looked at him and felt him coming. "Go now. Yamato." She screamed and pushed Naruto. Yamato frowned and looked at her. She closed her eyes as she felt the hand touch her. "Clever girl." She shook. Naruto picked himself up, she had infused her hands and then hit him. He had flown about ten meters from the door. He turned, about to tell her she was rude when he saw Madara. She had pushed him away from Madara.

"I had hoped to get two birds with one stone. I'll just have to settle for this little bird. Sasuke will come and get you." He grabbed her and she flinched away but, was gone.

Naruto fell down. "No, I was supposed to keep her safe." Yamato had put a cage around Naruto to keep Madara away from him he pulled it back now. "He wanted me to keep her safe." Yamato patted his shoulder.

"She will be with him now. So she should be okay." Naruto shook his head.

"No he never wanted her with Madara." He walked into the house and found a note and a scroll with a vial.

Sasuke I couldn't wait had to leave. Here is a scroll and this vial of my blood should be all you need. It will take her where she belongs. Where ever that is." Naruto picked it up.

"We are going to find her or him and we are going to give him this." He turned and looked at them. "You can come with me or you can go."

Shino smiled. "I know where she is." Naruto grinned.

"That's right." He patted Shino. "She's right you are awesome."

He smiled a little and they headed north east where the scent of the bug led…

He landed and she struggled away from him, rubbing her arms where he had touched her. "You stay the hell away from me."

Her angry words reached the other inhabitants of the home. She shook uncontrollably. Sasuke walked in fury plain on his face. "What have you done?" She saw him and sagged passing out, She just fell. He caught her. "What have you done to her?"

Madara sighed. "Nothing other than bring her here."

He pulled her up into his arms. "You shouldn't even be in the same room with her much less touch her."

"I'm not going to take your woman I am going to find out more about the bombs she spoke of." He frowned at him.

"You were having me followed." He narrowed his gaze but, stayed silent. He just carried her away.

Madara watched and raised his brows. "Well I guess he really did care about her after all." He smiled. "This will make life easier. Sentimental I told him it was a hazard."


	5. Chapter 5

He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. "What the hell good is that idiot?"

He sat down and watched her sleep. He leaned against the wall and slid her long hair through his fingers. How had Madara gotten her? He closed his eyes and, felt the world around him drifting.

She had a nightmare. He pulled her into his arms and pushed her fear away. She held onto him and he kissed her hair. "I'm sorry I thought you would be safe with them." Her eyes opened slowly.

"I would have been." She whispered. "He found Shinto."

"How did he find that out." She sighed.

"He was spying on us; I thought I felt him but, it was so quick. I thought maybe it was my agitation. I was upset." He frowned. "I didn't really want to leave without seeing you." He looked into her eyes, there was something there and he couldn't deny what it was.

He let her warmth fill him up. He didn't push it away or fight it. He touched her face her soft skin was like touching the sun. She leaned into the caress and smiled her eyes slipping shut.

His lips slid over hers. She shook but, it wasn't fear. She slid her fingers through his soft hair and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and they slowly stretched out along the bed. His hand slid down her side pulling her closer his fingers gripping her hip gently. She shivered and leaned forward. They rolled over but, as his weight settled on her and she froze. Her lips stiffened under his and her hands gripped his shirt. "Please." She whispered. He moved away instantly.

He touched her face. "Are you okay."

She nodded. "I'm alright. I'm the one that should apologize. I'm the one that's all messed up." She cuddled close her head in his shoulder. "I missed you, I'm sorry I know that this is wrong. You've only known me for barely a month but..." He touched her lips quieting her.

He smiled a little. "I felt the same." He moved a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "I'm going to kiss you but, I'll be good I promise."

She laughed and rolled her eyes at his emphasis. "Yes let's warn me because I'm so screwed up and pathetic." He sighed.

"I don't think so. But, Madara would be really hard for you to be around. You are a sensor and you aren't like Karin. You sense the intent behind someone's chakra as well as the strength." He smiled. "That would be very hard for you to tolerate." He rubbed his thumb over her lips. She kissed it and watched him for a few moments. She sat up and looked at him where he lay. She had a look of determination and her cheeks flushed. He watched her as she leaned towards him. He could feel his heart speeding up in his chest. She leaned down and kissed him. He buried his hands in her long hair; his hands stayed there as he kissed her not wanting to frighten her again. She finally pulled away and sighed happily laying her head on his chest.

"That was very nice." He smiled and stroked her hair. He hated that she was there because it meant she was with Madara. But, he was glad to have her by his side. He closed his eyes. It was dark. He was tired he had spent the day trying to train hard enough to forget her. It had been a failure. He picked her up and pulled her into his arms. "I need a nap." He kissed her forehead.

"I don't care as long as you don't leave me alone." She whispered. "I'm being pathetic again." He smiled.

"Me too." He whispered in her ear and tucked his chin into her shoulder. He slept but, he dreamt of his family being murdered. He jerked awake. She was brushing his hair away from his face and humming a soothing lullaby. She smiled sadly at his red and black eyes. "Are you okay now." He closed his eyes and felt the power slip away.

"I'm alright." He sat up and frowned. "I'm sorry you had to do that." She smiled.

"As many times as you have saved me since we met. Me talking you through a nightmare doesn't really feel like a lot." She looked at him and sighed. "And seeing you wake up and smile more than repays me." She touched his face.

He covered her hand. His eyes darkened further. His hand was almost shaking when he touched her cheek. He sat up and picked her up pulling her over his lap. She gasped as she looked into his eyes.

He tucked her hair behind her ears. "I've never met anyone like you."

She grinned. "I could say the same." She touched his eyes they shuttered and then opened. "I really did dream of this." She laughed. "I was a fool. You are so much more extraordinary than I could have imagined you would be. She kissed his nose. "I want you to promise me something."

He shook his head his hands framing her face. "Please don't ask me for something I can't do." She smiled sadly.

"I would never do that." She brushed the hair away from his face. "I adore you. I adored you before I ever met you." She shivered. "When I thought you were just a story."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "What do you want? You're buttering me up." She laughed.

"I was being honest. I can't stay here at least I don't think so because life doesn't work that way. I'm not that lucky." She leaned down. "I would love to know that I could be here with you in this world this life for as long as it lasts but, I don't believe in happy endings any more than you do." He frowned.

"You can't think that your life has to be like mine." He started to protest but, she shook her head.

"I know about my nightmares." She smiled and, tears gathered. "Kakashi told me. He knew you probably wouldn't like it but, you already hate him anyway so he figured what the hell." His eyes were filled with pain and anger. "It's okay." She nodded. "It is; because now I know why. I never knew why I was so scared. Just that there was something wrong with me." He shook his head and pulled her close.

"There is nothing wrong with you." He kissed her hair. "You didn't do anything wrong." She let him comfort her. She turned her face into his chest and smiled.

"Neither did you." She leaned away slowly. "That's what I want you to promise me."

"What ?" He looked at her his eyes suddenly wary. She touched his face and sighed.

"See you're already worried. I'm right I know I am. You are not to blame for any of it. Your family was murdered by your brother because of a horrible order by a greedy grasping set of people that wanted to take over the village. I know you want your revenge and I can't tell you to give it up because if I ever found the people that killed my family I would kill them or die trying. All I want you to do is forgive yourself. Don't throw your life away because you think it atones.

You have nothing to atone for." She looked at him and her eyes were filled with horror. "I can't watch you die. Please don't make me do that." The tears fell. He looked at her and his heart was frozen.

"Who would miss me if I was gone." He said quietly.

"Why would you say that. You are so loved." He frowned. "You know you are and not just by me." He met her eyes. She smiled the tears still streaming silently down her face.

"How can you know the terrible things in my heart and still feel that way." She smiled.

"I don't see terrible things." She shrugged. "I have seen you save me over and over due to my clumsiness. You let me go to your enemy with damning information you didn't have to do that. In fact it was very dangerous." He just watched her. "You trusted me not to say anything. I haven't seen any of the darkness you're talking about. Not since I've met you."

He looked at her and suddenly she was under him. She stiffened but, she made herself relax he wasn't going to hurt her. She knew that. She took a deep breath and smiled. He watched her and his eyes were smiling even if his face wasn't . "What kind of damning information do you have?"

"I can't tell you that." She grinned at him. He frowned down at her but his eyes were still lit with mischief.

"But, it's my information." He leaned down and ran his nose over her jaw. She shivered. "You have to tell me."

"No I don't." She laughed. He nibbled her ear. She leaned over and her lips were at his. "He's listening. He's right outside." He picked up his hand and the chidori went through the door. She sucked in a breath at the grunt. He looked back at her and his eyes were hard. She nodded and he stood and walked to the door and opened it.

Blood droplets lay on the floor. He pulled it shut. "Well I didn't kill him."

She sat up and frowned. "I don't want to be here."

"He wants to know about the bombs you told me about."

"He is an idiot I cant' make them I can't find them. You don't have the technology to make them."

"He will look inside your mind." She froze.

"No he can't. I just spent the last few days with the Leaf I can't let him hear what they were talking about." He frowned darkly.

"But, you can be with them and not worry." He looked at her and his anger grew. She just sat there and stared at him.

"Are you done?" He watched her. "You really think I would betray you." He searched her eyes. Then she remembered something. "Oh shit unless I was an idiot and didn't remember something."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I have betrayed you without meaning to." She stood up and started looking around in her clothes.

"What do you mean?" He watched her and glared.

"What the hell are you looking for?" She found it.

"This. I forgot all about her." She held up the bug. He looked at it for a moment before it kicked in. "They were afraid it was a trap and they didn't want me to get hurt. Naruto wanted to save me, for you."

"That's why I let them take you instead of trying to get to you I thought maybe they could save you. I was afraid of what Madara would do." He just stared at the bug. "Put her down."

She laid her on the bed. He looked around his face hard and tense. He would think she had lied. She hadn't told the Leaf anything about him She would never betray him but, now it looked like she had. He pulled out a scroll and wrote on it. He rolled it up quickly and set the bug inside the top. He put it on a shelf that was filled with scrolls. She wondered what he was doing.

"We are leaving." She looked at him and frowned. "Madara is somewhere but, he is licking his wounds. We should be able to get away for now. He's going to come after you though." He pulled her to the window. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded no matter what she knew she did. "Jump." She looked out the window and then in his eyes and leapt out. She felt so much guilt even if he was punishing her she would take it. He pulled up his hands and they moved so fast you couldn't even see he pulled a scroll bit his finger and spread it. They were on a giant hawk.

"We need to get away from here as soon as possible." She frowned. Her senses prickling.

"I can feel something." She pulled up her hands and tried to calm herself. "The Leaf are coming they are almost to the hide out." He nodded. "Naruto's not with them." She spun grabbing his shoulder. "He's…"

"Here." Sasuke stood and looked at him where he stood on the tail of the great bird. "Are you ready to die so soon."

"I told you when ever you were ready but, I didn't come for that. I don't want that ever I came to give you this." He took out the scroll and pitched it to him. "It's from Shinto." He nodded to Sasuke and winked to Andrea. "When you're ready." He leapt back into the forest and was gone.

He took the scroll and put it away. She looked at him and her eyes were sad. "We'll worry about that later when we're away from here. I know where we'll go." She just tried to keep her balance. He sat down and pulled her back into his arms. "Just rest it will take a while." She looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to do that." He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I'm not that unreasonable. If you had wanted to set a trap you wouldn't have said anything at all." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I didn't lie to them but, I didn't tell them anything either. They don't know about your eyes or any of the other things." She mumbled. "I trust some of them but, you never know who could be listening." Her words were soft. She could have given them several bits of information. If she had watched his life there were things she would know about. His eyes the secret behind them. She would know that. That alone could be his ruin. He never doubted her for a moment. He knew she wouldn't betray him it simply wasn't in her nature. She did fall asleep She was tired after using her power it took a lot because she wasn't good at regulating the chakra she used.

He controlled the bird and they flew to an island off the coast of the land of rivers. It was very small and uninhabited. Just another hideout but, this one was his brother's he had found a list in the rubble after he went back to the scene of their fight. He apparently owned the whole island.

They flew through the night. He was drowsy when they finally landed he pet the bird and carried her towards the small home in the center of the grove of trees and bushes. It was quiet and secluded. She could rest and he could figure out what Shinto wanted him to do. He sighed and, whether he could do it….

By the time Yamato and the rest reached the hideout there was no one there. Shino let his bugs search out the female he grabbed the scroll and took it to Naruto.

He opened it.

Take my brother and bury him with my family he would have wanted to be buried in the village he loved so much. I haven't changed my mind.

Uchiha

Naruto nodded. "Let's get him and go there isn't anything here we'll send black ops back to search."

They found his brother in a drawer with a lot of other bodies. It was beyond creepy. He looked so peaceful. "You're going home Itachi." He smiled as they covered him and sealed him in a scroll.

Yamato shook his head. "Now what?"

"We go home She's with him and they're going somewhere together. Let's just let it be." Yamato frowned.

"Naruto he is a criminal he told you he hasn't changed his mind you have to remember that." Naruto smiled.

"If Sasuke comes it will be for me. I know exactly what will happen. I don't need you to preach to me. Yamato you are a good captain. But, you don't know anything about him and his pain. So you don't see the difference in him I saw when I gave him that scroll for the girl." Yamato frowned.

"You gave him the scroll." Naruto frowned.

"Yes." He looked at him and dared him to say something. He didn't; he just flew through the air near him. "This wasn't about Leaf issues it was about him helping Andrea. He entrusted her to me for a short time and that was part of it. I will not let him down." He jumped ahead and Yamato just watched him. Sai looked at him and smiled.

"He is happy."

"I know he is but, I'm afraid Sasuke is right this doesn't change anything. He's still going to have to face his friend." Sai shrugged.

"That fight was always going to happen." They moved forward in silence.

Naruto moved ahead of the others and flew toward the Leaf to tell Kakashi what happened. He smiled to himself. She thought he would be Hokage. She wasn't trying to change his mind. If she had she would have been gone in a second he wouldn't hear anything about that. But, she was doing something.

Sasuke looked at him today and it wasn't the same at all. He had said the same words but, his eyes weren't as haunted. He just didn't look as alone. But, she was like him. They shared the same pain. He hated what happened to her. But, if it could save his friends broken heart he would take it.

Her eyes opened and she frowned. "Where the hell am I now?" The bed was soft. Big fluffy pillows. She sat up and looked around. It was white the whole room. "Wow maybe I really did die."

She stood up and slipped out of bed. She had a long robe on. He must have changed her clothes again. She should feel embarrassed but she didn't. She walked out slowly and listened for him. Silence. Then the sound of birds no it was his chidori what was he doing? She walked outside and found him in a makeshift training grounds. He was trying to come up with something new probably for his fight with Naruto or to kill Madara with.

She hopped onto a rock and watched. This may be the last few hours she had with him. If whatever was in that scroll worked she would be home soon. She looked at him and tried not to cry. She didn't want to leave. Having cars wasn't worth it.

She would rather have this world. But, she wasn't part of the story. She sighed and focused on him, instead of her own misery. He was doing something with the chidori but she wasn't sure what. He was trying to infuse it with something she could see it moving and changing. He stood finally and sighed. She just waited. He turned and saw her. His eyes darkened and he moved towards her. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded. She touched the shoulder of the robe and met his eyes. "It belonged to someone my brother brought here. I don't really need to know any more than that." He reached her side and sat down. "Are those scars from then." She was afraid he would say something the last time he must have seen them. She shook her head.

He frowned. "When then?" She took a deep breath, she could tell him. No one knew not even her very closest friends. She closed her eyes and remembered.

"In my world when you don't have anyone you become the responsibility of the state, Like the Hokage taking care of you but, I didn't have a Hokage. I ended up in foster homes, I was a problem because I wouldn't speak or interact I just stayed to myself. I didn't know how to make myself stronger or I might have done that but, I just hid inside myself. They put me in a hospital then because, they thought I had brain damage maybe.

The hospital wasn't a place anyone should be. Since I never spoke they used me to do studies, experiments. I never fought them or tried to do anything. They could use me and didn't even have to strap me down. Those are from where they did a pain study. The doctor in charge of the place considered himself a scientist and he wanted to know how the brain reacts to different kinds of pain. I felt pain I just didn't react to it so they could test my brain perfectly.

He would cut really slowly to see how the reaction changed. It was all very clinical for him." She sighed.

"He was a monster." Sasuke looked away. "How can you be so calm about it?"

"The pain I felt inside my heart was too deep for me to give a damn about what that idiot was doing." She shrugged.

He knew exactly what she meant. He nodded and stood. "Okay do you want to find out what this scroll says?"

"Not really." She sighed. He held out his hand. She took it and he led her into the house. They sat down and he gave her a cup of tea. He opened the scroll and read the note inside.

"He says that if we use this, you will be where you belong." She frowned.

"That's vague what if I belong in hell or something is that where I'll end up? Maybe you should save it and use it on Madara I'd like to send him where he belongs." She frowned darkly.

He looked at her and his eyes turned sad. "What if you were never supposed to be here." She saw his face and sighed. She didn't want to make this decision.

"I don't know, it's up to you." He shook his head and pulled her to her feet.

"No this is up to you. I can't make this decision for you." She closed her eyes and slowly leaned into him. She took a deep breath filling her nose with his scent; telling herself that it would be okay. No one had ever had an opportunity like this. She was already luckier than she should be.

"Can I think about it?" He nodded and pulled her close.

"Of course I'm not going to try to rush you." He frowned. "I'm not sure I want you to go." He admitted. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for that." He smiled back at her. She leaned up placing a kiss over his heart. "You are a good man never forget that."

He laughed softly at her absurdity and kissed her hair. His chest was tight with pain, he really didn't want her to go. He wanted her here where he could see her and touch her and talk to her.

But, she didn't belong here in this world. She belonged at home with her dog and her friends. Safe away from him.

She sighed and stepped away. He watched her for a few moments and turned away. "I have to go and take care of something. You just stay here where it's safe and think. I'll return soon." He was gone and she sighed flopping back down.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" She leaned back and laid across the rocks. "How do I leave a place like this. Where I'm supposed to be. Where is that?" She lay there and just watched the sky. Her mind drifting.

It drifted through her friends and her dog. She did miss them she wished she could tell them where she was. It drifted to the fact that this could and probably was still some sort of delusion. Then to the fact that it might be permanent and if so then what would she do? She had no doubts if Sasuke saw the elders again he would do the same thing he had done before. He simply wasn't capable of anything else, unlike her he had a chance at his revenge she didn't blame him for taking it.

No one could understand that kind of anger unless they had felt it first hand. Anyone could end up like him. All it takes is the right kind of evil and you could go from a normal person to a killer.

Andrea frowned. Why hadn't she tried to become like him? Did she love her family less than he did his. No…she was afraid. She was a coward. She stood up and balled her fists. No she wasn't she had stared Madara in the face. She could do this she could stand up for herself. She pulled her legs up and, closed her eyes she let her energy reach out as far as she could. She could feel animals a little but, she focused on anything human. There was a village on the mainland she could feel it. She watched the people of the village. She tried to focus more but, not use too much Chakra she could see them actually see them. A woman was walking down the street but, a man was crossing the road with boxes and he wasn't looking he was going to run into her. "Look out." The woman leapt out of the way. She looked around for something. She shrugged and walked on. Had she heard her no that wasn't possible was it?

She looked at another group. An old man was being pushed around by a group of teenagers. "Didn't your mother's ever teach you it's not nice to treat elders this way. He should just beat the snot out of you." The old man suddenly kicked the leader and then proceeded to beat the crap out of the rest of them. She frowned.

No there was no way this was possible. She looked at another man he was waiting to go into a store he pulled a blade his head band had a slash through it. He was a rogue probably getting ready to rob the shop. Geez this place was dangerous. What kind of village was this. She looked at him and concentrated. "Why don't you drop that knife into your foot." She laughed knowing it wasn't going to happen then gasped and let go when he did exactly what she said. The last thing she heard was him roar in pain.

She stood up shaking. "Oh that's so bad. What a terrible power." She was inside the house cleaning when Sasuke walked in. She was agitated.

"What's the matter?" She jumped. "Are you okay. You usually realize I'm here."

"I'm not using my ability anymore." He frowned and walked behind her.

"Why not?" He touched her shoulder and she flinched. He frowned and turned her around taking the rag from her trembling fingers. "Tell me what is wrong." She grabbed him and buried her face in his chest.

"I was just looking at the village." He frowned.

"I told you to stay here."

"I didn't leave ." His brow furrowed. That was a long way to sense something.

"That's amazing." He looked at her. "But, that wouldn't frighten you."

"I don't just sense people; I can control them." She shivered.

"What makes you think that?" He sighed. That wasn't possible.

"I did it." She looked at him. "You don't believe me." She shook. He shook his head ready to protest. It wasn't that he didn't believe her. It was just that it wasn't possible. "I'll show you." She closed her eyes. "Just don't be angry with me please."

He just watched her. He let his eyes spin, he could see her chakra flowing and then fanning out around her and him. She sighed unhappily. "Pick up your left hand." He felt his hand rise it wasn't as if he was being told to do it. It was more like watching someone else do something he tried to fight it but, his left hand just stayed up where it was. He watched her standing there shaking with fear. She was afraid he would be angry. She opened her eyes and his arm fell. She just watched him.

"I've never seen anything like that." He frowned. "It's dangerous." She closed her eyes and her heart broke.

"I know." His arms wrapped around her and she gasped.

"It would be dangerous for anyone but you. You are so kind and good. You would never hurt anyone." She was stiff for another moment but, then buried her head in his neck, her fingers balling up his shirt. She didn't cry but, she was fighting it. He fought the pain of the words he was about to say. "But, it's not safe for you here. You would be like the Bijuu someone would always be trying to use you." He didn't realize how badly he had wanted her to stay until it was impossible. "We have to send you home."

He didn't like this he didn't want to take the choice away from her but, he wouldn't have her hunted like he was. Like Naruto was. Damn what the hell was she doing to him? Maybe it would be better if she was gone. He would fight Naruto and he would have vengeance. He had not given up and she knew better than to ask. He went to train and clear his head. She sat down and watched him. He hadn't seen her for a few hours. He looked at her his breathing heavy. He had tried to make himself believe this was best but, his heart didn't want to give her up. He watched her where she sat; her eyes following his movements memorizing him. He stopped and sighed she had been quiet most of the day. Then she had disappeared. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. It hurt to see her in pain. "When do you want to do it?" They walked into the house. He sat in his brother's chair.

She looked out the window. "Tomorrow, I wanted one more day with you." She smiled. "I am going to miss you." Her face was smiling but her eyes were desolate. He held out his hand to her and waited. She hesitated for a moment. Afraid to let herself feel too much. She walked forward and let him take her shaking fingers. He pulled her into his arms. His hands framed her face. He just searched her eyes. He wanted her. He had fought it but, he never could lie to himself. What he wanted was "I'm trying really hard not to cry." She mumbled. "But, I probably will."

He touched her face and watched her eyes, his were dark and fathomless. He had one night left to have a connection with someone. In spite of his desire. She was the first person that he had ever met that had truly known him. A real connection. He looked at her and wondered what he could do to make this night something they could both hold onto.

He touched her face. She closed her eyes and he wiped at the tears she had tried to hold back. She tensed her fingers trembling. Her cheeks blushed. She looked at him and her eyes were frantic. "Make love to me." He froze. Her eyes were filled with tears but, she didn't look away.

"What?" He looked at her and started shaking his head.

"I know you want me. I can feel it." She touched his face. "Please?" She was trembling violently. He felt a shiver as his body instantly liked the idea. More than he wanted her to know.

He looked tortured. "I can't do that to you. It would terrify you, we both know that." She shook her head.

"Please…?" She just looked at him. He held her face and searched her eyes. Everything in him was screaming yes. But, he cared for her and his honor wouldn't let him take advantage of her. Or worse frighten her. He closed his eyes. What should he do.


	6. Chapter 6

She just waited. She didn't know what she would do if he said no. Probably find a hole to crawl into and die. She wanted this she didn't know if she could do it he was right the part of her that was still that little girl was terrified. But, the woman in her wanted this. His eyes opened slowly and he met her gaze. He sighed and smiled a little. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

She took the breath she'd been holding. "Me either."

His thumbs rubbed her temple gently. He nuzzled her chin. His lips grazing her jaw. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. She sucked in a breath as his lips slid to her ear. "You're right. I do want you." His lips found hers, they let it lead where it wanted. He was careful. He kept his hands in her hair as she slid hers around his neck.

She wanted this, she did and, she would find a way to get through it because she wanted him. Never in her life had she wanted a man but, she wanted this one. One night was all she had, she wasn't gong to waste it.

She kissed his lips and his forehead. Her head fell back and she sighed, when his lips trailed down her throat. She felt her need growing slowly making her feel overheated. She shook as his hands slid down her shoulders. He was careful. His fingers slid around her waist. She felt his touch on her skin and she couldn't stop the sigh. Long fingers slipped over her ribs his slowly she could feel his tension, he was afraid of scaring her. Everything he did was deliberate and slow so she could stop it at any moment. A soft touch on the swell of her breasts his lips on her collarbone. She let herself feel, and waited for the fear but, all she felt was the need growing.

She wanted to touch him to know what that was like. She slid her hands over his shoulders. He was dressed in far too much clothing. She needed to touch his skin. He watched her and tried to quell his needs. This was for her. He kept telling himself. Tomorrow she would leave his world, his life and he would be alone again. He looked at her and his heart swelled. She was giving him this night as much as herself, he was going to do everything he could to make it special even if he didn't have a clue how to do that. He smiled and stopped her; gently taking her hands. "Wait." He whispered softly and stood, pulling her into his arms. She dropped her head hiding her face in his shoulder. Her shyness was endearing. He carried her to the bathroom and set her on the counter. He wasn't good at this. This was not his forte at all. Tenderness and gentle loving behavior was not part of anything he had ever known. So he would just have to do the best he could. "If this night is all we have. If this is it. I want to try to make it something to remember." He sighed. "I've never been so unsure of anything. But, I want to try."

She smiled and blushed but nodded. He turned on the shower to let the water heat. Then stepped to her side and touched her hair. "You really are beautiful. Especially when you eat." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. He threaded her fingers with his own and made her stand she looked up at him and her eyes were curious and a little nervous. He reached for the belt on the robe and slid it free. She blushed and looked away. She was even more exquisite than he imagined she would be. "You take my breath away." He whispered. She met his eyes. "You've always done that to me." She shivered and looked away. He checked the water and held out his hand she walked to the door and took a deep breath, letting the robe fall to the floor. She stepped in and shut the door. Her slender form was beautiful he wasn't lying even with the scars. They ran like ruled lines across her back some were shallow and some would have had to have been treated; where some twisted doctor had flayed her for his amusement. His anger swelled then he frowned at himself. No this was not about pain but, making this last night this last memory with her as perfect as he possibly could. He almost laughed. Him making something like this perfect was like him trying to do embroidery. He really didn't know what he was doing…

She was under the water trying to relax; there was so much steam she couldn't see anything.

She heard the shower door open. This was a room, not like the shower she had at home. The bathtub was actually in the middle of the room on the floor but, she was off to the side under the shower head. She felt him and stiffened. His hands found hers and he captured her fingers. "Just relax." His words were soft. He took their hands and crossed them over her middle pulling her close. She felt his warm skin touching hers and she stiffened for a few moments, she could feel his desire and knew what it meant. She relaxed into his embrace slowly laying her head back. He smiled and kissed her throat. They moved under the hot water, and he took the sponge and soap, and slowly started to bathe her. She had never thought something like this would be sensual. She had read it but, she always thought it sounded a little silly. But, here with him it was amazing. Her body was so oversensitive.

He took the sponge and slid it down her arms. He had thought she was pale and frail looking when he had met her but, her skin was like milk it was soft and smooth, the soap running over her body was the most affecting thing he had ever seen. He slid her long hair over her shoulder and washed each part of her. She shivered and trembled but there was no fear. He washed her hair slowly everything was quiet and sweetness. She gasped as he touched her breasts. Soft she was so incredibly soft. He never imagined it would feel like this. He closed his eyes and tried to control his need before he did something to frighten her.

She turned and looked up at him. His hair was hanging down heavy with the water. She brushed it out of his face. He was tense. His eyes opened and she saw the hunger. But, she wasn't afraid. She took the sponge from him and smiled softly. She watched her hands as she did the same thing he had. She touched his skin running her fingers over him slowly as if she were memorizing him. Her eyes were dark and smoky. She met his gaze, her chest heaving. He was vibrating with need. This was harder than he had ever imagined. She turned and shut the water off, she just stood there frozen looking at the wall. Her breathing ragged.

His was as well. He got a towel and wrapped it around himself then took another and slid it around her kissing her ear. "Come." He whispered. She let him lead her out and he dried her off just as gently and slowly as he had washed her body as if he was trying to make every moment last as long as possible. He picked her up and pulled her close as he kissed her forehead. He carried her back to the bed she had woken up in. He sat down and leaned back pulling her across his lap. She looked down at him. The towel he had wrapped around her was pulling free. She closed her eyes and gathered her courage.

His hands rested on her hips. He wasn't going to take the chance that he pushed her too far. She smiled and opened her eyes. He just watched her when she pulled the towel free, blushing and her eyes couldn't meet his. Her hands shook but, she took the towel and dropped it off the side of the bed. Her trembling fingers moved back to her lap but, she couldn't look at him. He reached up slowly and pulled her chin up with his knuckle. She looked in his eyes nervously.

"Do you want to stop?" He just watched her eyes.

She shook her head slowly. He touched her cheek. Her eyes drifted shut and she smiled. He laced his fingers into her long hair and pulled her lips to his slowly. She rested her hands lightly against his chest. They shook but, she wasn't afraid. His lips touched hers and he held in the groan that wanted to pull from him. He was testing his self control with this. He was fighting his nature with this. His instincts were telling him to take her now. He kissed her and waited for her to deepen it. She did and kissed him with a passion that rivaled his own.

She felt his hand slide over her breast. Just a brush of fingertips. It felt like he had set her on fire the heat was blinding. It didn't hurt though it felt like nothing she had ever experienced. She gasped into his mouth. He had never touched a woman this way, never. He wasn't used to feeling unsure.

He touched her again more sure, his thumb sliding over her skin, his heart slamming against his chest. His mouth moved to her chin and her throat. His fingers flexed in her hair. He nipped her ear. She whimpered. Her hands moved to his shoulders and her sharp little nails bit into his skin.

His lips moved lower and replaced his hand she shook and cried out, her fingers burying in his hair. She rasped his name.

Her back arched He leaned up and let her slowly fall to the bed. He pulled himself up and moved beside her. He didn't want to frighten her. He couldn't bare to ruin this moment with fear. He touched her face and kissed her, she kissed him and her hands slid over his chest once again he had the feeling that she was memorizing his skin inch by inch. She stopped at his hipbone and rested her trembling fingers. He moved over her carefully, slowly, always keeping eye contact. He had done this at Madara's and she had tolerated it but, she had felt fear. Now he watched her eyes she just watched him her hands resting on his waist. He still wore the towel he had slung around his hips when they had showered. He felt it as her fingers hesitantly pulled it free and she slid it over the side of the bed and it fell. She never broke her eye contact with him. He closed his eyes and shook with his need but, he wouldn't rush this, not one moment of it.

He bent his head to her breast and kissed her again she gasped and her body lifted off the bed.

He felt her fingers sliding through his hair holding him to her. Hands sliding over her body with exaggerated slowness everything he was doing took the utmost time to happen it was maddening but, it felt glorious. His fingers brushed her hip bone and then she felt him touch her and, she stiffened. He stopped. His eyes met hers. She closed her eyes and her hand covered his. Her other hand touched his face. She smiled softly. He watched her and his touch became more deliberate. She started to feel the fear but, it was over run with the almost instantaneous pleasure. She sighed and her eyes closed. He just watched her body react to him. He wasn't a complete fool he was a man and had certainly heard others speak of this and what they had done with their partners. He was not completely clueless. He was surprised at how much pleasure he derived from her reactions to what he was doing. He continued the rhythmic movement until her breath was coming in short gasps and her hands were clenched in the bedclothes. She cried out softly and her body stiffened arching into his hand, her eyes clenching shut. She was gasping for air and shaking. He watched her his eyes intense.

She looked at him and waited. He moved over her. He was still afraid for her. She just watched him with pleasure hazy eyes. He hovered over her. "I would never hurt you." He said the words with a fierceness that made her heart twist in her chest.

"I know that." She was still shaking but, she touched his face. "I know…" He closed his eyes and kissed her palm. He pushed against her and she told herself that this was okay that he was someone she loved because she did love him. She had loved him all along. "I love you." She whispered. His eyes opened and he looked like he was suddenly in pain. He joined their bodies and she gasped at the feeling and the fear that shook her to her foundation. He stopped at the fear in her eyes trembling violently with the effort of it but, he just watched her. Her eyes were shut tight her hands against his chest.

"Look at me Andrea." She was afraid to. "Open them please, for me." She opened her eyes slowly and met his intense red and black gaze. Her eyes widened. "Don't be afraid." He smiled. She just watched him. He touched her face. "I only want to help you." She closed her eyes and the tears fell. He leaned down and kissed her gently then pulled away he looked at her. His body screaming that he move that he take her. She watched his eyes and felt her fear fade into the background but, she watched his eyes brighten with the same fear she felt.

"What are you doing?" He smiled and shook. He leaned down and kissed her. She couldn't think anymore. He moved and she moaned. So much it was so much. More than she ever imagined. He pulled away and slid them back together. She felt her body winding up again. She whispered his name and held him close.

He shook and pushed against her deepening the union until she was whimpering and gasping again her legs wrapped around him. Andrea had waited all her life for this and she was wrong, so wrong this was worth any cost. Any price this feeling of being one. His breath was ragged in her ear as he moved faster pushing himself and her. She found her end before he did and her nails sunk into his back and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. She tasted blood.

He slammed into her one last time and then stopped shaking and gasping as she was. She kissed his shoulder. He hovered over her for a few moments then he fell to her side and moaned. She watched him and slid the hair off of his brow and kissed him. He opened his eyes still red and black but, after a moment he closed his eyes and she felt something and shook uncontrollably. She felt a flash of crippling fear and then it was gone. She watched him and realized what he'd done. She shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that."

He looked at her his eyes haunted. "I'm alright." He smiled. She kissed him.

"No you aren't .I never wanted you to feel that." She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears.

"You share my burden." He smiled and kissed her lips. "I should share yours." He had taken her fear into himself. They lay there silently. Sasuke watched the night pass outside. She rested her chin on his chest and watched him. He was staring at the ceiling. They had been silent for a while.

She kissed his chest and he glanced at her. Her eyes were dark and smoky. He raised a brow. "What are you thinking?"

"That you and I can sleep some other night." He watched her for a moment then she was under him and he was smiling at her.

"I think you're right." He kissed her lips and his eyes spun. She closed hers and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to do that. I'm not afraid really." He looked at her and frowned. She just smiled. "I won't open my eyes until you promise not to do that. He leaned back and watched her. Her body was flushed and beautiful. Her skin glowing with her need. His hands slid over her and touched her. She gasped and rolled against the bed.

He didn't see any fear just passion. He knelt over her and kissed her moving down her body. His lips made her skin ripple with her pleasure. His fingers slid over her inside her and she moaned. He smiled. No there was no fear in her now. He leaned over her and kissed her lips as he felt her release coming. This time there was no hesitation he knew what he wanted what he was going to do. He kissed her deeply and felt it when she broke. He slid into her and felt her spasm around him he sucked in a breath at the magnitude of it all. "Andrea." He whispered. "Look at me." She smiled but, her eyes stayed closed. "I won't use my eyes but I want to see yours now look at me." She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. He rolled them over and pulled her down to kiss him. She sat back and looked down at him. She felt him and whimpered at the sensations of him so deep inside her. He picked up her hips and slid into her at the same time he pulled her down, she started to move on her own finding a rhythm. He slid his hands over her body her hair brushed his knees as she arched her back.

She froze as her emotions started to fly again. He pulled her down over him and kissed her. He pushed into her and felt her starting to stiffen. He reached between them and touched her. She fell over and screamed as she shattered around him. He growled as she pulled him with her. She collapsed over him her hair fell like a red wave over his chest. They lay there still joined. He slid his hands over her back slowly just touching her. He felt her relax and she smiled. "This is wonderful." Her eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow.

"No." He touched her face. "We won't do that. Don't think about that right now." She met his gaze. The sorrow hurt just to see but, she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

She crossed her arms and laid her chin on her hands so she could see him. "You are so incredibly hot." She sighed. "I knew you would be like this." He watched her and raised his brows.

"Did you." She flushed. "How often did you imagine this?" He slid her hair behind her ear. She blushed. He really loved that.

"Didn't you see that when you were wandering around in my mind." He frowned.

"Of course not I stopped looking after I saw how you found out about me. I didn't want to intrude." She smiled at him.

"You are so honorable." Andrea shook her head and kissed his chest. "Well then I guess I would have to ask before or after I found out you were real." He raised his brows. She met his eyes.

"Hmm." She felt him and smiled. "What am I like?" He ran a finger over her brow and she closed her eyes.

"Like a fire." She smiled. Then her eyes turned sad. "I don't want to go." She laid her head down.

He looked at her and felt the same. He knew she couldn't stay it was too dangerous for her.

He just rubbed her back. They lay there for a long time. He finally got up and made a bath. He walked back in and she lay where he had left her. Her hair was tousled. Her lean form stretched out across the bed. Her eyes were gazing out the window. She sat up and watched him walk to her. Her eyes followed him. Her shyness was gone but, she still blushed. She smiled slowly and touched his hip kissing his stomach as he stopped. She looked up at him. He touched her face his thumb brushing her cheek. "I thought you might like a bath." She nodded. He led her to the bathroom and picked her up and, carrying her into the tub. He sat down and pulled her close she rested her head on his shoulder and they both managed to fall asleep. She woke to the feeling of his hands sliding over her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "The water's not hot anymore." She sighed as his touch became intimate. She leaned back against him enjoying every single moment of him. Her fingers gripped his leg biting her lip as she broke. This may be the only time in her life she got to feel like this. She tried to catch her breath. He just watched her. He wanted her again but, he knew she had to be sore. He had seen the blood on the sheets. She had not been a virgin at least not as she should have been but, she had still been innocent. He had hurt her not meaning to. When she had slipped off to sleep he had gone and changed the sheets so she wouldn't see them.

He helped her up now and they walked out of the water she looked at him and smiled seductively. He frowned. He was going to tell her that this was not a good idea.

She pushed him against the wall and took the towel he was about to wrap around her. She dropped it and kissed him. She had never even thought of doing this but, it sounded very nice now. She kissed his shoulder and his chest.

What was she doing? Why had she dropped that towel on the wet floor? He watched her drop down to her knees and he nearly choked. She was…His head hit the wall and he hissed. His fingers tangled in her hair and he felt like he was going to burn up just a flash and he'd be nothing but ash.

He couldn't take it anymore he pulled her onto her feet almost roughly and spun them around. He couldn't stop himself. He slid her up the wall and slammed into her. He froze and looked at her afraid that he had activated her fear. She looked at him her breasts heaving and her heart hammering in her chest. But her hooded eyes were filled with lust not fear. He smiled at her. "You know…" He moved and she moaned her head falling back. "It was very hard to stop myself the last time we were in this position." She looked at him and raised a brow.

"Oh?" She gasped as he slammed them together again.

"Yes." He growled in her ear. He drove them both over the edge and then let her down slowly and stood back from her. "You are hard to resist. I hadn't intended on doing that again." He picked her up and carried her back to bed. She looked at him from the bed unsure.

"Why?" She looked away. "I mean…I…" He touched her lips gently.

"No. I didn't mean I didn't want to do it again." He looked in her eyes. Her beautiful dark green eyes. "You are tender. I didn't want to hurt you." She sagged.

"Oh," She blushed. "I'm fine. I want as many memories as I can get." She blushed harder and looked away.

He lay beside her and pulled her close. "Just lay here with me a little while longer then we'll worry about the scroll." She nodded and he pulled the covers over them both and they fell asleep and slept soundly…

He looked at her and watched her sleep. She smiled and snuggled deeper. Her breath was soft and even, in her slumber. He wanted to wake her. He wanted her.

It was like an addiction. He could feel her around him like a smoke or a fog. He wanted her so badly. He was afraid he might love her. It was going to hurt to lose her.

He just watched her sleep. She started to move and mumble. He wanted her to sleep longer.

He took a deep breath and touched her. "Andrea." She shook her head.

"No…not yet." She whispered. He smiled softly.

"Andrea you have to wake." He sighed. "I'm not excited about it either but, we can't hide here forever." He kissed her softly. "We need to get you safe before Madara finds us. He could find us." She opened her eyes slowly meeting his black gaze and groaned.

"This would be so much easier if you weren't so beautiful." She touched his face. He felt the same. "I love you Sasuke. No matter what happens I will love you for the rest of my life." She smiled. "Even if you turn out to be a coma dream." She kissed him and he stopped her but, he smiled.

"If you keep that up we will end up making love again." She nodded and kissed him again. He laughed softly and stood. "Come on we have to try to get you home." They headed out of the room. He held her hand. He wasn't ready. He had to be ready.

He made her breakfast. Eggs he could do. She ate with zeal.

"This is really good." She smiled. "I don't know why I'm so hungry."

He smiled. "I do." She hadn't been able to control herself well and she had used chakra when they had made love. It had made the experience even more intense but, it had taken a lot out of her.

She frowned. "What?"

"You worked up an appetite." She blushed and looked at her plate. He tried to force his pain away he didn't want her to see the pain in his face. It would hurt her.

They headed outside and he took out the scroll. He opened the vial and met her eyes. She just watched him she was trying to be brave. He set the vial down and walked to her pulling her into his arms. "I love you." He said it roughly. He pulled her face up and looked in her eyes. "I am in love with you, you go and you live your life for both of us. Be happy." He kissed her deeply trying to push as much emotion into that one moment and then he pulled away from her because if he didn't do it now he would never do it. He would hide her here and she would live a half life like him and she deserved more than that she deserved everything. He moved quickly to the scroll and turned looking at her. He held her eyes. She was crying. "I love you too." She whispered she pulled up her hands and made the signs she had learned from Naruto. She bit her finger and slammed her hand on the ground just as the blood hit the scroll.

He watched her disappear and almost fell to the ground. "No." He felt the pain of loss and it nearly broke him in two, not since he was a child and his family had been killed had he felt this kind of loss. He shook and his eyes closed. He felt something brush against him and he frowned. He looked down at the very small animal. "What in the world?"

It was a kitten a fuzzy spotted kitten with big green eyes dark green eyes. Her eyes. He frowned. "What are you?"

"I'm a snow cat." She shrugged. "What are you?"

"I'm human you've never seen a human." She shook her head.

"No that's not what I meant. You aren't my human. I made a contract with a woman." She frowned. "Where is she."

"She had to leave." She dropped her head.

"I'm alone again then." He frowned.

"Why would you be alone where are your parents." She looked away her eyes filling with sadness.

"My mother died having me and my father went to his ninja and was killed." He took a breath and shook his head.

He picked her up and looked in her eyes. "You have her eyes."

"Who's?" He sighed.

"What's your name?" She frowned.

"I don't have one." She looked at him and glared. "Are you going to make fun of me." He watched her and shook his head. He smiled.

"Would you like a name?" She put her oversized paws on his chest and nodded. He grinned holding in the tears that threatened to overflow. "Fair is fair, Andrea."

"That's a strange name." She frowned. "But, I like it. Where did you get it from?"

"The woman who has your eyes. Come on we have things to do." She followed beside him as they moved to the house.

"What are we doing?" He looked at her and smiled a little.

"I'm going to find a man and kill him…"

Andrea moaned in pain and opened her eyes. She looked at her own wall in her own home, she was frozen for a moment somewhere deep down inside she had hoped she belonged with him. She screamed and curled into a ball. Sasuke stood and frowned down at her. She was being very noisy this morning. He touched her with his nose but, when she just cringed he sighed and hopped down to go outside.

She stayed in bed until the phone rang for the fifth time. She answered it and tried to control her emotions. "Hello." Her voice sounded like broken glass.

"Are you alright did you forget about helping me today. Are you still coming over you promised? Are you still in bed?"

"Yes I…I had a hard night." She sighed. "I'm up."

"Good I'm at your door when you didn't answer the phone forever I figured I should come and check on you." She stood and her gaze hit the portrait on the wall. She felt the tears burn and her eyes rolled slowly to the door that was about to open but froze when she saw herself in the mirror. She wore a long white robe that tied at the waist it had cranes on it. She gasped and fell back to the bed. "Holy shit." She pulled it tight around her and shivered just thinking of how she had spent her night. She was tired and sore in a wonderful sort of way. Her sadness warred with her joy.

"What?" Carrie walked in and looked at her strange eyes. She looked like she was on the brink of tears but, there was something there she had never seen before too. "Hey that's pretty." She touched the sleeve. "Really pretty it looks expensive when did you get that?" She frowned. "You know I would love to borrow that."

"No." She frowned and turned away. "This was a gift and I don't intend to ever let it go. I love you but, not that much."

"Fine geez you don't have to bite my head off." She rolled her eyes and looked at her room. "You know this obsession with Manga is a little unhealthy." She looked at the drawing on the wall.

Andrea suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. She threw them on and walked out the door. "Who?" She took the robe and hung it up she picked up the sleeve and took a deep breath. She shivered it smelled like him. She moaned and closed the closet door. "I wonder if you can vacuum seal smells."

"Well I guess it's possible but why would you want to. Who gave that to you?" Her friend walked over to the closet and opened the door, she pointed at the robe. "That robe is silk and we both know I know my fabrics that is a thousand dollar robe." She raised an imperious brow. Carrie was a clothing designer. She was right she did know fabrics. "Who gave that to you? That wasn't in a thrift store."

"It was a friend." She said but, it sounded more like a question.

"Right…" She sat on the bed. "I'm not moving until you tell me who he is." She frowned at her friend. "By the way I am angry if you can't tell. You have a man and you didn't tell anyone. I know because we all would have had a party and gotten drunk to celebrate."

Andrea sat down and didn't know what to say. How did you explain something like that? 'I got hit in the head and ended up in Naruto. Yeah I would end up in Betty Ford.' She vetoed that and decided to lie.

"I went to a…" Where would she go. She hated crowds a bar was out. "Book store."

"And…?"

"I met a man." She just waited. "He was wonderful. I…well I wasn't afraid when I was with him." She looked out her window her eyes wistful. Carrie frowned at the sheen on her friends eyes. She simultaneously looked like the saddest and happiest person alive. He gave me the robe."

"That's it you met someone and weren't afraid so he gave you a silk dressing robe." She stood and rolled her eyes. "You suck, I wanted details. I'd give you details."

"That's because you have no shame." She felt a little better since at least she knew it was real.

"What's his name? You gonna see him again? What does he look like. How old is he?" Andrea sighed.

"God. Give it a rest. His name was.." She thought of lying but why. "Sasuke he's Japanese black hair and eyes." That wasn't a lie.

"Well that figures hey isn't that guy in your Manga named that. Well no wonder you liked him. You really are pathetic."

She just smiled a little sadly. It was real; she clung to that thought. "No I can't see him again."

"Why the hell not. You finally meet a man you'll let within ten feet of you and, you aren't going to see him again." Andrea looked away.

"I can't he had to go home." She didn't know what else to tell her. "He lives in Japan and couldn't stay."

"Well that sucks ass." She patted her lightly but, Andrea needed a hug she grabbed her and pulled her close. Carrie gasped. She had never hugged her ever. She held Andrea as she cried.

"This isn't where I belong." She moaned. "This can't be it." She went to her friends shop and helped her with her designs. They had to be packed away for a show the next week.

When they were finished they went and had dinner and drinks. Andrea had three which was two too many. She walked into her home and sighed. "Maybe I could stay drunk and not have to worry anymore." She looked in the mirror. She didn't even look the same. She felt different. She stripped and pulled the robe out wrapping it around her and cried herself to sleep. She cried harder when she woke in her room again. Two days since she had seen him. She waited on pins and needles for the next chapter.

When Thursday arrived she opened the site with shaking fingers and a lump in her throat.

Chapter 511 addition

The page opened. It was him he was looking at someone and talking. She touched the screen. They didn't do him justice. They had no idea how beautiful he really was. She looked at the page as it loaded and read the lines.

"Come we've stayed long enough he isn't here."

The next frame showed him looking down then she smiled. The snow cat. She was there. That had to be who he was talking to. Though they purposely wouldn't let you see him.

"Where do you think he's hiding Sasuke." He frowned.

"As far from me as he can. Let's go Andrea." She nearly fell out of the chair. It was right there in black and white. She couldn't believe it. She laughed and cried. Well it was only fair…

Most nights she woke screaming not because she had a nightmare about her childhood. She would be dreaming of him and wake to find it was just a dream.

She became more of an introvert than she was before. She started to learn Japanese. She wanted to read it and write it. She wanted to learn all she could about it and she spent hours training. Something else she learned was that she could use her chakra.

She could focus it but there was nothing to see. She started trying some simple things like transformation and clones. It took months by herself. But, she did it. She scared the hell out of herself the first time she made a clone.

She tried to learn things more complicated. She studied old books on chakra and it's forms and the focus used to do certain things. The only time she left the house now was for her martial arts training she had started taking.

She had walked into the class and had watched them. She smiled they were graceful and beautiful but they didn't hold a candle to the things she had seen.

She didn't really work. She designed firewalls for computers it was a good job for a hermit like her. So her schedule was her own she didn't have to follow someone's directive.

When the class was over she stood and shook hands with the sensei. "Hello you must be Andrea Wallace." She nodded.

"Yes and you are Hiragashi Okano." She said in flawless Japanese. He smiled and nodded.

"Very good." She just watched him. "What are you hoping to learn here Miss Wallace?"

"To be honest I need something to do. I'm losing my mind at home right now. I can only take my chakra training so far until I learn to fight hand to hand." He just raised a brow.

"Charka training." She frowned. Perhaps she shouldn't have told him. She was going to look a little like a loon.

"Will you teach me." She asked him her eyes searching his. He had molded chakra she knew he had. She could see it.

"I would like to see your training first." He sat down.

She nodded. "I can do only a couple of small things." She closed her eyes and focused. She made a clone, then she transformed it into the sensei. She let it go and looked at him. "I can walk on water and climb trees. I can sense chakra and the intent of the user."

He just watched her. "How did you learn these things?"

"Practice lots of it. And, I had a teacher for some of it." She smiled.

"Who was this teacher?" He asked frowning.

"You wouldn't know him." She sighed. "Will you teach me?"

"How can I refuse I have never seen anyone so skilled in many years. You are very good. You need more control you waste much but, that is still amazing. Yes I will teach you." She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, you won't regret it I swear." She jumped up and ran out. Now she had two things to look forward to. She did all she could to train her hardest. She would find a way to be as strong as she could be. She wasn't going to take the chance that she wasn't going to make him proud if he ever saw her again.

She lived in that small world of hope…


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is your little red head. You spirited her away." He looked at Madara and frowned. He had planned on killing him the next time he saw him but, he wasn't strong enough yet. He just wasn't Damn it.

"I sent her home where you can't touch her." Madara sighed.

"I didn't intend to hurt her." Sasuke frowned. The cat that sat on his shoulder hissed.

"Where did you get that vermin?" He frowned at the cat.

"She was a gift." He looked at her green eyes. "I'm leaving, I have no reason to stay."

"You need to start looking for Naruto your eyes should be done recouperating now." Sasuke frowned at him.

"I will deal with Naruto on my terms not yours." Madara smiled.

"What if you could have your little red head back."

He snarled. "You leave her out of this. Whatever your planning she isn't part of it. You can't touch her she is where she belongs." He walked out. She was where she belonged. He wondered if she was happy. Was she sad. Did she miss him as badly as he missed her. What was she doing?

Andrea focused her power and sensed around her without turning. There were five of them. She picked up her hands slowly they attacked at once.

She reached around and took one, pulled him over her shoulder and slammed him into another. She leapt through the air flying over them all and landed on the balcony. She looked down and smiled. "Too slow." She had to rush off the balcony then crouching on the ceiling. She looked and Sensei stood there with a kunai. She smiled and let go falling into the four that remained of the original lot. She used her hands and feet trying to use very little chakra she didn't want to hurt anyone.

She stood and heaved. The men lay at her feet and watched her a little warily. She helped them up. Sensei was walking slowly down the wall. "Andrea you are dong very well indeed. You have been working very hard I don't think I have ever seen someone as dedicated. But, you have learned all you can." They walked down the hall to his office. "I have the information you wished to see." She sat down and took the cup of tea he offered.

Her eyes narrowed on the envelope. Her destiny was in that folder. "Did you read it?" She asked.

"Yes." He looked at her and sighed. "If you travel the path of revenge you will find only sorrow." She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, Sensei, I am already walking the path of sorrow. I am not seeking revenge only justice. You and I both know justice comes at a price. I will not hurt innocents but, I will have justice for my family. I know the path of darkness I have walked inside it." He looked at her.

"I wish I knew where this had come from. You are so wise." He smiled. "If you wish for help please call on me."

"I won't but, I appreciate the offer.? She opened the dossier and read the names of the men suspected of killing her family. She would know their faces. She took a moment and, gathered the courage. Her fear climbed irrationally for a moment as she recognized the face on the top then rage quickly took it's place. She looked farther into it and found two others. She closed the folder.

Standing; she bowed low. "Sensei."

"Dear Pupil." She turned and walked out. She got home and packed she was going to California. It was her first stop anyway.

She headed for her car; Judy stood there her arms crossed over her chest. A leash on her dog. "You are really going through with this then?"

"Yes I really am." She sighed. "It's gone on long enough I will never have peace for myself or my family unless they are brought to justice."

"That is what the police are for." She smiled.

"You believing in the police come on Judy we know better." Judy did know better. She sighed.

"But you will be in danger." Andrea pulled her into her arms.

"Yeah probably but, I can handle it. I've handled worse." She popped the trunk. "And it gives me a chance to drive my new car."

"You bought this thing just for this didn't you." She frowned at the small car. "It's a little showy don't you think. Aren't ninjas supposed to be invisible?"

"That's on foot and it's black. I'll be fine. She sat down in the soft leather seat of her new Jaguar XR7 It was sleek and looked like what it was. She had closed out her business over the last few months she lived so quietly, she had a great deal of money and her family had, had an insurance policy that she had never touched but, she would now. For this. She had told everyone that, that money could sit there till doomsday but, now she was going to use whatever it took to have her justice.

"Calling it justice doesn't make it not revenge." She looked at her friend as she almost read her thoughts.

"Call it whatever you like. It is what it is and I will have it. I've waited long enough." She stood and hugged her friend. "I love you. I'll check in."

She had learned many lessons from him and one of them was to not turn away from your friends. If she had they would have come after her. She knew they would have but, she was older than he was when he left. They would have come after her then. Now she was an adult whether they liked it or not and she would do what she had to do.

She knelt down in front of her dog. "Good bye fuzzy butt. You be good for Judy, don't eat her cat." She kissed his nose. "I love you Sasuke."

She still watched his life it had been almost a year and he and Andrea the snow cat were traveling looking for Naruto who had left the village. He was hurt that they had not arrested the elders even when they knew they were guilty of genocide.

He was by himself. She hoped he didn't find him. Sasuke had not reverted but, he was still determined. She drove down the road and pulled onto the highway. The car lunged down the road like the predator it was named after…

They moved through the forest silently. He walked beside the great cat her muscles barely contained under the soft coat. He touched her. "Stop." .

He noticed it a with a moment to spare as he leapt in front of her and the shield was up. The senbon bounced harmlessly off the shadow.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest, we are taking you back to the leaf for crimes against the Shinobi alliance." He smiled.

"Really…" He pulled up his hands and the world lit up. The Chidori pulsed out from him infused with the water nature it became a flood. He could move it out from himself now in a wave. The men fell and their eyes were white. The smell of burnt flesh tainted the air. Andrea sniffed idly at them as they passed.

"We are close to the elder Homura I can smell him on them." Sasuke nodded and they moved through the forest…

She pulled in front of the hotel a young man in a red jacket held the door for her so she step out. She turned and looked up at the gaudy hotel. It was going to be a little conspicuous but, with her power she would never have to even be involved. She could just make them take their own lives. Now she just had to stomach being near them.

She took a shower and walked into the room her robe still curled around her. It didn't smell like him anymore. She couldn't stop the world from turning. It was impossible.

She touched the soft fabric and her heart fluttered she could still feel him. "I love you."

She looked in the mirror at herself she was healthy the training and healthy diet he had started her on had continued. She was now fluent in three different languages. She had learned Japanese because she had wanted to be closer to him. She had learned Spanish because it was necessary for her justice.

She pulled her long hair up she had not cut it because she could still feel his long fingers buried in it sometimes. She could still feel his hands moving over her skin. Her body still cried out for him every night. For a short very short time her friends had tried to get her to go out with someone else. Hoping now that she had let someone in perhaps they could find her someone else. She understood their worry but, she knew no one would ever be him. She had never intended on that in her life at all so just having the experience with him was enough to give her a lifetime's worth of love.

She slipped the white dress over her head and it fell down her toned body. She looked at herself and smiled she was going to play the part well.

She had too. She sat down and closed her eyes pulling up her hands. She could do this. She could dance with that man and she could let him touch her while she lured him somewhere private.

She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Her eyes changed for a moment to something dark and familiar that had only happened once before when she had read the file on her family's death. They were black and dead. She nodded. That was fitting. She smiled and walked out the door.

Anton Vega watched the red head walk in the room and felt himself grow hard. "Damn." She was hot. He leered at her. She seemed to not notice him. He would make sure she did, he knew just how to get the attention of something like that. The white dress she wore made her look almost virginal. Even better, he ordered her a drink anything she wanted.

She sat there and watched him with her senses. He felt dirty. But, there was someone else in here watching him as well she could feel the watchfulness. She let her mind filter through the chakra in the room she glanced at a man sitting on a chair at the other end of the bar from Anton. He was a cop you could see it in everything about him her father was a cop she knew what they looked like. He watched her and she made eye contact and his pale eyes watched her with calculation. He could be a complication. She would be careful.

She felt the waiter and glanced at him. "Mr. Vega would like to welcome you to his hotel Senorita he wishes to offer you a drink on the casa, the house. Anything you would like." She smiled.

"Just a water thank you, with lemon." Her eyes mesmerized the man and he just nodded and walked away. She had realized she could affect people with her eyes. It wasn't anything like what he could do. But, she could suggest things. Just little hints.

She nodded to Anton and drank her water. The band entered and started to play. She felt him coming. "Can I have this dance?" The man was disgusting. He was sleazy but, he stood there with all the confidence a twenty thousand dollar suit could bring.

"I don't think so." She smiled sweetly and drank her water. He grinned.

"Come on, just one dance." She looked at him and sighed.

"Alright." He offered his hand and she took it. She let him pull her out as if reluctant. The feeling of his hand over hers made her want to throw up. But, she smiled and let him touch her waist.

"So how long are you in town, Miss…?"

"Wallace. Andrea Wallace." She smiled sweetly. He just nodded. The bastard didn't even recognize the name.

"Well Andrea."

"Miss Wallace." She said curtly.

"My apologies Miss. Wallace." She nodded and smiled a little this was harder than she imagined it would be. The dance finished and she took her leave. She went to the bathroom to throw up. She stood over the sink shaking then looked in the mirror at her perfect face.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." She frowned at herself. Then she stood up and took a deep breath. "I can do this." She walked out the door and frowned. She was right he was going to be a problem.

"Miss Wallace?" She turned.

"Yes." He looked at her and sighed.

"You look like your mother." She watched him warily. "What are you doing here?"

"I am taking a vacation." She watched him and smiled. He frowned. She could feel the determination in his mind.

"In the hotel that belongs to the man suspected of having a part in the murder of your family." Her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She watched him. He looked familiar. "I remember you now. You were my father's partner." He smiled sadly.

"I'm not sure what you have in mind but, it won't work these are hardened killers." He took her hand. She pulled it away stiffly.

"I think I know better than you do what they are. I can see it every time I close my eyes. Would you like to know what his part was in my family's murder what it looked like to a seven year old girl to watch that disgusting creature climb on top of your mother while your father bleeds to death; tears in his eyes. Yes Mr. Carter." She stepped back. "I think I know exactly what' I'm doing."

"If you do this you'll get killed." He said sadly.

"I don't think you know anything about me." She was gone and he tried to move after her but, he felt like his feet were suddenly heavy. He lurched but, felt himself falling, she had done something to him. He didn't know how but, he slumped against the wall, he was a sitting duck here. He crawled on his hands and knees into a broom closet and passed out after locking the door from the inside.

Andrea walked back out to the bar and sat back down. "Well I thought perhaps his boorish behavior had pushed you to run away." She looked at the man and her eyes were fathomless. He was dark his eyes were black. They weren't familiar. They were warm on the surface but she could feel the violence below.

"I am made of stronger stuff." She took the water and felt it they had put something in it. She set it back down. "Are you his employer?" She did not recognize this man but, she suspected who he was.

He would be El Morte. He had been in the dossier but, his picture wasn't in it no one knew who he was.

They were useless. The FBI had been working on this for years and they still didn't have a picture of this man and she had met him in less than an hour.

He had planned her family's death. He would die but, it would be in the end. When he knew who she was. When she could smile and see the fear in his eyes. When he was the only one left.

She was here for a reason. He didn't know what to think of her. She was beautiful. In fact he wasn't sure he had ever seen such a beautiful woman. "Would you tell me your name?" She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. He would recognize her name he was not the fool that Anton was.

"Andrea." She offered.

"Andrea would you dance with me." She nodded, letting him pull her into his arms he was light on his feet. They floated across the floor. She was going to have to fight this man. She wanted to crush him. Crush everything about him. She would kill the others but, him she would turn to dust.

She smiled at him as he spun her around. She left the lounge after that dance and went to her room. She knew what would happen. She went and took a shower scrubbing her skin red to get the disgusting feeling of their hands off of her. She fell back against the wall and remembered him. His hands on her body. Him picking her up and making love to her against the shower wall. She gasped and, fell to the floor shaking with need. "Oh God." She hugged herself and moaned.

She stood and stepped out of the bathroom. Her senses flared. He was there in her room just waiting. She smiled and pulled up her hands. She made a clone. They nodded at each other and the clone walked out a towel around her.

She listened to the clone speak with him. "Well Mr. Vega. This is interesting what can I do for you?" She pulled on her clothing, the robe he had given her that she had not even realized she had until she looked in the pillow that he had stashed in her bag. She had thought only of her clothing being in there until she had pulled it out.

She carried the note he had put in it never was she with out it never did she take it off. It hung in a locket around her neck.

Andrea

I am sentimental. That is what I have been told. I suppose he is right because I am sending this with you so I can feel like I am still with you. You will always be with me.

My heart lives with you now.

He had given her the locket in the shape of a tiny fan and the robe. She pulled it on and listened as Mr. Vega tried to seduce her clone. She opened the door.

"Mr. Vega." She said softly. He turned.

"Twins." She smiled her teeth showing a little too much. She shook her head and nodded toward the clone. He looked and she let the jutsu go. She was gone in a flash of black flames she had stolen it from him but, it was fitting.

"Madre de Dios. What is going on?" She walked around him the sword she carried flashed in the moon light. "Who are you?"

"I told you who I was. You don't remember." She flashed to his side. Her lips near his ear. "Andrea Wallace." She was back in front of him.

"I don't know you Senorita." She flashed her teeth.

"Oh you know me." She stepped forward. "I had intended this to be a suicide but, I don't think that will work for me. I don't think that will be enough for me."

She looked at him. Her eyes flashed black and he cringed. "Are you the devil?" He started praying.

She laughed and he knelt. He frowned. "What is happening to me I can't move."

"Well if you are going to pray you should be on your knees. My mother prayed. She begged God to save her family from you." His chin raised with the tip of the sword in his face. It felt good controlling him. She watched the fear in his eyes grow.

"Who; I don't know your Madre?" She glared at him.

"My mother had red hair and blue eyes. She was kind and sweet and you killed her and my sisters and my brother my grandparents my father. You thought you killed me." His eyes glazed with fear.

"Do you remember me now?" He clenched his eyes shut.

"You are an evil spirit." She smiled.

"Yes maybe I am. Open your eyes." His eyes popped open. He shook, she smelled it when he wet himself. "Oh you are afraid. That's good. You should be." Her words were cold and short. "Do you feel helpless? Frozen with fear. That is how my mother felt. Now die with that feeling." She pulled the sword back and his head fell back to make it clean. She looked at the door as it burst open.

"Agent Carter." He looked at her and pulled his gun.

'Stop Andrea. You can't do this. This isn't justice." She smiled.

"Isn't it." She sliced and the man gurgled and fell the blood spattered Agent Carter's face. There wasn't even any blood on the blade she was so fast. He was paralyzed again. "Sorry agent Carter but, you can't stop me." She smiled. "And I may let you catch me but, it won't be until each one of them is dead. Unless you can catch them before I kill them. We'll make it a game. She looked at the man and smiled. "I'm already winning and you've had an eleven year head start." She was gone.

He could move, he pulled his phone. He called his field office in LA. "I need a crew here in an hour we've had a murder."

"Who?"

"Anton Vega."

"Shit, it wasn't you was it."

"No Sir." He hung up the phone. He needed time to come up with an answer to that. Her father was a fallen brother. They had all loved him and his family they had all tried to help protect her when it had happened until the state took her away. Part of him knew this was the only justice she would ever grt they were clean. In eleven years they had never been able to touch them even though they knew they were guilty. Her testimony was tainted because she had been so traumatized.

None of them would ever be convicted of that crime. They had been trying to get them on something for a long time. Well he knew where she would go next. He sighed and turned to the door; he needed to seal off the room.

El Morte looked at the blood spraying across the floor. "So Anton is dead." He sighed. "No great loss."

"Who did it?" He shrugged and looked at the older man beside him.

"I don't know who she was but, I know who did it." He smiled. "She was beautiful. I liked her."

"We had better be on the look out for her." He waved a hand.

"I am not afraid of a woman." He smiled. "I would like to see her again though she had a fire." He could tame that flame he was sure.

Sasuke watched the man walk down the path beside his garden and the house where they had moved him, to keep him safe. He smiled. He had protection a Hyuga but it didn't matter in the least with Andrea he was invisible. She was a shield no one could sense him except possibly Andrea herself. They waited for him to be comfortable. They were completely unseen. He watched him for a while then backed away. He wouldn't do it yet. He wanted to eek as much out of his death as he could he would talk to him first and that would involve getting him away from the Leaf…

Andrea headed slowly up the long drive way and slid into the trees. It was dark. She changed into his robe and moved through the trees. She leapt to the roof padding silently to the window.

"Hello Mr. Santos." The man turned and blanched.

"You are the woman from the hotel. I remember you." She nodded. He tried to reach for his gun.

"I think you should pray." He fell to his knees. She smiled. "If only his justice could be as easy as mine." She brought the sword up. "Now we are going to play a game you and I, it's a game of guess who…."

Carter walked in the room and shook his head. "Sir it's the same M.O." He nodded.

"Agent Carter I know you know something you're not telling me." He looked at his superior and frowned.

"I know who it is." He looked back at the body.

"You with held information I should throw you in La Paun for this." Carter just waved a hand.

"Sir." He continued to rant. "Damn it shut up a minute Sir."

Burwell stopped and watched him. He didn't lose it like that. He was control. Only once had he seen him lose it. It was when his old partners daughter had disappeared off the radar in the system and he hadn't been able to find her until she was already on her own then he had left her alone. He looked at the man he had worked with for twenty years and sighed. "What's going on David please tell me?"

"It's Andrea." He looked at him. "It's her Mac. I watched her kill Vega. She was dressed like some kind of…damn…ninja. She used a sword a Katana. She killed him right there in front of me and dared me to get to the rest of them before she did." He shook his head. "She told me it was a game."

"Santos had a lot of enemies." Carter shook his head and pointed to the wall.

Burwell looked where he pointed and saw some kind of symbols. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I sent a picture of it off to Suji in Justice he said it's Kanji Japanese. It means

Justice 2 Carter 0

"Jesus David what the hell are we going to do?" Mac leaned against the desk. "We have to stop her. Go back to her town find out what you can about her. She isn't the same girl anymore." He shook his head. "Damn I almost want to give her a fucking medal. She's done in a week what we couldn't do in eleven damn years." He scrubbed his face and walked out…

She looked in the mirror and met her own gaze. "We got them." She had killed the two men that had raped her family and her. Now there were two more. She smiled.

Sasuke looked at Homura. "Now Andrea." The giant cat flashed forward and grabbed the man by his collar. He struggled until she turned him and he saw Sasuke then he froze. They leapt away the An Bu in pursuit but, Andrea had chosen well who to make a contract with the Snow cat was rare and there was a reason they were so fast even the fastest ninja paled in comparison.

Perhaps Naruto's father could have kept up with her but anyone else was doomed to fall behind.

He pulled up a scroll and summoned them to the island where he had set himself up it was guarded and shielded by Andrea no one knew where he was. He was safe here. Andrea dropped the old man and sat down.

"Now you and I are going to have a talk." The man watched him and frowned.

"I will not betray the village." Homura looked at him. "Not just to save my life." He stood and looked at Sasuke. "You're a criminal."

"What are you?" He stepped forward. "You ordered my family murdered. My Father, my mother. Aunt and Uncle my great grandmother. What crime had they committed?" He watched him with calculating hatred.

"Your family wanted to destroy the Leaf they were planning on attacking the village." Sasuke thanked Andrea for her love and patience. He wanted to know who knew. There had to be more that knew. An Bu members. He wanted all of them. But, he would not kill innocent women and children. She had shown him he was a better man than that.

"My mother, was not a ninja. She had never in her life raised her hand to another person. What was her crime?" Homura watched him and was quiet Sasuke just waited.

"Your mother was the wife of the leader of the coup. Just like you she was collateral damage." He felt the fury rise in him rage was surrounding him. He held it in check.

"Collateral damage." His words were soft. He watched him. "You want me to kill you. Why?" He looked at Homura and shook with fury. His eyes spun he looked at him. He smiled. "I see. Sacrificing yourself for the Leaf. I wondered why you didn't put up a fight. Hoping they will track you here. You are lost Homura you should know that." Homura frowned and then his eyes landed on the cat.

"She's a snow cat." He nodded. "You have thought this out very well haven't you. What will you do when the only one left is Madara?"

"I will kill him too." He smiled. "I can wait." He touched Andrea and she purred and rubbed his face with her cheek. "My family has waited for this long." He smiled. "We are a patient lot."

Homura nodded. "When you kill me your jutsu will be sealed. I made it myself. You will end up like Orochimaru a shell of what you are now." Sasuke nodded.

"No I don't think so I think I will be able to use you though." He smiled. "Yes I am really glad I met you."

Andrea watched them and smiled. They were together. She could take them both out at once.

"What do you know about where Andrea is now?" Judy smiled.

"You really think I'm going to tell you that. Or that she would tell me at all. She calls me once a week to check on her dog, She always calls from a different number. I don't think you can catch her. You couldn't even catch her family's murderers. She's doing your job for you." Carter looked at her and nodded.

"She's going to get killed if she keeps this up." He sighed and handed her a card. "If you hear from her tell her to call me."

Judy laughed and watched him get in his car. She had gotten two of them. Good for her. Damn it. Those bastards had taken her life from her. They deserved what they got.

Carter got the same response with an even more colorful array of insults, from Carrie her other friend. He sighed as he climbed back into his car…

She frowned he was a true coward. She watched him shield himself with his family. As if it would help him…She smiled…

Madara sat down on the rock beside the man. "Hello Shinto. You are a hard man to find." Shinto looked at him and closed his eyes.

"Madara Uchiha." He frowned. "What do you want?"

"I need you to summon something for me. I have lost control over Sasuke I can't even find him but, you can get me something that will bring him back into the fold." Shinto frowned.

"You wish for me to summon the girl. I can't not without her blood." Madara smiled and pulled out the vial.

"Will this do?" Shinto sighed. He looked at Madara and knew that he wouldn't get anywhere trying to fight him he would just have to hope that Sasuke could save her. He took the vial and nodded.

"It will take three days to make the scroll." Madara nodded.

"Then you should get to work." They headed into the man's small home.

Sasuke looked at Homura and frowned. "Why would you go against the Hokage and make an order behind his back."

"The Hokage was soft. Danzou knew he wouldn't stop them. We did too they had to be stopped no one individual clan must be more important than the village." Sasuke sat down and watched him.

"Even if you believe that why kill women and children. Were you that afraid of us?" Homura frowned.

"Why are you just keeping me here?" Sasuke smiled.

"Are you getting nervous. I told you I intend to use your little ruse to my advantage." He took a bite and watched him. "You should eat I don't want you to get weak." He stood and walked out…

She moved in silently and found the house. She slipped inside without alerting anyone. She would have to take him with her.

She slid to the door and flashed inside. She stood over him. The man that had watched as her family was killed. He was the last man that had been in the house that night. He lay beside his wife. Happy and serene. For one moment she wanted them all dead. His wife and children. Her heart froze as she realized she had raised the blade. She was back on the roof the next moment her breath ragged bile curling up her throat. She shook and, tried to control herself.

Madara smiled as he unrolled the scroll. Shinto frowned. "Well I hope you aren't in the tub young lady."

Madara snickered. "Just do it old man."

"Who are you to call me old; you're older than me?" He snorted and dropped the blood on the scroll.

Andrea stood and was about to leap off the roof. "Stop right there Miss Wallace." She looked across the roof at El Morte. "I'm afraid I can't let you kill Philippe. He is still useful to me."

She raised her hands and made two clones. They pulled their blades the man stood up and gasped. "What the hell kind of trick is this." She was behind him her lips at his ear.

"No trick. I had planned on taking my time with you El Morte but, I think I will just kill you now." She felt a pull and swore but disappeared in a flash. The clones frowned and were gone.

El Morte fell to his knees and took several cleansing breaths then he stood and smiled and slipped off the roof…


	8. Chapter 8

Andrea landed and rolled to her feet her sword in hand, she looked around and her eyes landed on Madara. She stopped. "What the hell have you done?" Her words were low. "Where is Sasuke? If you've hurt him I'll kill you."

"Well aren't you full of fire." He smiled behind the mask. "You look wonderful, vital and, you are a ninja now aren't you." She watched him and smiled, he spun and grabbed her wrist. "Ah Ah not that good little girl. You still can't beat me." She snarled and disappeared. He turned back to the real one. "Not the damsel in distress now are we?"

Shinto frowned. "I'm sorry young lady but, I would like to die of old age not kunai." She looked at him and frowned.

"You must be Shinto." She sighed. "It's alright you aren't to blame I know who to blame." She looked at Madara. "I was at the moment of my justice. You will pay for taking that from me. Where is Sasuke?"

"Well I'm hoping you can help me with that. I hope if he finds out I have you he will come back to me." She knew where he was. She didn't know what he was doing they never showed him doing anything but, talking to Andrea the cat but, she knew where he was but, she would go to her grave before she would tell him.

She looked at him and her eyes flashed black. "Oh what is that? How interesting." He took the mask off and she looked away. "Perhaps we could compare." She just glared at the ground. He walked to her and took her arm. "Well I guess we'll have to go, will you pass out this time?"

"I will run you through if I get half the chance. How did that chidori feel last year?" She smiled.

"You could be an Uchiha. Fire you are just full of it." He sighed and they were gone. Shinto fell over.

"She was more frightening than him." He just shook his head.

Sasuke had to get supplies he never went to the village close to the island he went far away to a village on the other side of the Leaf in disguise.

He was there now shopping in the village quietly.

"I see him, he's here." Zetsu slid back into the ground. He traveled as quickly as possible. He came up through the ground and flinched. Andrea had a blade to his throat. "Well I guess this means you got her."

"Let Zetsu alone. He's not a fighter. He can't defend himself like that." She raised her lip but, let the blade fall.

Zetsu watched her warily. "We found Sasuke he's in Hirakami outside the Leaf right now. If you hurry you could catch him." Andrea growled low at him and he shivered and sank back into the ground.

"You can be as nasty as you want but, I know you want to see him." She shook with the idea but, she refused to let him see it. He laughed and touched her shoulder. She felt herself being pulled somewhere, could she move. No it wasn't possible. He landed and looked at her. "You were trying to kill me even then weren't you? No you are not the same girl I met. See what hate can do." She looked at him and smiled.

"My hate for you will die with you." He just watched her.

"You should be able to feel him. Find him." She couldn't help it her soul slipped out and looked she felt him. "Go…you can't help it can you?" She was stuck. He was manipulating her.

She was hard to push harder than he had been but, she wanted this too badly to hold out for long. She ran. He just strolled behind her.

He was outside a vegetable shop. She stopped. "Sasuke." He didn't look like himself but, he felt the same. He froze and turned.

His eyes were unreadable. She looked at him and her heart broke. "Run…Sasuke." She screamed at him. His eyes widened and spun. She felt the tears. "Run please run. Madara has found you." He took a step and then another. The bag he held dropped. He hit her so hard the breath flew out of her. "Run." She whispered.

He shook with the effort to not do more than he was. To not drag her into a dark corner and take her maybe just here in the street. He collected himself and focused on the moment. He turned and frowned. "Come out."

Madara walked out into the street, Sasuke let go of the transformation and Andrea moaned. "Well how very sweet. You should be thankful."

"You should be dead." He snarled. His hands were sliding into hers and he pulled her as close as he could get her. "What did you do?"

"Shinto helped me."

"You forced him. You threatened him." She snarled at him. Her eyes were fierce. Sasuke finally noticed she wore a blade and his robe he had given her. Her eyes didn't look the same. The innocence was gone. What had happened to her? He looked at Madara.

"If I find you are responsible for this I will kill you, if I have to die to do it." He wanted to kiss her. He wanted many things but, he settled for curling her close.

"I am only responsible for her being her. The change in her isn't me." He sighed. "Come with me." He walked forward and Sasuke stepped back but, he was behind him and he touched them both.

They landed and he looked at them, backing away quickly, knowing it was safer. "Well here we are back where we started. I'll leave you alone to catch up."

He walked out and locked the door they both felt the seal run over the room. "He's locked us in we can't break his chakra there's probably only one person that could."

She nodded but, didn't speak. She felt like a betrayer she just walked to the window and looked out. She tried to imagine a way she could apologize for her weakness. If she had refused to find him he wouldn't be here now. Her body was slammed against the window. She gasped. His lips were at her ear his tongue sliding over the sensitive lobe, she moaned. "I missed you. I love you but right now." He growled and she was ripped away from the glass. She landed on the bed and he landed over her she looked up at him. Her eyes were smoky and dark.

He just stared at her for a moment. She watched him. "I never thought I would see you again." He touched her face, his fingers rememorizing every soft curve and subtle line. She let her eyes slide shut his thumb moved across her lips and she bit it gently. He trembled frozen in time for another moment then, his lips fell to hers and he kissed her roughly his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She whimpered and tore at his clothes.

He leaned back and helped her. His shirt fell. She reached down and untied her belt and pulled impatiently at the loose pants. He pulled her up and ripped the robe free as she kicked the pants off. He nipped her throat and met her lips again one hand threading into her hair. His other hand slid over her now muscled and hard belly finding her heated core as his fingers moved over and inside her she cried out into his mouth. His lips moved lower to her breasts that were heaving and straining for him to touch them. He did and she arched back so hard it lifted her off the bed. His fingers moved faster and she stiffened the scream frozen in her throat. She felt him leave and cried out. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was sliding his pants down over his narrow hips he was another year older his body was broader. He was even more beautiful if that was possible. Andrea followed the decent of his clothing with desire filled eyes. He walked to her side; she sat up and reached for him. He took her fingers and kissed them. "Turn over." His words were husky and demanding. She closed her eyes and shook but, did as he asked.

She felt the bed sag from his weight and the slide of his hard thighs brushing against hers. His hands braced beside hers "A year." He whispered. "A year I've had to dream of what I wanted to do to you." She shivered and tried to remember to breathe. "So many things we didn't have the time to do." He kissed her shoulder. She felt his warm mouth run over her scars. She moaned low and her teeth chattered. "You are so beautiful every single inch of you." His teeth grazed her ribs and she sucked in a breath. "Can you feel how badly I want you?" His lips were at her ear again. She looked at him and his eyes were red and black. "I can't even control my powers I want you so badly." He bit her ear and they both gasped. "I can feel everything you feel. Can you feel me Andrea?" He picked her hips up and slid his hands down the smooth skin of her thighs. "Tell me you can feel it Andrea speak to me."

She opened her mouth to tell him yes but, he ran his length over her but, didn't join them and she lost her mind. She looked back at him after a violent shudder. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes I can feel you I can always feel you no matter where you are I feel you inside me, around me, even when I wasn't here." His head fell back at their shared emotions, he groaned entering her slowly. Inch by inch. She had never imagined there could be such a feeling. Him filling her up and feeling herself envelope him at the same time. She almost fell but, he held her. His fingertips were like whispers as they slid up her sides and touched her breasts. Kissing her spine as he moved into her again, everything he did, feeling how it felt to her and, feeling his own pleasure.

She rasped her love and, his name. He nipped her shoulder and she could feel he was getting very close. It only heightened her emotions more. She pushed back against him. She wanted to fall with him she strove for it. He pulled her back and his thumb slid over her already too sensitive flesh. As he moved in her his thumb made circles over her and she vaulted over the precipice with him. He pulled her up against him as he felt himself pour into her. His warm breath was fanning her cheek as they both tried to come back down to earth. He let her go slowly and she laid down and rolled to look at him. She wanted to see him, she had gone a year without his beautiful face. She touched his knee. Her fingers making lazy circles as he tried to breathe normally his face was hidden behind his hair. He looked at her and slowly lowered himself over her, bracing himself on his elbows. She let her legs slide over his calves as she touched his wonderful beloved face.

He watched her smiling and slid the wild even longer hair out of her eyes. "You let your hair grow even more." He pulled it up and took a deep breath. "I wore my cloak until the scent of you wasn't on it anymore." He sighed.

She slid her fingers into his soft hair. "I read everything. I learned to read Japanese so I didn't have to wait for it to be translated. I thought about trying to contact the woman that writes it to see how she found out about this place but, I was afraid they would lock me up. My world really isn't open to this." He smiled.

She ran her fingertip over his lips. He pulled her finger into his mouth and she felt a wave of pleasure roll over her. His eyes closed. She felt him harden against her. He groaned softly.

"I can't get enough." He watched her eyes as he joined her body to his; she welcomed him with a soft sigh. He moved gently slowly. Not the intensity of before but, a luxurious feeling of warmth started to flow through them as they stoked a fire that had never died down. The flames shot higher as they reached their end; minds and hearts moving as one…

She woke in his arms and felt like she had once again died and gone to heaven. He opened his eyes slowly. "You really are here then." She nodded. He just held her for a long time. Then he opened his eyes and they were filled with sadness. "Tell me what happened to change you."

She looked at him and her eyes were brimming with tears. "I…lost my mind." She closed her eyes and pushed the tears away. "I couldn't think. I couldn't work without you." Her eyes were soft when they opened. "I screamed every night for six months." He closed his eyes the guilt washing over him. She framed his face. "No don't you do that." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I just didn't know how to be without you." She smiled. "How do you keep going when the only thing that mattered is gone." She leaned up and kissed his lips. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I decided I had to do something. I wanted ways to be close to you. I learned Japanese. I trained for hours a day. I found a teacher that would train me. One that could use chakra even in my world." She brought up her hands and transformed into Sakura. He raised a brow. She changed again into Naruto and he frowned. She laughed and let it go. She slid her fingers over his face and smiled.

"Madara is in the room on the bottom floor where there is a statue that holds the tails in it. Zetsu is in the garden outside pretending to be a tree." He felt her push farther. She sighed. "There is a couple in a home about a hundred kilometers from here and they are making love." She smiled and met his eyes again. He got hung up on the term making love for a moment and then focused back on her.

"That wouldn't have put that look in your eyes." He whispered.

"Why don't you just look for yourself?" She offered quietly.

"I would rather you tell me." He touched her cheek kissing her fingers as they slid over his lips.

"I…went after them." He didn't need to be told. He frowned.

"That was dangerous." She shook her head slowly.

"No it wasn't." She sighed. "They don't have any skills without their guns and baseball bats they never had a chance." She whispered. "I killed the first one in a hotel room, an inn but, bigger. He was a fool. He came to my room while I was in the shower." Sasuke's eyes spun and his face was awash with fury. She smiled and smoothed the lines. "He thought to seduce me." His teeth ground together. "I sent a clone to talk to him while I put on my clothes. I walked out and used my powers to put him on his knees and then I took his head in a flash." She said it in a detached way as if she was speaking of a film she had watched.

"He was evil." He touched her torn face and kissed her gently.

"He had raped my mother and my sisters." She looked away and her eyes became dead. "And, me." He pulled her face back to his, eyes fierce with concern he kissed her hair.

"He was evil and I'm glad he's dead." She took the breath she'd been holding.

"And if I tell you I killed another. The one that had held my family down so they could be murdered."

"I would say good riddance." She smiled.

"And, if I tell you that if Madara had not done what he did. I might have killed the third man his boss and, an entire house full of innocent people because I wanted them to feel my pain what would you say then?" She turned away and the tears fell. She curled into a ball. She heard him sigh but, couldn't look she was afraid of what she would see. Would he leave; would he be done with her now? She felt his sadness as he gathered her into his arms.

"I would say that you didn't do it and there is a reason beyond Madara. You are not capable of that. To punish those that are truly to blame you are the one that taught me that." He smiled sadly. "You would not have done it."

"I could have. I was there. I wanted their lives for that split second I wanted that. What does that make me?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Human." He kissed her and held her while she cried her pain away….

Carter looked at the car. It was hers a 2010 Jaguar XR7. It was registered to her. "What happened to you Andrea. Just one more time I couldn't save you." He sighed and shut the door and waved them to haul it away. He hoped she just ran off. She was a survivor. "Well I guess this means she won't be after them anymore."

"I don't know the car hadn't been there long. It was still warm." Burwell frowned.

"Damn that's weird." They walked to the car and drove back to LA.

She sat up and looked around. "How long do you think we've been in here?" He stood up and walked to the window. Madara had put them in his room so there were clothes and even some food.

He glanced at her his eyes warm but frustrated. "Almost twelve hours." He pointed to the clock.

"Oh." She rolled her eyes. She stood and walked to him. Her arms curled around his waist and rested her cheek against his spine. "We have to get out of here. Where is Andrea?"

"Keeping Homura company." She leaned back and frowned at him.

"That's who you've been talking to. I wondered." She smiled. "You haven't killed him yet." Her eyes were filled with satisfaction. He frowned.

"Don't get your hopes up I have my reasons." He looked down at her and sighed. "I would tell you but, we could be over heard so you'll just have to wait."

She shrugged. "It's alright. I honestly don't care if we're stuck in here for the next millennium as long as I get to be with you." She slowly rubbed her nose across his shoulder. "I never thought I could hurt more than I already did in my life." He covered her hands his fingers lacing with hers.

"I never believed I could become attached to a woman." He smiled. "A shinobi never allows himself the distraction of a woman. It leads to the lack of focus." He pulled her around in front of him. Her head rested on his shoulder. "Unfortunately I seemed to lose focus when you weren't here." He kissed her hair.

She leaned back and watched his eyes. "I love you." She said it softly but, the emotion was so strong his chest clenched. He slid his hand in her hair slowly and pulled her head back so he could kiss her. She met his lips slowly and sighed her hand sliding around his neck and sifting through his soft midnight hair.

A throat cleared and they stopped and pulled away slowly. Sasuke didn't turn. "Yes."

"Madara would like to speak with you." He turned and looked at Zetsu and nodded. He looked at her.

"You stay here I will come back for you." She smiled.

"Okay." He looked in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her hair. "I love you too." He whispered.

She touched his face and smiled. He turned and walked out the door. The seal slipped back over the room.

She walked to the bed and curled up her eyes slid shut. She was tired. She hadn't really slept in a long time. Her body relaxed his warmth wrapped around her. Even though he wasn't in the room. She smiled. She didn't care if she ever got her revenge anymore she just wanted to be near him. She could feel the burden she had carried her whole life slide away. She smiled and fell into an easy slumber. She finally knew what was important.

Sasuke walked in and looked at Madara. "Are you happy Sasuke?"

"I really don't want to discuss my emotions with you but, yes I am happy and I can't hate you properly for this because you brought her here." He sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want what I've always wanted. I want Naruto. I want you to go and get him." Sasuke frowned.

"Why don't you go and get him if you want him." It was a cop out and he knew it.

"You need to go after Naruto because it is your destiny did you forget that." Sasuke frowned.

"No I haven't forgotten." He walked toward the window and looked out at the world. "I will fight Naruto and I will beat him."

"Then go and do it. I know you have Homura as well, go and take care of that." Sasuke looked at him and raised a brow.

"I will as soon as I get Andrea." Madara shook his head slowly.

"She can stay here, we'll take good care of her." Sasuke didn't even turn but, the shadow of the Susano'o surrounded him.

"She will go with me." His voice was deadly. "Or, I will kill you." He rolled his eyes to him. "Don't doubt me Madara."

Madara didn't doubt him he could sense a change in the man. He wasn't a child anymore and he had complete control over his eyes now.

Madara frowned. "We don't intend to hurt her she is just insurance."

Sasuke was looking at him his eyes filled with certainty. "I will go and I will get Andrea. She will go with me."

"She is safer here Sasuke. If you take her she will try to defend you or stop you and she could get hurt." Sasuke frowned.

As much as he hated to admit it the bastard was right. "I will do this and you will return her to me."

"Of course you can go and see her and let her know she will be safe here. You don't have to leave right now you look tired this year has taken a lot out of you. Go and say your goodbyes you can leave in the morning. I won't hurt her. You have my word." Sasuke looked at him and raised a brow.

"Your word means less than nothing to me." He turned and walked back to the room.

She was sleeping her peaceful face was a balm to his soul. He laid down next to her and rested his cheek on her head. She was beautiful. She was everything. He didn't give a damn anymore about any of it. He just wanted to have some kind of life with her in it.

If he walked out of this room and went to hurt Naruto he would be giving that up he could feel it. He couldn't bare the thought of being separated from her again.

What would he do? He closed his eyes and drifted and letting himself sleep. How would he tell her that he was leaving her behind?

"You can't." She dropped her head. "I wouldn't get in the way. Where are you going. Can't I stay with Homura, I wouldn't let him get away I promise." He sighed and cradled her face in his hands.

"Please…honey don't fight me on this you don't want to go where I'm going." She looked at him and her eyes were suddenly filled with pain.

"Oh no." She sat down and her heart broke. "I understand." She sighed. "No I wouldn't want to be with you for that." She looked at him and her eyes were frantic. "Isn't there something you can do." He looked at her and shook his head. He couldn't tell her the truth.

It turned out he didn't have to. She stood and walked to the window he went and pulled her close. She was stiff for a soul shattering seconds then her knees buckled and she moaned. He pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?"

She turned and looked at him. "No you will not do this."

"He's threatened you. That's why I'm staying he won't let you take me. That's the real reason for me being here. I'm insurance." She let the tears fall. "You're going to kill your friend for me." She shook and passed out. He sat on the bed and did something he hadn't done since his brother died. He cried. He held her in his arms and cried.

He kissed her slowly hoping she would respond but, she was lost to him for now. If he did this she might be lost to him forever. She would never blame him. It wasn't her way but, he would have to look at the pain on her face, every day for the rest of his life if he did this. Because he already knew he would never give her up. No matter if he had to fight every ninja in the world, she was his and he wouldn't lose her again. "I love you." He whispered, he stood and covered her to her chin. She looked so peaceful.

He looked up at the room as he stood his eyes closed his resolve shaky. "As I said we will not hurt her." Sasuke met his gaze.

"I think I might just kill you here and now, then I will never have to hear that superior voice again." Madara raised a brow. This was said with no hesitation. No worry just absolute certainty. Madara nodded. Not a man that took chances.

"I have no intention of hurting her but, if you attack me. I won't fight you until she's dead. And, if you fail she'll be dead before you can kill me. Even if you manage to kill me. You will most certainly die in the process. Then where will she be. How do you think she would fare without you." Sasuke turned.

He knew the answer as well as he did. He didn't say a word he just walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

He felt his heart breaking as he left the hide out. He got far enough away and he summoned himself to the island. He walked into the house and felt like just letting him go. He found Homura and Andrea in the parlor. They were playing shougi.

"Sasuke." Andrea jumped up. "See I told you he would be coming back."

He touched her face. She stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Madara summoned Andrea." He sighed and sat down. "He's even more evil than you." He threw at Homura.

"Oh." He seemed very resigned to his fate. "How is that?"

"He is keeping her as insurance to keep me from getting out of gathering Naruto." He didn't see any reason to lie to a dead man.

"You have been avoiding gathering Naruto. Why?" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Because he's my friend damn it." He ran his hands through his hair. "I hate it and I have tried to break it but, I can't he's my friend and I just can't kill him. I can defeat him. I want to defeat him and prove I'm better than he is once and for all no holding back but, not so he can die." He frowned.

"This Andrea. She has changed you." Homura smiled. "You are not the boy I remember."

"No I guess not." He frowned. "Stop talking to me like you know me."

"Of course I know you, we all raised you." He sighed. "You aren't working for Madara at all are you." Sasuke frowned.

"I never was. Well sort of, when we tried to capture the eight tails but, that was only to see if I could do it." He shrugged. "He was the closest I could get to fighting Naruto. I wanted to defeat him but, it didn't work and he nearly killed me and we didn't even catch him." He stood.

"May I ask you a question." Homura stood but, Andrea growled low.

Sasuke looked at him his eyes were dark but, angry. "I wish you wouldn't talk to me like we're old friends."

"Why does this woman matter so much to you?" Sasuke looked at him and glared. "You love her don't you?"

He looked away. Homura shook his head and smiled. "She knows what's happening doesn't she. You don't want to hurt her. She likes Naruto." Sasuke looked at him and frowned.

"Are you just trying to get me to kill you again. You're getting close to getting your wish." He snapped and walked out the door slamming behind him.

Homura watched him and frowned. "Why didn't you tell him about the real reason his family died."

"He isn't ready to hear it yet." He sighed and turned around.

"I don't think he'd be so mad." She stood. "I'm going to see if he's okay."

"Leave him alone he needs some time." She frowned but, sat back down.

Sasuke walked to his room and sat in the chair where she had asked him to make love to her. He would lose her if he did this. She would still love him but, this she wouldn't be able to forgive. His revenge and crushing Naruto had been the most important thing in his life. How things had changed. He didn't regret it. He loved her.

He was in love. And, she was in love with him even knowing his dark heart. Never in his life had he thought he would be so lucky. And, now he would have to throw it all away and kill his friend just to keep Madara from hurting her.

He frowned. "Have you considered defying him."

"He would kill her. I can't defeat him not without dying myself. If I die…she will die too. I can't tell you how I know that but, I do. She wouldn't survive if I died. She barely survived the last year. She threw herself into dangerous life threatening situations because she wanted me to be proud of her. Then she almost lost her soul trying to be closer to me. Damn why am I telling you this?" He looked away.

"Sasuke, your family was angry. They felt oppressed and I suppose they may have been in a way they were strong frighteningly so when we heard of their agitation we were afraid of them. The Third was a good man and a friend of your father's. He would have never allowed that order. Your brother was so young and impressionable. He was a pacifist. He didn't want war. Danzou used him. But, that wasn't the reason. None of us knew the reason. Danzou had suddenly come up with a patch over his eye. I didn't know what the hell it was. I don't think Koharu knew either.

"Shisui's eye." Homura nodded.

"Yes and we had nothing to do with that." Sasuke frowned.

"No that was Madara I guess and Itachi himself. I don't judge my brother." He sighed.

"Well you do know then what his powers were. Now I am not making excuses. I did what I thought was best. I was younger and more foolish as well we all were but, I do believe he influenced us with that eye. If you think you will realize why Danzou wanted the death of your family so badly. You had to fight him…"

Sasuke looked at him and frowned. "You mean the eyes. No he wouldn't do that. I hated him I killed him but, I saw inside his soul and he really did want to protect the leaf."

"Yes and he was the kind of man that would think he was the only one that could do that the right way. He would do anything to be Hokage." He frowned. "I didn't think that he would do that but, he did. There was only one person alive that could have told him about that. About what would happen if he took those sharingan."

"Madara but he looked just as surprised as I was when he saw them."

"Was he. I am only telling you what I know. Orochimaru helped him do it." Sasuke nodded.

"That makes sense any thing sick like that was right up his alley. Why are you telling me this you don't think I will spare you do you; I won't I have the patience and calculation to speak with you and then kill you don't worry. I'm just trying to figure out who I want to use you to kill."

"I have no illusions about my fate I knew that if you took me I would die it was only a matter of when." He nodded and turned away.

Andrea sat on the bed and held up her hands she pushed at the chakra seal and felt it give. She pushed harder and felt it pulled away from the room then it snapped back with force and she gasped and let go of her powers. She shook her head. "You are a strong little thing aren't you."

"What do you want?" She stood up and moved away to the window.

"You aren't from our world. Yet you are so comfortable here. I am curious how that is. You never did tell me about the bombs I wanted to know of." He sat on the bed. She looked out the window and frowned.

"That's because you are a bastard and I wouldn't tell you anything if I could. Which I can't I'm not a scientist I know absolutely nothing about the weapons in my world. I was using the weapons of this world to exact my revenge because I know more about that." She turned and looked at him.

"Why are you this way? You know where it leads. If what you said was true when you told him about your brother. How can you possibly be willing to let him walk the same path; are you actually happy. You want the moon's eye. So you can put the world in an illusion. What's the point?"

"So you know about that as well no wonder he kept you from me. He knows I would have killed you." He sighed.

She just waited. "I want to control the world. I want to be able to stop the ones that need to be stopped and fight the ones that need to be fought. I want to crush the five nations."

"Why?" She raised her hands. "What does that accomplish even if you rule the world, will that bring your brother back. You killed him no one else whether you murdered him or like you said he gave his eyes willingly. I really don't care. It won't solve anything. Do you really think you can do better at this than everybody else. I mean you have to realize how stupid this all seems to someone who can see the bigger picture. Let's say you get the nine and the eight tails. Kisame catches bee and brings him, Sasuke brings Naruto. You make the ten tailed beast and turn the moon into a sharingan and you suddenly control it all. What then…?"

He frowned and walked to the window looking out. She frowned and stepped farther away from him. He raised a brow and sighed. "I would be able to decide what happens its fairly simple."

"Okay and then what. What happens. You going to play that game all by your self for the rest of your life…" He looked at her and watched her for a while. "You sound like a little boy trying to play house with the world." She wanted to tell him how pathetic he was. But, she just watched the wind blow the trees. It was going to storm.

"You really are intriguing I can see what he likes about you." She frowned.

"I don't really want to be complimented by you." He cocked his head.

"You really do look at me like I'm a monster."

"You are a monster." She looked back out the window.

"Then what are you. I saw inside your mind when I brought you back here I know what you were about to do. How are we any different." She looked away.

"Maybe that's how I know what you are." She touched the window. He saw something in her eyes. Something of the horror she had lived through. He felt a twinge and suppressed it.

"Why do you care so much for him?" She smiled a little and thought of him for a moment. Her brow furrowed and she looked like she might just tell him to go to hell. He waited and she took a deep breath. She looked at him her eyes filled with determination.

"He's the only person that's ever understood me. The only person I've ever known that could." She looked at Madara and her eyes turned pleading. "Please don't make him do this. I'm begging you."

"Your pleas don't sway me child. I'm sorry, I am far too old to be changed." She looked back out the window. A sheen of tears pooled at the edges of her green eyes but, they never fell. She was a strong woman.

"This won't bring anyone anything but, pain. Even if you get what you want it won't make anything better." She touched the window. He was out there somewhere hunting. "You'll start a war and kill thousands of people and, you'll still be angry and miserable."

"I hate you for this. I would kill you if I could and save them all." He watched her and nodded.

"Yes I believe you would." He turned and walked to the door. He looked back at her standing at the window. She was beautiful. Her hair hung in rolling waves like a fire boiling around her. The long robe she had found in his drawers was too big but, it still couldn't take away from how very pretty she was. He should kill her now. She was dangerous he looked at her and sighed. If she ever realized what her true power was she could kill them all. He opened the door and walked out. He didn't engage the seal she could move through the house if she liked, he had a marker on her, he could find her if he needed.

Despite what Sasuke believed he would keep his word he did have some honor after all.

He told Zetsu he was going to check on Sasuke and left.

Sasuke moved through the forest. He didn't want to do this. He had no choice but, he didn't want to do this. It was the only way to save her and to save Naruto. He didn't know what he'd do after it was over. He didn't even know if he could do it at all.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" He sighed.

"I'm looking for Naruto. What do you want Madara is Andrea alright?" It had been a week since he'd seen her.

"She's fine I told you I wouldn't harm her though I should she knows far too much." Sasuke frowned. "No luck finding him then."

"I think I know where he is but, I'm not sure how to get him."

"Where?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No this is my fight stay the hell out of it." Madara shrugged. He looked at the young man and sighed. He just wasn't the same at all and there was no turning him around unless he killed the girl and if he did that he would sign his own death warrant. He could kill her but, he would die too. Sasuke would lose his mind but, Madara would never be there to see it.

"Come you are tired you need rest and she needs to see you and know you're okay she is frantic." Sasuke searched his eyes.

"Alright." He sighed unhappily as he let Madara take him to her. He learned a long time ago that when you traveled with him like this he could hear your thoughts so he thought of the weather as he moved with him. They landed and he walked to his room without a word. She wasn't there.

He let his eyes spin and felt for her. He turned on his heel and walked to the library she was already at the door when he got there and she threw herself into his arms. He held her close and smiled kissing her hair. "It was only a week." He murmured.

"It was an eternity." He turned and frowned. Madara stood at the door. Sasuke took a step back and slammed the door in his face.

"Well that was rude." Madara sighed and turned away. His library. Oh well. He heard a slam and a gasp then he just moved a little faster unfortunately he could still hear them up the hall and he sighed.

"Where are they?" He walked into the kitchen far enough away to avoid the reunion. He looked at Kisame who had returned recently. He had just arrived.

"The library." Kisame headed for the door. "I wouldn't do that. You should wait if you wish to speak to him."

"Why…" He frowned and then his eyes widened. "Oh." He laughed softly. "To be young again." He sighed. "Well senpai where are we with the plan?"

"He's looking for Naruto but, he's also looking for a way to beat this and not have to fight him to give him to us. He's more than willing to fight. And, he still wants his revenge he still has one of the elders hidden somewhere but, the fact that he isn't dead either means that he's not going to kill him or the man has booby trapped himself which is more likely." He handed him a cup and drank deeply.

"I can get Naruto." He offered.

"No you would die trying Bee is one thing he was a match for you. Naruto isn't his powers are the worst for you to try to deal with no it must be Sasuke. I don't even think I could capture him. In fact I would probably die trying. Even fifty years ago I couldn't have done it. His father had to sacrifice himself I couldn't have beat him." He looked at the hall and was quiet for a while. They walked by; she was resting her head on his shoulder they were headed for his room. He looked at Kisame who raised his brows.

"She asked me something I can't answer." Kisame looked at his old sensei and waited. Madara liked to talk but he was also one of the smartest men he'd ever known ruthless and sometimes cold blooded but, smart. "She asked me what I would do after I had what I wanted. What would I do then." "Why can't you answer it." Kisame frowned.

"Because I don't know." He set down the cup. "I don't know what I'll do then. I never thought about it. Just getting to the goal not reaping the benefits of it." He sighed. "I am old." He walked out and Kisame shrugged. It wasn't really his problem. He walked to the boys room and listened it was quiet.

Perhaps he wasn't…busy anymore. He reached up to knock but, the door opened. It was her. She smiled brightly at him. That's right she would know who he was. But, that smile looked genuine. He could see Sasuke sleeping his face so like his brother's. She covered her lips then closed the door and walked down the hall.

She walked into a large drawing room and turned. "What did you want Kisame?"

"Just to talk to Sasuke." She nodded.

"Well I'm sure he'll be up in a few hours he's pretty tired though." She looked out the window and he could watch her. Madara had said she was beautiful. He wasn't sure that was the right word. She was pretty sure but, she had a sureness about her that said she wasn't afraid of anything. He wasn't used to women like that. It was as if she had already seen all the horror the world had to offer and she had beaten it.

"I'm glad you're okay. I shouldn't be. You are not a good guy but, I can't help but, like you." He leaned against the wall after setting his sword against the door.

"So it's true you know all about me." She smiled.

"No I've learned there is very little I really know about any of you. But, I know who you are." She smiled. "I never saw you until you were with Itachi in the village."

"Ah yes that was not one of my finer moments. That man kicked me." She laughed softly.

"His name is Gai."

"I don't care if he can't remember my name I don't have any reason to remember his." She laughed harder.

"He was only protecting his comrade you do understand that." He nodded.

"You are right. Of course sometimes we get caught up in this land or that. But, we are all ninja." She smiled.

"See I knew I liked you. Are you hungry?" He shrugged.

"Come on I'll feed you. He'll be hungry when he wakes as well and I want to have some food for him. I'm sure Madara is hungry too." He followed her and frowned.

"I don't have to worry about poison do I?" She looked at him and raised a brow.

"No, I wouldn't kill you or Sasuke and I couldn't find a way to just poison his, I'm not that skilled." He admired her honesty.

"You really are different aren't you." She smiled.

"You could call it that." She pulled out the food and started cooking. "I'm happier here than I've ever been even with the horrible things your leader is trying to do there is an honor here you don't really see in my world. The things that happen here are terrible sometimes but, there is honor in most of it." She tugged him forward. "Here peel these." She handed him a knife.

He looked at the potatoes for a few minutes then sighed and started peeling them. "I wonder what Itachi would have thought of you?"

She looked at him and her eyes were sad. "I wish he was here to tell us. He was a good man." Kisame liked her he decided. That had clenched it. Then he smelled the pot and knew she was an angel. It smelled like heaven. She was mixing something in a bowl and pouring it into a pan. She stuck it in the oven and turned away.

"What is all that?" She grinned.

"You'll see. Do you have much of a sweet tooth it will have to be you and Madara, Sasuke doesn't like sweets much." She turned back and stirred the pot.

She left and came back smiling her cheeks flushed. "He's taking a shower. The food will be ready soon. Could you get me some plates." He nodded and walked to the cabinet. He took the plates and listened to her hum to herself and dance to a song in her mind. She was beautiful.

He felt his heart actually speed up a little he hadn't given a damn about the opposite sex in years. He sighed and set the plates down as she dipped out the stew and poured it over the potatoes. Sasuke came in after a few minutes his hair still damp. He looked at her and his eyes instantly warmed and his lips twitched. He didn't think he'd ever seen him smile. She turned and the room lit up, he smiled fully and Kisame could see him stopping himself from crossing the room. It was very sweet to watch and Kisame was unaffected by most things anymore.

Sasuke looked at him and finally acknowledged his presence. He nodded. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"It can wait it's not something I want to talk about right now." She rolled her eyes.

"I could leave." He shook his head.

"I am not trying to be secretive it is simply a personal matter." She nodded and turned back to the food. She was cutting a loaf of bread. She looked at the door and frowned then, with a quiet grumble on her lips she walked out.

Kisame watched her leave and looked at Sasuke. "I have something I was supposed to give you but, I didn't get the chance to I apologize for it taking so long in the coming." He handed him a scroll. "I was asked to only give it to you and only if this happened and you were with Madara." Sasuke looked at his brother's hand writing and froze.

"I don't think its pleasant you should wait." Sasuke nodded and put it away.

They listened to the voices coming down the hall.

"You cooked and you want me to eat too?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She sounded exasperated.

"You would like me to die." She sighed.

"Not from poisoned brownies but, I could throw some in if you like." He laughed. "I came to get you because no matter how I feel about you or what you're doing you are the owner of this house and even evil overlords need to eat right?" She frowned. "Hell I don't know why if I think about it too much I'll just want to choke you with it so you should just leave it alone."

"Understood." They walked in and Sasuke and Kisame were putting tea in front of all the places.

They sat down and pulled up the chop sticks. Madara took off his mask hell everyone knew who he was here anyway it wasn't all that important. He sat down and looked at it. "What is it?" She sighed.

"It's beef stew and mashed potatoes with fresh bread and, I made brownies. You have cheese burgers how can you not have this. He frowned and took a tentative bite, he sighed contentedly.

"Oh this is good." Sasuke looked at him his eyes cold and unreadable.

Kisame took a bite. "Oh man is this great." Sasuke knew it would be good but, he had eaten her cooking before. If not this dish, he had yet to taste anything she cooked that did not make your mouth water. He watched her talk with Kisame as if they were old friends and to Madara she was respectful and polite. Even when she spoke of how much she wished he was dead. It was an odd combination.

After the food was done being eaten she pulled out a pan of brown cake she had made she called brownies. She cut them and gave one to each of them. He wasn't big on sweets but, it was good.

He watched them even Madara purposely praise her he wondered what was going on in his mind. She was nice to him to a point including him in this. What did that mean to someone so emotionless? He had already found out that there was no such thing as a lack of emotions really. Simply a suppression. We were human created with emotions and it wasn't something you could turn off.

The food was done and Madara snagged Kisame and drug him away to send him back to the cloud. He was only here to give a report.

She ran water for the dishes and he pulled them all and set them beside her. "That was very good." He kissed her ear and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. Even if I don't understand you at all."

She smiled and glanced back at him. "What don't you understand?"

"You any of this. Why are you nice to him?" She frowned.

"It's hard to explain really." She started washing the dishes. He grabbed a towel and started drying them. It was a big kitchen the whole house was very large it was an old manor house for some lord that didn't exist anymore. He helped and just waited for her to collect her thoughts. "He's a horrible man he helped kill your family I hate him." She sighed. "But, at the same time I feel sorry for him. He has nothing to look forward to. Even if he wins what will he have in the end if he get's his moons eye. The problem with an illusion no matter how big or how realistic it is. It's still an illusion it isn't real." She shrugged. "He wants a future that isn't real. That is so sad. I understand that because I believed this wasn't real and I wanted it. I wanted this and now that I have it. I almost feel badly for him because no matter what he will never have anything that makes him happy." He put the last dish back in the cabinet and she let the water out. She turned around and looked at him. He smiled down at her his eyes warm and dark. "I am so happy." She touched his face. "Even with everything that's wrong. I'm so happy because you have given me something I never could have had. I have this bond with you, something that gives me peace and joy. I feel badly for anyone that has to live without that." She leaned forward and kissed his chin. He pulled her close and they stayed that way for a little while.

Madara stood in the hall a few more moments and then turned away. She was the oddest woman. He had never seen a woman so understanding. Of course it would have probably been the only thing that would have saved Sasuke from the darkness Madara had personally put him in. He should be angry with her and, was until she had been in his home he simply could not hate her after being alone with her for a week.

She was intelligent and kind her vibrant nature was infectious. That was exactly what she was, infectious, she was like a disease and she had infected him too. Kisame had been completely overtaken by her charm in one meeting.

He decided to go and check out the Leaf to see if there was any news on Naruto…

Naruto walked up to the small house and frowned.

"Who are you?" He turned around and saw a small man bent with age and standing on a cane.

"I am Naruto I thought I met you once but it was a trick of Madara's." He smiled. "I was hoping you could help me. You are Shinto right."

"Yes, I'm Shinto. But, I don't know you."

"No but, you know my friend Sasuke." He stopped and nodded.

"Yes, I know him…how do you know Sasuke?" Naruto grinned.

"He's my best friend." Shinto frowned.

Shinto sighed. "Well I don't know if I believe you but, tell me what you want and we'll see if I think you're lying or not." He turned and headed into the house slowly.

They got inside and he sat down. His eyes were shrewd. He may be old but, he was sharp. "So what do you want from me?"

"I want to summon Sasuke so we can talk." Shinto smiled.

"What do you want to talk to him about?"

"A way to stop what's coming. I know what's going to happen and I don't want it for him or me. We are supposed to fight and if we do he'll die…and so will I." Shinto frowned.

"I see." He sighed. "Alright." He took a scroll and handed it to him. "I made this so I could summon him if that bastard Madara came after me again." He smiled. "I guess you need it more than me."

"Thank you." He tucked it away.

"Wait." Naruto turned back. "Here this is something you will also need if you wish to stop Sasuke and change your destiny."

"What is it?" He looked at the strange scroll. "It doesn't look like the other one."

"It's not, it's my masterpiece." He smiled. "Just take it and, you will know when to use it. Now go and leave an old man in peace. I haven't had this much excitement in two decades." He shook his head. "I sure hope they can handle my jutsu." He laughed to himself.

Sasuke watched her where she sat on the edge of the bed. She had his arm band he had no idea what she was doing with it. He needed to leave he'd been here for two days. She smiled at her handy work and then put it back with the other one she had already doctored. "What did you do to them?" He watched her forest colored eyes. She smiled and him and crawled up the bed slowly holding his gaze her eyes intense.

I put a piece of myself in them. She reached his face and kissed his lips gently. He returned the kiss but pulled back and raised his brows holding her face. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "You leave Andrea with Homura right?" He nodded.

"Well that means that you are all by yourself and since you won't let me help you I figured out a way to help you even if you won't let me be there." He cocked his head. "There are thousands of books and scrolls here all of them on different kinds of jutsu. There is even one on sensors. It told me that if I made the right seal I could give you my powers or at least a little of it anyway." She sighed as his thumb rubbed over her lips watching her eyes turn smoky.

"You learned that just to help me. Are you sure you want to help me?" She leaned up and watched him closely. She was silent for a long time.

He looked at her, the fire growing, she was sitting in his lap her robe loose. One tug and, she would be free of it. But, he wanted to hear her answer. Why was she willing to help him kill Naruto? "I love you." She shrugged. "I trust you with this. You are the smartest man I've ever known. And, the kindest." He raised his brows at that outlandish remark. She just smiled. "You will find a way to solve this. It's that simple. So I am going to believe in you and Naruto, there has never been anything you two couldn't do." He closed his eyes and dropped his head. She had so much faith and he was so undeserving. He opened his eyes. She was watching him, he remembered how terribly alone she looked when he met her. It was like a reflection of his own loneliness; but it was gone. He took her hand and pressed it to his heart.

His eyes were fierce. She searched them and waited. She could feel the tension pouring off of him. "You will never be alone again. Never."

"I know." She whispered but, her eyes burned with unshed tears. "I haven't felt alone since I met you." She took his hand and placed it against her breast. "I will give your oath back to you." She covered his hand with her own and he did the same. "You will never be alone as long as my soul is in this world I will be with you."

"Even if I have to give Naruto to Madara." He didn't look away. He just watched her.

"I never want that to happen." She whispered and looked down. He sighed. But, she looked back up and her fingers clenched over his. "But, I will never let you carry that burden alone either. If that happens we will carry that together too. And, we will find a way to avenge him and stop Madara together." He froze his eyes widening.

She was a wonder to the world and she was his. He had never done a thing in his life to be this lucky. But, he would never let her go. He would kill anyone risk anything to keep her. After a few moments he pulled her fingers to his lips kissing them slowly. She watched him but, pulled away. He raised a brow but, she was grinning. "If you keep that up I'm going to forget all about the arm bands. Do you want to try them?" She was so excited. He just nodded.

She jumped up and grabbed them. She slipped one on his right arm then the other. He watched her slowly slide the heavy material over his arm.

She sat back and pulled her hands together. He watched as she closed her eyes and focused her chakra the hand signs moving quickly he didn't recognize the seal. A blue light surrounded his arms and he felt her chakra flow into him. He stiffened at the intensity and amount. She let go and sat back her eyes soft and a little tired.

Suddenly she looked at him from the flat of her back a gasp on her lips. "That was not a little anything." He closed his eyes and felt the lives of the villagers in the over thirty kilometers away. "That is amazing I can see them. I can feel them. I can feel their emotions. Is this what you feel all the time. How long will this last?" She smiled and nodded.

"As long as you wear them." She watched him and smiled happily. "I'm glad you like it." Then she touched his face and he felt her emotions. He growled low and kissed her.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and she taught him to use his borrowed powers. Then a night in each others arms. She woke and helped him dress. She took the wrap he wore and pulled it around his waist. He watched her with quiet intensity as she tied the rope around his waist. By the time she was done he wanted to take it all off and rip her clothes off as well. He kissed her hair. "I will miss you." He smiled and touched her face. "I have to go."

She nodded neither of them spoke of where he was going or what he was doing. She may have to deal with that soon enough but, she wouldn't do it yet. She just kissed him deeply and then watched him walk away hoping for a miracle.

Naruto was walking and he smiled. He was far away from everything. He pulled out the scroll and the instructions. He opened it and rolled it out and then he dropped the blood on it.

Sasuke walked into Madara's study. "I'm ready." He stepped forward and felt a pull. "Holy…." Madara watched as he disappeared.

"What happened?" Zetsu blinked. Madara just stared at the thin air where Sasuke used to be.

Sasuke landed and stood his sword in one hand the chidori flared. He stood and looked at Naruto. "Shit…" He saw Naruto and frowned. "That wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done." It was a clone he was sure. It was still stupid. He could feel the real Naruto not far away.

"I wanted to talk to you and you aren't exactly easy to find." He shrugged.

"I am after you don't you get it. Every time we see each other you act as if that's not the case but, I am supposed to find you and beat you into a stupor so you can be part of Madara's plan why would you do something like this." He snarled.

"I don't want that. Why are you working for the man that helped your brother kill your family I don't understand. You hate the whole village but, he's okay." He looked at Sasuke and shook his head. "I don't get it."

Sasuke let go of the chidori and slid the sword back in place. He leapt into a low branch and hung a leg over it. He looked at his friend because as much as it irritated him that was what he was. "He has Andrea."

"That pretty little red head." He nodded. "I liked her what does he have her for?"

"Insurance." Naruto looked at him and frowned.

"Insurance?" He looked at Sasuke really looked at him. "Oh." He smiled. "That's great…wait." Sasuke raised a brow and frowned. "Damn what the hell do we do about that?"

"You see my dilemma." He leaned his head back. "Either I take you back or even though I think he likes her he'll kill her." He looked at Naruto and his eyes grew hard. "I will admit you are my friend but, I will take you to him wrapped like a gift if I have to, to keep her safe."

Naruto nodded. "I understand." He sat down on a rock and sighed. He wasn't sure what to do now. "Where's Homura?"

"Somewhere safe. He's put a trap on himself so when he dies the person that kills him will have any jutsu they have sealed. It would be just like Orochimaru." Naruto nodded.

"I see why he's still alive." He stood. "Well Shinto gave me another scroll I guess it's for you he said it should change your destiny. I don't really know what that means but, since everyone thinks your destiny is to either kill me or die by me I am all for changing it. I would love to fight you. I have never beaten you. Not once. I would like to do that just once but, not under these circumstances I would like it to be on our terms not because Madara would hurt the woman you love."

Sasuke nodded. "I agree. I would love to beat you to a bloody pulp and beat you fair and square without you holding back. So I could prove to myself that I'm better than you. But, I want to be able to do it and know that was the reason not because I hated you or I was afraid for Andrea's life." He sighed.

Naruto took the scroll and threw it at him. "I think it has directions but, I knew it wouldn't make any sense to me. So I just figured I would give it to you. I will be waiting at the final valley if it doesn't work out. You can find me there." He pulled up his hands and was gone.

He took the scroll and broke the seal. He frowned as a clone appeared of Shinto he sat down and looked at Sasuke.

"I am here to tell you what this will do then I will disappear. This scroll was created to keep you and your little red head safe and away from Madara. You use it by mixing your blood together and placing one hand of each of you in the seal. When you think you are in a dire situation you can use this and go where it is safe. If you wish to return you simply unroll the small scroll the only problem is it will summon you to the Leaf. To your clan home it is the only place I have a permanent summoning. You will end up in the shrine. So be careful Sasuke good luck and you're welcome. Your father would be proud of you." The clone was gone and Sasuke stood. This would be his way out thank god for Naruto he had saved himself and Sasuke. He moved to the island.

"Homura. I want you to sacrifice yourself for the Leaf." Homura frowned.

"I was already doing that wasn't I?" He asked dryly.

"I want you to die in front of Madara." Homura nodded.

"I see." He sat down. "You are hoping to seal his power so you can defeat him." Sasuke just looked at him it was almost as if he needed his permission which he knew wasn't the least bit necessary.

"Shouldn't you be happy to give your life." He frowned.

"Of course I am, I am not a coward." He stood. "You do not see it like this but, I did what I believed was right at the time. If I could go back I would like to think I would make a better choice but, I can not say that." Talking so calmly about the death of his family as if it was nothing but, another mission.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You honestly believe that don't you. I despise this code you live by. It makes me sick. What if it was your clan?" He snarled. "I'm done talking to you if I were you I would start asking for forgiveness from a higher power because you are going to help me and I don't give a damn if you like it or not." He turned and walked away.

"What did you say to him?" Homura glanced at Andrea the big cat was standing beside him her eyes on her master's back. "You really are dumb sometimes."

"I was honest, he is a sentimental creature, he doesn't belong in this world. Or maybe it is me that doesn't belong. I don't really know anymore." He sighed and turned away. "I think I will take his advice and pray though. He walked away and Andrea followed she was pretty sure he wouldn't try to escape but, just in case.

Andrea was walking the grounds, she liked the flowers even if everything was wild. She had never taken much time to look at the world it was too frightening but here she could relax.

"Are you enjoying the day?" It had rained for the last few days in a row and she had been stuck inside the house without Sasuke that was maddening. He was right being around Madara was hard on her. It was worse now too because he had become fascinated with her. He would watch her like a scientist observing a rat in a cage.

"Yes I am." She answered softly.

"He should return soon. What will you do when he brings me Naruto will you hate him?" She looked at Madara and sighed.

"No." She frowned. "I will try to convince him to let Naruto help him defeat you. If they worked together you would die. That's their real destiny; to stop you. Even if he gives you Naruto I will find a way to avenge them both." Madara watched her and nodded. Did she know what she was capable of after all. Hmm.

"Perhaps." She walked back to the house. He just watched her walk away. He had lived a very long life he had, had his share of lovers. He had never known a woman like that one. He had never known someone he couldn't influence. Not until now….

Sasuke looked at the house and sighed. He was going to do this. He hated it just because he had no idea what it really meant. He didn't like the unknown.

He watched her come out of the house. Since he had hadn't come back with Madara he'd had to travel here alone. It had taken nearly two weeks because this hide out was truly in the middle of no where it was outside the five nations in an ancient forest. He watched her and stood silently at the edge of the trees. She watched him from the steps. They just gazed at each other for a moment. Then she started walking forward. "You didn't do it." She smiled.

"I didn't." He said softly. He had gone to the final valley…

"Well you came." Naruto stood from his spot on Madara's head.

"I did." He watched Naruto leap to his side. "I may lose her with this." Naruto nodded.

"Did the scroll not work." Sasuke looked out over the river and shook his head.

"I haven't used it yet. I don't know what will happen. What if it takes her away from me, that's the safest place for her. Away from me.." His eyes met Naruto's. "I don't know if I could do that."

"I don't think Shinto would take her from you." Sasuke frowned.

"It is the first time in a long time I have actually been afraid, truly afraid." He shook his head. "I can't do it."

"So we're going to do this then?" Sasuke nodded.

"I guess so." He smiled a little. "I really do want to know." Naruto nodded.

"Me too but, I already know which of us is stronger I always knew." He smiled.

Sasuke frowned. "Me too." They hit each other with everything they had. No holding back no quitting. He looked at Naruto across the water his hands shaking his body ready to give out. Naruto slowly pulled himself back to his feet.

"I wanted to beat you with my own power." Naruto sighed. "I can't…" Sasuke shook his head.

"If you're holding back the fight ends now. That power may be something inside you but, it is your power. If you could just embrace that you could be a million times stronger." He took a deep breath and heaved. "I have my brother's power it's not mine not really so what does it matter. He gave it to me. Your father gave you the fox. Use it." Naruto's eyes changed and he nodded.

"Maybe you're right but, the same goes for you." Sasuke nodded. He hadn't been using his eyes because like Naruto he wanted to beat him with his power his skills. They nodded to one another and the fight began again.

By the end of it they lay on the bank beside the river the monument that had stood for almost eighty years was in a pile and the landscape would never be the same. Sasuke sat up slowly and looked at Naruto. He couldn't beat him. But, Naruto couldn't beat him either. Sasuke sighed. He smiled a little. Naruto was trying to get up. "Stop you can rest. I'm out of chakra anyway." Naruto fell over and looked at him.

"Oh good." He rasped. "I'm done too." He smiled. "It was a good fight." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes it was and you didn't hold back. That was incredible to see." He stood on shaky legs. "The Leaf will be coming I have to go. I can see Kakashi. Lady Tsunade must have sent him to save you from me." He looked at Naruto.

"So do we go to Madara now?" Sasuke looked at him and shook his head slowly.

"I go, you stay. Go home Naruto. You belong in the Leaf." Naruto frowned.

"So do you." Sasuke shook his head.

"You know I heard a kid once say that home was a place where someone thought of you." He smiled. Naruto dropped his head.

"Yeah?" He frowned.

"Whoever said that was pretty smart." He held out a hand and, pulled him to his feet. "I have my place. I'll deal with this my way you know I'm too stubborn to accept help from anyone even you, so don't worry I will be fine." He smiled. "Friend."

He met his eyes. Naruto frowned. "They're coming, you better go I can feel them now too. Even without my eyes." Sasuke nodded.

He turned and Kakashi landed beside him with a kunai. Sasuke turned and looked at him slowly. He had tried to kill him the last time he had seen him. What would he do now? Sasuke held his gaze for a moment. "Take Naruto home." He was just gone.

Kakashi sighed and dropped his head. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "I'm tired sensei and no body makes good ramen out here." He fell and passed out. Kakashi looked at him and smiled. He was peaceful. They had, had their fight. It was over.

Pakkun looked at him and frowned. "Do we go after Sasuke."

"No he didn't take Naruto he's on his own now." He picked Naruto up and started walking, the rest of the Leaf landed on the scene.

Kiba and Shikamaru landed and looked around. "My God look at this place it won't even be a river anymore It's going to make a lake here by next year." Shikamaru shook his head. "Where is…"

"He's gone. He told me to take Naruto home." Shikamaru frowned.

Kiba growled. "Then we need to go after him."

"No, we need to get Naruto home. You couldn't beat Sasuke and neither could I the only one that could have is right here. He didn't hurt Naruto. He didn't take him to Madara. It's up to him now what he does with his life."

"But, the elder." Kakashi shrugged.

"Ninja die." He took Naruto and leapt away. Kiba frowned but, followed…


	10. Chapter 10

**She smiled sadly. "I would have understood." **

"**I would have hated myself." He sighed. **

"**I'm sorry about this both of you really." Madara appeared behind Andrea. "I really am but, you knew the consequences of not retrieving the nine tails." **

**Andrea tried to move forward but, he stopped her. "I am truly sorry about this. I am surprised at how much." Sasuke looked at him with murder in his eyes. **

"**If you do that I will kill you." He said the words slowly. Then he looked at her and his heart ripped in two. **

**She just watched him as he pulled out the strange scroll but, Madara looked at it and his eyes widened His hands moved towards her throat but, he hesitated. Her words came back to him. "I feel badly for him. Because no matter what he'll never have what he wants." She pulled up her hands and made the signs, she turned and moved as quickly as she could. "I'm sorry too. Just stay there." He went after her but, he couldn't move.**

"**All this time I thought you were ignorant of your real abilities." He almost laughed. She looked at him as she backed towards Sasuke. He just held her gaze and wondered what would happen now. He knew his dream would never be realized. Not now. What would happen to all of it. He had worked for almost a century on his revenge and now because of this small determined woman it was all over. She knew about Zetsu. She knew it all. He couldn't beat this. So why wasn't he angry. Why didn't he hate her. He just watched as the two young lovers set themselves free of this world. He knew what that scroll would do. He had seen it once before. **

"**Quick, I can't hold him for long." She looked pained.**

**He nodded and slid the scroll across the ground. She ran to his side. **

"**What is that; what are you doing?" Sasuke smiled.**

"**I have no clue but, it had better work. The cloud is coming Kisame was found. The sand and Leaf are coming as well they're right behind me." He bit his finger and the blood flowed. She was at his side. **

"**What do I need to do?" He handed her a scroll and a vial. Then he took her hand and kissed her palm. Her eyes softened and she gasped as he bit her finger. **

"**Break that open and be ready to drop it on that when I tell you. He took her hand and mixed their blood together. He stood and looked at Madara. "I hope this works." She was shaking.**

"**I can't hold him much longer." She whispered. He touched her face. She met eyes with Madara and he frowned at her but she saw something there, almost a look of pride.**

"**Just a few more seconds…" He assured her. He looked at the scroll and readied to drop the blood. "Okay when I count to three you will drop your blood and I will drop mine." She nodded. **

**He stood and watched as the world came in on them the Raikage and the cloud. Gaara and the sand and Lady Tsunade herself from the Leaf. They were far enough back they shouldn't be affected. He looked at Andrea and his eyes were filled with fear. "I love you." One….two….three….She couldn't hold Madara anymore she shook and dropped the blood then she watched as if in slow motion it fell she felt his arms wrap around her and his pleas that they be together when this was over. She just watched in slow motion as the blood touched both scrolls at once. She had a split second where she saw the elder Homura appear a kunai in hand and he moved faster than he should be able to, to Madara's side and he smiled while he stabbed himself in the heart the snow cat she had given to Sasuke to keep him company leapt away to the Leaf landing beside Kakashi who had gotten too close and pulling him away. The arms around he held her tight but, everything went white and they were gone. She screamed but there was no sound. **

**She landed on her back on a white floor. She gasped, her breath knocked out of her. Where was she. Shit she was where she'd been summoned from. She was at that bastards house she'd almost killed. She held her forehead and let her instincts take over either she got the hell out of here or she was dead she didn't have her weapons she'd used all her chakra. She was a sitting duck here. **

**She heard something faint on the roof and cursed. They were on the roof about to come in. Suddenly the window slid open. "Andrea." She nearly fell down. **

"**Sasuke." He looked in at her. She just stood there frozen.**

"**Do you need me to carry you. We had better go. I've never seen one but, there are a lot of men out there and I'm pretty sure those are guns in their hands very big guns." She wrapped her arms around him and nodded. **

"**Yes I think you need to carry me." She passed out. He laughed. **

"**Every time I turn around you are passing out on me." He was so happy he didn't care where they were or what happened now as long as they were together. It was easy to avoid the guards he was faster than they had the ability to see. He took her through the forest. Stopping in what looked like a tropical landscape it was pretty. It looked a little familiar. He sat down in a tree and just held her, he had no clue where they were or how to get where they needed to be. He had no idea what to even do now. Shinto that sly devil. He had no clue he intended to send them both here. Perhaps Shinto didn't even know. He just wanted to send them somewhere safe. Well he'd done it he supposed. **

**He just held her thanking the heavens that she was with him. **

**The massive cat sat down beside Kakashi and sighed. "What's the matter?"**

"**I'm all alone again." She frowned. "I guess I could go home." **

"**You could stay here, you're Andrea right." She laid her head on her paws. **

"**I don't know anyone here." She frowned. **

"**You can stay with me for a while then you can find your own way okay. I'm alone most of the time too." She looked at him and smiled a little. "He's going to be okay I think." **

**Kakashi walked in beside the great cat three days later once they were back at the Leaf. "Has anyone found Sasuke or the woman?" **

**Lady Tsunade frowned. "No and no one knows exactly what happened either. I mean I was there and I don't have a clue." Kakashi nodded. **

"**Where is Naruto?" **

"**Still at the hospital he is getting out today that's what we're here for we intend to go and fetch him home." She nodded. **

"**Maybe he'll know where they went." Kakashi nodded but he didn't think so. Naruto wasn't really helpful in the find Sasuke missions anymore. He just wanted him left alone. They had fought and had found out whatever it was they needed to know. **

**Naruto was already dressed when Kakashi walked in. "You ready." **

"**I've been ready. I was ready a week ago." He sighed. "But, I don't have the heart to yell at Granny Tsunade anymore. I'm still just glad she's okay." He smiled at Andrea. **

"**Hey." She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm glad you stayed. So where is Madara right now."**

"**He's in the Hokage's mansion in a holding room till we find out what to do with him. He's pretty harmless now and he's almost blind. Taking his jutsu took his eyes the rinnegan he had tried to transplant too." Naruto nodded. **

"**Can I talk to him." Kakashi frowned. "I'm not going to hurt him he's blind and helpless I'm not a murderer." Kakashi nodded. **

"**Alright. We can ask the Fifth." **

**Andrea woke and felt dread. Then she realized she was warm and his arms tightened around her. She looked up and sighed with relief. His face was peaceful as he slept. She realized they were in a tree. She turned slowly and sat up. He blinked and looked at her. "I wasn't sure where to go." He offered in a sleepy voice. **

**She leaned forward and kissed him. Her heart soared and she moaned with pleasure. He yanked her close and growled into her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes and the fire eased back to a slow steady burn. She pulled away. "I'm glad you're here." **

"**Well I couldn't leave you alone who would save you from yourself." He smiled. "Now it's my turn to tell you how irrational you are." She looked at him and touched his face. **

"**I don't care. I don't; I will give the police all I know." She slumped back and sat down. "I'm a murderer." **

"**You killed men that committed a terrible crime that is not murder." She frowned. **

"**In your world maybe not, in mine it's still murder. I will be a wanted criminal." He watched her and then he took a deep breath. **

"**Could we talk to someone that might be able to help you. I don't want that life for you I never did." He watched her. "But, I understand why you did it." He smiled. **

"**Madara?"**

"**Is alive I would assume but, he will be useless to fight he has no power left of his own without changing his body or something he will be lost even his eyes will be gone." She took a deep breath and fell against him. **

"**Thank God." She kissed his chest. "Then maybe we could go back and just stay there." She looked at him hopefully. "They would forgive you." **

**He smiled sadly. "We can't. I was given a scroll to bring us back but, it was inside the other and I didn't have the time to grab it I would have had to let you go and I didn't know if I would get to go where you were I hoped but, I didn't know and if I only had a few more moments with you I didn't want to waste them." He sighed. "We are stuck here." **

**Madara sat at a table writing when Naruto walked in. "How can you see enough to write." He frowned. This man had caused the death of his parents. Sasuke's family. He helped Itachi kill his own family. He didn't really know how to feel about him.**

"**I've been writing for over a hundred years I don't need to see to do it but, I can still see a little just not as well as with my sharingan." He looked up. "So Naruto. You did fight with Sasuke then?" **

"**We fought." Madara nodded. **

"**Who won." Naruto leaned against the wall and looked at him. **

"**He could have brought me to you." He pushed away from the wall. "Why did you do it?"**

"**What?" Naruto looked out the window.**

"**Willingly help murder your own family. Tell Itachi he should kill his best friend. Kill yours and take your brother's eyes. Did power mean that much to you? Killing my parents." Naruto looked at him and sighed. "I just don't understand how you could think it was that important." **

"**Power was all that mattered to me." He shrugged. "I thought I was right. Your mother was the jinchuriki I had nothing against her. Your father was the Hokage he had to be taken down." He shook his head. "No, I knew I was right. But, a few months ago someone asked me what I would do if I won if I got what I wanted." He smiled and looked away. "I tried to find an answer but, I couldn't. Where is Kisame?"**

"**I knew he wasn't actually dead but, I never told anyone." That had Madara frowning. **

"**How did you know?" Naruto smiled. **

"**She talks in her sleep." He sighed. "I found out a lot about you and Sasuke just listening to her sleep. I never told anyone. I just couldn't, she liked him. She made me like him too. Everyone talks about me being able to change hearts." He laughed. "I don't' have anything on her." **

**Madara smiled wistfully. "If I wasn't such a bastard I would have fallen for her too." He smiled. "Maybe I did. I had a split second where I could have killed her. I could have taken her life but, I just couldn't do it. She made me brownies. Even when we were there all alone and she didn't have anyone else to care for besides herself she made me brownies and she even learned to make dumplings because I like them so much." He just looked away. "How do you kill someone that does that."**

"**I don't think you can." Naruto was gone and Madara sat down and just looked out the window.**

**Sasuke looked out the window and marveled at the strange world he had been in for over three days now. He had never seen so many people. They had already flown on a plane. He was learning English because apparently that was what most of the world spoke. In his world Japanese was the dominate language. He just couldn't imagine this place. **

**He walked over to the computer and turned it on. He looked at the internet. It was so strange to see all the documents on his life. He didn't know existed. **

**He got on a site called Google and simply typed in his name. She was out trying to contact her father's partner and speak with him. **

**His eyes widened. There were pictures of him. He clicked the pad and made the picture larger. It was a little exaggerated but, it was definitely him. He didn't know what to think. He looked at the cheat sheet she had given him with the letters he needed he looked at so many interesting things but, he felt a little strange reading things about himself. Though some of it was a little silly. Most was fairly accurate. Some of it made him angry. He looked up his brother and realized his mistake. He never should have done it. After only a few minutes he was ready to find the people and kill them. **

**He looked at world news and frowned. Large cities wars the guns she had spoken of bombs he watched a strange movie about a bomb that was dropped on the country his story had come from. Huge bombs she was right it was the most destructive thing he had ever seen. It was horrible the life lost. **

**By the time she came home he was so disturbed he had turned the damn thing off. He stood by the window. "No wonder you wanted to live in my world." He whispered as her arms wrapped around him. "I never thought I would want to go back but, the things I saw. What they do to each other. He sighed and kissed her knuckles.**

**She laughed softly. "Yeah I'm not really excited about it either." **

"**What happened to you would have been so rare in my world. Here it happens every thirty seconds. I found a way to translate it into Japanese so I could read it. I almost wish I hadn't. He sighed and turned around. She looked at him and frowned. **

"**I'm sorry you ended up here." **

**He shook his head. "No don't think like that." He pulled her chin up and kissed her. "I don't regret being here with you for a moment. I'm with you and that is the only thing that really matters to me." He grinned. "I can handle the rest of it." **

**She closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I love you." He touched her face and kissed her gently. She leaned up on her toes and her fingers slid into his hair as she deepened the kiss with a moan. He pulled her close and they ended up on the bed. He slid his hand inside her blouse touching her soft skin. She sighed. A knock on the door had them both frowning and then she gasped. "Oh shit." **

"**They'll go away." He mumbled as he kissed her stomach and nipped at her hip bone reaching for the zipper of her skirt. She laughed but, backed away. **

"**It's my friend Judy she's bringing me my car. She flew all the way in from my home town, in Virginia." She sucked in a breath as he landed on top of her. **

"**You might have told me that you had someone coming." She looked at his mock fury and her face fell. **

"**I was going to and then you kissed me and I got a little distracted." He raised a brow and shook his head he was by the window and properly clothed though maybe a little oddly by the time she opened the door. "Judy." **

**Judy snatched her and pulled her close. "You scared the shit out of me. You're gone for a week and no one knows where or why. They found your car in the woods outside the home of a drug lord for god's sake I was afraid you had been eaten by alligators or something then you call me out of the blue and tell me you want me and your damn Jag on a plane to Los Angeles. I hope you have a very good explanation." She frowned and let go of her friend. She felt the eyes and looked across the room. "What the hell?" She walked over slowly and blinked. "Who are you?" **

**He looked at her and smiled. She raised her brows a little and blinked again. "You look exactly like…" He kept her gaze and nodded. He understood what she was saying a little. She could see the resemblance to the pictures he had himself seen.**

"**Geez what is that guy's name." She frowned. She was a pretty woman she looked to be in her middle thirties. She had been friends with her mother. **

**He wasn't sure about her words but, he understood the meaning. "Uchiha Sasuke." He offered. She nodded **

"**That's him, you look just like him." Andrea took a deep breath. **

"**It is him." Judy turned and blinked.**

"**What?" She turned and looked Andrea. "You can't be serious I mean he's not real right. I mean isn't that like a Japanese comic book." She turned and looked up at him. "I mean he is so unreal. His hair and his eyes changing…." She watched as he let his eyes spin at something Andrea said in Japanese. She nearly fell on her ass. "Jesus." He helped her sit at the table in the dining area. "This isn't possible." **

"**I didn't think so either I actually thought I was in a delusion." She smiled and looked at him her eyes warm. He sat down and she sat beside him and took Judy's hand. "I can't explain it and I know it's crazy but, it's true. In that world I was there for over three months. Not a week." **

"**But, this is insane." She looked at him. "He doesn't speak English either does he?" Andrea shook her head. **

"**No but, he's working on it. He's learning quickly. He can read it speaking it is different. But, he'll get it." She smiled.**

"**How the hell did he get here?" Andrea sighed. **

"**You would never understand all of it, it's all very complicated. But, he is here and neither of us is going anywhere. I guess." Judy frowned. **

"**You sound as if you wish you could." Andrea smiled. **

"**I liked it there." She shrugged. **

"**Well I suppose you should know your house was burned to the ground. I'm pretty sure it was one of the two men you didn't murder. When they find out you're here they are going to come after you." He sighed. "You should have finished them off."**

"**I ended up going somewhere else." Judy nodded and looked at the too handsome man and raised a brow. **

"**I can imagine you did." She threw at her. "Well I am due at my sister's in an hour I promised and, that Agent Carter will be here soon. Good luck." She hugged her. "He certainly is beautiful. Do you love him?" **

"**I loved him before. Yes I love him and he loves me." She smiled and nodded. **

"**Well if he's the reason for this change in you then I'm all for it." She left shaking her head. "Only you could end up with a fictional man that ends up not being fictional at all." She stopped at the door and looked at him. "You need to get him some new clothes that don't involve a sword though he really does look nice." She closed the door and Andrea leaned against it. **

"**Well that went pretty well considering." He walked to her and looked down. **

"**I can't understand you…" He murmured. **

"**I'm sorry." She switched to Japanese. He frowned. **

"**Why didn't we have to do that in my world. I understood you fine there." She shrugged. **

"**I wondered that myself to be honest but, I was a little to busy to really worry about it." She said as she slowly unzipped his shirt her eyes darkening as she did. "She's right we really do need to get you some new clothes but, I will miss these." She slid her hands in his shirt and touched his chest. Her nails scraped his skin and the desire that had died to a simmer flamed in his eyes. He picked her up and slammed them both against the door. His long fingers sliding the skirt out of his way so he could touch her. She cried out, her head falling to his shoulder. A pounding on the door froze them both. **

"**Andrea are you alright in there I thought I heard a scream?" She groaned and looked at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes and let her down, his hands sliding over her skirt pushing it back down but, he grabbed her and rolling against her at the same time; she shook and whimpered, then she frowned and hit him. **

"**You are evil." He smiled and walked to the table to sit down. She opened the door before he could scream again and probably beat it down. Carter flew in, gun in hand and Sasuke was instantly on guard. He had his blade in his hand his eyes were red and he was in between her and the threat. **

"**You had better tell the weirdo to put the sword away." Carter frowned. And, I don't know what the hell's wrong with his eyes but, I will shoot him if he doesn't put that away." **

**Sasuke just watched him. His blade was gleaming in the lights of the city coming in the window. "Sasuke this is my father's partner he wouldn't hurt me." **

"**If he continues to hold that weapon he will need to visit whatever you have for medical treatment here." His words were quiet and even.**

"**Carter if he wanted you dead you would be dead." She walked in front of Sasuke and touched his arm. He frowned but, looked down at her. She shook her head. He reached behind him and let the blade slip back into place slowly with a whisper. She smiled. "He's just trying to protect me. He thought he heard me scream." She blushed. His lips twitched and he nodded. He gave the pale haired man one more hard gaze and his eyes were black. He walked back to the table and sat down.**

"**Did his eyes just change color? What the hell is going on here?" **

"**I don't know what you mean Agent Carter." He frowned. **

"**Right. Like you didn't make me paralyzed twice now." He sighed. "I don't care I don't want to know. What I do need to know is how in the hell you expect me to help you. You murdered two men then you disappear off the face of the earth. When Burwell finds out about this you are going to end up in prison for sure." She looked at him and smiled. **

"**I don't think so. If I wanted to we could be gone from this room before you even knew we left. But, I don't want that. What I want is the same thing I've always wanted Justice for my family. I am going to tell you who El Morte is and you are going to go and arrest him. I know you have enough on him and if you get him. Then you should be able to figure out a way to get Philippe on your own. But, you will get him or I will but, giving you El Morte should get me immunity." He frowned. **

"**Where the hell have you been. I just turned your car over to your friend because I didn't know what else to do it wasn't evidence you didn't have anything in it." She smiled. **

"**That isn't important. What is important is you getting El Morte. She slid a folder across the table at him. "This will tell you who he is and prove it. I found that ledger in my Dad's things. It was what they were looking for the night they came to my home. It has transactions between Philippe and El Morte. The idiot actually named him. After that it was just a simple matter of figuring out where they all were now." He took it and opened the folder pulling out the files. "My God you had phone numbers cells home addresses you even have his tax statements." **

"**It's amazing what you can find on the web if you look." She smiled. "Now I want you to make a deal for me. And if you back out we'll be gone before you can get to the door and, I may not be able to stop him." **

**He looked at Sasuke. "He is the reason isn't he. He's the reason you are the way you are now." **

**Sasuke was quiet and watchful only catching a few words of the conversation. "Yes." She just kept his gaze. **

"**Well…I'll do what I can." Carter stood. "You are so much like your mother you know. Tough as nails she was. Great woman." Carter smiled. "We were all half in love with her. She never had eyes for anyone but, your Dad since the academy." He walked to the door. **

"**I'll call you." She nodded and heard the door click.**

**He watched her with hooded eyes. "Are there anymore visitors for the evening." She shook her head and went to lock the door. He watched her as she walked back to him and he turned in the chair. She stepped between his knees. "That was it." She closed her eyes and looked around them. "There is a van down the block listening to us but, that's it and their frustrated because they can't understand Japanese." **

"**How do they listen." She smiled. **

"**They have a big dish that allows them to hear. There isn't a bug. Carter didn't tell them where he was going they are following him to get to me." He reached up and unzipped her skirt. **

"**So they can hear everything that happens in this room." She looked at him and raised a brow. **

"**Yes…why." He smiled slowly. His hands slid the skirt down over her rounded hips and then past her thighs. He pulled her forward. She just watched him her heart pounding. He undid the buttons on her blouse and it slid free She let it slide down her shoulders. Her under things were black and lacy. He looked at her and his eyes were burning. He kissed her stomach. And she sighed. He smiled at her and nipped her skin until she gasped. His fingers found her through the soft material of the slip and underwear. He slid his thumb back and forth. She leaned forward into his touch. **

**He set her on the table and slid the slip over her thighs. "So many layers of clothing." He whispered and kissed her thigh. "Like watching a rose bloom." She shook and, watched him. He slid the material over her head and it hit the floor. He suddenly frowned. "They can't see in here can they." He looked at the window. She shook her head. "Good." He mumbled as he reached for the clasp on the bra. It fell loose and she let it slide over her shoulders and add to the pile. **

**She couldn't be still she shivered and he smiled. "Patience." He pulled her closer roughly. She whimpered. He slid the underwear down slowly and smiled at her. She flushed. Her breathing was already ragged. His lips moved over her soft skin which trembled. He met her eyes and touched her stomach his fingers wide and he pushed gently; his hand sliding up her chest as she fell back to the table. Her breasts were grazed and she moaned. Her back hit the cold glass making her suck in a breath then his mouth covered her and she cried out his name. He held her in place as he laved at her pushing her. He continued until she was nothing but, a quivering heaving mass. He had freed himself at some point and when he couldn't take it anymore he pulled her up and slid her down onto his lap slamming into her roughly. She bit his shoulder and screamed. He hissed at the feeling of power more than anything he could have imagined. He kissed her and thrust into her until he growled his release and pinched her throat with his teeth. She leaned into him and almost passed out from the pleasure of it all. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms carrying her to bed and curled her close. "Well they didn't need a translator for that." He laughed softly. **

**She blushed but, laughed too. She hoped they had to let Burwell listen to that. She remembered him from when she was a kid he was stuffy. She curled into his arms and slept peacefully. **

**She woke much later to a heated mouth on her shoulder and moaned. They had been separated for a long time. Almost a month and they hadn't made love since they arrived until the night before. Her heart raced as his hands slid the covers down. "It is so noisy here I can barely sleep; is it this loud in your home town." He mumbled against her skin then nipped at her. She sighed and smiled. "No my home is very small less than a thousand people just a dot on the map. She smiled. "You would like it. I wish I could give you a comparison but, I can't." He nipped her rear and she squealed and rolled over. "I can't believe you just did that." **

"**You can't?" He raised a brow. **

**She blushed and he just watched her and made lazy circles over her skin. The phone rang and she frowned. He growled and looked at the small box. "If I keep getting interrupted when I am loving you I am going to blow something up." He flopped back and frowned at the ceiling.**

**She leaned over top of him straddling his lap grabbing the phone and pulled it to her ear. He looked up at her and a slow smile crossed his lips. **

"**Hello." She said into the small radio like box. It apparently didn't have a limit as his radios did. She said you could speak to someone across the world. He could care less all he really cared about at this moment was easing their need. **

**He slid his hands up her thighs. She looked at him and bit her lip. "Yes I'll be here." His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. "No." She squeaked. "I'm not going to go anywhere." He slid her over him which made it impossible for her to make conversation. In fact it made it almost impossible to string two words together. "I'm fine." She tried to answer her friend. His fingers slid over her. She closed her eyes. "Umm…what. Just come over I'll talk to you then." She slapped the phone shut and threw it at the floor…."You are an evil man…" He wrapped his hand in her long hair. **

**He smiled and pulled slowly. "Come here…" She shivered and let him pulled her down to him.**

**They were clothed and eating breakfast when Carrie knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled. Carrie swept in. **


	11. Chapter 11

"**You had better have a good explanation…" Her eyes landed on the man sitting eating a crepe with a great deal of zeal. **

**He looked at her and said something completely foreign. Carrie just stared wide eyed at the man. **

"**What the hell did he just say?" Andrea smiled. **

"**He wanted to offer you breakfast but, he said you can't have any crepes because you called to early." She blushed. Carrie raised a brow. **

"**Why is it that I'm not sure you translated that completely." She frowned at him. "Wait." She walked over and touched his hair. "Umm. Now would be a good time to explain why or maybe the better word would be how." He frowned and pulled away from her hand that was trying to push his untamable hair down. **

"**Would you ask her to stop that please?" Andrea sighed. **

"**Would you quit, that is very annoying." Carrie pulled away.**

"**Sorry…" She just looked at him. "He really is hot. Do I even want to know how this is….wait. So when you told me last year that you met a man named Sasuke you really meant Sasuke." She started laughing. She had to hold his chair and laugh.**

"**I think it's too much for this friend. She seems to have lost her mind." Andrea sighed. **

"**Just give her a moment." He frowned and looked over his shoulder at the woman who seemed to be near a seizure. **

**She did finally stop. "I have to see something." She looked at him waiting. She waved at him. He just stared at her with a frown. **

"**What exactly is she waiting for?" He asked raising an imperious brow.**

"**I believe she is waiting for you to do something impossible." His brow furrowed. "Here, something impossible here." **

"**Why can't you do that. I'm starting to feel like a dancing bear." He frowned. "All those damn pictures have you looked at some of them. Some of them have me and Sakura in very compromising moments. Moments that never happened, then there are the people who seem to think that since I was not sleeping with every woman I knew I must have been in love with Naruto." **

**She couldn't help it she laughed. "Honey they think you are fictional and they never show your personal life in the Manga so how are they supposed to know." He glared. **

'**I do not act like a homosexual." He snapped. She just sighed and waited for him to calm down. He finally stood up and made the chidori he was angry it was easy for him. She just sat down heavily. **

"**Well I'll be damned." She just sat there for a while looking at him.**

"**She is looking at me like she thinks I'm going to disappear." Andrea smiled. **

"**I thought the same thing. If you remember correctly." He looked at her and smiled. **

"**You thought I was a dream." He stood and walked to the window. "I am tired of this room. When can we go outside?" **

"**Anytime you want to honey. I'm not trying to keep you here. Honestly I was enjoying having you to myself but, I suppose it doesn't really seem that way now. The van is still down the street but, they've been instructed to only listen not engage." Carrie watched the exchange and smiled. **

"**He can't understand English well at all yet can he." Andrea nodded. **

**She grinned. "Okay, then tell me what's he like I mean I know you've done it. I'm pretty sure you were doing it this morning when I called. That's what he was really complaining about right." Andrea paled then turned bright red. **

**Sasuke looked at her and frowned at her discomfort. "What is she asking you?" **

"**It's nothing she's just taking advantage that's all." She rolled her eyes at her friend. **

"**I am not telling you that." **

"**Why not. Come on. I want one. Hey I like Kiba can you get me one of those. I'd be real nice to him. Real nice." She smiled. **

"**What is she talking about Kiba for. Not that I care. He's crass and loud." Andrea closed her eyes and laughed softly.**

"**This is unbelievable." Carrie frowned. **

"**I hate it when you do that. I think you're talking about me." Andrea looked at her and raised her brows. **

"**I said this is unbelievable." **

'**Well I agree with that but, here we are." She looked at him and smiled. "You need to dress him. I never did get the skirt thing with the rope and the sandals are going to have to go. And, how about we cut his hair."**

"**Over my dead body." Andrea snapped and moved to his side. "No one is touching his hair. I draw the line at that." **

"**What in the world are you hens clucking about?" He leaned back and looked down at her. She looked at him and smiled. **

"**We were discussing the fact that you need new clothes. She isn't fond of these." She slid her hands over his shoulders.**

"**I could care less what she thinks but, I suppose she is right I must dress for your world. **

**She gently pulled his face down and, kissed his forehead. "We are not cutting this hair. I love this hair." **

"**Fine." Carrie rolled her eyes. "You are such a strange woman. But, I think it works for you. Come on we can go to my boutique here and find anything you want I have some great stuff he would like I've even got stuff with a collar like that." She sighed. Is he going to want that damn clan symbol on everything. I can't say that's a good idea." Andrea frowned. **

"**We'll figure out something." She smiled and kissed him lightly. **

"**Are we leaving?" She looked at him and her heart jumped. **

"**Yes but, I'm afraid the sword has to stay." He frowned. **

**She looked a his discomfort and smiled. She pulled out a scroll she carried several with her all the time so some had come home with her as well. This was a sealing scroll she unrolled it and set the blade on it then used her chakra to seal it and handed him the scroll. "Now you will have it but, we don't have to carry it." He sighed but, nodded. **

**Carrie grinned. "I'll go and get the car." She trotted out the door. **

**Sasuke stepped closer and Andrea backed up. "What did she ask you?" She looked at him and backed away. He just followed her step for step. **

"**You don't want to know." She muttered.**

**He slid his hands up the wall caging her in where she had stopped. "I really do." She looked at him and her heart raced. **

"**She asked about our love life." He raised a brow. **

"**What did you tell her?" He smiled slowly. His lips hovered over hers.**

"**Nothing I told her she was crazy for asking." He just held her gaze for a moment then his lips fell on hers demanding forceful. She sighed.**

"**Hey I need the keys." Carrie froze as she saw her friend of almost ten years a woman that she had never seen let a man touch her and she was being kissed…well while pinned against a wall. Carrie just cleared her throat. Sasuke looked at her and his eyes spun. She gasped even though at this point it shouldn't really surprise her. He stared at her and she felt the world go black. **

**She opened her eyes and a very flushed but, smiling Andrea patted her hand. "Are you alright?"**

**Carrie sat up and frowned at the man that stood several feet away a relaxed and smug smile on his face. "Hell no. He made me pass out didn't he?"**

"**Maybe." She looked away. **

"**Maybe my ass and basing on the look on your face I would say that he did it for a reason." Andrea laughed. She just helped her up and continued to laugh. **

"**You left me on the floor, the door is wide open for crying out loud. What if a maid came." Andrea shrugged. **

"**She probably would have been beside you. He is not opposed to using his powers when he wants to." She turned back to him and Carrie suddenly felt like she was having an out of body experience. She realized in that moment that never in a million years should this have been possible but, somehow it was because someone some higher power realized that this man is probably the only man she could have given herself too and he can protect her. Carrie smiled at him and they headed out the door. **

"**What is this?" Andrea looked at her car and smiled. **

"**This is the Jaguar XR7." He looked at the car and then smiled. **

"**It's beautiful." She grinned at him. **

"**Wait till you feel what it can do. Later after we get you some clothes we'll drop off Carrie and I'll take you for a ride. A real one." She got in and leaned over opening the door for him. "Come on you ride in here. You've been in things similar to this just not this. He nodded and slid into the seat. He looked at her and his eyes were bright. He was excited. She was too, he was probably feeding off of her. She knew he was going to like this. **

**Carrie got in the back and frowned at them. "You are not going to play Indy until we get to the shop are you?" Andrea looked back at her and smiled. **

"**No we'll wait till later to do that." She turned on the car and it purred to life. He listened and looked at her." They moved through the city smoothly. She pulled up in front of Carrie's a pretty little shop on Rodeo drive." They stepped in the door and the ladies ran forward and grabbed him towing him off toward the men's section. He looked at her frowning she just followed and smiled. He sighed and allowed it to happen right up until they started to remove his clothing. He snarled and pulled away. **

**Carrie rolled her eyes. Andrea was frowning darkly. She looked at the women who suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Carrie stepped forward. "Oh for God's sake they are just taking off his shirt they weren't exactly stripping him." **

'**We aren't exactly touchy feely people either. Just show us the clothes I'm sure he can put them on. He can get a dressing room right? You do have those?" **

"**Ugh yes of course I do. It's a shirt for Christ's sake. Fine." She frowned and had the girls run to get shirts. "He wore a shirt that he purposely could take off this is ridiculous." **

"**He was upset about **_**them **_**undressing him not you seeing him without a shirt on." Andrea laughed. "Just bring some damn shirts." She looked up at him and smiled. "Do you think you'll be alright here? I need to go and check on something." He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. **

"**You are leaving me alone with that woman she just tried to have me stripped." He looked pained. **

"**She is just used to more agreeable shoppers that's all." She slid her hands up his chest and leaned up to kiss him. He buried his hands in her hair and kissed her until she was trembling and breathless. The women were all just standing there staring at them. "Umm. I'll be back in a little while." She blushed red. **

**He nodded. "Alright but, you'll pay for this later." She flushed and shook. He smiled slowly and let her go. She turned quickly and rushed out the door.**

**Carrie looked at the two girls. Amy was still just staring at him. "He's Japanese?"**

"**Sort of." Carrie offered. **

**Melinda just sighed. "I don't think I've ever been kissed like that." Carrie smiled. **

"**Let's just get him out of that stupid skirt thing and those damn sandals." They moved around him like a whirlwind. He felt like he was being attacked almost. They would dress him and he would look in the mirror and frown or he would nod.**

**He liked slacks they were comfortable. He did not like jeans the material was heavy and it constricted movement. The shirts were nice. By the time Andrea floated back in he had found several different outfits. She walked in on him in a pair of black slacks and a white pull over with a high collar and long sleeves. He didn't want to take off the arm bands but, they insisted. **

**They were working on shoes and he was frowning. He looked at her. "I do not like shoes." He scowled at the constricting things on his feet. She was just gazing at him her eyes warm. He was so beautiful and he was hers. **

"**Tell him that he can't wear sandals everywhere he goes. It's just very lame." She sighed knelt down in front of him. **

**She glanced at Carrie and smiled. "I am not the one to ask. I wouldn't care if he wore his other clothes forever I liked them." She shrugged.**

"**Come on." She looked at what she had chosen and frowned they were all trendy hard leather. She shook her head. **

"**Get him something soft and flexible. He isn't used to having his feet bound up." Amy ran off to do as asked. **

**She came back with a soft pair of loafers. He tried them on and flexed his toes. "I can at least stand these." He sighed. **

"**Good." She stood and touched his face softly. "I love you." He sighed heavily and stood. She turned to Carrie. He slid his hands into hers. "I need to pay for these." Carrie shook her head. **

"**Don't insult me. Just go and show him the damn car." She sighed. "You are impossible. This is insane." She just shook her head. Andrea grinned and led him out the door. **

**He watched her as she drove out of the huge city. He let his eyes spin and watched her drive the machine. He should be able to mimic this soon. "I'm going to go down Highway One I want you to learn to do this and I know you'll want to when you see what a car can do." **

"**I can run faster than a car." She smiled. **

"**Not this one." She hit the highway and let her go. He sat back and watched as the world flew by. He raised a brow and watched as she slid around curves in the road at dangerous speeds. By the time she pulled into a quiet park and stopped. They had driven for a couple hours. She stepped out of the car and he was at her side. He looked down at her and she could tell his emotions were high. He picked her up and set her on the trunk. "How do you do this to me?" He whispered. "I…can't think." He slid her forward smiling at the soft loose dress she wore. "I am going to make love to you right now." He whispered to her. "I can't help myself." He nibbled at her ear. "God I want you." He slid his finger under the strap on the dress and slid it free. His lips replacing his fingers. She fell back as he moved lower over her and slid his hand over her breast. "Do you think the FBI is still following you?" He kissed the edge of her mouth.**

"**Probably…" She rasped huskily. He sighed unhappily and slid the strap back. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't care." She moaned softly. He laughed. **

"**I refuse to allow strangers to look at the woman I want to spend my life with." She stopped and pulled her head back. She looked at him. He just watched her his dark eyes warm. "What…is it that hard to believe?"**

**She shook her head slowly. Then she nodded. "I don't feel good enough suddenly." She watched him and looked away. He smiled. **

"**I love you desperately." He kissed her forehead. "You are having my child." She frowned. Her eyes met his. He smiled. "You didn't realize did you." She shook her head. "I have known but, it's because of your chakra I sensed the difference. You could too if you looked I'm sure." **

**She hit him. "Why didn't you say anything?" He smiled. **

"**I was waiting for you to tell me." He sighed. "I thought maybe you were nervous." **

"**I…" The tears gathered and she wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe this."**

"**You can't." He frowned. "We haven't exactly been careful."**

"**Well no but, I wasn't supposed to be able to have children. I was…too messed up inside." She looked at the ground. "They all said that I was hurt too badly." He closed his eyes and the pain washed over his face and was then replaced with fury. **

**She watched him and waited for him to calm down. He did slowly. "I'm okay." He whispered. "I'm livid but, I'm in control." She kissed him gently. **

"**I'm so happy I don't want to think about that." He nodded and smiled a little. He looked at her and his face was fierce. **

"**Marry me." She looked at him and smiled. He just held her face. "Tell me you'll marry me. I want to know that you are mine forever no matter where we are. I want to marry you. You still marry right." She laughed and nodded. **

"**Yes we marry." He tried to pull her close but, she shook her head. "Wait I wanted to give you something. I had it made for you so you can still wear you clan symbol all the time but, it doesn't have to be on your clothes which is a little strange in my world." He watched her with fathomless black eyes, as she handed him a box. It was small. A jewelry box, he opened it still wondering what this was about he stopped his eyes blurring. It took a few seconds to contain his emotions. It appeared to be gold a ring. It had his clan symbol in two different kinds of stone, red and white on a blue field. He just stared at it. His body tense. No one had ever been like this with him. Never had anyone known what he needed like this woman did. She knew it would hurt him to not have some way to keep his clan in the forefront of his heart. She took it from the box and slid it over his finger. It fit perfectly, she smiled a little and curled his fingers. She pulled his hand to her face and rubbed against it then kissed his knuckles. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. She just held onto him. They stayed like that for a long time. This woman was more than he could have ever imagined.**

**They left without a word and he drove them back to the city. With his eyes his reaction time was incredible he could drive better than her. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?"**

"**No just head east. We are heading home. We have to see my sensei, we need an identity for you. We will be able to do that through him. You can be from Japan." He nodded and headed down the freeway she had called it.**

"**What do you mean she left?" The men shrugged.**

"**We were following her but then he started driving and we couldn't keep up sir. He drives better than anyone we've ever seen. We just couldn't keep up they lost us." Burwell sighed. **

"**Well what did you get on the tapes." The men frowned. **

"**Sir they're in Japanese." Burwell frowned. He looked around his office and spotted Yamato. He waved him over.**

**Yamato came forward and looked at the men. "What." **

"**You speak Japanese right?"**

**He nodded. "Here translate this." Yamato took the headphones and put them on. He listened and frowned. "They are talking about a sword and something about fantasy then there is some…." He frowned. "Some interaction." Burwell sighed. **

"**So they had sex." Yamato shook his head. **

"**No I believe it was interrupted. It appears they are frustrated. I won't translate the English with Agent Carter. The Japanese male is quiet through most of it. Carter leaves then they talk about our van being down the street." He listens for a few more minutes. He laughed softly. "Well they have a sense of humor." **

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yamato raised his hands. **

'**You wanted me to translate. I told you what they said and he decided if we were listening there might as well be something to listen to. She does say his name; several times." He snickered again. "Sasuke."**

"**What does that mean?" Yamato raised his brow. **

"**It's a name Sir actually it means noble helper. In other words hero." He sighed. "Sorry Sir there really isn't anything criminal on this; is there anything else. Other than her communications with Carter I don't see where this helps at all. The other tapes is just him asking her to marry him. There is nothing criminal on this. Are you sure she killed those two men I mean she doesn't exactly look the type." Burwell frowned. **

"**Damn it. Where the hell is Carter?" They all shrugged. "I'll have his badge for this." **

"**I don't think so. I think you'll be giving me a commendation." Burwell turned and scowled. "When you see who El Morte is you'll kick yourself in the ass because we had him last year and we let him go." He handed him the envelope. "What is that?" He looked at a young agent that was listening to a tape. "It's the tape from the hotel room." Burwell dismissed it.**

"**Why is he listening to it if Yamato said there was nothing on it?" They snickered. He frowned and snatched the ear phones. He put them to his ears and turned red. "What the hell is wrong with you people this is Jack's daughter we're talking about here." He shook his head and turned the tape off. They all frowned realizing he was right. **

**She stretched and yawned. She was in his arms. "Oh are we stopping?" He smiled at her soft words. **

"**You were exhausted. I got a hotel room we are here for the night." She nodded and leaned into him. He carried her to the bed and laid her down she pulled the pillow under her head and smiled. **

"**I am tired. How far along do you think I am." She sighed and closed her eyes. **

"**At least two months." He grinned. "I noticed a change in your chakra after you returned." **

"**Oh." She blushed. "So it would have been that first night then." He nodded. "That was a very nice night." **

**He looked at her and smiled. "Yes it was." **

**He took off his clothes and hers. She smiled a little lazily at him. He kissed her gently. His lips were soft and sweet. But, that wasn't really what she wanted as soon as she thought of that moment when he had seen her for the first time in over a year. He leaned back and looked at her. Her eyes were bright and dark. She licked her lips. Hmm. That was interesting. **

**He took her hand and pulled it to his lips kissing each finger. She sighed and her other hand slid down his body and touched him. He sucked in a breath as she slowly stroked him. **

**He closed his eyes and fell back to the bed. He gasped as her mouth replaced her hand. He slid a hand up between her thighs and touched her. She moaned over him and he growled. He picked her up and pulled her over him where he could taste her and she cried out around him. She began her assault again with renewed vigor. Whimpering as she came close to her end but, he was close too. **

**He rolled up and slammed her over and down onto the bed in one swift motion She lay on her stomach moaning. He smiled down at her picking up her hips and ran his length against her. She pushed back into him. The bed they were in had a huge head board. He took her hands lacing their fingers and slid them over the head board. "Hold on." He whispered. She complied on shaky knees. She was so close and he had left her teetering on the edge. He ran his length against her again. She took her hands away and was going to move and he took her hands and put them back. She whined. "What are you doing to me?"**

**His lips pulled at her ear a soft laugh slipped out making her shiver again. "I told you I'd make you pay for leaving me with your friend." He slid his hands around her and touched her breasts holding them, teasing them. "I intend to drive you mad." He nibbled at her shoulder. "I am really enjoying myself so far."**

**She moaned brokenly as his hands moved lower pressing her backside against him touching her everywhere but, where she needed him to touch her. He pulled her face back and kissed her. She reached for him but he just returned her hands to the head board gently admonishing her for moving. She growled. **

**She was getting very frustrated with him. He was really enjoying this it was torture but, it was wonderful. He loved her and he wanted to prove it to her in every possible way. He slid her long hair over one shoulder so he could see her. She was beautiful but, soon her body would change with his child and he would watch it every single moment. Hold it in his mind. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He slid into her and moaned himself. She cried out and climaxed around him. He groaned into her hair from the feeling. He held onto his control by a thread. He slid away and thrust forward making her grip the headboard and slam it into the wall. He looked at the wall and wondered what the people on the other side would think. He slid his hands over her arms and held the bed as he pounded into her. She dropped her head and whispered soft words he didn't understand. Her fingers clasped his as she was nearing her end then without any warning at all she slid away from him and off the bed. He frowned. He looked at her and she gasped but, smiled. "What's fair is fair." She laughed and backed away her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His was too he could feel it. He had taken her to the brink and then teased her until she was begging. She had decided to repay him in kind by leaving him when he was at his end. He leaned back and looked at her. He raised a brow slowly. "Come here." **

**She shook her head. "You come here." **

**He was at her in a moment. "If you insist." He said huskily.**

**He grabbed her before she could get away and they hit the ground. She looked up at him and smiled. "Gotcha." **

**He smiled and flopped her on her stomach. "I think that should be my line." He took her hips and thrust into her roughly making her gasp. She shook from his intrusion so deep inside her. He pulled away and slid back in slowly always stopping as deeply as he could and rolling against her. Then out and back but, never the driving that would end it for them both. She pushed back against him but, he held her tight she couldn't move. He was too strong. He leaned over and caught her ear between his teeth. "Have you had enough." **

"**Never." She breathed. He laughed softly and kissed her nape. He pulled out and drove into her. His hand moved around touching her. She threw her head back and screamed. He wrapped her hair around his hand and held her as he thrust into her one last time and felt himself pour into her. He groaned low and fell over her. His hands falling beside hers. He took deep breaths and tried to control his emotions they were overflowing. He wanted to weep and scream at the same time. It was the most heady feeling he'd ever had. He had just made love to the mother of his child. The woman he would marry and spend the rest of his life with. "I love you so much it hurts." He whispered kissing her cheek. **

**She fell down and flopped over. He looked down into her face and smiled softly. "I love you too." **

"**We are going to be parents." She touched his face. "You are going to be such a great father." **

**He watched her and smiled a little nervously. "Do you really think so?" He actually looked a little worried.**

"**Of course." She pulled his face down and kissed him. "Who cares more about family than you do." **

**He rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that it was helpful." **

"**I try. But, now I think we may want a shower. It's not really clean down here." She looked at the floor. He nodded and pulled her up into his arms. "Well you better enjoy this now when I'm huge pregnant you won't be able to carry me like this." **

**He looked at her and raised a brow. "I could still carry you and I can't wait for you to look pregnant." They took a shower and she smiled at him. **

"**We haven't done this since the little house on the island." She closed her eyes and leaned back into him. "I was so nervous." **

"**I was petrified that I would ruin the whole damn thing because I had no idea what I was doing." She smiled. **

"**I felt so beautiful." He kissed her shoulder.**

"**You are beautiful." She sighed. **

**He turned her around. "Don't you realize that; how very beautiful you really are." **

"**I do when you look at me like that." She smiled. He kissed her gently and she sighed leaning against the wall. It was much smaller than the other shower just a tiny stall barely large enough for the two of them. He kissed her reverently. She was so perfect the mother of his child. She watched him with fascination as he dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach. Whispering to their baby who lay inside. She had never seen anything so beautiful. He held her gaze as he stood slowly. She was so tired she looked ready to drop. He had considered making love again but, they would have time for that. He just pulled her up into his arms and carried her to bed. He dried her off tenderly and dressed her in the robe she had kept for so long. Her eyes were already closing when he pulled her into his arms and covered them both. "Good night." He whispered in English. "Arigato." She mumbled back. **


	12. Chapter 13

They rose early the next morning to a soft click of the door lock being picked. They both jumped and disappeared so by the time the door opened they were in the bathroom dressing. He threw on a pair of slacks. She pulled his shirt from the night before over her head. They looked at each other and he pulled the scroll he had in his pocket and unsealed his sword.

She met his eyes watching them spin. A man, gun in hand walking to the bed where their clones still slept. He walked to the bed and raised the gun. A blade was at his spine just under the skin the chidori numbing him. "Who are you?"

"What are you doing to me?" Sasuke backed away as she took him over.

'Answer him, who are you?"

"Shut up bitch." His accent said he wasn't from California. Sasuke had no idea what he'd just said but, he knew it was insulting and he wasn't feeling very rational right now. This man had come here to kill his fiancé, the mother of his child so talking to him wasn't high on his list of priorities.

He picked up his hand but, she shook her head at him. He frowned and put it down. "I suggest you start talking." She muttered. "I'm not really sure how long I can keep him from killing you. We were sleeping and being woken up like that really makes him angry."

"What the hell is he going to do to me?" The man snapped. "He looks like a fucking faggot and what the fuck is up with that hair?" Sasuke just watched him.

"Thank God he can't here you." She smiled. "Any way if you won't tell me your name then we'll simply have to see if he can get the information."

She looked at Sasuke. "He doesn't really feel like talking I don't know if you'll be able to understand him but, I thought perhaps in your own mind." He looked at him.

"I should be able to make him more agreeable at least." He turned and looked at the man. The man's eyes widened as he saw his red eyes.

"What the fuck is that." She smiled at his fear.

"Well since you won't tell us what's going on here he is going to mettle around in your head until he finds what he needs. I don't know if it hurts. I suppose that will be if he finds out what you said about him." The man was suddenly very worried. "I don't know what will happen. You don't have the strength you really need for this so it may just turn your brain to jello."

She nodded and stepped back. Sasuke looked at him and smiled. Then his eyes spun again. "I will try not to kill him." He offered. Well that was something.

The man stiffened. "I see a face but, I can't understand what their saying to each other. I see a group of men and then pictures of us. There is an obvious leader but, this man is just someone hired I would assume." He let him go and the man shook and slumped. "I think he's alright. I will show you the memories you should be able to make more sense of them. She felt herself being drawn in. She watched what Sasuke had seen. He was talking to Vincenzo a well known underboss in Jersey.

"Hey this is a personal request from El Morte and, I expect you to take care of it. And, be careful he says they got…powers…Ha! Ha!"

This man was Daniel Skoletti. A hired thug from Vencenzo's group of dogs. He had pictures of the two of them. And a tape of them talking about the baby. He was suppose to make sure he killed me and the baby. They thought she was in control of this and Sasuke was her lackey. God that in itself was laughable. She snickered.

"Well his name is Danny, hey there Danny." She pushed at him and he stood up shaking his head.

"What did you do to me you bitch." He frowned.

"Oh Danny there are so many things you are wrong about." She sighed. "But, it doesn't really matter because when I tell him that you knew I was pregnant and were going to kill me anyway. I'm not even sure the hotel will survive."

"What the hell are you talking about? Did you plant a bomb or something?" She smiled.

"Who needs those?" She shrugged. "Hell I could kill you."

Sasuke touched her his eyes were black and frustrated. She sighed. "Alright. She showed him what she had seen and translated it for him. He went ridged. His teeth ground and she felt it and touched his face. "No, there are at least thirty innocent people in this hotel including a woman and her three children."

He closed his eyes and nodded. She looked at Danny. "You are going with us."

Danny stood but, he was complaining a lot. "What the hell are you doing bitch?" She just smiled.

"Why don't you shut up Danny." His mouth clamped shut but, his eyes danced around nervously he watched her as they climbed into the car. She drove them out into the countryside. They were in Kentucky. She had lived here for a time as a child in a foster home she knew a very pretty place to go that would be very private. She slowly drove down the narrow lane frowning as the trees scraped her beautiful car. "I gotta tell ya Danny I'm not all that happy about scratching my car just to bring you out here." Danny was ready to piss himself at this point. Of course he had no idea her powers were waning either. She had never tried to hold someone this long. She looked at Sasuke and smiled. He frowned.

"You are doing too much. When we get out of the car, I want you to stop." She nodded.

They stopped on the end of a lane no bigger than a deer trail. Danny got out of the car and looked at the forest around them. His eyes were filled with fear. She let go just before she was ready to fall to her knees from the effort. Sasuke immediately placed his blade at the man's chest. "Do not get any ideas." He said in heavily accented English. He was doing better. She smiled a little tiredly at him. She watched the man walk down the trail and followed slowly. A frown made her brow furrow. He looked at her and shook his head. "Just go back to the car." She shook her head. "Yes you are exhausted. You have used too much chakra if you're not careful you could hurt the baby. She stopped. He knew that would stop her. She sighed and turned back to the car. She knew what would happen here. It wasn't as if it wasn't already decided. What else could they do with him. And, he was definitely on the bad list. She just walked back to the car. Life wasn't a fairy tale but, what little story they had found neither was willing to give up.

She slid into the passenger seat. He should be able to get them out of here. She closed her eyes and felt the lethargy hit her right as she saw the blue flash then she was out…

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. "Well I guess we should stop looking for him."

"It's about time." Naruto muttered. "I told you he wasn't coming back he took Andrea and left."

"Who is this Andrea woman." Naruto sighed.

"She was here last year some time My Lady. Naruto took her to a man named Shinto to try to get her home. Apparently by Madara's account she was very enamored with Sasuke and he with her so Madara had her fetched back as a way to control him." Shizune looked at Naruto. "It was supposed to convince him to capture Naruto but, he didn't do it."

"Another reason we should just stop trying. You don't have to worry about the Uchiha curse any more do you. Just leave it alone." He frowned and crossed his arms.

Tsunade looked at him and frowned. "I can't believe you are so dead set against us trying to get him back. Wasn't that your goal?"

"My goal was to save my friend. He is safe." He smiled. "He is happy where he is."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright Naruto you get your wish as of right now the search for Sasuke Uchiha is over. We will simply pray his is happy where he is." Naruto smiled.

"He is. I promise." Naruto turned to leave. "I'm willing to take on students now." He walked out and closed the door.

Tsunade smiled. "He really has grown up."

Sasuke looked at the screen and smiled. "You really could see me the whole time." He shook his head. "I wonder if somewhere in my world there is a book about your life." He looked at her. "When do we meet your sensei?"

"We're almost there." She smiled and pulled into the parking lot. "This is his home." She took his hand and led him in the door.

"I feel your sensei I believe he is the first person I have felt here besides you and I that has molded his chakra."

They walked in and found the old man sitting on a pillow silent in prayer. He smiled and looked at them. "Well hello Sasuke and my dear Andrea." He stood slowly and looked at them.

"Sensei." She nodded.

"I see who you're teacher was." He walked to a table and pulled up a book of manga. She frowned and looked away. "You know young man you have had a lot of things to deal with."

Sasuke just sighed. "I really hate having my life displayed for everyone to read."

"I understand that you are actually a quite secretive person." He sighed. "I understand that but, you must also realize that your life allows others to understand how to deal with things or how not to." He smiled.

"Thanks." He sighed.

"You are here to find a new life." He nodded. "I have it ready." He smiled. "There are no lack of pictures." He smiled. "I had to change your name. I'm sorry I really do hate that; I know how very much it means to us to have our names." He sighed. "I did however keep your first name the same. He smiled. "It is common enough. Did you intend to change your appearance."

Andrea frowned. "No. There is no reason to. The idea of who he is, is so ludicrous anyway no one would believe it."

Okano nodded. "Well alright. I will give you these it makes you a national of Japan here in the United States with a Visa.

He smiled. "Can you speak English?"

Sasuke frowned. "Not well. I can use my eyes for some of it but, I can't use them all the time people are not prepared for them here." He frowned.

"I can fix that." He pulled up his hands and made several signs then he reached up. "It will not hurt but, it might feel a little strange." Sasuke frowned his eyes spun, Okano just shook his head. "I do not wish to harm you." He just watched him. He touched his temple and Sasuke stiffened. The information was almost overwhelming. He closed his eyes and sighed as Okano pulled away. "There you have the English language and several others. I learned that from my sensei."

"Thank you." He smiled and looked at Andrea. "I love you."

She grinned and returned the words for him. "Okay now we should go. I have to get home I want to get my dog then we need to decide where we will go." She hugged Okano and he patted her. She headed for the door. Okano looked at him and bowed.

"Thank you, you have changed her life." Sasuke laughed.

"She changed my destiny the first time she smiled at me." He walked to her and took her hand. Okano picked up the book and turned the page.

The young friend turned and walked out of his leader's office. It then changed to another scene. Kisame and the plant fellow they spoke of the disappearance and what they would do now. Then another scene. A man in shadow. A dark man, ominous. He spoke of his anger and dissatisfaction at the way this had gone. A woman in shadow as well. Her anger radiating. She would find a way to exact her revenge against them all. Another villain. The last words were. "Find out where he's gone or I'll kill you."

That did not bode well. He frowned.

Andrea stretched. "Where did you go." She felt around for the empty bed. "Uhnnn. You aren't supposed to leave me in the mornings. She opened her eyes and looked at his amused face. He stood at the foot of the bed with breakfast in his hands. "Ohhh goody, I am so hungry." He laughed at her excitement and set the tray over her quickly changing body.

"I thought you might be." He smiled. He leaned over and kissed her hair. She grabbed his ear before he could get away and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you." She said softly and rubbed her cheek over his chin. "I love you."

"I love you too." He sighed and touched her face. "Even when you wake up whining and hormonal."

She frowned and took a bite of muffin. "Next time you can be the pregnant one and I'll cook for you." He really laughed then.

They had been here for almost four months. It was a home Judy had bought years before but, no one knew of it. She had hoped that they would be safe there and had been so far. Since they could change their appearance they could be completely hidden. Her abilities seemed to be growing in strength. It was as if the baby's power boosted hers.

She stood up slowly after the wonderful breakfast then she took a long hot bath. Her stomach seemed huge though she knew it would only get bigger. He walked in and smiled at her. "You are so beautiful."

"I look like I swallowed a basket ball." She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her stomach and instantly the heat started radiating out from that point.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her lips. "I want to get married before the baby is born." He kissed her hair. She nodded.

"Okay when."

"I made arrangements for next weekend." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You did?"

He nodded and smiled. "Your friends will be here by Friday." She grinned. Then she frowned.

"But, if they are followed." He shook his head and kissed her again.

"I took care of all of it. Don't worry." He kissed her more deeply his hands moving slowly down her body. She trembled and gasped…

Carrie looked at the box and frowned. "What the hell is this?" She opened it and two scrolls rolled out. She picked up one that said open first. She rolled her eyes and slipped the seal free. A small poof and Sasuke stood in front of her. She yowled and jumped back. "Jesus Christ. What the hell are you doing? You could have given me a heart attack."

He raised a brow. "You know, I think I liked it better when I couldn't understand you."

"Ha. Ha. You really are an arrogant jerk." He shrugged.

"I am marrying Andrea next weekend I want her friends to be there for her. You and Judy will be flying in and you will stay in the village near by. The other scroll will disquise you and give you a clone to live your life while you are gone for the weekend. Do not open it until Thursday. I look forward to your arrival." He nodded and was gone.

"Arrogant bastard." She grinned. "My Andie's getting married. That is great."

Judy received the same message and was just as happy for her friend….

Naruto was sitting playing Shougi or learning anyway while Andrea sat beside him. Her fir rippled in the soft breeze. Madara looked at the sky. "I feel something off."

"How could you feel anything." Andrea sighed.

"He was a ninja for a very long time I feel it too." He stood. "I think we're going to have to cut this short today. We already know who would have won. You should play against Shikamaru I would love to see who would win that." Madara sighed.

"He isn't fond of me. He blames me for the death of his sensei that I never even knew of." He shrugged. Naruto nodded.

"Well you are guilty of enough what does it really matter." Madara shrugged back. He and Andrea were gone. Madara looked at the masked man beside him.

"We should go inside. I think it's going to storm." The man nodded. They walked back into his private prison and wondered what was wrong.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's something Sai found. He wanted you to see it." She looked at the book on the table. He picked it up. It was a book and he was on the cover he and the fox.

"What the hell is this?"

"I don't know but, it looks a lot like the books that Andrea told Kakashi about." Kakashi pushed away from the wall.

"She said they were accurate and it is. It shows the end of the fight between you and Pain and as far as I can tell and, I think it's pretty close to what happened. Naruto opened it and looked.

"Good God how the hell did this get here?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't know but, there's more. I went to the capitol to the store where Sai found this and I found this." He showed him a book. He looked at the cover. It was not manga more of a novel. They had manga here but, not his story. Well he didn't think so. He looked at the title. "The Curse is Broken." He frowned.

"What is this." Kakashi looked at him and sighed.

"You should take it home and read it." Naruto frowned all the way home then he sat and opened the book.

_Sasuke watched the woman and wondered who she was and how she knew him or Sakura. How she knew any of them._

He gasped and sat back. "My god." He read it cover to cover. Some parts made him blush and he was sure if Sasuke knew that he had been there with him as he made love to her for the first time he would probably kill him. He was getting married and having a baby. Naruto smiled. He really was happy. He took a deep breath and felt a huge burden slip away. He stood up and then he frowned. How many people had read this he wondered. That wasn't really all that great to consider. He found Kakashi and looked at him. "You read this didn't you." Kakashi nodded.

"It feels a little wrong, it's very personal." He nodded and Naruto thought he saw a little blush. "How many others read this?"

"Sai and probably the Hokage and maybe Sakura." Naruto frowned. "Sai hadn't read that part when he told us about it. We have kept it secret from the rest of the village."

"Well that's good but at the same time it would be nice if everyone knew that he wasn't the monster they thought he was." Kakashi nodded.

"Well I had better go." He was gone. Naruto sat down and turned the book in his hand.

"He's happy then." He nodded. "I'm glad."

"I'm sorry though I know it hurts to hear about him with another when you loved him so much." She sat down and looked at the book.

"Yeah I guess it does but, this is good. He would have never come home. This isn't his home he told you that. He knew what he needed. And, he admitted he felt bad so I'm okay. She smiled. Her eyes weren't so haunted. "I think I can let him go now."

"Great, why don't you come and have dinner with me then." She rolled her eyes.

"Right. Why don't you ask Hinata, you just want to ask me because it's safe. Ask her." He frowned and she was gone. He sat there a long time.

"Hello Naruto." He smiled at her soft voice.

"Hello Lady Hinata." She blushed as he met her eyes.

"You don't have to call me that." She sat down slowly and looked at the book. "Is that the book about Sasuke." He nodded. "I'm glad he's happy." He nodded.

"Me too." He blushed a little himself. "I don't think I ever wanted to know in such great detail." He laughed a little nervously. "But, I'm glad."

She turned red. He raised a brow. "I take it you read it too." She looked away.

"Not all of it but, Sakura was reading and she was crying I just saw the part she was reading. It was…romantic." She finally stuttered out.

"No more than this." He handed her the other book and opened it. She looked at herself declaring her love and her heart fluttered. She looked at him and paled then reddened. "It's the books that she has in her world we're still trying to figure how it got here." He moved a little closer crowding her a little she was shaking and her breath was getting short. He touched her face. "Hinata, I never thanked you for saving my life that day." He said softly. "I never could think of a way that fit, I'm an idiot I mess up all the time. I'm clumsy and a fool." She shook her head slowly.

"You're wonderful. You saved the village and me, you are the bravest man I've ever known." She looked at him and her fear faded slowly. "I…I think you're perfect." She said nodding quickly. Her face reddening again. He slid his fingers back into her hair slowly.

"I am a fool to have not seen how beautiful you are and, how kind and sweet." She was shaking frozen. "And," He leaned forward. His lips were close to her ear. "I think he had the right idea." She stiffened and she stopped breathing. He looked in her eyes. "Don't pass out on me Hinata." She gasped and he kissed her. Her hands twisted in his shirt. She moaned and melted. He pulled her close and kissed her fervently. He pulled back reluctantly and leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Uh huh." She mumbled. "Anytime you want to thank me again, feel free." She reddened and hid her face.

He pulled her chin up. "Only if you promise to stop hiding from me." She closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"I wasn't hiding." He looked in her eyes. She closed them.

'You are hiding right now." He kissed her lips and she leaned into him. He pulled away and she looked at him slowly. Her eyes were soft and filled with desire. "This is who you are. Stop hiding it."

She smiled and touched his face her fingers trembling. "I love you Naruto." She said it softly.

"Good then come and have dinner with me." He watched her and she nodded. He stood and pulled her with him.

"Well I need to get to the hospital." The words were jumbled but, he understood. He nodded and kissed her knuckles where their hands were joined. She smiled and turned away. He let go and she got about ten yards. He leapt and landed in front of her.

"Just one more and, I'll let you go." He cradled her face and kissed her deeply. She moaned and leaned against him. They were lost in the kiss then he let her go and she was gone.

He watched her run away and because of his damn friend and all his experiences with his little red head his eyes trailed to her behind and his brow lifted. Hmm. "So I see you are finally noticing her." He jumped and, looked at Shino."

"Damn Shino why are you always jumping out like that?" Shino raised a brow.

"I have been here, Actually I was suppose come and get Hinata but, I didn't want to interrupt you." He smiled a little. "She has waited a very long time for you I wasn't going to ruin it for her."

Naruto frowned. "That's a little more than I ever really wanted you to know."

"We are teammates Naruto I know how she feels about you." He patted his shoulder. "Kiba doesn't know but, that's because he's as oblivious as you." Naruto frowned. Shino was gone but, he wandered to the Hokage's office slowly. He walked in and Granny was reading the book and biting her nail.

"You know that's very rude. He really wouldn't want all of you to know his personal life." She reddened and the book disappeared.

"Naruto; where did you come from?" He raised a brow. "Don't look at me like that. You read it." She glared at him.

He sighed. Thank God he wasn't here. "I'm just glad he isn't here or we would all end up dead just so he didn't know that we were all reading about his love life."

Kakashi walked in and looked at them both. "I don't know at least it was complimentary." He shrugged. "The book certainly paints him in a very nice light. I would say the anger would come in where she was involved." He sighed. "If he is in her world and has no way back though I guess it's of no consequence."

Naruto smiled a little. "I actually came here for a reason. I found out who my students are and I was just curious if you thought this was a good idea."

Tsunade frowned. "I chose those students specifically for you Naruto."

"But, They are all the little brother's and sister of some of the best ninja in the village. Hanabi I didn't even know she was allowed to be a ninja."

"She asked her father and he agreed."

"Shikamaru's little brother and Yamato's son. I don't know about this." He frowned. "I might get them hurt."

"You will do fine." She smiled and patted his shoulder. Kakashi did too.

"You will be a great teacher."

He just looked out the window and frowned. "Well I had better go." He smiled a little. "I have a dinner date." He walked out and they both looked at each other.

"Hinata?" Tsunade looked at Kakashi. He nodded.


	13. Chapter 14

Andrea looked in the mirror and frowned. "I look like I'm smuggling a pumpkin."

"You look fabulous." Judy kissed her cheek. "Stop thinking like that. This is your wedding day."

Carrie raised a brow. "I must say though, aren't you supposed to do the wedding, then the baby." Andrea rolled her eyes. "Hey I saw him. I don't blame you. I didn't completely blame you even when he was wearing sandals." She frowned and shivered. "I would be happy to make babies with a man like that too." She raised her brows suggestively. Andrea snorted and laughed. "That's better. Now you love him and have for a lot longer than you've known him and he was waiting out there just for you all this time. Just enjoy this."

"Thank you." Judy smiled.

"You look beautiful. You are glowing. He makes you so happy and that makes it worth any price." They hugged her and led her to the door. Her hair was up in a crown; tiny orange roses in her hair. She refused a white dress saying it would only make her look bigger. So instead it was a soft orange the color of a sunset.

He hadn't seen her for three days. Her friends had insisted it would make the moment more special he had hated them but, now as she walked towards him, he agreed she was perfect. He felt his heart jump. She came to his side and placed her hand in his. Her fingers were trembling. They looked at the pastor a man that looked to be well into a century of life as he said the words older than time. They had made up their own vows and said them to each other with her family and even her sensei present. Of course none of them realized that the Leaf was reading avidly about this moment as well the small group of people that had grown up with him and grown to fear him or even hate him watched him start his life really start it with this woman that had changed his destiny….

"My dear Andrea. I have lived my life the only way I understood for so long that when you came I was confused and a little frightened." He grinned and looked at the ground sheepishly. "And, angry." He squeezed her fingers and met her gaze. "But, I have realized that my destiny was always here in this moment with you. You made me believe when I didn't think there was anything to believe in. You gave me comfort when I unsure and a safe place when I was afraid. You are my everything…" He watched her eyes and saw the sparkle of the tears. He slid one away and smiled.

She covered his hand and smiled softly. "I loved you before I ever met you. You are the only person that has ever understood me and you accepted me, me, even with the mess I am. You made me stand on my own two feet. You helped me see the courage in myself I never would have believed was there. You made me dream and live and stop hiding. You pulled me out of the dark. You are my light, my life and my soul. I love you." He cradled her face and leaned in.

"Alright there son. Just a minute." They both looked at the wizened man that was marrying them. "We have just a bit more. Though I understand your enthusiasm. We need the rings. Who has the rings? Okano handed the box to Sasuke a tear in his eye. Sasuke smiled and opened it. The rings were pale and simple the Kanji symbol for forever was carved in the top. They each took a ring and slid it on the other's finger. The pastor finished the service and then grinned. "Now you may kiss the bride." He pulled her close and his lips crushed hers. Her hands slid around his neck and they forgot all about the group of people around them. He pulled back and they turned everyone was clapping and crying. In this world and the other.

Naruto sat next to Hinata on her couch and they laughed and hugged. He was so relieved. They decided not to read the next part he for one was going to give them some privacy.

Sasuke took her by the hand and they danced slowly spinning around. Her head lay against his shoulder. "I missed you for the last couple of days."

"I intend to make up for that as soon as we leave this place." She smiled. "I am taking you somewhere special."

She looked at him and frowned. "Where?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it." She sighed.

"No but, you could tell me and I'll act surprised." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"No." He danced her across the floor and they headed towards the exit, they slid into the car and he drove to the airport. They flew all night her sleeping in his arms. They were landing and he touched her face. "Wake up Love."

"Are we there?" He nodded. She yawned and sat up. He walked her off the plane and she looked around. "Are we in Japan?" He nodded again. She gasped. "You know you are taking a pretty big chance coming here."

"Not really." He whispered. "You wouldn't believe how many people here pretend to be me. Terrible wigs even." He smiled. "I could win one of the contests they have here. He grinned. "Wouldn't that be poetic." She rolled her eyes.

"You are so funny." He walked her to the car. They sat down and he looked at the driver who watched him with mild interest as he told him to go to the Mandarin. They slid into traffic. "We're going to the hotel?" He nodded.

"I am taking you to dinner then we are going to the room and will probably never seen anymore of Japan; if I have my way." She smiled.

"Sounds like heaven." They danced and danced until she got so tired, he almost had to carry her to the elevator. They rode in silence. He opened the door and she walked to the bed and sat. She was now six months along her frame was so tiny she was already large. He was going to take her to a doctor while he was here as well. He was too worried to take her there. Someone might recognize her. She was too tired to use much chakra. She seemed to be tired all the time but everything he read said that was normal.

He knelt at her feet and pulled the shoes off. She watched him and smiled. "I really do love you. I know I probably say that too often but, I do. You have no clue what this means to me." He slipped the other shoe off and stood. She leaned her head against his stomach. "I still think I'm going to wake up sometimes and you won't be there."

He pulled her to her feet and looked at her. "I am here with you. And, I never get tired of hearing you tell me how you feel. I love you with all that I am. I could never have imagined a woman as wonderful and perfect as you but, here you are. And, you are mine." His words became low and forceful. "I will never give you up."

She sighed and leaned forward. "Thank you." His nimble fingers reached for the buttons on the dress. He slid them free one at a time. She looked up at him and then at his shirt; she slid the tie free letting it flutter to the ground, then his shirt her fingers pulling the buttons free, she smiled as she revealed his chest. She kissed him and reached for his belt. He had finished with the buttons and pulled her hair free slowly the red fire sliding down her back like a wave. He set the small flower and gold crown on the bedside table. His eyes lingered on her hands as they pulled the belt free and it landed on the floor. She met his eyes, hers were smoldering. He slid his fingers under her hair and pulled the dress loose and it slid to her waist. His eyes traveled the path the dress took making her shake with need. Her hands pushed at his shirt and jacket he let them fall. He bent his head to kiss her shoulder. "You taste like roses. Did I ever tell you that?" He mumbled against her skin. She leaned into his mouth and smiled.

"Mmm. Must have slipped your mind." He smiled and slid the strap from her pale skin following his fingers with his mouth.

"Well it's true." He whispered. "I could taste you forever and never get tired. His lips traveled lower and captured one straining peak pulling it into his mouth. Her breasts were sensitive and swollen her pregnancy changing her slowly. She moaned as he tugged at her gently. He slid the other strap free then the clasp as he laved at her. She reached for him but, he took her hands. He pulled away and met her eyes. "No, Mrs. Uchiha. You are my wife and I intend to stake my claim on you thoroughly if it takes all night. I am going to show you exactly what you mean to me." She smiled and her eyes flared with heat.

"I already know that, you don't have to prove anything to me." She touched his face.

"I want to do this. You are here with me now, just me, not a ninja or a storybook character. A man; your husband, and I want this. Please let me do this for you?" What could she say to that? His eyes were so filled with Love she wanted to cry. She just nodded. He clasped her hands and kissed them. "I want you to just relax and let me love you." He pulled her undergarments free and they were added to the pile, picking her up he laid her on the bed. "You are so beautiful." She blushed under his scrutiny and she felt like, like this was different somehow. She had made love to him so many times but, this was something else. She was his and, only his and now the ring on her finger proved it. She watched him as he crawled on to the bed. He still wore his pants which almost made her frown until his tongue slid over her breast again then she could care less what he was wearing. He was easy and slow like he had been in the beginning taking his time and loving her slowly with the utmost care. His lips found hers and he kissed her. She touched his face in awe. He covered her hands and smiled. She blushed a little again and her hands fell back to the bed. He just kissed her lips delving deeply and then moved to her throat. He worshipped her that was what it felt like, as he moved down her body kissing her and touching her. She gasped as his fingers found her then his mouth. She writhed under him. She begged and pleaded but, he just continued to slowly assault her with his mouth and his hands. "Close your eyes." He whispered. She did and he was gone a moment. Then she felt him lay beside her. "Don't open them just feel don't worry about your eyes just feel with your body open your heart to me and feel how much I love you."

She let her mind slide free and her power slid over them. He could feel her and her love. She trembled at his emotions. "Oh." She sighed feeling her head spin. He pulled her into his arms. Her back flush with his chest. He slid her closer and joined them sliding her hip over his. She moaned and he smiled.

"That's so nice. Feel how that feels to me and to you." She rocked against him and he gasped. "Oh God you are so amazing."

He pushed her to the brink then he pulled away and she whined. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He covered his lips and held out his hand. She took it and frowned. What was he doing? He walked her to a chair and he sat down. She looked at him and her heart leapt she had never seen anything so sexy as him sitting there watching her. He turned her around and pulled her slowly back against him. Oh, what was he doing? She slid into his lap and felt him move against her. She mumbled something. She wasn't even sure what as he picked her up she lay against him. His lips found her ear. "I wish we had a mirror so I could see this, I can imagine what you must look like right now as I slide into you." As he spoke he pulled her down over him and filled her completely she whimpered and clasped his arms. "Your face must be glorious right now." She took a ragged breath as he rocked her forward. She moaned as he seemed to move even deeper. His hand slid to her throat gently holding her as the other moved over her his thumb touching her as he rocked her forward and back until she was gasping and crying his name. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. She was gripping his arm and he felt her stiffen. He held her as she clamped around him. He smiled. He had never felt anything that compared to the pleasure of that. He let go and pushed into her deeply as he growled and curled her close his release so powerful it made his heart stop for a moment. "Mine." He snarled.

"Yours." She whispered. "I was always yours." He held her close for a long time. He whispered how much he loved her how special she was. Then he carried her to bed and they slept until late the next morning. She decided two could play at this and she woke him with her hands and her kisses. He rolled onto his back slowly as her hands slid over him. He smiled softly at her and slid her hair away from her face so he could see her. She kissed his chest.

"Good morning." He watched her.

"Yes, it is My dearest husband." Then she proceeded to worship him as he had her, making sure he knew just as thoroughly as he shown her what he meant to her. They finally showed their faces late in the afternoon. He helped her into the car and they drove to an office. She looked at it and read the sign. "You are taking me to a doctor."

"I was afraid to do it in America where you are still being hunted." He kissed her hand.

"I'm not upset, I'm excited." She grinned. "I want to see the baby." He smiled. They walked into the office and he smiled. The woman behind the counter smiled at them and looked at him a brow raised. He did get that a lot here. Not all the time but, it seemed to happen more often than he really liked. It was a look with half amusement and wonder half sarcasm.

He sighed and sat beside her. She clasped his hand. "I love you." She twined her fingers in his. They waited and were called back. He sat back and smiled. He could care less what anyone thought of him.

The doctor smiled. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hirato." He smiled and shook her hand. Andrea did the same. The doctor started to speak English but, Andrea smiled and answered her in Japanese. She nodded and continued to ask her the questions. "Why are you just now seeing a doctor?" She frowned. "You really should have sought one before now."

Sasuke frowned at her, his face the picture of remorse. Andrea raised a brow. She had no idea he could be so deceptive. "We have been traveling and we were a little nervous about the doctors there, so we really wished to be home before we saw anyone." She nodded. Hearing him lie almost made her laugh. He was so terribly honest. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard him lie even once.

"I see well that's fine. Now let's see what we have here." They watched as she pulled out the ultrasound machine. She took her temperature and pulled some blood which she closed her eyes for. He kissed her hair. The doctor handed her a gown and she changed into it. She blushed at the open back. He looked at her and raised his brows. She rolled her eyes. She laid back onto the bed and he covered her with a blanket.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her as he kissed her hair.

"A little I guess." She mumbled. "I'm more excited than anything." She looked at him her eyes bright.

The door opened and the doctor smiled. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

The doctor turned on the machine and it whirred to life they waited Sasuke had tried to learn as much as he could about this so he would know what they were looking at. He held her trembling fingers and watched as their baby was shown on the machine. He frowned as he looked at it and saw something. "Umm. Doctor I think that there is a problem." Andrea gripped his hand. Her face suddenly filled with worry.

"There's no Problem Mr. Hirato." She chuckled softly. "Don't frighten your wife. Everything looks great with both babies." His eyes widened. Andrea looked ready to pass out. He touched her face and she calmed. "Yes." She grinned at the surprised couple. "Didn't you think it was strange that she was so big already?" She smiled and, touched the screen. "See this. That would be your daughter and, this is your son." She grinned. "See he has no shame at all." She pointed to the shadow of the baby that had a well… it was definitely a boy. She smiled at them. "You really had no idea?" They shook their heads in unison.

She printed off the pictures for them and then checked her blood. She was fine, her bloodwork looked good they set up another appointment and she walked out so she could get dressed. As soon as the door shut. He kissed her deeply. "Twins." He grinned. "We're having twins." She was still in awe.

She nodded as he slid her shirt over her head, she was frozen she had been so happy just to have one baby. But, two it was just more than her brain could register. He helped her pull her skirt on. They walked out and she just smiled all the way back to the hotel.

He watched her and wondered what she was thinking. They got in the room and he couldn't take it anymore. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I just can't seem to wrap my mind around this. I was all alone. I had my friends sure but, I was alone. Just me and my dog. Now I have you. I never thought my life would be so full of joy and now this. It's like I'm being blessed but, I don't know what I did to deserve it; in fact, if I look at my life I can't see any reason to reward me. I'm a killer. I took the lives of the men that killed my family all but, two of them and I smiled when I did it."

He looked at her and sighed. "You deserve it more than anyone. Those men took everything from you. They tried. And, yet you came to my world and you saved me. You had a big enough heart to even save me. I was so broken. I never believed I could have this. You gave me a life when I had nothing." He pulled her close and kissed her gently. "You deserve to have anything I or life can offer."

She sighed and let him hold her. "I love you." She smiled. Her stomach growled. Then she felt something. She jumped. "Oh my god." He looked at her. She grabbed his hand and set it on her stomach. "Feel. I was so worried because I thought they should have been moving by now."

He held his hand over her stomach his heart twisted in knots. Then he felt it. "Oh." He couldn't help it he gasped. It was his baby one of them and it was kicking his hand. "Oh I've never felt anything so…"There weren't even words for how he felt. He stayed like that and felt them. He let his eyes spin and looked at her. He could see them now that he knew what he was looking at he could see his children growing in her womb. His son was actually touching his sister's hand. "God their beautiful."

"You see them." She said breathlessly. He nodded. He stood and looked at her. He showed her the memory of the babies from his eyes.

She sat down and sighed. "Oh their great." She grinned and covered her stomach. It growled again. He laughed and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on you need to eat something." She smiled and followed him out the door. They laughed all the way to the elevator they never even noticed the man in the corner of the hall.

"Found you." He whispered. He walked away his face always in the shadows.

He found them a house outside of town and they leased it. It was pretty and the grounds were beautiful. He loved it and she did too. He watched her as she threw the toy for her silly dog. He had never seen such a useless creature but, he loved her with all he was the big oaf. He couldn't imagine naming the useless thing after him until he had walked to her side and simply sat down his head on her knee. She had looked at him and cradled his face. "I love you too." He smiled at the animal as his long tail had swept the floor slowly back and forth. He was hers through and through. He was friendly and liked everyone but, he was her dog.

She looked back at him and smiled. He watched her and his eyes strayed to her rounded hips. She was all soft curves and warmth now. He loved her this way. He loved her any way he could get her.

She was frustrated because he was too careful with her. He laughed at her but, she would frown at him. He refused to make love to her as…enthusiastically as they had before she was pregnant. Right now she looked at him her eyes dark and smoky. He smiled at her knowingly and raised a brow. She sauntered to him and he smiled. "You look dangerous wife what are you planning?"

"A seduction if I thought it would work." He smiled.

"I am always up for that." She sighed and turned.

"I will be glad when these babies are here." She huffed. He laughed and kissed her shoulder.

"You are a wanton woman." He muttered and slid his hands over her stomach.

"I am a cow that's ready to calf." She covered his hands with her own." He laughed softly.

"You are and will always be the most beautiful woman in the world." She frowned.

"Beautiful cow." She looked at him and sighed. "Moo."

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Come woman you need a reminder of how beautiful you are." He swept her up into his arms and walked into the house..

"You're going to put your back out trying to carry me." He just laughed and walked her to the bed to show her how wrong she was.

The doctor said that they were doing very well. She had been given a clean bill of health. They had been here for another two months just a couple more weeks and the babies would come. He was so excited.

She lay in his arms sated and grinning. "We really need to settle on some names."

"I told you whatever you pick is fine."

"I want to involve you in this." She muttered.

"I have always been partial to the name Tenchi." He sighed. "It just means heaven but, it's pretty."

"I like that too. Do you want to name your son after your father or maybe your brother?" He shook his head.

"I don't want to dwell on the past anymore. I loved my family. But, it would only remind me of the pain." He looked away but, then captured her gaze again. "I just want to focus on our family." She couldn't speak for a small time. For him to say that was a lot. Even now when there life was so different for him to say that was still something. Andrea touched his face. He just closed his eyes and leaned against her palm. "What about your father?" She shook her head.

"No I don't want to do that either." He nodded.

"Well, an American name or Japanese." She grinned and blushed a little.

"I am partial to the Japanese names." He kissed her hair.

"I love it when you blush, even now." He sighed. "I picked the girl name you have to pick the boy." She nodded.

"Alright…She thought about it and later she sat in front of the computer and looked at names. She had finally found one she liked. She couldn't just look at the names she had to see the meanings too. She had found one that made sense to her. Hikari. It meant light or beginning. He watched her write it with the Uchiha name. He smiled.

"I like that very much." She grinned. He kissed her. "I think that is fitting he will be the beginning the light of our new family or at least half of it." He smiled at her. "I wonder what they will look like?"

"You." She grinned. "If there is a god in heaven they will both look exactly like you." He sighed.

"You have such a distorted view of me." She grinned. "You are completely biased." She nodded.

"Yes I am." He laughed at her.

The twins were born on a Sunday in the early morning. He rushed her to the hospital and had nearly scared himself to death. They arrived and he was frantic, his eyes red. She looked at him and smiled. "Baby calm down." He frowned.

"I can't." She handed him some sunglasses.

"Then wear these you can't go in there like that." He pulled her into his arms despite her protests that she could walk; he carried her in and the nurses rushed forward she was wheeled into a room. As soon as they were alone a moment he took off the glasses.

"Look at me." She did and frowned at his eyes even more spectacular with the stars in them. He slipped into her mind and she sighed as he told her, her pain was somewhere else far away. She sagged. He smiled and let his eyes go black. "I feel a little better now."

The doctor came in and checked her. "She is doing very well." She watched her and wondered how she was tolerating the pain so well.

The babies were born one right after the other two minutes apart. He looked at them and then at her, she smiled tiredly. He held them and sat beside her. She looked at him for a moment and he saw a flash of something then she passed out. He frowned. "You always miss things when you do that."

He frown deepened as he smelled blood more than before. "What is wrong with her?"

"What do you mean she's fine? She's just a little tired." The nurse looked at him and smiled reassuringly. Then she looked at her and the floor where the blood was pooling. "Shit, sir you need to get out right now we need to help your wife?"

"I will not move from this spot until she is fine and if you try to make me; I will kill you and everyone else in this room. You save her, ignore me." He told her that and, somehow she knew he meant it, she decided it best not to argue as she leapt to action, for a moment she could swear his eyes flashed red. She needed to take a vacation. Sasuke watched in terror as her body hemorrhaged. He was helpless. His children in his arms asleep. A woman came and took them he frowned, she just smiled. "It's alright Mr. Hirato but, they need to eat and, she won't be up for it for a little while." He nodded his heart in his throat but, he wasn't really happy about letting some stranger walk off with his children. He saw the moment of pity in her eyes as she looked at his wife. Damn it.

He let his eyes spin and watched her. She was telling the truth. He let the babies go and manipulated her memory. He focused on Andrea. She was so beautiful her face was peaceful. She almost looked….His stomach lurched. She wasn't breathing. "No." He whispered. He didn't know what he was doing and it was crazy but, she was not going to die. He slid his hand over her stomach and pushed with all he had. His mind focused on her being well. He felt the chakra and prayed. "Please dear god? Don't take her from me; she's all I have, her and these children don't make them grow up without her. Don't make me live without her. I can't." He felt the tears and ignored them.

He was responsible for all of this. The doctor looked at him and at his hands. "What is that?" Sasuke snarled.

"Just help her." He threw at her. He would worry about damage control later. He woke hours later her hand in his. A soft voice pulling at his mind.

"Sasuke." He frowned and opened his eyes.

"Andrea." He whispered waking slowly, then he remembered the pain and the fear. He looked at her and his eyes closed. He made another silent prayer of thanks. "You're okay."

"I heard you." She smiled. "You prayed for me."

"You were bleeding it was awful, I thought I would lose you." He kissed her brow and her eyes. "I couldn't have lived without you." His words were filled with pain. His eyes were red rimmed. She had never really seen him cry. Only in the story.

"I can't leave you remember." She smiled softly. "I'm yours forever." He captured her face and kissed her roughly. She felt the desperation and almost cried herself.

"Yes, so don't scare me like that again." He mumbled against her lips. He sat back as he heard the nurse coming with the twins. "You didn't get to meet our children." Her eyes lit with joy. She had no idea how close to death she had been her heart stopped twice. He had jumpstarted it himself. The doctor growing more and more frightened by the moment. Afterward he had changed everyone's memory that she had bled but, they had stopped it. He had passed out too. He hadn't used that much of his own chakra since he had fought his brother. He would have given his life to save her. He just memorized her face.

She looked at him and frowned touching his cheek. "You look tired." He kissed her fingers.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "Just enjoy the children." They came in and he looked at them. They were beautiful. After kissing her forehead and handing her the babies, he let her have a few moments with them and he took a break. He needed a moment. He got out into the hall and fell against the wall and slipping down it slowly. His face in his hands.

"She's going to be fine." He didn't bother looking at the doctor as she sat beside him. "I don't know what the hell you did in there but, I know you did something. You saved her life. I don't know if you are a healer or if you are the devil but, you saved her." Sasuke frowned.

"You aren't supposed to remember that."

"I know but, I have no intention of mentioning it. Anyone I told would think me crazy. She won't be able to have anymore. I had to partially remove a piece of her womb. She was very damaged inside. It is amazing she conceived at all. She was injured severely when she was very young. It almost destroyed everything. She is lucky to have survived this." Sasuke nodded.

"She was very surprised when we found out she was pregnant." The doctor nodded.

"Then you must know what caused the damage." His eyes turned hard and cold. Yes he knew. "I am sorry." She had seen injuries like that before but, not since she went to Vietnam decades before, to help put young girls back together after the soldiers had used them; some under ten years old. Dr Takashi would never forget that horror. She looked at this man that had taken a huge chance to save this woman because he loved her that much and smiled. "But, your children are in perfect health." Sasuke finally looked at her. "And, their mother will be fine too, thanks to you." Sasuke just shook his head and, walked back toward the room.

"Thank you Doctor." He sat down and watched her with the children. When they were tired she watched them as they were carried away. He once again watched the women for any sign of deception. They were alright. He turned back to her and laid his head on their joined hands.

"I almost died didn't I?" She touched his face. She had thought he was being a little overprotective but, the nurses told her the story and she could tell they had remembered it not quite right. When you changed a memory with a sharingan it was flawless if you had the time to do it right. But, with him being so upset he left little mistakes. It wouldn't be seen by anyone but, her.

The haunted look that was still in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. "Yes. The doctor said no more babies for us. She had to do surgery." She nodded.

"I am lucky to have Tenchi and Hikari I'm not going to complain. I'm happy, so happy I could just cry. I'm sure I will." She touched his red eyes. "I don't think I am the only one. It was that awful?" He nodded.

"Don't ever pass out on me again." He muttered and kissed her. She laughed but her eyes were drifting. "Sleep love I will see you in the morning." He kissed her and laid his head down. They brought him a bed and rolled it next to hers. He fell asleep touching her face…


	14. Chapter 15

"Twins; they had twins." Hinata grinned. Naruto looked over her shoulder. "A boy and a girl. Tenchi and Hikari." She sighed and smiled. "I never imagined he was so loving."

Naruto kissed her throat and she shivered. "Do I have to go back to being jealous of him again? I had thought I was past that." Hinata was lost for a moment as his lips trailed to her collar bone. "I'm just glad she's okay." He muttered. "I don't know what would have happened in that world if he had lost her?" He shook his head. "He deserves this." He smiled.

"Umm. What?" He laughed, she hadn't heard a thing he'd said. Oh well. It was nice to be able to throw her off like that just kissing her.

"Never mind." He hovered over her. "You know this picnic was your idea." He smiled and kissed her chin. "But, I think I really like it." She watched him and blushed as his hands cradled her face.

"You didn't want to come." He smiled.

"Well I didn't think of the opportunities it represented. And, I wanted to come but, I am supposed to be with my team right now. I am going to turn into Kakashi if I keep showing up late." He smiled.

"Well you should go then." She sighed and looked away. He laughed and settled over her, making her gasp. He kissed her and picked her up at the same moment moving her into his lap.

His fingers buried in her hair. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. "But, if you keep luring me out into the wilderness like this. You are going to get more than you bargained for." He met her eyes and smiled. She shivered but, she smiled too and blushed.

"What makes you think I wasn't bargaining for just that?" She raised a brow and leaned into him. "Naruto I'm not afraid of you." She slid her hand down his chest and lower. His brain just stopped for a moment but, he took her wrist gently.

"No but, you and I have a different set of rules we follow that my friend doesn't and never has." He smiled. "He chose to live outside the line. You and I chose to live here. And, I would never dishonor you."

She watched him and her eyes shone. He suddenly felt nervous. Very nervous. He had thought of this for weeks. They had been dating for almost a year now. He closed his eyes and then opened them. He took a deep breath. "Hinata I love you. You are so special and you deserve so much better than me but, I love you and I want to marry you."

She was frozen for a few seconds then she launched herself at him and they both fell over. She kissed him voraciously. "Yes." She answered breathlessly and watched him with heated eyes. "But, you really are late and you should go."

He looked at the sun and groaned. "I'll never hear the end of this."

He kissed her once more roughly and then was gone. She screamed and fell back against the blanket. "Finally." She sighed.

Andrea grinned and, burst into laughter. Hands slipped over her shoulders. "Are you still reading that even after all this time."

"Well it' s still a good story." She sighed. "Even if you aren't in it anymore." He rolled his eyes.

"So what's happening?" She smiled.

"Naruto asked Hinata to marry him." Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Well then I am glad. But, what was so funny, did he bumble even that?" She shook her head.

"No in fact he seems to have lost his childish behavior completely I think he's all grown up." He nodded. "No, what was funny is that they've been dating a year and he finally proposed she just fell over and said finally."

He laughed too. "Well he always was honorable an idiot but, an honorable one. He's probably never done anything but, kiss her." He leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Yes. I think you're right of course they never show that but, I think you're right she certainly looks frustrated." He leaned in and looked at the panels. He read the words and frowned. "I wonder what he means by that? I didn't dishonor you. I aught to knock the shit out of him."

Andrea giggled. "Technically I think I dishonored you. I did beg if I remember correctly."

"Why would he know anything about that? For all he knows I never did anything with you?" He frowned.

"Well he also knows we had twins so he had to find out somehow." Sasuke frowned.

"I wonder what that means?"

She shrugged. "You did wonder if there was a story in your world of my life." She looked at the screen again. "I scoffed at the idea but, with you in my life it would make for an interesting story. Unfortunately it wouldn't be appropriate for children." She grinned.

He looked at her and thought of the children asleep for a couple more hours. "Mmm." He watched her. "Well if they do then we should most certainly give them another titillating moment. He pulled her too her feet. "I certainly hope it doesn't have pictures. I would have to kill an entire world just to make sure there was no one else looking at my wife." She hadn't thought of that, they would be seeing him too. No that wouldn't do at all. He swept her up into his arms. She yipped and giggled. The story forgotten. She had her happy ending right here.

Okano frowned. He was definitely going to have to find them, something wasn't right. He started searching for the names he had given them. He suspected they had stayed in Japan. He needed to find them; he had a very bad feeling that they were in a great deal of trouble. He had never imagined there was someone that could travel between their worlds without being summoned…

"Now face each other and bow. Good work all of you." He smiled and nodded to the seven students. "I'll see you Thursday."

They left and ran to their parent's cars. He sighed. Teacher; who would have ever imagined him a teacher. He certainly wouldn't have.

"How do you like them?" Arms slipped around his waist. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Their smart and very promising of course the parents all think I'm a lunatic that has a strange obsession with manga." He sighed. She laughed softly.

"Well that would have been me rather than you." She looked at him and smiled. The children toddled up and wrapped around his legs. He laughed and grabbed them.

He pulled them up and grinned. "And, what have you two been doing?"

"We go ride." He looked at Tenchi and nodded.

"Yes you went for a ride didn't you." He looked at Andrea. "What's the verdict."

"They are both perfectly fine. They barely cried when they got their shots their much braver than I am I had to close my eyes." She laughed. "I'll be glad when I don't have to have shots anymore."

"The doctor said it was only until you could have the rest of the surgery. This was the last one." She nodded.

"Thank goodness." She sighed and tugged her son's shirt back down. He set them on the ground and they immediately ran away falling and picking themselves back up. He slid his fingers through hers. "You got a package today." She raised her brows.

"I did?"

"Yes it looks like it might be from the software company." She nodded and walked into the kitchen. He headed to the children. She looked at the box and sighed. She really didn't want to do this anymore but, it was what she was good at. She slid her nail through the tape and opened it. A scroll lay inside. She frowned.

"Sasuke?" She called. He walked in after a few minutes.

"Go play in your room guys I'll be in there in a minute." He looked at her face and saw her wariness. "What's wrong?" She pointed to the box.

He looked at the scroll and frowned. "Who would send us a scroll?" She shrugged. He let his eyes spin but, before he could do anything Andrea stiffened and ran. He followed her. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Someone is here." She threw at him. He flew ahead of her and slid into the room. His eyes had already picked up the intruder. It was a man. The children were laying in his arms limp.

"Who are you?" He froze. He couldn't attack. It was too dangerous.

Andrea gasped. "What are you?" She closed her eyes and reached out. "El morte. I didn't feel it but this is you isn't it."

He slipped the hood on the cloak back. "Well that is my name here. In my own world I am someone else." He let go of the transformation and Sasuke growled.

"You bastard. How in the hell are you even here?" Sasuke leapt at him.

"Ah ah can't have that." He smiled. "We wouldn't want to have to worry over your little ones."

Andrea looked at him and frowned. "Who the hell are you?" She had never seen him before ever in either world.

"His name is Shenkai I only saw him once. I thought that he was dead. He tried to attack Orochimaru and was defeated I thought. He wasn't even on my radar." He watched him.

"As if the likes of Orochimaru could kill me." He smiled. "I can move through time and space. Dimension lines mean nothing to me I am more than you could imagine." He grinned. Andrea frowned at his white teeth and his kind face. He didn't look like he would be an evil whatever the hell he was.

He looked like everybody's grandfather. "You have heard of me. So many times. I have so many names. I am the end of everything. I have been here since time began. But, I need strong soldiers. I had believed that Orochimaru could be one of my own but, he turned out to be weak and grasping. You were perfect if not for this woman you would have been my true beginning. Now I will use these children so strong and so young. I can impress my will upon them until they are powerful enough to kill this world and the rest if I wish." He grinned. "I am Bhaael."

"Like the video game?" Andrea frowned. The man narrowed his eyes. "You aren't taking my children anywhere." She pushed but, he smiled and she felt her heart stop in her chest.

"I don't think so my dear did you really think you power could stop something like me." He laughed. "Now I would love to stay and chat but, I have to be going. Happy hunting. I'm sure you'll make this interesting."

He was gone in an instant. Sasuke roared and the house shook. Andrea felt the tears. "What are we going to do?" She suddenly felt her knees buckle. "A demon, he's a demon."

Sasuke closed his eyes trying to calm himself trying to control his anger. Trying not to kill anyone he could feel. His mind whirled as fast as he could make it go. He turned and walked to her side. "Andrea I will find them and I will bring them home if I have to walk through hell to get them."

She looked at him and her eyes were as dead as they had been when he met her. She stood when he pulled her up. He walked her back to the kitchen and set her in a chair. He looked at the scroll and picked it up sliding it open.

Sasuke you must be careful there is a man who can move between worlds. I am looking for a way for you to do the same he is looking for you and I can only think of one thing it could be he is after.

Come to me and I will have a way to get you where you need to be.

He nodded and looked at Andrea. "We need to go and see Okano he has a way for us to move with him."

She frowned. "How could he?" She sighed and stood nodding. "Let's go."

They were in the air within the hour. Sasuke thanked his brother and even Orochimaru for the patience that he had now. She was almost catatonic he just kept touching her keeping contact seemed to keep him sane.

Okano looked at their faces and closed his eyes. "I was too late. Damn it. Your friends will be here soon. I called them you will need their spiritual energy it must be people close to you."

Andrea just watched everything in a haze of horror.

Carrie arrived first flying in and dropping in front of Andrea. "We're going to make this alright. I promise you." She touched her face.

Andrea looked at her. "He's a demon. A real one, not just some evil man." She closed her eyes. Sasuke's hands slid over her shoulder.

"I don't care if he's a god or the devil himself he will give me back my children." He made slow circles over her back the contact for him as much as her.

She leaned back feeling his heart breaking with hers. Judy arrived and Okano stood. "Now we will all have to do this very carefully." He moved everyone into position. "We will all have to make the signs. And we will all add our blood to the jutsu it will have to be very powerful."

Sasuke and Andrea stood in the center everyone else stood around the outside. He bit his finger then she watched him as he bit hers she just couldn't get the hang of that. She closed her eyes feeling so lost. If he had not been with her she would have simply fell down to die.

Judy frowned. "I don't really bleed well." She looked around. "Never mind." They cut their fingers.

Carrie frowned. "What the hell is supposed to happen anyway."

"In theory we will be sending them to his world where the beast has his lair here on this plain of existence." She raised her brows. Okano looked at her and cut her finger.

"In theory what the hell does that mean?" She groaned. "God we could be sending them to the south pole."

They were finally ready and they started learning the signs. After twenty minutes they were ready to open the summoning scrolls. He handed one to each of them. Sasuke and Andrea dropped their blood on each of them. They all created the signs and then said the words. At once they slammed their hands into the scrolls and the world shifted.

Andrea and Sasuke stood and looked around. "It worked." He closed his eyes. Andrea frowned and looked at him. "How do you know?" Then she looked around and closed her eyes. "We're in the Leaf this is your family home." He nodded against her hair.

"What the hell happened?" Andrea frowned. She turned and looked at Carrie and gasped. She looked around. Okano helped Judy stand.

"Oh no we brought them with us." She gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Carrie frowned. "Shit, you mean I'm in the damn book. Good lord I'm going to be surrounded by the worst fashion disaster of the world."

Judy sighed and walked to Andrea. "Come on hadn't we better go to the woman that's in charge here?" She nodded. They turned and moved towards the Hokage's office. Naruto leapt out.

"Well this is interesting what do we owe this visit too?" Sasuke looked at his friend and he instantly knew. "What's wrong?"

Andrea looked at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "He stole my children."

Naruto narrowed his gaze his eyes changing. "Who?"

Sasuke looked at him and sighed. "I'd rather only tell you once." They moved to the Hokage's office.

Carrie and Judy looked in awe at the world around them. It was amazing. They moved along and were quickly surrounded. Sasuke held Andrea close. He had not set foot in this village since before he left with Orochimaru. He gripped her fingers tightly. She looked at him and realized how much pain he was in. What was she doing? She couldn't just ignore his pain because she was upset. She had promised to support him in his life as he supported her. He was just as hurt as she was. She looked at him and squeezed his hand. "It's alright. I'm here with you." She said softly.

He looked down at her. His eyes were hard for a moment eyes she hadn't seen in a long time. But, they softened. He nodded and, they just walked forward.

Tsunade was ready when they entered. "Okay what's going on?"

"I did not intend to come here." Sasuke looked at her. "I am here because a man came from this world and took my children." She frowned.

"When?"

"Yesterday." His voice was low and quiet. He was controlled. Barely but, controlled.

"Who was it do you know him?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yes and no. I saw him once as a man named Shenkai but, he claims to be something more. He claims to be a demon. Bhaael." He looked at her and his eyes were red but, not the sharingan she had ever seen she had however had it described to her. It looked very dangerous. "My wife recognized the name." Andrea still held his hand. She nodded to her.

"He is a Lord in hell at least that is what I was told. He has the power to move from plain to plain through any world he chooses. He said that our children would be his soldiers." She stammered on the last words. "That was what he told us that he would make them his soldiers because Sasuke hadn't worked out." She felt herself losing it but, he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. "We came here because this is where he has a hide out. He dared us to come after him."

Tsunade frowned. "Shizune, send a hawk to all the shadows. We need to know if anyone has heard of this man and where he may be. Where did you see him perhaps that is the place to start a search?"

"It is not necessary that you help we will do this." Tsunade looked at Sasuke and her brow raised slowly.

"You are a member of this village; like it or not and we do not abandon our own. And, I don't remember asking; I am going to do this because if this man ends the world he will end this one as well." She watched him and he held her gaze for a small time and nodded.

"Very well." He said slowly. "Our friends inadvertently were brought with us. I would appreciate them being kept safe for us until we can manage to get home." She nodded.

"Of course." Tsunade nodded to a masked An Bu. The man looked at the two women and Okano.

"If you would follow me I will get you settled in." Carrie smiled nervously and followed him. Judy sighed and walked with her. Okano gazed around his eyes still filled with wonder.

They talked strategy as they waited for news. Sasuke prepared to head out to check on the place he saw him last. She sat down on the bed that was his when he was a child. "Why is all of this still here?" He shrugged.

"Clan property, they really couldn't do anything with it. Madara or I own it." Andrea nodded, she guessed that made sense. He opened his bag and started changing clothes. She watched as he slipped into his old things. Her eyes memorizing him every single inch. For the first time in a long time she was worried about him. He looked at her slowly as he zipped the shirt. "You are staying here." She narrowed her gaze.

"You are not leaving me here." He slipped to her side and gripped her face almost roughly.

"You are staying here Damn it." He searched her eyes. "I can't bare this. It is too much for you to ask of me." He shook his head slowly.

"It is too much for you to ask to leave me here alone." She whispered.

"You are not alone." He kissed her hair.

"Please don't do this to me." She begged. "I need you right now. I need to be with you. I'll go crazy without you."

He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. "He could hurt you."

"He will not." She picked up his face. "Look at me and listen very carefully Mr. Uchiha." He watched her. "I will not leave you do you hear me. We will do this together. It is the only way to do this." She kissed him. "We are family. You are my family. All our lives since we were small we have been alone. But, you and I have a family. And, I will be damned if I will allow history to repeat itself we will kill that bastard and get our babies back. You and me together."

He watched her for a few more seconds then he nodded. "Alright but, you take my lead." She nodded back.

"Always." She said softly. They moved out of the house. Naruto waited.

"There's word from all but, the mist. So far nothing. The sound said they had heard of him but, not since Orochimaru. Sasuke nodded.

"Are you coming with us?" Naruto nodded.

"Of course I am." He said it as if he was insulted he even asked. They headed for the gates. Kakashi jumped down and Sakura. Sai Hinata and Shino. Sasuke looked at them and frowned.

"What," Sakura looked at him and frowned. "We are still teammates you help your teammate."

Naruto was frowning at Hinata. "You are not coming." She raised her brows.

"I was assigned." She smiled. "I am coming."

He frowned but, they headed out. They moved into the trees and tried to cover as much ground as possible.

Carrie looked at the room and sighed. "Well it's plain but, not too bad really. They seem to have décor down it's clothing they can't seem to figure out."

"They are simply different from you, that doesn't make them wrong." Judy smiled. "I would really be excited about this if not for the horror of Andrea and the children."

"Don't get me wrong I'm excited and freaked. Part of me even though I love Andy and never would have told her to her face. I had wondered if maybe she had gone off the deep end and had just found a man as far gone as she was." Judy laughed.

"You saw his eyes there is no way that wasn't real." She shrugged.

"I know but, your mind doesn't want to accept that you know." She sat down and looked out the window. "Did you see him. As soon as he got the chance he put those terrible clothes on again. The skirt thing the sandals." She shook her head. "It's a travesty."

"It's normal for them."

"Oh I know which means if we get stuck here I'm stuck like that as well." She moaned unhappily.

"Then just hope they find the children soon and we can go home. " Carrie was reminded of her friends pain and she cried. That of course made Judy cry as well. Their friend had been through so much. Why couldn't she just have her little bit of happiness. They spent most of the day in the room then a knock on the door and Judy answered it. Lee stood there at least that was what they thought his name was. They had both been subjected to their friends obsession at one time or another. Bowl hair cut bushy eyebrows. Yeah it was Lee. "Hello, I am here to escort you around the village. Lady Hokage thought you might like a tour." Judy smiled.

Carrie jumped up and headed for the door. "That sounds great." They headed out and she watched him. The clothes. God the jumpsuit. She almost groaned. Orange leggings for crying out loud. It was like the eighties and the seventies threw up on him and it never washed away.

She smiled at him as they walked through the village. "So Lee have you ever considered a new look? You know, maybe a nice gray or black even."

"For what Ma'am?"

"Your clothes." He looked down as they walked.

"No Ma'am I love these clothes."

"Oh." Judy snickered. They headed to the square. She looked up and you could see the stone faces. They looked rough and course in the pictures this was much more detailed, which was amusing because how could you look at the fourth's face and not know that it was Naruto's father. The women just walked around. It felt a bit like walking in Hollywood. You had seen some of it before but, only on TV.

They saw the market and ate ramen which was a million times better than the stuff you get at Wal-Mart. Then it was time to meet the Hokage and answer some questions.

"So how long have you known Andrea?"

Judy smiled. "Well I met her not long before the tragedy I was friends with her mother. Carrie met her when she was even younger."

"I see so you both have known her before her family died." They nodded.

"And what do you know of her and Sasuke's relationship?" Judy frowned.

"I don't really think I want to answer that. I know they are in love and they are married." Lady Tsunade shook her head.

"It's accurate then isn't it." Carrie frowned.

"What?" She pushed the book towards them.

"You are both in it." They frowned and looked at it. Judy opened to a random page.

"My dear god." Carrie frowned.

"What is it?" "It's their story. The story of them falling in love." Carries eyes narrowed. She took the book and read a couple of pages. Judy looked at the Hokage. "Where did this come from?"

"We investigated the author but, it appears that it may simply be that they don't understand the things they see are real at all. It's as if they see a window into our lives. The woman that writes it in your world sees our world in pictures. The man that writes here seems to see it in dreams and simply prints them.

"That is extraordinary." Tsunade nodded.

"You must understand unlike the books in your world this book is much more detailed." She blushed a little. Carrie and Judy both picked up their brows.

"What?" Judy looked at the book and flipped then her face reddened and she snapped it closed. "I see."

Carrie snatched the book a twinkle in her eyes. "Awesome." Judy frowned. "Oh fine." She handed the book back.

Judy frowned. "You need to try to remember why we're here."

"I know why we're here don't patronize me Judy." She looked at her and crossed her arms. "But, the last time I looked I was not a ninja I can't do anything at all to help my friend. I feel a little useless right now so I am trying to imagine how in the hell I am going to deal with this. My business. What am I supposed to do; so forgive me if I am a little freaked right now."

Judy sighed. "I know I'm sorry." She walked forward and took her in her arms. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Carrie just shrugged. She hid the frustrated tears and, Judy backed away. Tsunade watched this and sighed. They certainly loved their friend.

Carrie took a deep breath and turned. "By the way Lady Hokage, I must say you are probably the only person here that doesn't have deplorable fashion sense. Capris and the high healed sling backs very nice." She grinned.

Lady Tsunade raised a brow. "Oh yes you are the fashion designer. I have read about you. Well I am going to allow you to stay here I have rooms set up for each of you and you will have a guard assigned to you. Try not to get into trouble ladies." She sat back down dismissing them. They looked at each other and shrugged. She walked to the door and opened it they reached the street and Carrie turned around to walk back in the building. "Nope can't do it. Never mind. I'm going back to my room."

Kiba looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong with her?" He looked at Shikamaru who shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know. I just can't believe this is my assignment. I was told this was an A class mission." He looked at Judy then the door where the other woman had gone. She was young their age and she had dark red brown hair and green eyes she was pretty. They both were. The other woman was older but, she had dark hair and blue eyes. He raised a brow. "No offense Ma'am."

"None taken I can imagine watching two unknown visitors is not high on your list as a trained ninja." Judy smiled softly.

Kiba looked at the woman and took a small sniff. She smelled of lilies and softness. She was kind you could just sense it off of her. The other woman the younger one smelled of orchids and her clothing was very different. The other woman wore a pretty dress that hung to her knees sweeping away from her. The one that had taken one look at him and turned to go back in the building was dressed more daringly. Her shirt had thin straps and it cascaded down the front of her slim pants that hugged her in a very appealing way opened up at the feet to reveal small black shoes. Both women were pretty but, the younger of the two was very intriguing. He raised a brow and looked at Shikamaru. "I'll take the other one."

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Would you like to see your apartment now?"

"Yes I think I would like that." Judy walked beside Kiba. "Don't worry too much she's just shy."

He looked at the woman and saw her smile as if she knew something he didn't. Then she was gone. He looked at the door to the Hokage's mansion and shrugged his shoulders. "Just wait here Akamaru maybe she is afraid of dogs, or something."

Carrie paced back and forth. This was not happening. She just had to open her big mouth and say that she liked Kiba why couldn't she meet him. She hadn't meant it. For crying out loud he had sharp teeth. His dog was bigger than her Arabian mare. This was not happening.

She simply was not going to believe this. She was going to wake up now. The door opened. "Oh God."

"Akamaru is big but, he's friendly. I promise." His tone was reassuring.

"Okay and?" She looked at him confused.

"I thought he might make you nervous." She looked at him and her brows rose. Then she began to laugh. He thought she was afraid of the dog. Oh god. What a joke.

"Why did I have to pick the crazy one?" Kiba muttered. She was pretty but she seemed to be off her rocker. No one said anything about either of them being unbalanced.

She calmed eventually and tried to collect herself she could do this. She had faced down some of the most dangerous men in fashion. Of course they were all gay but, that just made them crazier. She took a deep breath and stood up straighter. "Okay I'm ready.

"Okay." He watched her a little warily now.

She sighed. "I'm not nuts if that's what you're afraid of. This is just all a little much for me." She shrugged. "In my world you are like comic book." He nodded.

"Yes I saw that. And, I know there is a novel that has your world in it. They gave us a copy when we got this assignment but, I haven't read it yet. I'm more of the action type. Shikamaru is the brainy one." She took a deep breath.

"Thank God." He frowned. "Oh it's nothing." She waved her hand. "But, I don't think you really want to read the details of Sasuke getting it on with his wife right." Kiba visibly paled.

"Hell no." She took a sigh of relief. She would have to look for that book if he had a copy she really wanted to see it. Yeah it was wrong. She knew that but, she might have said something stupid that was the only reason she wanted to read it. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

Kiba walked her through the village pointing out things when she asked and took her to a store. Damn she didn't have any money or whatever the hell they used here as money. "I can't buy anything." She was going to make herself some clothing but, she frowned.

"Why not?" He sighed.

"I don't have any money. What ever money you use here." He shook his head.

"Yes you do. Sasuke gave us permission to open the account his family shared here there is a lot of money. Madara is the only other family member that there is and we don't really care if he has money or not." She frowned Madara. Oh yeah the one eyed fellow with the ugly pumpkin mask but, the cloaks were a nice touch. She nodded. "Okay well in that case I intend to start a new trend here. Come Kiba let's go shopping."

Kiba was suddenly afraid and he didn't know why.

Madara looked down at the garden beside his small apartment. He could hear singing. "Guten who is that down there?"

"It is one of the women from the other world. Her name is Judy." He narrowed his gaze. "She has no powers at all."

Madara looked at him and smiled. "Well then she and I have something in common. Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"It's brownies I would know that smell anywhere." He smiled. "You simply can not ignore a woman that makes you brownies."

Guten watched him and sighed. He wasn't dangerous anymore. He was more of an elder now it felt as if he was just a wise old man. Guten knew how evil he had been the terrible things he had done but, now he was just an old man. He still didn't look his age. He could be in his forties. He had stopped cutting his hair when he wasn't wearing the mask any longer. He now looked like the old sketches of himself from his life here as a founder.

"Are you ready for your walk today." He nodded.

"Perhaps I could coax a brownie from that woman. I may not have my powers but, I always had a pleasant smile." Guten just shook his head.


	15. Chapter 16

Kiba frowned darkly. This woman was dangerous. She had bought the cloth and had started working like a madwoman, then she had insisted he get undressed. He looked at her as if she was batty. "Good lord, you people. I am not coming onto you. I want to see if this fits."

Now he had changed his shirt and pants more than he had in his lifetime. Now she was glaring at his shoes. "Sandals. Don't you people realize how terrible that looks."

"Sandals allow my feet to move freely. And I would rip any shoes you put on me when I changed into beast mode. Why are you so determined to change my clothes?"

"I am a fashion designer and you are breaking so many rules it isn't even funny. That shirt for example the netting on the front you look like you are getting ready for your night on the town to find you some company in a gay bar. Fish net seriously. And, when are you people going to realize bandages are not clothing. They aren't sleeves or belts or socks." She rolled her eyes. "It's like a nightmare."

Yes that was exactly what he would call it too. He could see why this was an A rank mission now and he wondered how Shikamaru was faring.

Shikamaru took a bite of the brownie she had called it. It was sinful. He sighed. "They're good aren't they?" Judy smiled.

"Hello?" Judy turned and looked at a man that looked remarkably like Sasuke but, there was a sort of weariness that Sasuke didn't have. He had one eye visible the other covered by very dark hair his eyes were black and soft. She smiled at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He smiled and she felt warm.

"I couldn't help but, smell the brownies." She raised her brows.

"How do you know what brownies are Madara?" Shikamaru frowned and stood. "You really shouldn't be in here."

"Calm yourself Nara." Guten sighed. "He has no powers you know that."

"That doesn't mean he should be here." He frowned darkly.

"It's alright. He can have a brownie." She smiled and moved into the house. Madara listened intently as she moved through the small cottage they had given her to stay in. "I would never deny someone one of those it would simply be wrong."

She came back out with the lovely smell trailing along with her. "Here you are and there is one for you as well." She motioned to Guten. This closely Madara could see her. She was very pretty she had a soft smile and her eyes were blue a darker shade than Naruto's but, just as full of hope and love." He smiled at her and turned away. "Okay I'm ready." He looked back at her. "Thank you so much Judy."

He walked away and Judy smiled. "Shikamaru that was very rude."

"You must not know who that is." He watched her as she sat and started pruning the long untended roses that grew on a trellis by the door.

"No I suppose not." She sighed and shrugged her shoulder, "But, I am smart enough to figure it out. He looks far too much like Sasuke to not be his brethren that doesn't really leave a lot of choices does it?" Shikamaru watched her and nodded.

"No I suppose not. But, why would you be nice to him?" She shrugged.

"He can't hurt me now and this world breeds enough hate without me adding to it." She turned back to the roses and Shikamaru finished his brownie this woman was very smart. He knew after only a few minutes why this mission was so crucial. If the enemy found out who these women were then they could use them. They knew far too much about their world and their secrets. It would be devastating in anyone got a hold of them. Alliance or not Tsunade wasn't stupid enough to think that they wouldn't take advantage of this if they had the chance.

Kiba frowned. He was pretty sure this was a terrible idea but, no where in his assignment did it say he was supposed to restrict her movements. He followed her and she frowned at him.

"Don't you have something better to do." He raised a brow.

"Lady you are the only thing I'm supposed to be doing." She reddened and looked away.

"Not the right wording there buddy." He just shook his head. God he was being punished. Then he remembered he'd asked for this. Of course that was when he just thought she was pretty it was before he realized she was evil.

"Whatever why are we doing this anyway?" She sighed.

"I told you I can't just sit here." She frowned. "I have to have something to do. I am going to do this and you are going to go with me since you seem to be incapable of leaving."

"I saw a shop over there when we arrived you said that Sasuke had given us permission to be there I want that shop it was a dress shop I saw a sewing machine. I need it. Judy and I at least need new clothes."

"We have clothes."

"If you say so." She sighed and turned to Kiba. "Listen I am not a book type either I need to be doing something and this is what I do." He looked at her soft green eyes and nodded.

"Alright." He just couldn't say no to her. She was frustrated he knew what that felt like. He had been that way. When Akamaru had been hurt and he had been stuck in the village and had nearly gone crazy himself. "I'm pretty sure that, I'm going to regret saying this but, I'll help you." She grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek unconsciously she didn't really mean anything by it but, he blushed and backed away. She noticed his fangs. She knew he had fangs she had liked them hadn't she until she thought of them sinking into her. She backed away as well. They moved the rest of the way silently. She was better by the time they reached the gate to the Uchiha clan area he was a man he just looked a little different. She should just thank her lucky stars it wasn't Shino watching her or she would have already probably been killed. Because she would have been constantly smacking the shit out of him to kill the bugs that were always roaming around all over him. She shuddered and Kiba frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing I was just thinking of something awful. Let's start cleaning this up." She walked in the long neglected Milner and found a broom closet. "Wow everything really is still here."

"We aren't allowed to touch other's clan area's without permission." She nodded.

"Alright well if I dwell on why it's empty then I'll get depressed let's get going." She handed him a duster and he looked at her incredulously. Akamaru was looking at him and shrugged. "If I have to do it so do you." He pulled up his hands and transformed Akamaru." Carrie jumped but, managed to hold in the scream.

"Could you warn me when you are going to do something like that?" She shivered. She had thought it was unnerving when there was one of them now there were two. "Let's just get to work she said a little nervously and started sweeping the dust away. Akamaru headed for a mop and a bucket.

They worked until the room was shining and smelled fresh. Kiba stood there dust on his face and in his hair. She smiled. "You are filthy." She grinned.

"It's your fault." He sighed Akamaru was sleeping in Kiba's form by the door in the sun. "You tuckered my dog right out."

She walked over and ruffled his fir. "Well he worked harder than you." She smiled as the big dog groaned and rolled over for a scratch.

Kiba frowned. "That looks a little strange." Carrie realized she was actually scratching Kiba's tummy or at least that was what it looked like. She frowned and stood.

"Yeah I guess it does." Kiba pulled up his hands and let go of the jutsu. Akamaru looked at them and barked.

"Me too Akamaru is starving." She nodded.

"I am too let's go and get something to eat." She grinned. "I'll cook for you." They went back to her house and she pulled stuff out of the kitchen. He was fond of cheeseburgers, so that was what she had made. She made a bunch but, she had not realized she was feeding the dog too. Apparently dogs ate what you ate here. There was one tiny cheeseburger left and a small handful of fries. She reached out and snatched it before they were gone just as a hand slipped out to snatch it a clawed hand. She snarled and grabbed it. Kiba raised his brows and realized that she hadn't eaten anything. "Geez I'm sorry they were just so good and those fried potatoes are awesome."

He had never had a French fry who hadn't had a French fry? She sighed and handed it to him. "I'm alright." He was so adorable she couldn't deny him.

"No Akamaru and I ate enough. We're really sorry." Akamaru barked and bowed his head. She laughed and ate the tiny burger. Afterwards he yawned. "Well it was a really long day." He walked to the window and Akamaru was already there. He laid down on top of the giant dog and in minutes he was snoring. She watched him and laughed. "Well that was different." She had never seen anyone sleep like that. She took a shower and crawled into bed. It had been a long day he was right. She was asleep in minutes as well.

Judy sighed and looked at Shikamaru. "You look very wary what's the matter?"

"I don't like Madara being right next to you." He looked out the window.

"He doesn't have any powers though right so his eyes are useless and, I had been told the An Bu are nothing to mess with I'm sure we're safe. The only thing I have he's interested in is my brownies and he can have as many as he likes."

"You are very forgiving. He is the one that took your friend back to this world when she was safely home." Judy laughed.

"You read that book I know you did. She was miserable. I should thank him he saved her. She would have become someone unrecognizable to us if he had not jerked her back to her Sasuke." Shikamaru had read it and he had felt sorry for the bastard and, that was a lot to ask.

"I guess you're right I did read it." He smiled. "The funniest thing is he has no idea about it. We know all about him and his little Andrea. And, he has no clue." Judy frowned.

"You know I have not been as avid a reader of these stories I only know a few of the characters but, I do know that Sasuke would probably work up a hit list of every single person who knows and do you all in." She smiled a little.

Shikamaru laughed. "You're probably right. Especially the parts where he cries and the whole love life thing. There were a couple of things in there that made me blush and I just don't get excited enough to get embarrassed." She laughed.

"I know I have read it as well." She yawned.

"You should get some sleep your chakra was fairly drained when you used that jutsu you're probably tired." She nodded.

"Yes I think you may be right." He watched her walk away.

She walked to the bedroom and sat in the window sill. A book on the history of the village in her hands. She read it and sighed. She was getting drowsy. "You really should sleep." She looked up at the window above her.

"You are almost blind how can you see me?" He smiled again and she felt that warmth again.

"I can smell you." He sighed and laid his head on his arms. "You smell like Lilies." She felt herself flush.

"Well I guess I should be glad I took a shower. I wouldn't want to smell bad." She frowned.

"How old are you my dear?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"A lot younger than you. I was just reading about you." She looked back up at him. His head rested on his arms; one dark eye visible. "I am thirty three."

"A veritable infant compared to me." He sighed. "Thank you again for the brownies." He stood. "You will pass out where you are if you do not lay down your chakra is all used up."

"You're probably right." She said softly and he was gone.

Sasuke wanted to roar his anger. He wanted to scream and kill something. Kill everything. He closed his eyes trying to control himself. A hand curled in his. He made to pull away glaring at her. His mouth opened his teeth bared but, the pain in her face made him freeze. The scathing curse died as he pulled her roughly into his arms and held her close.

Kakashi sighed. He was ready to lose it. The Susanoo was around him and he was ready to explode when Andrea walked right up to him and slipped her fingers in his. He had immediately calmed. Naruto patted his shoulder and Kakashi looked at him. They had searched now for a week and nothing. It was driving them mad.

Andrea was strong because she needed to be. Sasuke was always on edge. Kakashi was tired. He pulled up his hands and summoned the feline Andrea. Sasuke turned and saw her. She felt his pain and she rushed forward. "Sasuke we will find them." She knew instantly what was wrong. He buried his hands in her fir as did Andrea.

"I will look for his scent." Sasuke nodded and turned to Andrea. "I will be back I need a moment to myself." She nodded and kissed him. He pressed his face to her hair and leapt to the now giant cat. They moved away and Andrea could finally let herself feel. She turned to Naruto and threw herself at him. He caught her and sat down as she wept.

Sasuke flew over the ground riding on the giant animal. He thought he had been in pain. When his family had died. When he had found out the truth. All of those times he had imagined he knew what pain was but, no not until now did he truly understand pain. He could appreciate pain now. It flowed through him; became a part of him. He screamed into the cat's dense fir. Screamed and roared. She scented the air. "I smell Kabuto."

"What?" She looked at him. "Go he was with Orochimaru." She nodded and flew. They would not be able to distinguish the scent as Andrea could.

She slid to a halt in front of a cave. "He's in there." She pointed.

"Very good." He pulled his chakra in and crept forward. It wouldn't work for long but, it was something. He walked slowly into the hall. Kabuto watched him.

"Sasuke how interesting. I had thought you were gone. Living happily I heard." He held up a strange book.

Sasuke ignored him. "Do you know where Shenkai is?"

"Oh my well what in the world do you have with him." He raised his brows. "Oh I see, he is very clever isn't he? He wants your little ones. By the look on your face I would say he already has them."

"If you don't say something useful soon I will kill you on principle." Kabuto sighed and waved a hand.

"I'm afraid I don't really have anything useful. He can go anywhere he chooses. As long as he has a foot in the door so to speak he can do anything. His power is a little like Madara's he can move space and time. He simply wishes to be somewhere and he is there. You will have to make him hold still." Sasuke glared at him.

"Why are you telling me this at all?"

"Well because you have something I want of course. I don't want to wait for a child to grow up. This body is simply not strong enough to live as I need it to. I will help you catch him." Sasuke nodded.

"If I give you my body when we're done?" He smiled a very familiar sort of smile.

"Precisely." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"If you are lying I will kill you."

"I'm not. Your wife can have her children in her world and you can be here as my new body just give me your word and I will give you something that will help you." Sasuke frowned.

"Why do you think me giving you my word will matter?" Kabuto grinned.

"Well you see when I say give me your word I mean your seal on this scroll. It will bind you to me as soon as the deed is done." Sasuke looked at the scroll. "I actually had this made up when you were with Madara but, that was undone now it will be up to you. Give up your life save your children or let them become his pawns and live free. You can make more right." Sasuke was at him and had his hands around his throat. Kabuto smiled.

"Ah Ah can't find them this way."

"How can I trust you? You're even more devious than your master was." He watched him angrily.

'Well you see it's part of the scroll if I back out the deal is off." He pulled up his finger and bit it. Then he held out his hand. "Bite and hold we must mix the blood to set the seal then it is binding for both of us." The blood dripped and the seal crawled up his arm. The dark purple mark appeared on his arm and Kabuto's." He smiled and let go.

"Now here is a scroll about him and the last man that sealed him up. Orochimaru let him go by the way." He grinned. "He had thought to harness his power. He failed." Dark amusement sparkled in his eyes.

Sasuke just closed his eyes and turned away. "If I don't get my children back I will kill you."

"Then you will kill yourself. If either of us goes back on our word then we both die." Sasuke looked at him slowly.

"If I don't get my children back I won't care." He moved to the mouth of the cave. Andrea had heard the whole exchange.

"You must cover that. Your wife will be hurt to know what you have done." He nodded and pulled his arm band back over the mark.

They got back and he sat in the trees watching Andrea cringe in her sleep. He opened the scroll. "That's a sealing scroll." Naruto looked at him his eyes wary. "What's it for?"

"Kabuto gave it to me." He frowned. He didn't even look at Naruto.

"I know that, I can see his chakra inside you. What have you done Sasuke?"

"I might have saved my children, that is all that matters." Naruto frowned.

"Tell me what you did?"

"No." He met his eyes finally. "The only thing I ask is that you take care of Andrea and, the children." Naruto looked at him and his eyes were red. He didn't lose it anymore but, the fox showed himself every once in a while when his emotions were too high.

"Don't tell me you made a deal with that man?" He snarled.

"I won't tell you then. Naruto do not say anything to my wife about this. Please." He sighed and nodded. "I don't think I can keep it from her but, I want to."

"Alright but, I won't agree to this either we will figure out something." Sasuke nodded.

"I already did. When my children are safe I will kill him." Naruto nodded.

"That sounds too good to be true but, I will leave it alone for now." Sasuke nodded to his friend. "Your wife finally collapsed. We should take this to Kakashi and let him see it too."

Sasuke just nodded agreement and they leapt down and went to find Kakashi. He was sitting by the fire his eyes tired his hands clasped under his chin. He looked up and saw the angry frustration on Naruto and the almost peaceful look on Sasuke. "What's going on."

"I was given this, it's supposed to be able to seal him if we can get him to hold still long enough." He tossed the scroll to him.

"Where did this come from?" He frowned.

"Kabuto." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"Do you think you can trust him?" Sasuke shrugged.

"No, he is not trustworthy but, I think he's telling the truth. It wouldn't benefit him to lie." Sasuke looked at the night sky and sighed. "I think he's telling the truth in this. We just have to find him and confront him. That is going to be the problem."

"He will come to us. He wants to torment you." Shino sat down and looked at the scroll.

Sasuke nodded. "I think so too. So we are just going to continue to look for him but, someone needs to go back to the Leaf. Kabuto said that the power he has is similar to Madara's. We need to know how that really worked so we can try to get him to hold still long enough to use this."

Kakashi nodded and pulled up his hands. A few minutes later Pakkun was on his way to the Leaf. Everyone was exhausted. Sasuke wandered to where Andrea lay curled up on her side asleep but, her face was drawn. He knelt and pulled her gently into his arms. She buried her fingers in his shirt and mumbled unhappily. He walked to the snow cat and sat down in the curl of her paws. She covered them with her tail.

He actually felt alright he was still worried but, at least he had something to go on. He wasn't just guessing anymore. The only thing he had to worry about now was making sure they were alright when he was gone.

Judy looked at her gate and smiled warmly. "I don't have any brownies today."

"No." He sighed unhappily. "Well what on earth will I do?" She shook her head and grinned.

"You'll have to be happy with cookies." She walked back into the house. Madara looked at the young Jonin that glared at him as he sat down on a bench nearby across from him.

"You shouldn't be in here." He snapped.

"I am harmless." He sighed. "I have a sweet tooth. You can't blame me if I take advantage of her willingness to bake."

"I can blame you for a lot of things." Shikamaru frowned.

"Well I guess that's true." He smiled as she walked back out and handed him a plate. "And, what are these my dear." They smelled like heaven.

"They are sugar cookies and chocolate chip as well." He smiled at her.

"Thank you so much." She looked in his dark gaze.

"You're welcome." Her heart felt warm. She just couldn't imagine him being the cold uncaring man that she had read of. She knew it was the truth but, he certainly didn't act cold or angry now.

They heard a noise and everyone turned. A small dog leapt the gate and slid to a stop. "Madara."

"You are Kakashi's dog are you not?" Pakkun was covering his chest and gasping. Judy moved forward and knelt down.

"Just breathe a moment. You must have run all the way here." She slid her hands over his fir and the dog sighed happily.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. Pakkun jumped up. "Yes I have come to ask Madara a question for Sasuke."

"Really? How interesting." He watched the dog. "Go ahead."

"The demon that took his children can move through the world as you could only on a larger scale. He can move through any world or any time but, since the power is similar he was hoping you would have a suggestion as to how we could keep him still, to use a sealing scroll on him."

"A normal sealing scroll won't work." Madara frowned.

"It isn't a normal, it came from Kabuto." Madara looked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"I see. Well come with me I will give you as much information as I can." He turned and headed away. "Thank you for the cookies Judy." He was gone the little dog following.

Shikamaru was frowning. "What is it?"

"I don't like this. Kabuto wouldn't help him and Madara doesn't care either. They both have something up their sleeves." Shikamaru watched them walk away. "Kabuto wanted Sasuke for a new host body for his and Orochimaru's soul I just don't think he would help Sasuke unless he got something in return and there is only one thing he would want." Judy sat down heavily.

"Sasuke." He nodded. "He'd do anything to save those children." She closed her eyes. "He wouldn't even think about it. And, I think you're underestimating Madara."

"This could be bad." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her irrational sense of right. "Come on we need to tell the Hokage what's going on."

Kiba woke and frowned. "Where is she?" Akamaru shrugged.

She ran off. Damn her. She waited for him to be asleep then she would disappear. She didn't like him following her around. She didn't see the point.

He jumped up and they headed out the door. "We better find her."

Carrie frowned. She knew she saw that textile shop here somewhere. She was not going to be subjected to being shadowed even if she did really like the shadow. She frowned as she turned down another street that wasn't the right one. "Well damn."

He sighed. There she was wandering around again. If she kept this up he was going to look like an idiot. She waited for him to be asleep.

He looked at her and growled. "I'm going to chain you up when I sleep if you keep this up."

"Not you again. Why are you bothering me?"

"I was assigned to keep you safe damn it." He frowned.

"From what?" She glared at him. "No one is after me." She turned and stomped away. Kiba snarled and turned.

"Fine. I could care less what happens to you." He walked away but, Akamaru whined. He stopped his head down. "She's a pain in the ass. She doesn't want our help."

Akamaru barked and sat down. "Damn." He turned and looked at her just as she was drug away a piercing scream on her lips. "Shit come on." How the hell had anyone found out about her. He leapt after her. He didn't even have time to alert anyone.

He rushed through the alleys his focus on her scent he had been around it enough now, he knew it by heart. He felt fear he had let her be captured, he had let his temper get away from him again. He caught up with them finally.

She was hanging limply in the man's arms. Kiba jumped in front of him Akamaru behind. "Give her back."

"I don't think so and you can't stop me. You couldn't even keep up with her." The man laughed. He wore no headband there was no way to know where he was from. Kiba snarled and leapt at him but, he pulled away. Akamaru slammed into his back which threw Carrie away and she tumbled through the air. Kiba jumped and caught her. The man managed to get away before Akamaru could get a scent marker on him. Kiba took a ragged breath and looked at the woman. She lay in his arms her face peaceful. He saw little enough of that. She was usually yelling at him.

She seemed to have it in for him. She was nice to everyone else. He sighed heavily and carried her to the other woman's house. He walked her in and laid her down Shikamaru frowned and watched him Judy stood and gasped. "What in the world happened?"

"She was trying to be independent." He snarled. "She was kidnapped. I think he just knocked her out. She's got a pretty good bump on her head." He sighed. "I need to report this and she needs someone watching her all the time."

Judy laughed. "Well she is a handful. She has fought all her life to get where she is. She doesn't like anyone trying to control her."

"I'd be happy if she'd just quit treating me like the enemy." He muttered. "I have to report this attack and put everyone on the lookout for the 'would be kidnapper.'"

He headed out and Judy sat down and sighed. Shikamaru frowned.

"What did he mean by that do you think?"

"She likes him, she liked him when she had no idea that he was real. She just doesn't know how to deal with being here with him." Shikamaru started laughing. He bent over and laughed, shaking his head.

"If she's anything like your friend he's in trouble." Judy looked at him and the thought hit her she looked at him and her eyes twinkled.

"He's in a lot of trouble. Andrea is sweet and kind. She had no clue what to do when she found out Sasuke was real. When Carrie decides to take advantage of this he's doomed." She laughed all the way out of the room.

Kiba sighed as he walked away from the Hokage's office. "Well that was humiliating." Akamaru sighed and barked. "I know but, she's just so frustrating." He barked again. Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you think it will help."

Carrie woke and groaned. "What happened to me?" She rubbed her head and cringed. "Ouch."

"You were almost kidnapped. Kiba saved you." Judy sat down. "You are making this awfully hard on him."

"He's just so damn domineering. He's always telling me what to do and he follows me around." Judy raised a brow. "Okay I know. I guess he's just trying to do his job but…"

"But, nothing you just don't like the fact that you are having to deal with an attraction you thought was safe. Now it's very real and very in your face." Carrie sighed and fell back to the bed.

"I'm not Andrea, I'm not afraid of men."

"No just afraid of liking them too much. You don't want to get attached because you would have to deal with a commitment then wouldn't you my dear?" She pulled her up and hugged her. "You know Andrea was lost until she came here and met the man of her dreams literally that could happen to you too."

"What about you?" Carrie grinned. Judy raised her brows.

"Oh dear I don't think there is a person here for me." She sighed. "Actually I've only spoken to you and Shikamaru and well I feed Madara sweets but, I haven't even spoken to anyone else."

Carrie paled. "Madara where the hell is he at?"

"The house next to this one."

"Good god they put you next to that monster." She stood up and frowned. "You shouldn't be anywhere near that creature. Why are you feeding him." Judy blinked a few times.

"Well he's harmless now. I don't see what you're getting so upset for." She frowned. "I fed him a brownie and some cookies." She raised a brow. "You look like Shikamaru always does when he comes."

"Gee I wonder why. You could forgive the devil." Carrie rubbed her face. "Why am I having this conversation. The world is so messed up. You know if you feed them they don't leave. It's just like feeding a stray dog."

"Just calm down and stop making your protector's life a living hell." She sighed.

"I'm sure Shikamaru feels that way every time the embodiment of evil drops by for a pastry." She frowned.

They both heard when Kiba came back.

Shikamaru looked at him and smiled. "So, here to retrieve your little assignment."

"Yeah I told the Hokage and she's having everyone on their toes. I heard about the scroll and Sasuke too. I guess this is getting more complicated. We all know what Kabuto wants. How is this going to affect Andrea."

"I think we should worry about that when it gets here." He frowned. "Though I'm not excited about what happens when she finds out. I'll bet her powers are really nasty when she's pissed. What a pain in the ass that will be."

Kiba frowned. "Did you ever notice Sasuke seems to get the short end of the stick a lot. I mean seriously. I know that he's a jerk and I never really liked the guy but, his whole life has been one tragedy after another. He finally gets some happiness and some crazy comes along and tries to take it away…."

The women listened and Carrie sighed. He really was a nice guy he was gruff sure but, he cared. And wasn't his gruffness part of what she had liked anyway. She smiled. Hmm. He walked in and she stood smiling at him. He watched her warily as if waiting for an attack. She frowned. Had she really been that nasty. The answer was yes she had. She just walked out and followed him. They got down the road and she looked up at him. "Thank you for saving me." She said softly.

"Aww it's alright." He looked at her and she smiled a little. Man was she pretty. He frowned and looked away. "Let's just get back to the shop, you wanted to make some clothes for you and Judy right." She nodded they arrived at the shop and she walked in but, she turned because she needed to tell him that she had left to find the store because she needed a fabric and had forgotten it. As her eyes adjusted she realized that the room was different. There was a pile of fabric whole bolts of stuff much nicer than the stuff she had picked out. She didn't really like spending all of Sasuke's money so she had chosen inexpensive fabrics this was beautiful. She slid her hands over the soft silk and her eyes pricked. "I thought you might like them." His voice sounded a little worried. She felt her heart catch he had done this for her and, she had been so awful to him. She turned and threw herself at him.

Kiba caught half afraid of an attack. As she slammed into him her arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you."

He wasn't sure what to do now. "Your welcome." He patted her awkwardly. He wasn't really used to this. She seemed to realize what she'd done and she pulled away quickly.

"Umm sorry about that. I was just…" She frowned. "I'll just get to work." She moved away quickly. God she was losing it. Damn Judy and her logic. Now she kept thinking about him and how much she liked him. She was doing fine being irritated with him and making sure he stayed far away.

Kiba watched her walk away and his eyes widened. She had hugged him but, then she had jumped away like he was made of fire. But, that wasn't the surprising part. The part that really surprised him was the fact that her scent changed when she pulled away. He raised a brow at her back as he realized why she had been so desperate to push him away. He smiled.

He looked at Akamaru who shrugged. She liked him a lot.


	16. Chapter 17

**Carrie glared. "What is he doing? He was bad enough before now he'll just be right there. I turn around and he's up right on me." Akamaru watched her and barked. "Oh what do you care? You would just cover for him anyway." She sighed and leaned against the dog. She was sitting by the lake just watching the water. Kiba had left to go and do something for his mother so she had stayed with Akamaru. He had kept her close, too damn close. She stood and walked to the end of the dock. "I have seen this spot so many times." She looked around. Akamaru stood beside her. She looked at the water and just leapt in. She needed to think of a way to get him to leave her alone. The water was cool and it felt wonderful. She sighed and swam around in lazy circles. Akamaru stood on the water his tail waving slowly. He barked at her. **

**She splashed him and laughed. **

**Kiba walked down towards the lake. She was swimming Akamaru was playing with her on the water catching it in his mouth as she splashed him. He couldn't help but smile. It was a pretty sight. She stood and slipped out of the water; his breath caught. She was beautiful. **

**She turned and looked at him and her cheeks flushed. His nose took her scent and he smiled. That was very nice. "We should probably go and get some dinner. Come on, my treat." **

**She nodded and covered her self She had made the swim suit she called it. It was revealing. It was almost scandalous. He liked it. He followed her to the shop where she changed clothes. Then they headed out towards down town. "Well to what do I owe this surprise." She said softly. **

"**Oh well I figured I should thank you for not running off on me for the last few days. You have really made my life easier." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. **

"**I was just thinking where I wanted to ditch you." He laughed. **

**They ate dinner and she was feeling so incredibly uncomfortable afterwards she wasn't sure what he was doing but, it was really annoying. Well actually it was frustrating but, she wasn't about to tell him that. She decided to go back to hating him. **

**They headed back to her little house. "You know you are really a jerk."**

"**Am I." He just smiled. "I don't think you really feel that way." **

"**Oh I do, I promise." She glared. **

"**You just don't like that you like me." She froze. **

"**I do not." He watched her as she walked into the kitchen started to close it in his face. He stopped her easily and walked in shutting it quietly. **

"**Yes you do." **

"**You arrogant jerk." He raised his brows. **

"**You know what I can't figure out?" He walked up behind her. **

"**What?" She grumbled. He leaned down his nose at her shoulder. She skittered away and turned her back to the counter in the small kitchen. She watched him warily as he leaned against the wall. **

"**If you saw me in the books and movies that Andrea told us about why you don't know about my sense of smell." He watched her and saw the knowledge dawn on her face. **

"**Well shit." She sat down heavily. "And, I thought I was doing so well." He laughed softly at her. **

"**Yes my sense of smell is very keen and you smell very nice right now." His eyes were bright. **

"**Oh well that doesn't mean anything Kiba." She stood up and backed away. **

"**Doesn't it?" He stepped forward. **

**Uh Oh her mind started to whirl. What the hell had she started. She didn't even think of his damn nose. Now he was stalking her across the kitchen like….an animal. "Nope it doesn't mean a damn thing." He raised a brow and smiled down at her. **

"**I think it means you have been nasty to me to keep me away from you because you didn't want to get to close to me." **

"**No that wasn't it at all." She scrambled. "I just don't like being herded around like a sheep." **

**He smiled. "I have never tried to do that. In fact you had me following you like a lost puppy. Always playing catch up." He leaned down and looked in her eyes. "But, now I know why." He stepped away quickly. "So you can stop bothering I already know you are attracted to me." He sat down at the table and leaned against the chair. "Problem solved. You know, I know we can move on." **

**She looked at him and took a ragged breath. He had been right there inches from her face and now he was acting like this wasn't bothering him at all. She watched him and nodded. "Yes that's right move on." She walked past him. "I'm going to bed now. I'm glad you know now I can dislike you because you're a jerk not because you're a sexy jerk." She closed the door and snarled. She wanted to throw something. He did that on purpose and all this time him hovering over her purposely getting close to her. It was all on purpose to torment her. Asshole. It was the last thought she had as she fell into angry slumber. She would pay him back for that.**

**Andrea woke slowly, she was so tired. She had been trying to sense her children. Anything; she felt arms and sighed but stiffened when she felt something strange. It didn't feel right. Like she was in the arms of a stranger. The chakra was wrong. She leapt away and turned. Her eyes narrowed. **

**He watched her his eyes tight. "What is that?" **

**He closed his eyes. He just couldn't lie to her. "I would assume it's Kabuto's chakra you feel." **

"**Why the hell would I feel that coming from you?" She stepped away. **

"**I saw him yesterday when Andrea and I went off by ourselves. I found him and he gave me a scroll to help find the children." His words were filled with reassurance. Her eyes filled with hope then they darkened with suspicion. **

"**He would never help you, unless he had a reason." She shook and fell. He caught her before she could hit her knees pulling her close but, she stiffened and pulled herself back up and away from him. "No, you wouldn't do that, you wouldn't agree to that. What have you done? You've made some kind of deal with him and that's why I feel his chakra in you." She looked at him and backed away. The pain wrapped around his heart as she looked at him warily. "Take it back." She shook her head. "Go and tell him you changed your mind." **

**Sasuke walked towards her but, she turned. He stopped her from running away. "Look at me Andrea?" She shook her head. "Look at me?" **

**She looked up at him slowly. "I will do whatever I have to, to get our children back. I will give myself to Kabuto or walk through hell to bring them back. That's all that matters. She swayed and fell into his chest. "Please don't be angry with me." He whispered. **

**She closed her eyes and clung to him. She didn't try to tell him that she wasn't angry. He knew better. She just stayed in his arms. He could feel her fury grow. When she finally let go she stood, her eyes were dangerous. "I won't let this happen Sasuke. I won't lose my children and I won't lose you." **

**He looked at her and wished he could have her determination. He knew how this would end. He had never intended on having this kind of happiness. Now here it was. She looked at him and his peaceful face she knew what that look meant it was resignation. She frowned. "Come on. We have to get going we are going to find him and then he is going to die and that is all there is to it. If we kill him and don't use that scroll then he has to take back the deal right." **

"**Yes, my love but, I don't…" She covered his lips and looked in his eyes. **

"**You listen to me Mr. Uchiha I know exactly what you are capable of. And, now you have Naruto and the rest to support you and help you. Don't you go giving up on me." She slid her fingers into his hair. "There is a solution to this." She smiled. Her eyes sparked with fire. "I didn't come all this way to lose you and, you promised me I was yours forever. You will not go back on your word you hear me." He closed his eyes. She believed in him. Really believed in him because she did know him. He pulled her tight and his lips found hers. **

"**I love you." He whispered against her lips and kissed her fiercely. He pulled away and looked at her determined angry face. "I love you and I believe in you." He sighed. "Come on we need to gather everyone and see what they think." She nodded and ran away. He turned and sighed. "Brother I wish you were here?" He looked at the night sky and imagined what his brother would think. He frowned and laughed to himself. He reached in his clothing and pulled out the small scroll. He hadn't seen it since they had arrived in the other world. It was too painful to read. His brother's sweeping scrawl written on the outside. He had never had the time to read it. Everything had happened so fast. **

**He slid it free and looked at it. **

**Well brother if you are reading this I guess that means Madara has told you the truth. I never wanted you to know. I never wanted anyone to know. Don't blame yourself or the Leaf for my death. It was my decision. I can see the truth of Danzou's deception now but, I was young and stupid. The Akatsuki is not the life for you. If you can not find happiness in the leaf then leave find somewhere far away but, do not attack our village brother or I will have to stop you. I have a trump card that I did not tell anyone of but, if you attack the Leaf and try to kill your friend I will stop you dead or not.**

**Live free and be happy my foolish little brother.**

**Don't be like me.**

**Your brother Uchiha Itachi**

**Sasuke sat down heavily. "Well I guess you got your wish brother but, what now? You never planned on this. What do I do now? How could you have planned for that, how could you have stopped me I don't understand?" He closed his eyes and thought about it. What had he not done? He hadn't gone after the Leaf but, if it was some kind of trap just him showing up should have set it off based off his chakra. Unless it was based off of intent. But, that couldn't be…Damn none of it made sense. He guessed it didn't matter right now though did it? He sighed; the rest of them arrived and he tried to acknowledge them all. They discussed things all night and started formulating a plan that might help but, they really needed to hear from Pakkun. **

**Everyone fell off slowly, the ones left awake were Kakashi and Naruto. Andrea was asleep in his arms. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. Hinata slept her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was watching the fire and his eyes were reflecting red. Almost like his fox eyes or even a…Sasuke cocked his head and let his eyes spin. He looked at Naruto closely. 'If you try to **_**kill**_** your friend.' He had never actually tried to kill Naruto. Just defeat him. His brother wouldn't have found any fault in that. But, if he had tried to kill Naruto to take him to Madara what would that have done. It had to have something to do with Naruto. He couldn't seem to get his mind away from it. He had bigger if not more important things to think of. **

**He watched the fire roll in his eyes as Naruto looked into the flames, a melancholy expression on his face. "Naruto…?" **

"**Hmm?" He looked up and met Sasuke's eyes. He could swear he could see something. **

**Kakashi frowned. "What is it Sasuke?" **

"**Did you see my brother before we fought?" Naruto looked back at the fire his eyes solemn. He nodded. **

"**He asked me why I cared so much about you?" Sasuke nodded. **

"**Did he do anything to you?" Naruto frowned. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. **

"**Naruto?" **

"**He put a piece of his power inside me. But, I guess he never thought he needed to use it. I never really thought about it after he did it. I was too busy. But, when we fought I wondered if something would happen." He shrugged. "I guess not. If those stories in her world are so accurate why don't you know that already?" **

"**I never looked back I didn't want to see it." Naruto nodded. **

"**No I guess not." He smiled. "I didn't really mind it felt like I was helping him still be your brother I guess. But, that's stupid." Sasuke shook his head. **

"**No…I don't think that's stupid at all." He held his gaze. "Naruto let me in your mind please?" Naruto just shrugged. **

"**Sure." Kakashi watched him and frowned. **

"**What do you want to do?" Sasuke shrugged. **

"**I don't know exactly but, I'm curious I read a scroll my brother left for me with his partner Kisame and I would like to know what he put in there." He let his eyes spin Naruto just watched him and then he stiffened. **

**Sasuke looked around. "Well it's different in here?" **

"**That's because the seal is gone." The deep rumble of the fox poured through him. **

"**I see well do you have any idea where the power my brother put in here is?" **

"**As if I would help an Uchiha, look for yourself." Sasuke sighed and wandered around. He heard the sound of quiet laughter. What was that? He moved down a hallway and heard it again a peal of laughter. A child's laughter. He turned and saw it like a movie it was him playing with his brother. **

"**Itachi are you here?" **

"**Sasuke. It's been a long time." **

"**Yes." He said quietly. **

"**You have a happy life or you did." Sasuke walked into the room that quieted. His brother stood. "You should not have made a deal with Kabuto." **

"**No but, I wasn't sure what else to do I am already working on a way around it." **

"**You have my eyes." Sasuke nodded. **

"**I took them to defeat everyone." Itachi watched him. **

"**You changed your mind." **

"**Yes." Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to lose my children to a monster." He leaned against the wall. "I feel like I'm losing control of everything." **

"**You are doing alright. She keeps you on track." Sasuke nodded. "If you work together with the people that love you, you can do this." **

"**I don't know." He looked at him and sighed. "I'm afraid." He sighed. "I'm terrified." He felt the fear rush through him. Itachi sighed and Sasuke felt arms wrap around him. He was a grown man with a family but, right then just for a moment he was a little boy again and he could finally tell his brother he was sorry. He cried and held tight to him begged him to forgive him for not seeing the truth for not knowing how much he loved him. For killing him. Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sasuke began to cry as they looked at one another. So much pain. He hoped that in all of this horror maybe they could take some solace in this moment.**

**Itachi pulled back after a few minutes. "It's alright Sasuke stop. You are blaming yourself for doing what I planned you to do. Don't, I was tired. It was unfair but, I didn't want to live with that burden anymore. I should apologize to you but, it wouldn't matter. I could never make up for what I did. **

**Sasuke looked at him and shook his head. "Yes, I did it brother I could have gone and told father and we could have fought them off. But, what then. A war for sure. I don't know what's right now. I thought I made the right decision but, I have been inside here for a long time and have had a lot of time to think. And, Naruto thinking I was wrong doesn't help I can hear his compassion the way he deals with things the way he dealt with you. He did the right thing. Crazy illogical and sometimes idiotic but, the right thing all the same." He smiled a little. "Now I assume you wanted to ask me about this problem." Sasuke nodded. "Let me see this seal." **

**Sasuke pulled out the scroll and he looked at it. "I see it is similar to the fourth's seal he used, that is very dangerous Sasuke if it is like his seal it will seal you as well. That may be what the seal is Kabuto set on you. It may be a way to separate your body so he can simply have it while your soul is lost in the seal. It would make it more convenient he must know you intend to kill him. He can figure out that much." He frowned. **

"**There must be another way. Is defeating this thing possible?" Sasuke sighed. **

"**I don't really know we know so little about him really he's very dangerous and very strong. He can move between worlds without having to try. We have sent for Madara to help with us to have at least some kind of knowledge into that jutsu." **

**Itachi nodded. "Yes I find it so odd to see the way he has changed. It is as if he simply decided it wasn't worth it. You may also want to ask what he did with the tailed beasts. You know if you could harness that power you might be able to stop him." **

**Sasuke frowned. "Harness the tailed beasts. But, they're sealed aren't they?" **

"**They were sealed when he took them." Itachi shrugged. "It is a thought. You should speak to him at least." **

"**I thought you never wanted me anywhere near him." Itachi sighed. **

"**You know the one thing I couldn't plan for, was your little Andrea." He smiled. "She is very special. She changed him. I don't know what she is capable of but, he does." **

"**I know what her powers are." Itachi shook his head. **

"**No you know what her blood line trait is based in. She was never trained she still uses way too much chakra. If she controls it she could do just about anything." He smiled. "Now I am going to help you." **

"**What do you mean?" He reached out and touched his brother. **

"**Let me be a part of you. Let me give you my power. Naruto is not where I am needed anymore. You will not harm our village." Sasuke shook his head. "And, one more thing?" Itachi frowned. "Don't be too angry about the books." He slipped inside Sasuke and he gasped. And fell back to the ground. He covered his eyes and groaned. Andrea was holding him. He opened his eyes slowly. Andrea watched and smiled a little hesitantly. "Are you alright?" **

**Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto. "Is he alright?" Naruto lay in Hinata's arms his face peaceful a small snore slid out. Sasuke sighed. "What a loser." He frowned. "He's still an idiot." **

"**What happened?" She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "How many chakra's do you need mister. This one is different. It's almost like…yours. It's Itachi isn't it?" He nodded. She smiled. "I'm glad." Sasuke sighed. **

"**If he hadn't put this much of himself in Naruto I never could have defeated him. I never had a chance." Kakashi looked at him with his eye and let it spin. His brow rose. "You see it too don't you sensei." Kakashi nodded. "Well I'll tell you what he told me then I'm heading back to the Leaf. I don't know whether it will matter but, I would like to try." He told them and then they all tried to get some sleep they had a long way to go to get back. **

**Pakkun met them half way and confirmed that Madara would like to speak with Sasuke about this. **

**Kiba watched her and sighed. This was getting monotonous. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. She drew pictures, then she sewed things. He groaned and sighed. She stiffened. "If you do that one more time I'm going to sew your mouth shut." **

"**Just try it Lady." He snapped. Akamaru stood up and barked at both of them. She glared and Kiba snarled. "She started it." **

"**I'll finish it too, you overgrown mutt." She stood up. "I'm not all that happy about this either. I want to go home. I want my friend to be alright. I haven't heard anything. I'm going crazy. Those babies are my family too you know." She burst into tears and ran from the room. **

**Akamaru glared at him like this was his fault. "I didn't do it." He sighed and followed her. She was laying on the bed. Her face covered. **

"**They must be so scared." She mumbled into a pillow. He sat down and rubbed her back slowly. **

"**Naruto and the others will get them back. I believe in Naruto. Sasuke's a jerk but, he's really strong." He pushed her pretty hair out of her face. "Don't cry it'll be okay." She sniffled and sat up her eyes red she looked at the window. "I'm sorry I was so nasty but, keeping busy keeps my mind off of it." She sighed. "But, it's not your fault and I shouldn't take it out on you." **

"**Aww it's alright. I'm tough you can't hurt me." He touched her face. "But, I hate seeing women cry." He sighed. "It makes Akamaru sad." She raised a brow at the dog that now had his giant head on her hip. His sad eyes looking into hers. **

"**I see that." She rubbed his ears. "Well we wouldn't want to make Akamaru sad." She smiled a little. **

"**That's better." He stood up and held out a hand. "Come on I haven't hassled you near enough today." She laughed and they walked back out. He was just about to take her on her daily run to shop to buy something else she forgot the time before she went when a young man slid in the door. "What is it Konohamaru?" **

"**It's Brother Naruto and the other's they are returning today." **

"**Have they found the children?" He dropped his head at her hopeful look. "Oh I see." **

**Kiba squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay it must be something important or they would still be searching." They followed Konohamaru out and headed into town.**

**Judy sighed. "Are you going to help him?" She watered her flowers. **

"**I will do what I can." Madara sounded tired. "I have never heard of this creature but, he sounds formidable." **

"**Do you want to help?" She looked at him and raised a brow. He sat on his balcony looking down at her. "That is my true question." **

"**I want to help Andrea." He smiled. "You have read the book so I do not have to explain to you." She shook her head. "But, there is more. I helped destroy my family because I felt betrayed. I had killed my brother. Yes he allowed me this but, that doesn't make it right." She shook her head. "All of this I did for power. Because I thought I knew what everyone needed better than anyone." He sighed. "What an arrogant ass that makes me sound like now." He leaned back. **

"**Yes. I must agree." She moved down the line to water the camellias. "You couldn't see it as arrogance until the power wasn't there to blind you anymore." **

"**I would say you are right but, I was starting to see." He smiled at her and watched her dainty hands as she touched the soft petals. "At least I would like to think so." His mind wandered on that for a moment. "Anyway the point is that what I wanted was a stronger Uchiha but, in my arrogance. I took away all chance of that. Or, I tried to. If not for Sasuke being a better man than me that is exactly what would have happened. If I was in his place this village would be no more." **

**She nodded. "It's impossible to see the stars, if you refuse to look up." **

"**Precisely." He met her gaze. "You are beautiful Judy." **

**She raised a brow. "You are dangerous Madara." He shrugged. Her lips twitched. **

"**Not anymore." He sighed. **

"**Oh you're dangerous whether you can use your eyes or not." She looked at him her eyes were soft. "I am not Andrea and I am not innocent. I won't be so easily beguiled." **

"**I don't think anyone beguiled her." He said softly. He stood. "I think we were the one's beguiled. I will talk with you again my dear but, I can feel my kinsman coming and I must speak with him." He disappeared and she sighed. **

**She could not possibly like this man. She shook her head and frowned at herself. She walked around the corner and met the knowing frown on her protectors face. "Oh god, leave me alone." She sighed and walked back into the house. Shikamaru following. **

"**You like him." She rolled her eyes. **

"**Yes. I do but, I am not Andrea as I told him and he is most certainly not Sasuke. Will you give it a rest you know I am older than you." He just raised a brow. **

"**Come on Tsunade wants you both to be there when she briefs everyone and Andrea will want to see you. Okano will be there as well." She nodded and, followed. Okano had been in the temple with the monks a village away studying jutsu under a very watchful eye.**

**They moved towards the Hokage's mansion Madara and Guten fell into step beside them. He looked at her and winked. She sighed and looked away. He laughed softly and stepped beside her. Carrie came up with Kiba and glared at him slipping her arm in Judy's and pulling her away. Her eyes filled with warning. He raised his brows at that. "Isn't she a brazen little woman." He looked at Guten. "I am obviously not as intimidating as I had always considered myself. She wasn't the least bit frightened of me." **

"**I believe she simply doesn't like you." He offered with a shrug.**

"**Well she is not alone." He smiled and walked on. It mattered to him very little how the village felt about him. They were all to happy to have his help when they wanted his own clan gone now they all looked at him like he was a monster but, he was simply an older breed of ninja. These new younger ninja didn't kill their emotions as he had been taught to do. They thought with their hearts and with love. He had been brought up to believe that love was an emotion set aside for things like duty and honor. Power was the only true love. Oh well no one is perfect. He wasn't disgusted by the things he had done as they would like him to be and, he did not apologize for them either though there were some he would not repeat. **

**They entered and gathered. Tsunade looked at the group that looked tired and melancholy but, they also looked filled with determination. "So you think you may have something?" Tsunade frowned. **

"**Actually I need to speak with Madara before I will know anything." He sighed. "But, right now as important as this is. I would like to let my comrades go home. And we can discuss this more later." He caught her face and frowned. "If that's alright with you." She nodded. **

"**Yes of course. Kakashi can brief me." Sasuke walked to Madara.**

"**You do not wish to rest?" Sasuke just watched him with wary eyes. "Very well let us talk. Guten I think he will be sufficient guard." Guten looked at Tsunade but, she nodded. He let them go. Sasuke pulled him away. "Can you still move as you should be able to." Madara nodded. "Good come with me." They leapt out the window. Tsunade chewed on her fingernail she wasn't sure that was a good idea but, she had to show faith at some point. Naruto smiled. "It's fine I know what he wants to talk to him about and it's alright." **

**She nodded and looked back to Kakashi. Andrea was with her friends. They captured her and took her somewhere quiet.**

**Sasuke didn't stop until he was at the lake. He stood looking at the water. Madara stood beside him. "I do not like doing this." He frowned at the water. "It goes against everything in me to do this." **

"**I can imagine." Madara was quiet.**

"**If not for my children. I would never speak to you again. If I didn't know you let Andrea live when you could have killed her. I would still want you dead." He frowned harder. "I need your help." **

"**I know." He sighed. "I will tell you all I can and I will help but, you will do something for me." **

"**What?" Sasuke frowned. "I am not your pawn if I ever was." **

"**No this is not for destruction. Well maybe my own. I don't really know?" He smiled a little. "I am very tired of feeling useless." **

"**I don't really care about that." Sasuke frowned.**

"**I can help you more if I am with you." He looked out at the water. "I am not anymore accustomed to asking for help than you are. I am just as stubborn and arrogant as you as well but, I have got to get out of this village." He smiled again. "I probably won't last a day if we actually come up against someone." **

"**That is a nice thought." Sasuke muttered.**

"**You see. But, at least it will be the end I choose." Sasuke raised a brow. "Perhaps that is not a good argument." He sighed. "Bottom line is I know how he works better than you because I know how he moves. If I had my power I could move with him. I simply didn't chose to and your little wife is more powerful than me. Let me help her. **

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**She stopped me." He smiled. "Did you think that was easy." **

"**She tried to stop him." **

"**Yes but she is untrained. Let me help her learn her powers. I can help her do this. You want your children home I want to see her happy again. I don't like reading these sad stories." He sighed. **

"**Why does everyone keep talking about books and stories." He frowned. "You knew about the stories in her home." Madara smiled. **

"**Well my boy. You are in for a surprise. Didn't you think you received and awfully warm welcome." He raised a brow. "Perhaps you were too upset to notice." **

"**I noticed." He frowned. Madara pulled a small book from his pocket and handed it to him. Sasuke looked at the book and opened it. He scanned some of it and closed his eyes nodding. "I see so this is why my brother asked me not to get angry." **

"**Itachi." He smiled. "Naruto, it had to be. I knew it." He laughed. "Your brother was the smartest man I've ever known." He grinned. "He planned for everything." He sighed. "Well then what did he suggest I know he had something to offer?"**

"**He actually asked about the bijuu." Madara nodded. **

"**Yes if you could use them it would be quite helpful. Think of the power you possess amplified by you being a host." Sasuke stiffened. "Or your wife." He glared at him. **

"**NO! Absolutely not." Madara looked at him and Sasuke saw a softness in him he didn't imagine would exist. **

"**Calm yourself I do not relish the idea either. She is so very kind and sweet she deserves more than to be a host but, if it means you could save your children. We must consider all options." Sasuke frowned. **

"**No." He glared. "I'd rather make you one." **

**Madara sucked in a breath. "That could work." Sasuke frowned. **

"**I don't think I really like that idea. You like it too much." **

"**I could use my powers if you made me a host." He smiled. **

"**That would be the part that I don't like." He frowned. "I sealed you to stop you from killing my…" He frowned. "The village." Madara smiled. **

"**So it has truly come full circle then. You think of it as your village again." Sasuke glared at the water. **

"**That was probably one of Itachi's thoughts." He sighed. "Oh hell Tsunade would never in a million years agree to it anyway and the rest of the five nations wouldn't want it either." **

"**You want to what?" Tsunade laughed. "Are you kidding me." **

"**Not in the least I have been told I have a wonderful sense of humor but, I am not using it today my lady." She glared at him. **

"**You must think I'm a fool then." He sighed. **

"**No Tsunade I never thought that even when I wanted the Leaf finished I never thought you a fool." He shook his head slowly. "I will leave. When it is finished I will leave this world and never return. I will offer a blood oath on it." **

"**What so you can go and terrorize another world I don't think so." He sighed. **

"**No. I thought perhaps Andrea's world where I could have a car and you can buy brownies by the dozen. I am tired Tsunade. I weary of trying to change this world. If I could just live in another. Then I could relax. Think of it? You would never have to see me again." She raised a brow.**

"**Well that would certainly be an improvement." She sighed. "A blood oath that you will leave and never return and you leave the bijuu here when you are done but, I will heal your eyes." She frowned. "If you become a host it will break the seal Homura put on you." She pulled out a scroll. "You will swear on this oath that you will leave and never return. You will be forever forbidden to come into the five nations for any reason. Hell; not even this plain of existence." He nodded. "You will leave the bijuu here when you go. We will remove it." He nodded again. And, in exchange you will help them find the children and I will heal your eyes." He smiled. **

"**Very good my lady. You have thought of everything." She frowned. **

"**Probably not but, it will have to do." She sighed. "I could lose my title over this. I'm letting the most dangerous man loose that was ever captured and I'm giving him more power than he had before." She dropped her head and sighed. "I'm so tired Madara." **

"**I know my dear. It is hard trying to love so many people all at once." She frowned. **

"**Just make your mark." She bit her finger and pulled up her hands he did the same and they set the oath. A blue flame slid over the scroll and bound it. **

**She stood and walked around the desk. "I've lost my mind." She reached up and touched his face. He closed his eyes. **

"**I don't suppose you would just go back on your word and kill me for old time sake would you Tsunade?" He asked a little warily. **

"**The thought had crossed my mind but, I would really like Sasuke's children home not tormenting this village in a few years more powerful than us." She smiled a little. "I would like to be as old as Saratobi when I die." He chose not to mention that she was coming close now. It might have gotten him killed after all. He felt the healing power pour into his eyes and he gasped. It hurt. She pulled away a few minutes later and he could see. "You won't have a sharingan until the bijuu unseals the binding on your powers but, you can at least truly see. He nodded and decided to leave while she was still feeling generous. "Oh Madara?" **

**He stopped. "Don't forget Guten." He nodded and walked out. Guten stood in the hall. **

"**Well that went better than you thought it would." Madara nodded. **

"**Yes I am wondering if perhaps I should think over the wording of her oath to see if she somehow tricked me but, that is probably because that is what I would have done in her place." He sighed. "Sometimes it is hard to see blatant honesty when you are not used to using it." He grinned. "I know it's new for me." **

**Guten shook his head. "They are going to have her head on a platter for this." **

"**Perhaps not. If I manage to help save the children and am gone then what can they do to her. She could always tell them I was killed trying to save my kinsmen I could be a hero that would be new for me as well." Guten sighed. **

"**Let's just get back and organize this with the least amount of people knowing." **

"**Yes that would be best." **

**Shikamaru watched as Madara walked towards the little cottage. "Are you sure he can't use his eyes?" **

"**Yes." Kakashi sighed. **

"**Maybe Tsunade is…" **

"**What Nara." He cringed at her words. **

"**Nothing." **

"**Is he fond of her?" She watched them speculatively. "I wonder how much that has to do with this change of heart? You can go home until he leaves Shikamaru he'll keep her safe enough." **

"**Are you nuts?" She looked at him slowly but, he was already gone. Kakashi watched as he sat down and watched her water flowers. **

"**I'm going with them." She turned and smiled at him. **

"**That's wonderful." **

"**You think so?" He watched her face and saw her joy.**

"**Well yes. That way they can see who you really are." His brows rose. **

"**I assure you they know who I am." She rolled her eyes. **

"**You are more than what they write in these scrolls and books." **

"**Am I?" He asked her. She sat down beside him. He suddenly wanted to touch her. She looked at the flowers. He took a piece of her long dark hair and rolled it between his fingers. **

"**You are very kind." **

"**Really?" He brought the hair up to his nose as she looked away. Lilies again. He looked in her eyes as she looked at him and frowned. **

"**Yes, I was nervous and worried when I got here but, you have been very kind to me." Had he been? **

"**That could be because I'm just trying to get closer to your oven." He smiled at her. She flushed a little, that was very nice indeed. "I can promise if you ask anyone in this village they will tell you who and what I am. 'The embodiment of evil' I believe was your friend's words." **

"**I don't think this world has much room for kindness. I love this little house but, I want to go home to my world." She looked at the sky her blue eyes reflecting the clouds. **

"**What is your world like?" He asked watching her soft eyes. "My house is a little like this one but, I have this wonderful lake and my roses grow all the way to the edges of the bank. My dogs play in the water. I am worried for them." She sighed and looked away. **

"**Don't you get lonely with just your dogs." **

"**I feel peace when I'm there, it's like the feeling I have around you in spite of all you've done you make me feel peaceful and safe." **

**He watched her as she stood he let the hair sift through his fingers. He couldn't imagine that he had ever made anyone feel safe. She had said she was not like Andrea and she was right. Andrea was fire and Judy was like a river calm and unchanging.**

"**Come on I'll make you dinner. If you are going to go and help them you need to eat and then get some rest." He stood and followed her into the kitchen. **


	17. Chapter 18

"The Hokage is insane." Carrie snarled. "She's all alone with him. She's making him dinner. He's….He's Madara."

"She's fine. The Hokage wouldn't put her in danger. He doesn't have any powers." Andrea was already so stressed.

"He's evil." Kiba watched her and sighed.

"I used to think that about Sasuke." His teeth ground but, he could admit it. "I was wrong."

"I can't believe your siding with him. Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe you are just crass and loud" Carrie stiffened.

"Enough!" Andrea's voice was weary. "I was with him and, he didn't hurt me, he could have." She looked at Kiba and pointed her finger. "You know I remember you saying something about wanting one just like him. I'd be real nice to him you said." If Andrea hadn't been so upset. She never would have said it but, she was upset and stressed and terrified.

Carrie stopped and fell onto the chair. "Oh Damn it. I guess I just needed something else to think about." Andrea knelt in front of her and kissed her hair.

"It's alright, we'll bring the children home before you know it." She stood. "I'm going to get some sleep I'm really tired." She hugged her and left.

Carrie sat there the tears streaming down her face. He had seen her tears twice today he just wasn't sure how much longer he could take that. He walked over and looked at her. "Come with me."

"What why?" She cringed. "You don't want this assignment anymore do you. Fine I don't care. Just…." Her eyes were frantic. "Just not Shino okay." He smiled. He had seen her aversion to insects. No Shino would not be a good match for her.

"I'm not trying to dump you I just wanted to show you something." He held out his hand. She took it and stood. She followed him apprehensively through town until they reached a small home. He knocked and his sister answered. "Hey Hana." They walked in and she was very nervous until she heard a sound. She moved forward and saw the room just overflowing with puppies. She looked at them and they motioned for her to go in. She sat down and was bombarded. They crawled over her vying for her attention.

Hana raised a brow and looked at her brother. He just shook his head. He didn't want to discuss this. One puppy a red one with big blue eyes seemed to be more focused on her. "Who is that?" Kiba asked quietly.

"It was supposed to be Kana's but, she's deaf." Kiba watched her play with the red puppy and smiled.

"Give her to me."

Hana shrugged. "Mom wanted me to put her down take her." She looked at the girl and smiled. "You like her."

"Just leave it alone Ha

na." He walked in and knelt down.

Carrie smiled at him. "She's deaf."

"I know she was supposed to be a ninja dog but, she can't. She would be a great pet for you though." She smiled but then her face turned sad.

"What would happen when I leave." She frowned. He didn't want her to know how much he disliked that idea.

"You could take her with you." He smiled.

"Alright." She looked at the puppy and cupped her face.

"Would you like to go with me." She watched the big blue eyes. The puppy watched her for a few seconds then walked to the door and waited. "She's really smart."

He nodded. It was why she was going to be his little brother's but, Mom wouldn't tolerate a deaf ninja dog.

Carrie looked down at the little creature as she carried her. "It's seems sad that she can't be a ninja dog she could learn hand signs." Her voice turned very serious. "She could feel the approach of an enemy through vibrations." She grinned as the little creature put her paw on Carries cheek. "What should I name her?"

"She's your dog, name her what you want." He was pleased that this had done the trick she didn't look so upset anymore. They arrived back and she put the puppy down Akamaru immediately started playing with her acting like a giant puppy himself. "I think I'll name her Dawn."

She watched them her face soft. God she was beautiful. Her eyes met his and she blushed; her lovely scent wafted up to him again. "Thank you." She said softly.

He looked back at her and smiled. "So you'd be real nice to me huh?" She blushed and looked away. What the hell. He touched her face gently he didn't want to hurt her but, he didn't want to give her the chance to get away either. He leaned down and kissed her, his lips moving awkwardly over hers. God he was sure she was going to notice he had never done this he was just about to pull away when she made this tiny sound.

He growled and pulled her close.

She felt his arms tighten around her and she leaned into him. Her hands sliding up his chest. He deepened the kiss and she moaned at the flavor of him. His fingers tightened their hold and he forcibly told himself to back off. "Wait." He rasped.

She took a ragged breath and looked at him. "What…Oh God you didn't want that did you."

"Are you mental. I kissed you." He frowned at her. He sighed. "I just…my emotions were just getting away from me that's all."

Let them go, she thought, just let them run wild. "Fine."

"Why do you sound sulky?" She hadn't meant to sound sulky. He smiled. "You didn't want to stop did you?" He hadn't done too bad then he supposed.

She looked at him where he still sat very close and she leaned up and kissed him. Her lips moving over his fervently. He kissed her until he couldn't handle it anymore then he smiled against her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Now we're even."

Madara stood and looked down at her. "That was lovely."

"You know your friend was almost abducted. I hope Shikamaru is more competent." She smiled ruefully.

"Are you worried about me? Careful them may think you're human." He stepped to her and looked down enjoying her blush. Hmm yes he liked that.

"Never; they would just think I had an ulterior motive." He smiled at her and pulled her chin up with a finger. "They would be right." He kissed her lips gently. And pulled away making sure she did not see exactly how much that had affected him.

She frowned. "I should not have allowed that."

He ran his lips over her jaw to her ear. "You say that as if you had a choice." He delighted in the tremble that ran through her.

He pulled back to look at her. "I want you to be safe." He was amazed at his sense of protectiveness. "I will worry for you." He said surprised.

"I will worry about you too and, I'm not surprised. I liked you when you smiled at me."

His fingers slid to her hair. His lips touched her forehead. "I will see you when I return. But, I must go." He smiled. "Mr. Nara is boring a hole in my back as we speak." He turned. "Very chaste I assure you." He leapt out the window and was gone.

"She'll have to brush her teeth for a week just to get rid of the evil."

"Shikamaru that's not very nice." He frowned. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She walked to her room. "Good night." She whispered.

"To you as well." Came a soft response.

She knew the things he had done but, the lines between hero and villain were so blurred here. There was no black and white just shades of gray. Of course he was a little darker gray than the rest she supposed. She fell asleep and dreamt of home.

They had been gone a week. Carrie sat on the dock and stuck her toes in the water. Akamaru and Dawn were playing. Their guards were on the top of the hill talking. Judy sat beside her watching the clouds. She had been thinking about this and she had just realized how her situation reminded her of something she knew from her world.

Carrie looked at her and just couldn't take it anymore. "I kissed Kiba." She blurted. Judy looked at her and smiled. She could feel Kiba's instant chagrin. Shikamaru looked at him and raised a brow.

"Quiet my dear Ninja's have better ears than us." Carrie instantly turned three shades of red. "So that must be nice." She frowned. She wasn't sure he hadn't done it since.

"I guess but, he hasn't kissed me since." She sighed. "I hope they're alright. The children and Andrea and everybody." Kiba drug Shikamaru farther away in case she said anything else.

"I'm sure they're alright." She smiled. "I have to tell you something that you might not like though." She sighed. "You have to be careful of your heart honey."

"You're one to talk. You made dinner for Satan." Judy closed her eyes and sighed.

"That's not what I mean. If your heart gets invested you will be very hurt if you go home." She looked at her and frowned.

"Why I mean Andrea went home and took him with her."

"Sasuke is human. Completely human." She watched Carrie's face as she realized what she meant. "He would have to hide all the time."

"I never really thought about that." She sighed her eyes sad. "But, it was only a kiss." She sighed. "Geez this is so complicated."

Judy looked at her and smiled. "I just realized who I feel like."

"Who is that." She frowned.

"Clarice Starling." She looked at Carrie and smiled a little. "He kissed me the night before he left." She waited for the onslaught to come. Carrie watched her and then she started laughing.

"Clarice Starling and Hannibal lector. I like that." She laughed even harder. "Wait, he's never eaten anyone has he."

"Not that I know of, I think that's Zetsu. But, only after they are already dead." Carrie just shook her head.

"What a nutty world." She sighed and fell back. Judy fell back too and they both watched the clouds roll by. "So what did you think."

"It was nice, quiet and gentle. He's never been anything else around me." She smiled a little. "He makes me feel safe."

"I don't think you could call my kiss either of those things." She grinned.

"I'm sure not."

It took a long time to get to the hideout this time the party consisted of the Uchiha and then Kakashi and Naruto and Sakura. They needed a good medical ninja. Just in case. One of the children could be harmed they wanted a good medic.

The three Uchiha sat below the massive statue and looked up.

Andrea sighed. "Well I want the two tailed cat." She looked at her husband who still wasn't sure of this. Sakura had been training her for chakra control for the entire week. Then she would work with the rest controlling their chakra. Naruto proved to be very difficult. Madara was not a factor at this point because he simply had no power. Her husband was very in tune with her chakra so she spent most of this training with Naruto. He thought it was hilarious so they had fun.

Andrea would end up frustrated and make him fall in the mud or land on his head.

"I'm still not sure I will allow this." Sasuke frowned darkly.

"You don't have a choice." She looked at him determinedly. "I am going to do whatever it takes to get my children home to me." She just watched him and he sighed.

"I will take the five tail it is a lightning based creature. The cat will be fine for you She is a fire base as are you." They both looked to Madara.

"I will take the four he is also fire." They all looked at the statue and sighed. "We should hurry, If someone was to find out what we are about to do they would try to stop us. The Uchiha were not hosts for a reason." He raised his brows. "We are too volatile."

Sasuke looked at him and raised a brow. "I've noticed."

Okano was actually the one that was chosen for the sealing process. He had been given a jutsu to help him and had studied nonstop just for this. He was trusted by Andrea and Sasuke and, he was a good man.

They chose to do Madara first. "I would assume I am the guinea pig for this because I am expendable." Sasuke shrugged. He did as well. "Either way at least I will know that I tried." He closed his now healed eyes. "I will be glad to have my sharingan back. It is so much a part of me it feels so odd to not have it."

Okano stepped forward and looked at him. "Okay now this is nothing like the fourth's way of setting the seal on Naruto. They never wanted him to lose control he was so young."

"It is more like the way they sealed the others. So you will have the creature as a part of you more than a separate entity. Unfortunately it will also allow you to be more easily overwhelmed. Andrea especially will have to be careful. She is powerful and she is inexperienced in this. You will have to help her." Sasuke smiled and squeezed her hand.

Madara just lie there waiting. Okano pulled up his hands and made the signs Madara had taught him to release the tails from the statue. It was easier than sealing them. It still took time.

Andrea had nodded off when the four tail finally fell free of the statue a huge ball of red chakra rolling and burning. Okano was sweating. He set his hand over Madara and pulled the chakra in slowly. Madara's only reaction to the overwhelming pain was a small twitch of his fingers. When it was finished he had passed out. Naruto picked him up and carried him to a pallet to sleep it off. Okano sat down. "I will only be able to do one a day." He passed out as well and Sasuke caught him.

Madara opened his eyes. He heard a roar. He stood and wandered around inside the hallways craggy and stone the looked like an old mountain castle dungeon. This was his mind. It fit he supposed.

He found a room where the massive four tail who looked like a prehistoric ape or something similar his almost apelike and dragon like features were strange. "Who are you?"

"Madara Uchiha." The animal laughed.

"You were made a host." He nodded.

"My kinsman are in trouble and I have chosen to help them." The creature attacked him but, he couldn't reach him. "They are two small children."

"Oh how small." He stopped and frowned. "And, why would you care? I know who you are." Madara nodded.

"Yes I would have been in the memories of at least your last two hosts but, I would have been thought dead." The animal nodded.

"That doesn't seem to mean much with the humans. You have far too much control for me to be able to get free so why are you here." Madara looked at him and sat down.

"I woke here. I passed out from the pain of sealing you. I have never been near any of the tails beyond capturing the hosts. I am intrigued to find how willing you are to converse with me." The four tail sighed and sat down as well.

"I am not an unreasonable creature. You will find that the six and the two are the same. The five is very hot headed. I suppose we pick up personalities after existing so long even if only as spirits."

Madara nodded. He found it very surprising that he was now looking at the creature as a being rather than a ball of chakra. He could feel his mind inside him. He could see why the creatures were so hard to control. You could feel their emotions. It was why the seal on Naruto was so strong. Minato must have known the spirit of the nine was filled with hate. He didn't want his son subjected to those thoughts all the time.

He woke slowly and opened his eyes. His face met the concerned face of Andrea. "Are you alright?"

"It was interesting. I spoke with him. I had never taken the time." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You were too busy looking at the big picture to see right in front of you." She helped him sit up.

"Your friend Judy said almost the exact same thing to me but, more eloquently." Andrea raised a brow.

"I know about that, I have not spoken of it. But, if you hurt my friend." Her eyes flashed blue. He raised his brows.

"Do not worry my dear I have no intention of harming your friend. I like her. I can't seem to help myself." He smiled a little.

"Good." She stood and helped him. Sasuke lay on the table now. "He is just finishing now. I didn't have a lot of trouble I didn't even pass out." She smiled. "Okano said it was because controlling chakra is what I do."

"Yes I had once thought that if you ever realized your true abilities and could control them, we were all in trouble." He sighed.

"Sasuke is going to have a hard time. The five tails is angry." Madara nodded.

"Yes the four tail informed of just that, a small time ago."

Andrea looked down at her husband as he woke from a troubled sleep. He smiled at her slowly. "It'll be alright." He cringed unconsciously. His eyes flashed white. Andrea just smiled, her power pulling out of her and sliding into him slowly she met with resistance but her calming thoughts brought the fever pitch in his mind down to a dull roar.

"Thank you." He looked past her to Madara. "You seem to be doing fine."

"The four tail is a very mellow sort of creature." He shrugged.

He nodded. "I will be alright."

After two days even Sasuke had his bijuu under reasonable control and with Naruto to help since he had conquered his tailed beast it wasn't nearly so hard.

Madara pulled up his hands he wanted to have some time to adjust because his chakra was still bound by the seal. It would take time to break. He was finally ready on the third day to try to use his eyes He closed them and felt the seal pulling at him but, he pushed with the help of the four tail and felt it give a little. "I believe this is going to hurt." He sighed and shoved at the power holding him captive. It broke and he roared his eyes flared to life.

The cloak covered him. He stood there and looked around. His eyes could see everything. He was gasping and panting but, it worked.

He smiled. "Much better."

Everyone but, Andrea watched him warily to see if he would decide he didn't need them anymore. She just kept his gaze. He let them go and they spun to black again. "I am tired now." He sighed.

He moved to his old room and laid down. Andrea followed.

"I'm going to get some sleep then tomorrow we can try to sense the children." She nodded at him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For?"

"For not assuming I would kill everyone." She shrugged.

"You are not a monster. You are a man and you know how badly it would hurt Judy, and you like her." She smiled.

"You are far too perceptive." He sighed. "Sleep little Andrea tomorrow will be a trying day."

She lay in the arms of her husband. Her eyes filled with worry. She didn't have to pretend with him. He touched her face wiping at the tears that fell every night. "We will find them."

"I know." She whispered. "I worry for them though. No one to love them and care for them. They must be terrified." He settled her in his arms. His mind roiling with his thoughts and the angry thoughts of another.

He fell asleep finally. As he slept, he walked in the halls of his mind. At one time this place was black. No light anywhere now it was light and shadow. He followed the line to the center the great beast gnashing his teeth and bellowing. "You, I'll kill you."

"You sound like the fox." He sighed. His eyes spun and the creature calmed.

"I hate you. I hate this world." Sasuke sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Yes I can see that. I felt that way at one point."

"I can't feel the hate in you." He smiled.

"I guess I don't have anymore." He shrugged. "It's why you can't truly control me as you wish. My hate used to be a living thing in here. It was much more dangerous than you." He stood. "I think that's why this isn't really that hard."

"If I had met you a few years ago." The images filled the room. "We could have destroyed the world." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. You are right." He walked forward and touched the creatures head where a seal was sitting. "No time like the present. Let's deal with this right now." He pealed it away. "No way I'm letting Naruto be better at this than I am." They fought all through the night.

Andrea woke to a hand on her face. She opened her eyes. "Hey you look better today." She touched his cheek.

"I feel better." He smiled a little but, she could see what this had done to him. He had been so happy just a few short weeks ago. She could see the sadness in him. He kissed her tenderly. "Come we must get started." She nodded and sat up.

They headed into the kitchen they still both knew, everyone else was eating.

"Okay the only way to do this is to go to the halfway point between worlds. Sasuke's been there once." He nodded. "We can sense from there."

He took Andrea's hand. "Are you ready my dear."

"At least you don't have to worry I'll try to kill you this time." She smiled a little. He laughed softly and took Sasuke's shoulder. "I will return for the rest of you once we know where they are."

Naruto frowned. "Are we sure that you'll find them so soon."

"It depends on Andrea but, with her power yes I believe so." He smiled down at her. They were gone.

Kakashi sat down Sakura frowned beside him. "I can't believe all our hope rests on Madara." She glared at the ground. "That just sounds wrong saying it."

Kiba looked at her and his eyes slammed shut. If he wasn't careful he was going to do it again. He had already broken two rules of the shinobi. Akamaru was all to happy to inform him of it. He sighed. Damn. He wanted her. She was standing looking at a dress she was still sketching. His fingers ached to touch her. But, he had heard her friends words. He should just leave well enough alone.

She could feel him staring at her. She knew he wanted her. She could feel it she could swear she could smell him too. Dawn lay by her feet sleeping. She was incredibly smart.

She had, had a wonderful time just teaching her hand signals. It also kept her distracted from her constant thoughts of Kiba. His lips on hers the taste of him and the heat. She felt like she was wound too tight. She stared at the sketch for another minute and growled. "I need to go and see Judy."

"Fine with me." They walked through the village to the little house where her friend was. She was weeding the flower beds. Every time she came over here the place looked more and more manicured. It was pretty. Now that she didn't have her visits from the antihero she was working even more. She seemed to be throwing herself into it.

"Hey Judy." She called. Shikamaru grinned at Kiba.

"Hey man this is great. I need to go and talk to the Hokage. Come with me. Guten will watch them."

"Guten I thought he was with Madara."

"He stayed behind when he left with the others." He shrugged. "He was at loose ends and Judy has been baking again."

"So he just stopped by."

"Yeah something like that." They both left the An Bu officer in the kitchen watching the oven timer. He was learning to make something for his wife. Judy had taught him the recipe for fudge and he was trying to surprise her for her birthday with something special.

"Well how are you my dear?" She looked at Carrie and sighed. "I see he must still be keeping his distance."

"Yes but, I think I know why." She sighed and sat down helping her pull weeds. "He broke the rules." She sighed. "I read the rules of the shinobi because I overheard him talking with Akamaru. He's already broken rule seven. A shinobi should never allow himself to cavort with women or drink it is a distraction. And, rule number three. Never become personally involved with an assignment." She rolled her eyes. "It's stupid but, there it is."

"Well, if that were so then there would never be anymore ninja I'm afraid. Kuranai and Asuma many others are together because they chose to break those rules but, you should remember that this time in our lives will come to a close. If you pursue this you do it knowing that you will either have to give him up or live here." She smiled. "Either way you will have to decide what it is you want?"

"Yes I know." She sighed. "I'm not sure though honestly I don't know whether I want to stay here. This place is wild and in some ways it's great. I love Dawn she's smarter than any dog I've ever seen. Kiba affects me in a way no one else ever has but, I miss cars and computers. I just don't know which I would miss more. At least not yet."

"Well then maybe you should think on that and see which it is." Judy smiled and hugged her quickly.

"What about you?" Judy looked at the roses in front of her.

"There is no option for me. I'm going home when this is done." Carrie nodded.

"You will leave Madara?" Judy smiled.

"Madara isn't going to fall in love with me." She touched the rose. "He likes me because I'm new and different. He'll grow tired of the novelty and move on." She sounded a bit sad. Carrie looked at her and decided against saying anything. Judy wasn't like her or Andrea she didn't get upset or lose her temper she dealt with things as they came and then she moved on. She wouldn't change her mind. And, Carrie didn't like Madara she didn't want to see her friend with him anyway. But, she didn't want to see her sad either. Man had things gotten complicated.

Madara tensed. "Do you sense them."

Andrea frowned. "I feel something. It's stronger than it was." She had learned to use her power and direct him where to go. "It's almost as if they're moving."

"He is probably doing just that keeping them always in between harder to find. We should try to find him instead maybe." She fell to one knee. "But, tomorrow. You need to rest."

Sasuke agreed he stood and took her hand. "Come love let's get to bed."

"No. I will try again." She looked at them both her eyes blue."

"No you will rest." Sasuke looked at her and his eyes spun. "She snarled her teeth long but, then she softened and fell."

"She is losing control. The two tails is getting more agitated." Madara sighed.

"I know let's go back." They landed and Naruto took a deep breath.

"You were gone for almost twenty four hours." He sighed.

"She didn't want to stop." Madara offered. "I am going to be gone for a few hours." He was just gone before anyone could do anything.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Where is he going?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and laid back. "I can imagine."

He watched her sleep. He really shouldn't be in here it was rude. Of course he could get away with it he supposed. He was evil right? Evil men didn't care about propriety did they?

He sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes opened slowly. She smiled she wasn't even afraid of him, even when he was sneaking into her house. She really was amazing. "Hello. Any luck."

"A little. The progress is slow." He smiled a little. "It's a very big universe." His eyes could truly see her now. His sharingan even in the dark seeing her quiet perfection.

"Did you need something?" She asked softly sitting up. Her long hair fell over her shoulders her blue eyes shining.

"I'm not sure. I suppose I wanted to see you." He smiled a little.

"Are you sure you didn't come to get a refill on sweets." He shook his head.

"Not tonight." He ran a finger down her cheek. "No I simply wanted to make sure you were alright. I don't have complete faith in your guard." He leaned down and smiled, her breathing stopped at his nearness. "I have even less since I have been in here for almost five minutes and he hasn't noticed." He kissed her, his lips lingering on hers. She touched his face hesitantly. He pulled back. "Until now." He laughed softly. "Next time." He kissed her hair then he was just gone. The door flew open and the light came on.

"What the hell. I could swear I felt something." Judy watched him and raised a brow. "This is really infuriating."

"Is it?" She wondered. "Maybe." She didn't know how to feel as her body tried to relax. He had kissed her again. This time it had been very…luxurious. He was so controlled. It was hard to tell if kissing her mattered at all or if it was just something to pass the time. But, he came here in the night for no other reason. Either he wanted to kiss her. Or he was simply toying with her because it was interesting. He was a genius she knew that already. He was every bit as intelligent as the rest of his family even Shikamaru guessed at his motives most of the time. She tried to sleep and didn't really like the fact that it was difficult. At the same time her heart was singing and she didn't really like that either.

It was a dangerous feeling. You could get lost in it and pay for it later.

Kiba watched her stare out at the night and she sighed again. "What's the matter please tell me?" He couldn't deal with it anymore. He'd been watching her mope for days.

She looked at him and the tears leaked out. Oh no she was crying god he hated that. He looked at her and his heart clenched. He moved to her side. She looked at him and her eyes searched his. She huffed and turned away; she started pacing. "This is so stupid the whole thing. I shouldn't even be having this problem and I sure as hell shouldn't be bothered by it at all. I'm a successful business woman. I'm assertive and determined." She frowned.

He watched her and her eyes were filled with uncertainty. She was talking confidently but, she was afraid. He sighed and smiled. "You're leaving some stuff out." He walked to her and stopped her frantic pacing. She was vibrating with worry, for the children, for her friends. For her future. She was selfless. She liked to pretend to be self absorbed but, all the time she'd been here all she done was create things that were for others.

She looked at him. "What?" The word was breathless. Just being this close to him affected her. He liked that. His fingers slid into her hair. Stroking her face slowly relaxing the frown away from her beautiful eyes.

"Beautiful." He whispered kissing her forehead. "Intelligent." His lips moved lower to her temple. "Kind and giving." Her hands that had been clutched together in frustration were now sliding up his chest.

"Is that all?" She asked. Her breath shortening. His lips slid over her jaw.

"Oh no. There's much more." He mumbled. "But, I think I'd rather show you." His lips finally met hers. She moaned and wrapped herself around him trying to get as close as she could. His mouth was demanding. He kissed her deeply almost roughly. She vaguely felt when her feet left the floor. She gladly followed his lead when he pulled her legs around him. Her back met the wall and she let her head fall back. "Rules…" She mumbled. She didn't want to get him into trouble.

"Guideline…." He growled back. "Just a guideline." His teeth scraped over her throat and she didn't care anymore if it was about rules or whether she wanted to stay. She wanted this, she had wanted this when she had first seen him. Even before she knew he was a living breathing man. His hands moved over her thighs and, she praised the heavens that she had thought to wear a dress today. His fingers slid over her skin.

The anticipation was like a bow string that had been pulled too tight. His fingers molded to her breast and she hissed. He nipped at her collarbone and then found her lips again plunging inside. She pushed as hard as he did. Her fingers buried in his hair pulling him tight against her. He was wearing far too much clothing. As much as she loved dressing him and had finally gotten him to do it willingly several times now she just wanted them off. She pulled at his shirt. Her hands tugging on buttons and zippers. He stayed her hands and she growled. He froze and she realized something was wrong. "Something's coming." He whispered.

"What is it?" He covered her mouth.

He lifted his nose. "I think Madara has come to see your friend."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Does that bother you?" They were in her little cottage now that was not far from Judy's.

"Not anymore really. Of course if he stays then maybe that would."

Kiba shook his head. "Nope he's already gone." He sighed. "I think he just wanted to check on her. It is so weird to think of him not being the enemy."

"I don't know what he is." She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "I know he ruined the mood though." She sounded a little sullen. His laugh rumbled through him. He picked up her chin.

"Maybe that's best we were getting a little carried away." He raised a brow.

"Not nearly as carried away as I had intended." She grumbled.

He picked her up and sat on the bed pulling her into his lap. "Is that so." She nodded.

"I was intending on getting carried a lot farther away I promise." He laughed softly. "You were just as bad as me you know."

"I was worse." He smiled. "Much worse."

"I guess that means you don't want to do try to recapture the moment." She said softly a hopelessness entering her voice. He sighed.

He watched her face and smiled. "I would love nothing more but, I think we should try to not get so carried away."

"Why." She waved her hands in exasperation. "God, I want you, you want me. At least I think you do."

"You still aren't convinced." He sighed. His face looked a little frustrated. "What if I told you I had never even kissed a woman till I kissed you." He held her gaze and waited to see amusement. She just watched him.

"Never." She frowned. "But…"

He suddenly looked defensive. "I'm really busy with missions and stuff. I just haven't had the time it's not like I couldn't have." She shook her head and covered his lips.

"No I wasn't going to say that. You were so…well the kiss was so….It was wonderful. It was a really good kiss I just can't believe you've never done that before and this it just feels so right. I just figured you were used to being with women. I never would have imagined that. That's all." She shrugged. "I actually kind of like the idea though." She grinned.

"Really it doesn't bother you that I don't know anything about women at all." She sat up and looked at him.

"You are amazing. You're funny and smart and you won't let me get away with anything. You ignore my fits and you even said I was beautiful. How can I not adore you." She touched his hair and kissed his forehead. "And, not to mention incredibly sexy. You just ooze it." She sighed. "I have a hard time just thinking around you."

"You do?" He sounded honestly surprised.

"Terrible." She admitted. "All I can think about is this." She settled into his arms more fully. "Just what it feels like to touch you."

He smiled and curled her tight laying down on the bed. "Thank you."

"For what?" He shrugged.

"I don't really know how to define it." He smiled. "I'm not really a worrier I guess I never really care what people think of me but, it is a little unnerving knowing you know more about this than I do."

"That doesn't bother you though." She asked hesitantly.

"No." He shook his head. "Not like you think. No your life is your own that isn't important to me but, I wouldn't want to mess up."

She laughed. "I don't really think that's a problem. I won't go into it but, believe me I've never been kissed like you kiss me." She looked in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're better at everything." She watched him her eyes were filled with heat. He took a deep breath and his lids fell. "It's instincts right." She said softly touching his face. "You have really great instincts."

He watched her and slowly moved them until he hovered over her. "I do have good instincts." He smiled.

She nodded. "The best." His mouth fell to hers in earnest and she gladly met him with just as much passion. She moaned as she finally got to touch his skin. His shirt fell to the floor. Her fingers roamed over his back and his chest. Just hard muscle. He kissed her as his hands slid over her breasts and she arched into his touch. Her nimble fingers found his pants but, he stopped her.

"No." He ground out. He knew damn good and well that if they did that right now it would only last a few moments. He was already feeling very close to the edge as it was. And, he refused to blow this. She frowned but, as his hand slid lower between them and brushed over her it turned into a gasp which he gladly captured.

She felt as his fingers slid up her trembling inner thigh. Oh god he was going to kill her. She had waited over a month now for this; everyday they were together and she couldn't touch him. Now it felt like she was ready to explode. His fingers brushed over her unsure but, instinct took over and she moaned into his mouth as he slid inside. He shook at her reaction and continued to touch her. She guided him with her whimpers and gasps as to what to do and in moments she was clinging to him and begging. He finally simply couldn't handle it anymore and he added his pants to the pile. She felt him and writhed unable to stop her excitement. He closed his eyes and his teeth scraped her ear. "Please be still." He whispered and she froze. "I want you so badly. I don't know how to feel."

"I want you too." She rasped. "Please I need this."

He groaned as he gripped her soft hips. He slid into her and shook with the effort. Oh god it felt so much better than he had imagined it would. She gasped and arched back. Her lips mumbling something he couldn't understand. Her breasts came up as her back curved. It was such a beautiful sight. He had never seen anything so lovely as this woman. His lips lowered and he captured one tight peak in his mouth. He pulled and she cried out. He moved slowly pulling away from her and then sliding home again. He moaned around her flesh. His brain losing focus. He kissed the other breast as well. All the time moving in and out feeling a tightness hovering around the edges of his body. He could feel himself losing control. He found her mouth again and plunged inside. His body moving faster seeming to take over for his mind which had stopped functioning all together.

His mouth moved to her throat and he rasped how wonderful she felt and how beautiful and sexy she was.

Carrie was mindless her words just unintelligible ramblings. She couldn't focus, nothing in her life had prepared her for this. Sex had been something she did because when you dated you had sex. This wasn't sex this was living for the first time. She pushed into him met him with every stroke. More she needed more of him. She could feel her end coming. Her hands slid over his hips pulling him closer. Feeling everything all at once she arched into him and bit her lip to keep from screaming.

He felt her pulse around him and it was his undoing. He groaned and pushed into her feeling himself stiffen he was frozen as his body shook with his release. He watched her as she came back to earth and he knew that what had just happened was more than special. And, he knew it was because it was her not because it was the first time he had ever done this. She meant something to him. He wasn't ready to define it yet but, it was powerful. He kissed her damp brow tenderly and sat up. "I want to stay here with you but, I can't." He sighed and, pulled his clothes on. She just watched him her eyes a little wary. Happy but, wary she just didn't see herself well at all. She was worried that now that this had happened he wouldn't want anything to do with her. He could see it plain on her face. He wondered who had made her feel that way. Maybe that wasn't a good idea he might end up wanting them dead. He sat down. "Don't look like that." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I can't stay because I can hear Shikamaru coming and he'll want the Hokage to know that Madara dropped in." He smiled and stood. She blushed and smiled back.

"Okay." She whispered. He stood and looked down at her. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. "I'll come back. Akamaru will stay with you until then." He walked out and the giant dog slipped in and laid down beside the bed. He looked at her and set his head on the bed.

"Don't start with me." She grumbled at his stern look. "I'm not going to be lectured by a dog." He sighed and closed his eyes. She rubbed his ears and he moaned.

She fell into a deep slumber but, woke when arms slipped around her. She smiled and leaned back. This was very nice. It felt safe in someone's arms when had that ever happened? His breath was warm across her cheek as he was almost instantly asleep. She sighed and let herself join him. Happy and safe.


	18. Chapter 19

Judy walked into the house and noticed the difference in the atmosphere. She raised a brow at her friend. It looked the same. He sat with his big dog on the opposite side of the room. She was in front of her canvas working up a storm. Someone who didn't know her or the situation wouldn't have a clue about the difference but, she could see his eyes were soft and he looked relaxed where over the last month she had watched him grow more and more tense.

She looked like she had been given a shot of adrenaline. Her creativity was boundless as she slashed color over the canvas making some fashion creation she was sure would set the world on it's head whether it be this one or another.

She just waited. Carrie finally turned and jumped. "Hey how long have you been there?" Kiba smiled.

"Not long, I just thought I would drop by and see you." Carrie smiled and set down the brush.

"Great why don't we go for a walk." They headed outside and she walked down to the lake.

"Well how did you late night visit go?" Judy frowned then she smiled.

"Oh it was alright." She sighed. "It is strange having everyone know your business isn't it. He just wanted to see me." She smiled.

"How do you feel about that?" Judy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I don't' think it's smart to get too attached to him." She grinned. "Of course there is you and your friend you seem to be happy with each other today."

"Well we may have come to an understanding." She smiled. "I don't know exactly what yet. But, I'll tell you when I do."

"That's wonderful." She smiled. "Now if we could just get the children home I could actually think clearly." Judy sighed. "He said it was slow going but, they were making progress.

"I can feel something but, the closer we get the faster it seems to pull away." Andrea swayed and Sasuke helped her stand.

"Maybe you should take a break honey."

"I think he must know we're coming." Madara frowned. "You know these stories these people write might have something to do with this. He could see what we're doing if they are still following the story."

"It's certainly possible. This would be very exciting. I don't really know." Andrea sighed. She closed her eyes and pulled on the power of the two tails she felt the cloak surround her. She pushed harder. As hard as she could. Her heart skipped as she found the children. "I feel them!" She cried out. Sasuke caught her as she started to fall. "Help me!" She screamed she was frantic. Madara took her hand.

"Let me in your mind." He met her eyes. She stiffened and he took over control. She found them and, he could find them through her.

"He is in a different world all together." He slipped forward. "Ready yourself. He is waiting." He slid free of the interim universe and placed himself in front of Andrea. Sasuke raised a brow as Madara made a shield in front of Andrea. He certainly wasn't the same.

"Well well Madara Uchiha. I wonder why you're here." Madara sighed.

"I wonder the same of you." Madara moved away as Sasuke moved forward to take his place beside his wife. Madara watched the man, studying him. He looked at the two children that stood near him.

"So those are Sasuke's children." The little boy and girl both looked just like him The girl had his mother's eyes. The boy her hair and his eyes. How interesting. He frowned at himself and the pride that curled into his heart. He was certain that they should be younger than they looked.

"Well Hikari; Tenchi here are your parents." Andrea fell to her knees as she looked at her babies. They looked to be at least three years old.

"What have you done to my children?" She cried.

Sasuke looked at them and his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. "Hikari. Tenchi." He said softly. Their dark hair and green and black eyes were the same but, they looked cold emotionless. What had happened to them? They met eyes with him and for a moment they looked like they might change but, the beast touched them and the dead look returned.

He pulled his hands up and his eyes spun. "If you do that. Then I will be forced to kill them both." Andrea grabbed him.

"No." She wailed. Then she fell forward and her knees buckled again. "Please I'll do anything just return my children to me."

"Sorry you have nothing I want."

Madara studied him as he spoke trying to see his abilities. He could move like him but, at the same time his was not constrained by lines. He could move up and down through time rather than simply side to side in a straight line as Madara could. He would have to find a way to change that.

Andrea picked up her head and her eyes flared. She pulled on her power and Madara waited. She screamed and the power flew out and straight at him. Hands blue and giant reached out and touched him. He froze for a moment. "How?" He gasped but, then his eyes became determined and he broke free. "No little girl I don't think so."

He made to jump. It was what Madara had waited for. He felt him beginning to move. He leapt forward and touched one of the children. He could move as quickly as him so why not with him. He felt himself pulled along. His body insubstantial. His chakra flowing with the child's. He realized it the moment the man felt his presence. He was flung away when he quickly moved upward through time. Madara landed with a thud. Naruto frowned. "What happened to the other's." He gasped and stood slowly.

"I will retrieve them." He was gone and back in a few minutes. Andrea had passed out thankfully. Sasuke held her in his arms. They explained what had happened and then tried to get some sleep.

Madara sat at the fire. He had to find a way to move through time. He didn't have a clue how he would do that though. He frowned deeply. "What is it?"

"I could have gotten one of the children back today." He sighed. "You should know that. You could have had your son back today but, I didn't want your daughter to be alone." Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"I know." He closed his eyes. "I would have done the same."

"I have to find a way to move as he does. I will train and see if it is possible." He stood. "I will return. I will need a small amount of time. You should go home and rest."

"I will go home. But, there will be no rest until this is over." He looked away slowly. "I am grateful you are here." He admitted.

Madara took a deep breath that was a lot for Sasuke to say. He nodded and, then he was just gone.

Judy tried to hide her disappointment when Madara was not with the rest of the Leaf as they returned. Andrea was in very bad shape. She did get to hear what had happened. It was very upsetting indeed. She closed her eyes and turned away. Where was he? "He had to train."

She looked at Naruto and frowned. "Who?" He raised a brow and smiled. "Oh fine. Why?"

"He needs to move through time as well as space or he will never be able to stop him." Judy sighed.

"This is so strange. I just can't imagine where in the world people get these crazy powers. I don't have some kind of crazy power." She frowned. "It just isn't fair. Sasuke and Andrea have paid their dues damn it. They deserved this happiness." Naruto nodded.

"Yes I think so too." He sighed. "Well I, just wanted to let you know he hadn't been hurt or run away."

"I never would have believed he'd abandon them." She shook her head. "I was worried for him."

"He's not so bad I guess." He muttered then he was gone. She turned and went back into her house.

"I wish I could see him though." She closed her eyes. "I'm definitely lost now." Her heart fell. "It'll be fine right up until he gets tired of me." She mumbled to herself.

"You seem to have a very different opinion of yourself than I do." She spun her eyes lit up but, he noticed as the wall came up too. She didn't want him to know how pleased she was. "Would you like to come with me for a small time just a couple of hours." She looked around.

"Alright." She reached out her hand. He took it and she felt herself pulled away. She was frightened but, she felt his arms around her and she sagged. Her feet touched the ground. She had closed her eyes she opened them now hesitantly. Her eyes took in the breathtaking surroundings. It was incredible. They were on top of a mountain the hills around them were covered in snow as was the peak they stood on. "My god where are we?"

"I think this is your world. I believe they call it Colorado." She looked around and nodded. It was possible.

"Why are we here?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, there is a man hiding here and I need to speak with him but, also…" He looked in her eyes and his lips fell to hers. It was not desperate it was deep and heated. His lips moved over hers. He slid his hands into her hair and nipped at her lip. She opened for him and he swept inside. She whimpered and her fingers trembled against his chest. After a few moments he pulled away but, it was slow and with several more small kisses at the corner of her mouth and her jaw. "I needed that." He sighed. "You might be right. I have not been attracted to anyone in many years. It simply wasn't important to me. I may grow tired of you. But, I do not know." He smiled a little. "I certainly like you." He offered.

"I like you too." She said a little breathlessly. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Hold on." He whispered and they moved through the world as he slipped in and out trying to find the man she needed to see. At last he finally landed in front of a flat wall in the side of the mountain. "Here we are." He looked at the wall with his eyes and touched it. The stone slid back and away. They walked in and he followed the hall back to a large room that opened up. Balls of light were hanging in mid air she looked at them and gaped, this was incredible.

They turned down another hall and there was carpet. It didn't look so much like a cave anymore. The farther they went the more it looked like a home. Finally they walked into a small cozy den. Bookshelves filled with scrolls and dusty tomes that looked to be older than the cave. "Come in." The voice was deep and strong. "I have been waiting."

She had stopped nervous, a hand at her back helped her feel steady. She walked in with him and looked around the room. A tall figure stood on the other side of the room. "Sensei. This is…"

"I know who she is." He turned and she tried not to react. His eyes. Those eyes she had read of those eyes. It was beautiful and terrifying. "And, she knows me."

"No." She protested her voice shaky.

"You know the eyes." She nodded. "Well, they were mine first." She frowned.

"The first to ever have the Rinnegan was the sage of six paths." He nodded. "But that would make you…." She tried to add it up. He waved a hand.

"Please forgive me but, I don't want to know." He laughed. "So Madara you want to know how to move through time. Playing the hero? That's new." Madara laughed softly.

"Yes but, it is certainly easier."

"Does it seem that way? It may not always feel that way." He sat down slowly. She was amazed. This man was the founder of the Ninja she knew that he should be dead. He looked to be around fifty or sixty maybe. Still handsome. His pale almost lilac hair and eyes to match. His face serene. As if he had already conquered the world, now he just waited to see how it fared. Of course he probably had. "Why not simply ask me to help you."

"I would if you would do it."

"No, I have done enough. I created you. See where that got me." He frowned.

"Yes, I see where that would make you hesitate."

"I will help you." He smiled a little. "If only because your kinsman has taken the correct path. You couldn't change him could you."

"No he was already thoroughly ruined when I tried. Your other line had corrupted him too much." The man laughed. Judy just watched them.

"This woman, why did you bring her here?" Madara looked at her and him.

"I have not over thought it I suppose. I like her, and I wanted to see her. I was coming here so I asked if she would join me." The man raised his pale brows.

"You hadn't thought about it much." He smiled. "Well isn't that interesting."

"I thought so." Madara smiled at her.

"Well you had better take her home you have a lot to do." Madara nodded. "Return tomorrow and we will begin."

He walked out and smiled. "Would you like to see your home?"

"Yes." She cried out immediately.

"Good. I would like to see it as well." They arrived and the house was small. She had paid her neighbor to look after it so everything looked fine. She walked him through the house. He met the dogs. She was much more relaxed here. More than he had seen her anywhere. He watched her as she made dinner for them both. "Why are you so much happier here?"

"It's my home. I told you this place brings me peace."

"Do you wish to stay here while I go back." She shook her head.

"I need to be where Andrea is right now." She smiled. "But, it's okay. I will be home soon enough." She smiled and handed him a piece of home made bread. He ate with her and then he stood.

She was washing dishes. She had taken a bath and changed her hair hung loose over her shoulders. The dark mahogany hair hung heavy and straight but, it was thick and vibrant. He picked up the heavy curtain and slid it over one shoulder. She stiffened as his lips found her throat. She gasped and fell back against him. "Come to bed with me Judy?" She shivered and shook. Her heart and mind raced. She was not sure of this. She had been waiting for this. She turned and looked up at him. He searched her eyes. "Your heart is safe with me." He smiled. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." She reached up and touched him. "I'm just afraid of not having it anymore."

He smiled and pulled her clasped hands to his lips. "Have you ever thought you might grow tired of me instead. It might be I who is tossed on my ear." She smiled ruefully.

"I don't really think that's a problem." His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You never know." He watched her. "I won't ask again. If you don't wish for this then I will not push it." To emphasize his point, he let go of her hands and just watched her. She kept his eyes for a while then she nodded and reached for his hand. He kissed it tenderly and led her down the hall.

Just as with everything about him, he took his time. When he let her sleep it was early morning. He pulled her into his arms and let his power take him back to his world. He laid her down on the bed. "Good bye my dear." He kissed her lips as she smiled tiredly at him.

"I am going to fall in love with you if you keep this up." She sighed. He watched her and smiled.

"Thank you for that." He had never had the word love used about him before. He was certain. He kissed her again unwilling to leave. "But, I must go whether I like it or not." She smiled and touched his face. "Stay safe."

"You too." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her deeply and then he was gone. She sighed and fell back letting herself sleep.

Shikamaru was playing Shougi with Naruto and stomping him. "He just brought Judy back." Naruto offered.

Shikamaru stood. "Well I guess that's my cue then. I'll see you later Naruto."

Judy woke alone and sighed. She was back in the world of ninja. Well she supposed she knew that already anyway didn't she. She sat up and considered getting dressed but, no she had nowhere to be. She just laid back down. She could feel his hands on her. Feel his touch.

He had led her to her small bedroom. "It's very you." He smiled. He looked around at the soft gray walls the bed dark and sweeping the covers blue. "It seems to match your eyes." He smiled and touched her face. "Nervous?" He asked softly touching her trembling fingers.

"A little." She admitted taking a deep breath. "I am not…the kind of person to have casual relationships."

"Nor am I." He smiled and kissed her hair.

"Oh." She asked and turned away. "No I don't suppose you are." She sighed. "Madara I," she felt his hands touch her shoulders.

"You don't have to be afraid."

"I just, I don't want to…I don't want to fall in love with you." His fingers flinched. Love he had never even really contemplated the word. "I have never wanted to love anyone again."

"You have loved before." She nodded. "Did he hurt you"?"

"Oh no." She smiled. "Nothing like that. He was a good man. But, he died in an awful accident. We were engaged to be married." She shrugged. "I suppose it shouldn't affect me anymore it was ten years ago after all but, I loved him. And, now I…He was kind and sweet,

everyone loved him. He was a wonderful man always helping those that couldn't help themselves."

A soft laugh. "My…well I guess then it must not be that I remind you of him."

She lowered her head. "Actually as strange as it may seem to you, you do, he always made me feel safe and sheltered. Peace, that was what he gave me. You give me peace." She turned slowly and looked up into his now very vulnerable face. She had finally caught him off his guard enough to see the man that he was. Not the controlled façade he used. His eyes were filled with a sort of sadness but, curiosity. "And, there has been no one in your life, never in ten years."

She shook her head. "No one."

He felt incredibly humbled by that. She was offering him something more special than he could have imagined. "Are you sure about this?" He suddenly felt very inadequate. She looked in his eyes and saw his insecurity, she never imagined she'd see that.

He watched her for a few more seconds then he kissed her, his lips gentle and warm. The dress she wore fell to the floor slowly as he followed the line of her body down. His fingers sliding over her and caressing her so lightly it was almost like touching feathers. He was so careful with her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. His clothes fell to the floor and she just watched him. Her eyes soft her lips lifted in a small smile. He joined her on the bed and touched her face. "You are truly special."

"So are you." She said quietly.

His lips found hers, his hands moved over her as if he could feel her own feelings. His pleasure deriving from her. She gasped as he touched her and found her weak spots where the brush of a fingertip could do more than a brazen caress.

She explored him as well and was pleased when she heard him gasp and shiver. He hovered over her his eyes filled with intensity. Never hurried never raging just heat and power.

Their lovemaking had been so life changing that she had cried. He had kissed the tears away. All night they had done this. She had seen the sun coming through the windows when he had finally dressed her tired and sated body. He pulled a big fluffy robe around her and tied it. "You know." He whispered. "Leaving you is going to be harder than I had imagined." His lips found her temple.

When he laid her down and stood to leave she could see the unwillingness in his eyes. She smiled and he was gone. She was in a great deal of trouble. She sighed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Her dreams filled with passion enough to wake her several times.

Carrie walked in the small cottage around two in the afternoon and found Judy still in bed. She raised a brow at Shikamaru. Who just shrugged. "I don't even want to think about it."

She walked in and sat down. "Hey, wake up sleepy."

"Why?" She mumbled. "I don't exactly have anywhere to be you know."

"No but, you also normally don't sleep well into the afternoon either." She opened an eye and looked at her friend.

"I have no intention of telling you details about my night." She muttered.

"I'm not sure I want to know. I don't really think I want too many images of Madara as a sexual creature." She frowned.

That thought had Judy flushed and her body tingled. He had been so beyond words even if she tried she could never explain it. "I couldn't if you did. There are no words."

"Wow." Carrie looked at her. "Either it's because you've been without so long or he must have really rocked your world." She stifled a giggle.

"Hmm." She stood. "I'll make lunch, I suppose you can help."

"Alright." She grinned.

Madara faced the man that had taught him to be a good man. A man who had taught him to be a ninja. He had never really figured out the good man part he supposed. Weren't men supposed to do the best for those around him. When had he ever done that. Damn why was he suddenly having an attack of conscience now? "You are distracted." He leapt back just in time to not get impaled. "Is it that lovely creation you brought with you last night?"

"I am not sure sensei." Madara stopped. "I don't seem to be certain about anything anymore." He sat down and sighed. "I do not like feeling so uncertain."

"You are in unfamiliar territory it's hard for you to play the gentleman. The idea is so very foreign to you." He smiled. "It's very amusing to tell the truth. Seeing you so out of sorts."

"You certainly paint me in a poor light."

"There is no other way to paint you, which you very well know but, it never bothered you before." The man watched him closely. "You want to be a better man for her."

"Perhaps. I want to know that I have done something that would make the idea of my being near her not a disgrace of her beauty." He sighed. "What in the world would I care about that for?"

"Because you found something that matters more than power." He sighed. "You have finally found what real power is."

"Oh, and when did I find that out?" He frowned.

"When you fell in love with her." He smiled. "As for when that happened I have no idea." He raised a brow.

"I do." He sighed. "Do you know she told me that I give her peace?" He could never admit any of this to anyone else.

"You!" He asked incredulously.

"My point exactly." He looked at the sky not a cloud just a pale blue sky. "I wouldn't know what love was Sensei. How in the world could I love this woman the way she deserves? Hell how could I love anything?"

"If I was you I would not let this go." He laughed. "You'll never find another woman willing to put up with you." Madara laughed softly.

"I don't know what I'll do."

"You already took her to bed didn't you?"

"I will not discuss that with you."

"You did." Madara stood and turned ready to spar again. Now he was agitated because the man was asking about his love life. His mind couldn't focus on the here and now though. He could only think of the way her small fragile body had felt in his arms.

He had joined their bodies and his heart had soared. Madara had been absolutely certain the thing was dead. Just a withered husk no good to anyone. Now it felt alive and well. She had cried. He had caused many tears he was sure.

But, never for any reason other than pain and sorrow. After that he had spent the rest of the night stretching each moment trying to prove to her what her gift meant to him. That was what it feelt it like, a gift. "Well this young woman seems to have a very tight hold on you." He came back to the moment. "Perhaps I should visit her she is far too much of a distraction." His eyes met with his sensei and even though he knew it was something said to get a rise out of him. Something to agitate him. He couldn't seem to stop his immediate response. He was at him and in moments had him down a kunai at his face. His teeth bared. "Well, I think I just proved to you that love is where the true power in a person lies." He smiled. "Now let me up it's cold and wet down here."

Madara realized that he had lost his temper. He had attacked him because he had threatened her. He had almost killed him. He stood and pulled the man with him. He had never in his life even gotten close to him and he wasn't arrogant enough to think it had anything to do with him being old. He just watched him warily and, frowned. "I'll be back."

"We will start your real training when you return." He was already gone.

He arrived and found her not home. "She is with her friends. Andrea returned and they decided to try to cheer her up." He looked at Guten and raised a brow. "I'm learning to cook cheesecake, after the thank you I received for the fudge I decided cooking for my wife can have lovely benefits."

"I see." He was gone and, found a tree not far from the lake where they were talking and trying to keep Andrea's mind on something else. The beautiful red head was drawn and pale. She used to be so vibrant even before she was with Sasuke she did not look as desolate as she did now. He frowned.

"She is not doing well at all." He looked at his kinsman and saw that he looked very familiar as well.

"Neither are you Sasuke." He rolled his eyes to Madara and they were dark but there was more darkness there than he had ever been able to create.

"I told you I would not rest until my children are safe. I thought you had gone to train."

"Yes but, my teacher is tired."

"Teacher. Who would you have as a teacher?" Madara looked at him and wondered if he would tell him. Never had he admitted even to his brother where his training had come from. "Who would have condoned the way you were."

"Are, not were, I have not changed that much." He sighed. "Believe me he is most disappointed in me. He had hoped to change the way the Uchiha see power. That they would achieve it through love as his other son had seen the world. You know the story."

"You are telling me you are training with the Sage of six paths." Madara nodded watching Judy. Did he love her as he had said?

"How did you know you loved Andrea? How did you recognize the feeling?" Sasuke frowned. Why had he asked that? He followed his eyes and found Judy. He frowned darkly.

"Are you even sure you are capable of the feeling?"

"No." He admitted. "It is why I asked."

"I don't see where this will find my children." He said slowly.

"Nor do I but, my sensei seems to think it matters a great deal. He threatened her. He pushed me. Me! I lost my temper I have never touched him not in all these years. I have never been capable of hurting him or even getting close but, one threat to her well being and I was at his throat with murder on my breath." He frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Perhaps you do love her." Sasuke looked at her. "She is too good for you."

"I am aware of the difference in us."

"Andrea was heaven and I was hell she deserved anyone but, me." Sasuke spoke softly. "But, she's mine and I will never give her up. Worthy or not she's mine."

"Do you think you will ever deserve her."

"Never."

"Perhaps that is love in itself. Knowing no matter what you do you will never deserve them but, you fight to try to be worthy." He sighed.

"I think so. Will you take me to meet him?" Sasuke looked at him and his eyes were not as cold as before.

"I think I would like him to see you and Naruto." He frowned. "If we are to end this then we must have all of us as strong as possible."

Sasuke nodded. Madara looked at the other young lady. "Do you think she will stay with her pup or will she return to her world when this is done."

"I have no idea." He looked at them all. "I think Andrea will want to stay here. She loves this place; this village."

"What of you, how do you feel?"

"I will do anything to keep her happy." He smiled a little. "She stays with me. As impossible as I am she stays I owe her all the happiness I can give her." Madara nodded.

"I think I understand that as I could not have before." He stood. "I will go back to my room and wait. Do not bother her with me. She will go to her cottage soon enough." Sasuke nodded and leapt back to his wife.

He looked at her and smiled a little. She looked in his eyes and hers lit with something akin to hope. "You know something that's making you feel better don't you?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Will you tell me later?" He nodded again. She smiled fully and her face didn't look so afraid. Judy watched them and smiled too, they looked a little less terrified. She stayed with them a while but, she got tired. She nodded to Shikamaru and they moved back to her temporary home. He stopped.

"You have a visitor." He turned and headed away. She couldn't stop her heart from hammering in her chest. She walked in and looked. She didn't see anyone that was strange.

"Hmm." She felt her heart sink just as arms slid around her. Her knees were instantly weak.

"I have been here waiting for almost four hours." He whispered. "It offered a great deal of time to think of exactly what I wished to do to you." She shivered again. Heat boiled through her.

His hands moved slowly up her body fingers splaying. She gasped and fell back into him. "You know that tiny sound does more to me than anything I have felt in decades." He slowly turned her around. "I need to ask you something?"

She looked at him and her eyes, full of emotion but, there was uncertainty and fear. "Why are you worried? Is it solely for the children?" She looked away.

"No." She whispered.

He captured her face. "Tell me please what frightens you? I know what I am but, I would never hurt you."

She smiled. "I know that." Her eyes faltered. He frowned. "I do for the most part. I don't think you would hurt me on purpose but, lets face it you're well you and I'm just Judy I'm not special, I don't have some rare and huge power like your used to. I'm of no use to you at all. I don't think making good desserts qualifies." She sighed and walked to the window. "I'm a nobody. I'm thirty three and I'm alone don't you think that there's a reason for that."

His lips were at her ear and she whimpered trying to keep herself under control. "I think you have been waiting all this time in that little cottage just for me to be lucky enough to be kept as a prisoner right next to you." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think you have this all wrong. I am me. That makes me so unworthy of you it's comical. You are more than I will ever be. You are perfect and I am as imperfect as they come but, I don't care because I'm too selfish to let you go."

She frowned and turned. "What are you saying?"

He smiled a little nervously. "Hell if I know. I'm not exactly prepared for this. I don't like being vulnerable. It makes me mad as hell." He frowned. "I've been so out of sorts uncontrolled. I even attacked my sensei because he threatened you. I knew he didn't mean it but, just one word against you and I was ready to eat his heart. I think….I think it means I'm in love with you." She froze.


	19. Chapter 20

"No you aren't." He blinked. She looked at him leaning up and kissing him almost desperately. "You aren't in love with me never say that again."

"Why?" She shook her head. She looked at him with determination. Her hands reached up and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him and pushed until he was thoroughly lost. He moaned into her mouth pulling her up into his arms. He moved towards her room and decided they could discuss this later.

Even when it was time to go he looked at her and was ready to profess his feelings again. "No." She shook her head. He left feeling very hurt, not something he was used to.

He frowned at Sasuke as they waited for Naruto. "What's the matter with you? I would have assumed you would have been in a better mood." He actually growled at his kinsman and then they both felt Naruto. He jumped and landed between them.

"Where are we going?" Madara didn't speak he just took them with him. They landed and his sensei looked at his companions then back at him. "Something wrong? Did she decide you weren't good enough after all?" Madara frowned. Of course he wasn't good enough. Was that what this was? Her realizing he was nothing but, a dark hearted worthless old man. It would be only what he deserved but, if so then why would she have made love to him. And that was what she had done, it had been so heated and mesmerizing. Her kisses and touch had made him feel things beyond the normal feeling of being with a woman it was different even a heartless bastard like him could feel the difference. Then she had refused his words of love as if they were meaningless. He couldn't blame her for not believing him. Who would? He sighed desolate.

"Let's just get started." Naruto looked at him and realized he was sad. So sad it hurt just to look at him. He frowned. What in the world had happened. But, he didn't worry long because he was meeting someone that anyone would be in awe of. He was polite and speechless for a small time then he listened avidly and tried to learn every single ounce of knowledge he could from this man. They stayed until it was dark on the mountains and The old sage himself was so tired they had to carry him to bed. He smiled. "You are well on your way. I am most proud of you Naruto you never strayed from the path. You are an exceptionally good boy and you Sasuke I am proud of you as well." He looked at Madara. "Well at least you don't disgust me any longer." Madara sighed and turned away.

They arrived back and the other two went their separate ways. He went to his own room not willing to force himself on Judy again.

Carrie looked at her friend and sighed. "What's the matter with you? You've been like this all day. What are you freaking out about. I know he's back. Andrea is with Sasuke. So what the hell are you doing here with me?" She frowned.

Judy didn't talk about her feelings. She just didn't. "It's nothing I just don't' want to push myself on him."

"I'm pretty sure that's not possible." Carrie groaned.

"You just want me to leave because Kiba is coming back today you've been without him for almost three days now." Carrie nodded.

"Yes that's exactly right. I haven't had a single kiss even, from him since he left that morning and, I am dying here. And, you are going to cut into my time damn it." She knelt down in front of her friend. "Tell my why in the world you are here and not with him? I know that's where you want to be."

"He told me he loves me." She said forlornly.

"Why did you just make that sound like he said he had terminal cancer?" Judy frowned.

"He doesn't need to worry about me all the time he should just be safe." Carrie cocked her head and looked at her friend of almost ten years.

"You are afraid of him dying." Judy stiffened. "That's it, isn't it? I know I'm right. You're afraid that he'll die."

"What he's doing is dangerous. There's always a chance that he could die." Judy shrugged. "I know that."

"That's not what I mean." She sighed. "You're afraid because of what happened. That plane crash was not your fault."

"If he hadn't been late because he wanted to spend time with me then he would have been fine." She stood. "It's a fact. I killed him because he loved me. I don't ever want to be that important to someone again. He'll get distracted. I'll leave so you can have your Kiba to yourself." She walked out and Carrie decided she had to take matters into her own hands. This was ridiculous.

She looked at the clock and sighed. "Damn." Being a good friend could suck sometimes.

Madara heard a knock and he looked raising a brow. He had hoped she had come to see him. But, no. He opened the door and a whirlwind flew in. "I need to talk to you." He watched her as she frowned at him. "I don't like you at all."

"Thank you is that all?" He furrowed his brow. "Though I must say that is not a secret and you are most certainly not alone."

"Just shut up a minute. You really are a jerk."

"Thank you." He just watched the strange little woman pace back and forth. It was amazing how similar and yet different these three women were. They could be sisters rather than simply friends. Perhaps their shared tragedies brought them together. He wondered what her tragedy was you could see it in her eyes but, as far as he knew she hadn't spoken of it.

"Listen; do you love her?" He looked at her and frowned. "Don't look at me like that. Do you love her?"

"I think so." He looked away. "I feel like she is the only thing I've ever truly known that mattered at all." His words were soft. "I can't seem to think of anything else but, she refused my words."

"She thinks you're going to die."

"What?" He looked at her incredulously.

"She thinks she's responsible for her fiancé's death." He narrowed his eyes trying to understand her meaning. "The day that he died. He was late to a meeting because he wanted to spend time with her. He left even though a storm was coming. His plane went down and he died. She has blamed herself for that for ten years. She's afraid that you'll get distracted and get killed because of her." He watched her and closed his eyes nodding slowly. The fear he had seen meant something now. He had been so hurt when she had refused him. Pushed him away. She had been willing to make love to him but, not to have him love her.

He looked at the tiny angry little brunette and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're not welcome. I don't like you in fact; I don't think you're good enough to scrub her toilet much less be with her but, she loves you and I can't stand to see her unhappy. If you ever hurt her I'll kill you." He raised a brow. "Yeah I know how the hell would I do that? I'd figure out something." He smiled and shook his head.

"If I ever hurt her I would kill myself." He watched her leave and wondered what he should do….

Kiba frowned. Where the hell was she? Damn it he had waited for three days just to see her and she wasn't even home. He growled. Dawn lay by the door waiting. He moved to the lake she liked the lake perhaps she was there instead. No she just wasn't anywhere.

His nose lifted without him even thinking. He could smell her. He followed the lovely scent and leapt into a tree his nose wrinkled; what was that? She stunk of Madara of all things. His teeth bared in unconscious fury. If he had touched her he would rip him into tiny pieces. Akamaru growled softly. "I know, I smell it too." Was that all he had meant to her that she was now going to go to that creature. He stalked after her.

She walked back into her house and sighed. "He's still not back is he?" Dawn picked up her head and shook it slowly. He waited listening. "I hope nothing happened. I can't believe I had to go and be nice to Dr. Evil." She rolled her eyes. Why did she have to be nice to him? It was all he could not to go after the bastard and ask him. Akamaru whined.

"I don't need you to tell me how that would end. I know what that prick is capable of." He snapped. She was his and, he wouldn't share her with any man. He didn't care how powerful the monster was. He slipped in the window behind her as she started a bath. Akamaru took Dawn and went outside thinking it best to not bother his master when he was half crazed as he was right now.

He stepped silently behind her. His nose taking her scent but his lips raising at the scent of that bastard around her again. He just couldn't think anymore.

Carrie sighed unhappily she really had wanted to wait. She had hoped she could share a bath with him. Well actually she had, had visions of the things she would do to him while he was in the bath with her. Now she would just have to have one alone. She didn't want to go to bed without one; she had swam in the lake with Dawn and didn't really want to greet him smelling like lake water. She heard a soft growl and made to turn wondering what Dawn would growl at but, her body was slammed into the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of her. "You're mine." She had been terrified but, at his voice she relaxed. She wasn't about to argue.

"Kiba." She rasped breathlessly.

"Did you expect someone else maybe." That made her frown. What did he mean by that?

"I hope not." She mumbled as his teeth scraped her ear. She moaned. He spun her around. She looked up at him and saw the need in his eyes and the fury. She touched his face. "Why do you look so angry?" He leaned down and his nose ran along her jaw.

"Why do you stink of Madara?" His words were barely controlled. His fingers flexed on her arms almost painfully.

"I just left his place I guess I was in there long enough that his scent must have touched me." She frowned. "Kiba you are hurting me." He narrowed his eyes but, his hands loosened on her arms. He closed his eyes and stepped away.

"I'm sorry…I don't have any claim on you." He whispered through clenched teeth. "You can do as you wish."

Carrie watched him and her eyes sparkled. "You are jealous."

She burst into laughter. "You think I went to Madara to…" She shook her head. Kiba snarled.

"I don't find this the least bit funny." She sighed and finally relaxed.

"I went to his place for Judy. They were having a misunderstanding." She rolled her eyes. "As much as I don't like the guy I don't want to see her unhappy. He makes her happy so I went and helped her."

He looked at her and saw the honesty in her eyes. For the second time she felt it as he slammed into her. This time his lips fell on hers. She was more than happy to go right along with him. But, he pulled away his face still angry. "Let's get you in this tub." He smiled and started stripping her of her clothes. She watched in heated fascination as he stripped first her and then himself then he picked her up and walked into the tub. He turned off the water and sat down. She stood in front of him. She tried to sit as well but, he stopped her. He picked up the sponge and started to bathe her. She was shaking when he pulled her down finally and washed her hair. Then he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. She clung to him until he pulled away both of them breathless. He ran his nose over her throat. "Much better."

She rolled her eyes. "Geez all of that just because I smelled like Madara."

"Oh I would have done it anyway but, I was desperate to kiss you and I just couldn't with his scent all over you. All I could think of when I smelled him was that you are mine and I won't let him have you." He sighed. "It's not fair. I shouldn't think that way but, I do."

"I've been yours since you kissed me Kiba." Carrie smiled and turned around. "Now it's your turn." She grinned and took the sponge. They were both needy and shaking when she finally called herself finished. He stood there looking down at her and his eyes darkened. He took her slowly and pulled her to her feet.

He picked her up sliding her back onto the side of the huge tub. "You are mine I haven't thought of anything else since I left this village and I won't let you leave when the time comes if you leave I will follow you to the ends of the earth but, I will not be without you." Carrie looked at him and her eyes stung. No one had ever wanted her enough to keep her. She just couldn't believe this man as amazing as he was would want her this much. She smiled.

He kissed her deeply a dark passion that was welling up inside him telling him that she was his and he needed to prove it to her. Their first lovemaking had been sweet and tender but, his emotions wouldn't settle for that tonight. He pulled her closer to him roughly. She gasped feeling the length of him pressed against her. He picked her up as if she weighed less than air. He walked up the side of the tub and carried her back towards the bedroom but, he wasn't going to make it. He could feel her heat sliding over him and he couldn't take it. He stopped in the hall and turned to the wall. She was still wet the water running in rivers down her body. Her hair clung to his shoulders. He picked her up and slid her down over him slowly. He growled as she surrounded him. Her head fell back and she gasped arching back as far as she could which raised her full breasts high. He dropped his head and captured one in his mouth rolling his tongue over her peaked flesh. She cried out and held him to her. Slowly he pulled away and then plunged back into her. A dark need to claim her still rolling through him. After only a few minutes the need overwhelmed him. He turned away from the wall and shoved her through the door falling onto the bed. He leaned back and flipped her over. He watched her for a moment her body flushed and her breath heaving in and out of her. She looked back at him knowing what he was going to do and her eyes were enflamed. She wanted this as much as he did. He smiled his teeth falling over his lip and she was sure she had never seen anything so sexy as that smile.

He took her then and did his very best to mark her in every way possible. He didn't intend to hurt her. But, at the last moment he bit her sinking his teeth into her soft neck and growled his release. He had thought he was more man than animal but right then he felt more like the wolf his ancestors were created from than the man he was supposed to be. He was afraid he had frightened her with his ferocity when he lay beside her and pulled her in his arms. She was silent. He waited for something but, she was still and quiet.

"I'm sorry." He offered softly. She turned and looked at him confused.

"For what?" She watched him closely.

"I hurt you." He slid his fingers over the mark that his teeth had made. "I hadn't meant to do that."

She reached up and touched it. "I didn't really feel it at the time." She blushed. "I was a little overwhelmed I guess." She admitted. "I've never felt anything like that before." She looked at his chest. "I have never felt love before." She mumbled. "I guess I wasn't really prepared for it."

"Love." He said softly. "Do you love me?"

"I think so." She looked at him her eyes pleading. "That doesn't mean you have to feel the same."

He smiled at her. She was just as nervous about all this as he was. "I've never been in love either." He shrugged. "But, I think I might love you too…"

Madara looked at her sleeping he could see the tracks where the tears had marred her beautiful face. He settled beside her. She mumbled and her eyes opened. "Sleep." He whispered and touched her face she fell back and was still. He pulled her into his arms.

He took her someplace quiet. A place she couldn't get away. A place he would prove to her she didn't have to be afraid.

He watched her in his arms his heart clenching with tenderness still so foreign to him. He pulled the power away from her and let her come to the surface watching her eyes flutter. She looked at him her blue eyes filled with confusion and sorrow. And love. He could see it. He knew that was what it was. "You love me." He said softly.

She shook her head. "And, I love you." He finished. She pulled away and stood. He followed.

"No." She said. "You can't."

"I'm not going to die." She closed her eyes.

"You could." He smiled.

"Not likely." He sighed. "Think of who you are talking too. If the first Hokage couldn't kill me do you really think anyone else could, believe me if it was easy I would be dead a thousand times over. I am not a nice man. I'm not good or kind." She frowned. "Whether you see something in me or not does not change what I am." He walked to the edge of the cave the mouth hanging over the river far below. "I will prove to you that I can not die. Certainly not because of an accident."

He stepped to the edge and turned. "Come." She looked at him and frowned.

"I don't think so."

"Come here." He smiled. "Don't you trust me?" She nodded and walked to him. "Do you think I would ever do anything to hurt you." She shook her head. He smiled and took a step back laughing softly the idea of someone being able to say those words and it have meaning was a miracle even to him. They fell; she closed her eyes and hung onto him. "Open your eyes?" She did slowly and looked down. She closed her eyes again. "Look at me.?" She did and he could feel her heart slamming against her chest. She watched his eyes change and he looked at the water. She looked down and screamed but, she never felt anything. They were falling she could feel it. He stopped and she felt a breeze. Her eyes opened slowly and they were on a hill covered in flowers. "How did that happen?"

"It's part of my power love. I won't ever be hit by anything unless I want it to hit me. That includes the ground." He smiled. "I will not tell you I'm immortal. I'm not. One day I will die." She closed her eyes. "But, we all die. It is the way of things. I have cheated death for a long time. I don't honestly know how long I will live. I suppose when I stop using my chakra. When I go home with you. If you'll have me. I will begin to age with you and one day we will both be very old and I will be doddering but, not for a while yet." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you, I know I did." She sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"I have never felt it before it was a new feeling. I think I can appreciate it in others better now." He smiled and kissed her. He leaned down his lips brushing her ear. "I love you." He whispered.

She shivered. "I love you too." It came out on a desperate moan as her lips searched for his. He met her and she poured her sorrow into that kiss. He let her fall back to the soft grass and let his emotions flow through him. So much more than he ever could have imagined; no wonder love was something so sought after. This was incredible. He lay there with her and just kissed her. She smiled and looked up at him after a small time. "You really want to go to my world when this is over?"

He smiled and even blushed a little. "Actually I will confess that I made an Oath with Tsunade that I would go to your world and never come back here again when this is over." She watched him and her eyes narrowed.

"When did you do this?" He smiled.

"The same day I kissed you for the first time." He grinned sheepishly. "I had this elaborate plan to seduce you so you would allow me to be near you."

"You never considered having any real feelings for me." He sighed.

"I never considered having real feelings in my life." He smiled. "I simply never thought that would happen but, I knew I liked you and I have wanted you since I watched you from my balcony. You are beautiful."

"You do realize what this means don't you?" He watched her.

"That I got caught in my own trap yes I know very well my love." He kissed her gently. "I could care less. You win." He frowned. "Or considering your prize maybe you lost after all." He sighed.

"I feel like I'm the winner." She smiled and slid the hair from his face. "You are incredible and I do love you. As fantastic and strange and sometimes awful as this all is, I am glad I was yanked here because, I would have never met you."

"You may regret that." He watched her eyes. "I am not that fun to be around."

"Oh I don't know you were pretty cute when you were being Tobi." She grinned.

"Good Lord how in the world do you know about that?" He sighed. "What a sad experience to have you know my lowest moments."

She watched him and her eyes turned smoky blue. "Take me home, to my home." He saw the want in her eyes. He nodded. She watched his eyes spin and felt it draw her in. When her eyes opened she was lying in her bed. "That is convenient isn't it." He smiled and lowered his lips to hers.

She stood by the stove moving eggs around the pan. Her heart stuttered as arms slid around her waist and lips pulled at her ear. "Good morning. I can't believe you managed to leave that bed without me noticing, I must be growing soft."

"Maybe it's just that you feel safe."

"Maybe." He mumbled his lips still touching her skin. His body pressed against hers and she let her eyes fall shut.

"I'm going to forget what I'm doing and burn myself." She rasped but, her hand slipped back to his face and she turned her lips finding his. She turned fully and pressed herself to him. He kissed her roughly holding her tight. He finally let her feet touch the ground and she turned back to the stove. "You will go back today."

"Yes. I will take Naruto and Sasuke with me and Andrea as well they can not be separated for long and she needs to train as well." Judy nodded. "We will be gone a few days." He sighed. "I must concentrate."

"Of course we must have the children home." She placed a plate in front of him and kissed his hair. "We have our whole lives ahead of us."

He watched her and wondered if he had ever known anyone as selfless as these women from another world.

They left and Judy watched them and hid her tears. She wasn't afraid exactly but, she was worried she couldn't stop. He was very strong and he had proven to her that he could not simply die from an accident but, that didn't mean he couldn't die. They were up against a very powerful creature he could still be killed along with the rest of them trying to retrieve the children.

She didn't let him see her fear, he would just be hurt by it again. That wasn't what she wanted.

Carrie watched them leave and sighed unhappily. "I'm so worried about them."

"Hey man if they are going to some special sensei then he must be good. Especially if he taught Madara. The dude's a super prick but, he's really freakin' strong. But, you'd think anyone who taught that old guy would be dead. Of course everyone thought he was dead too." He shrugged.

They turned and headed back to the shop. "I have a new design and I know just who to try it on." He watched her and wondered if he should be afraid or not. Sometimes her 'I just knows' ended in him trying to stop a fight. The time she tried to get Ino to give up the 'useless armbands' she'd called them. "They don't protect anything. They're cloth for crying out loud."

Then there was the time Temari came to visit. She had nearly killed her. When Carrie asked why she only wore one half of a pair of fish net hose. He didn't even know what that meant but, Temari could tell it was an insult.

This time it was alright though because it was Hinata. She was easy to deal with and even easier to please. He watched as she started taking measurements on a very nervous Hinata. "What….what are we doing this for Carrie?"

"For Naruto." She grinned. "You're going to get married as soon as the kids are home safe right, well this is for then."

"Oh okay." She smiled and blushed a little.

When she was done with the measurements she took her and showed her some cloth and had her pick out her favorites. When she left. Carrie started working. Kiba watched as the creations started coming to life he raised a brow at a couple of them and made the mistake of thinking of Hinata in them he frowned and decided it was best to think of Carrie wearing them instead. His eyes became heated. She looked at him and smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"That you need to make one of those for yourself." He smiled.

"Oh you think so?"

"Yeah but, green to match your eyes." He smiled walking to her side and slid her hair away so he could kiss her. "I can't wait to see what it looks like on the floor." He grinned at her blush. "I had better go and give my report on the mission, I'm already a day overdue but, I wanted to be with you." He sighed and, kissed her one more time. Then he was gone. Akamaru yawned and laid his head back down.

Kiba rushed through the village. He walked in the Hokage's office and sighed. She looked up and her eyes narrowed. "Finally pulled yourself away, did you Kiba?"

"Well you see."

"I don't care just tell me did you find out where he is."

"I think so."

"Did you approach him."

"No you said not to." She nodded.

"I need Kakashi and I need someone to summon Sasuke."

"Right away." He was gone. She waited twenty minutes.

Sasuke appeared at the window. "What is it my lady?" He frowned; still not really used to being ordered around.

Kakashi arrived a few minutes later. "I have a man I want you to find and bring to me. I want to offer him something."

"Okay who is this man and how could it be more important than finding my children." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You know…" She sighed. "He will be very helpful in retrieving your children." She smiled. "I promise."

"And, who is this miracle worker?" Kakashi frowned.

"Oh you'll know him when you see him. Here is where he's staying I suggest you hurry." Sasuke frowned at her mysterious answers.

"What makes you think he'll help at all this mysterious hero." She laughed.

"He'll help." She sighed. "I think he's more sentimental than he would like to admit."

They traveled to the edge of the mist at the coast line. Sasuke frowned as they reached the destination. His eyes spun. He frowned. "Surely she didn't mean you. How are you still alive at all?"

Kakashi looked in the direction he was looking, he pulled up his mask and his eyes widened. "No she must have meant someone else."

"Well if isn't Itachi's little brother and his sensei. Long time no see Sasuke, Kakashi." They both looked at the very tall man and frowned. He smiled broadly. "Their my sharks. You didn't really think they'd hurt me."

"Lady Tsunade couldn't have meant you." Kakashi sighed. "No wonder she was being so damn mysterious."

"What in the world does that woman want with me?"

"She wants to offer you a deal." Sasuke sighed.

"Back with the leaf.? Your brother would be happy." Sasuke sighed.

"He's happy to know you are alive." Kisame smiled.

"He must be in there somewhere then." He grinned.

"He was in Naruto." Sasuke admitted.

"Will wonders never cease well what does that old hag want to do with me?"

"She wants to offer you a deal. I'm not sure what it is but, she seems to think you can help me bring my children home to me." Kisame frowned.

"Children, you have children." He smiled. "That's great. Wait Madara didn't take them did he?"

Sasuke sighed. "No actually he's helping me get them back."

"Really."

"In exchange for his powers back and the chance to leave this world he is helping." He nodded. "I think she wishes to offer you something in exchange for helping but, I'm not sure how she expects you to help."

"I don't know either but, it will depend on what this guys capable of. Who is it? No offense but, I really didn't think there were that many that you couldn't beat on your own." Sasuke sighed.

"He's some kind of demon. He can move through time and space." Kisame raised a brow.

"Hmm well I wasn't exactly busy I guess I can come." He moved with them toward the leaf. "I must say this is a little odd. I'm not exactly used to being allies with the Leaf."

"Well Madara isn't used to being allies with anyone. You should do fine." Sasuke watched him.

"You sound a little like Itachi now." He just frowned.

They got to the village and he moved towards the hokage's office.

Judy watched the giant of a man walk beside the other two and frowned. "Yep she's off her rocker now." Shikamaru sighed. "Kisame Hoshigaki first she gives old Madara his powers back. Now he's a host and loose and then she goes and gets gill face. How many Akasuki members does it take to save Sasuke's kids." He frowned.

Judy sighed. "I am grateful she is caring more about finding the children than your stupid village boundaries." She turned away.

"I'm going back to my kitchen." She smiled.

Kisame walked into the Hokage's office and smiled. "Well Tsunade?"

"I think you might be able to help Sasuke. I assume you would like to do that and Madara your old boss." He shrugged.

"Well they are in trouble and need someone like you." He frowned.

"I'm not sure how I can help my lady they told me what their up against." She nodded.

"Yes I must say it's more the sword than you in particular. When I heard that the Raikage's brother was missing his sword I knew it must have been you. Anyway, this thing must have chakra if your sword could get close enough to cut his chakra for even a second they might be able to stop this him." She sighed. "If he comes here and attacks this world with those children he will kill everyone and village or countries won't matter anymore."

"Do you really think they're that powerful."

"If they weren't then he wouldn't want them so badly." She sat down and sighed.

"Damn. And, you say Madara is helping."

"Yes he is." Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "I was called away from him where we were training to come and get you."

"Can I speak with him, no offense but, I would like to know from him what's going on." Sasuke nodded.

"I'll go back and tell him; you can wait at the little cottage across the way. Kakashi could you escort him over there." Sasuke closed his eyes as he realized that he had once again completely forgotten the Hokage. "As long as Lady Tsunade doesn't mind."

She raised a brow. "I don't mind." She just looked out the window. "Sasuke could you stay a moment."

"Yes my lady." He looked at her. He listened as the door shut. "I won't apologize I am simply not used to taking orders."

"I could care less about that. Sasuke I don't really know you well. But, I know Uchiha's and I know they are much better at giving orders than taking them." She shrugged. "I wanted to ask you how things are progressing?"

"They are progressing. We are each training in our own way. Naruto is progressing faster than the rest but, it is because he is already a sage. None of the rest of us has that ability. Pulling in nature energy gives you so much more power." She nodded.

"Well please let me know if I can help in any way." He nodded, pulled up his hands and was gone. She took a deep breath and her head hit the table. "I am so tired and, I am in desperate need of a drink."

Judy sighed and stirred the soup she was making for dinner. She leaned down to check the bread. "He's going to wait where?"

"Here."

"Great why not." Shikamaru grumbled. "You can stay with them I need to go home and change anyway. It's suddenly very crowded around here."

Judy wiped her hands and walked out to see what all the fuss was about. It was the tall fellow. "Hello, Kisame is it?" He nodded and smiled.

"You must be Andrea's friend Judy. Kakashi told me who you were." She smiled and walked back into the house but, she turned and looked at him doubtfully.

"Duck your head." She warned as he walked in and had to do just that. Kakashi walked in behind him and sat down. She went back to the kitchen and checked the food. "So you are Kisame Hoshigaki and you were in the mist when Madara was the Mizukage right." He nodded. "I have heard about you but, not when you were in your own village. I don't know anything about Madara when he was there."

"Well then maybe I should just be quiet." She smiled at his awkwardness.

"Andrea adores you." She offered.

"Well she was such a sweet thing." He sighed. "She sure does love Sasuke. So they have kids."

"Yes but they were stolen away by that foul demon." He nodded.

"They told me I was a little worried at first." He frowned.

"That Madara had taken them." He flushed. "It's okay he knows what he was. He's helping find them and that's what matters." She smiled and Kisame thought he saw something. But, it wasn't possible. He had never seen Madara show any affection to anyone in his life. He couldn't have fallen for this woman though she was beautiful. Her long dark hair and blue eyes. She was something to see just as pretty as Andrea in her own right.

"Holy Shit!" Judy cringed and Kisame turned to see who had cried out. It was another young woman.

"Well hello there, young lady." Kisame grinned.

"How many bad guys are they going to just let traipse around for crying out loud." She turned on her heel. "Every time I turn around another freakin' Akatsuki member why don't you just invite Kabuto and have a barbeque. I'm sure he's still loose somewhere." Judy just shook her head as the woman's voice trailed away.

"Nice to meet you." He called snickering. He looked back at Judy. "Well I think that one must know who I am too."

"Her name is Carrie. Just wait a moment."

Judy trotted out but, she turned. "Stir that for me till I get back." He watched her and didn't really know what to say so he shrugged and stirred the pot.

"Well these little women are certainly taking over aren't they." He smiled. Kakashi actually laughed.

"You have no idea."

After a few minutes Carrie came back in. "Hello my name is Carrie." She looked like a sulky child.

"Well you know who I am." He smiled.

"Andrea liked you." She admitted. "She said you were funny and you didn't actually hurt anyone I know and, I don't' really blame you for not liking Gai I actually had to meet him today and I nearly slapped him when he tried to give me one of those damn green jumpsuits. He tried to tell me it was the new wave in fashion." She sighed.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He frowned and looked away.

Kakashi laughed. "You remember he kicked you in the face and then couldn't remember who you were twice."

"Oh shut up. I remember that day pretty well and you got your ass handed to you too." Kisame smiled.

Kakashi's face soured. "Maybe we shouldn't dwell on the past."

"You're probably right." They were quiet for a while. Carrie looked at them and sighed.

"Well you are really tall. I'll bet you have a really hard time finding clothes." He looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess." She smiled her eyes glittered and Kisame was suddenly very apprehensive. "Why do you ask?" She smiled a very disconcerting sort of smile.

Madara walked into the room and found Judy very much alone. Not that he wasn't more than glad but, he had been told that she was keeping Kisame company until he came. It had taken a while to get away. Now here he was and the house was silent.

He raised a brow. She was in the bedroom. "Hello."

She turned. "He's not here." She smiled softly. "Carrie abducted him."

"Oh my." He sighed. "What a strange idea." She smiled.

"It's just her way of dealing with things." He smiled.

"I know, I like her, she is brazen and rude and she despises me but, I like her anyway. Walk with me and we will retrieve my student." She smiled and took his arm. He looked at her and couldn't stop himself; his fingers slid into her hair. He growled and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back she was breathless and he wasn't much better. His eyes were too bright. Later, he thought. "I certainly do like that."

"Me too." She mumbled as they walked down the street. He just led her back to his clan area the area he had come to so long ago to help Itachi. He sighed. Well time could not be reset. We had to live with the way things were not the way we wished them to be.

He followed the sound of laughter to the small dress shop that used to belong to Sasuke's Aunt. He walked in with her and saw a very jovial Kisame. Kiba was laughing at a story he was telling of being with Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki when they had all been together. They had some funny moments. You wouldn't think it but, they did.

"One time Itachi was bored so he used his eyes and made Hiden think he was in love with Konan he followed her around all day and Nagato kept threatening to kill him and turn him into a Pain." Kiba laughed.

Carrie really laughed. "Itachi had more of a sense of humor than I would have thought."

"He was constantly getting me into trouble." Madara sighed, Kisame smiled at him and noticed Judy on his arm. So his initial thought was right. She was with him. How interesting to watch he could see the softness when he looked at her. What an incredible change. "When I had to pretend to be Tobi the loveable bafoon. Itachi loved to take advantage of that. It was amusing to Nagato and Zetsu who knew the truth. He found endless amusement in making me do things that were beneath me." He smiled. "It infuriated me at the time but, I can see the humor in it now." He sighed. "Come Kisame we have much to discuss." He looked at Carrie and nodded. "If she is finished with you?"

"Just one more measurement and then I'm done." She looked at him and frowned. "Well maybe." She was trying to measure his collar to the floor. She reached but, it just wasn't going to happen. Kiba sighed and held it for her smiling. She jumped up and grinned. "Thank you now he's done."

Kisame walked to his side. "Thank you again Judy for the lovely meal." She smiled at him.

"You are very welcome Kisame." They walked out and Madara took him down to the dock.

"Well Master what do you think? Am I needed for this.?" Madara knelt down and tossed a rock into the water.

"It can't hurt Kisame. We need all the help we can get."

"You are truly helping them then." He nodded.

"I am." He sighed. "I want my kinsman to have some kind of peace I took his life from him. Even if it was indirectly I took it. I would like to know that I have somehow made that right." Kisame smiled.

"I am more than pleased to hear it. Itachi is pleased as well." Madara sighed.

"I considered him a thorn in my side for so long. Him and his righteousness now I am helping his little brother and could care less about the Leaf or revenge at all. None of it seems all that important anymore."

"Is it her?"

"Partially." He smiled. "She is amazing. She is more than I deserve and far above me but, I am in love with her." Kisame raised his brows. "Yes I know my pupil."

"What do you wish of me?"

"I don't really want to take you where we are but, if you could stay here I am sure Sasuke would not mind you being here. I will ask him to give you lodgings and when the time comes I will come for you." Kisame nodded.

"Of course. I would do it for Andrea even if not for you." He grinned. "I sure do like her. But, the other two are very nice too. Even the one that scares the shit out of me." He sighed.


	20. Chapter 21

Andrea looked at the snow. "This is beautiful. If it were any other circumstances I would be so happy here."

"My poor dear you have had your world torn apart so many times." Senjo sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She frowned and pulled a little away. "I apologize. I have not seen a woman in a very long time." He smiled and slid his hands inside his robe. She had noticed that he was a great deal more like Jaraiya than she would have liked. Naruto landed beside them.

Sasuke on the other side. His arms wrapped around his wife and pulled her close. His nose fell to her shoulder. He took comfort in her scent.

"You will be ready soon. You are so powerful. Now that you have the last piece of the puzzle you will be capable of beating him." Sasuke frowned.

"It's one man. How can it take this much to beat one man." The old sage smiled at him and his young wife she was incredibly beautiful and a perfect match for him. Her soft nature a good mix for his fiery temperament.

"He's not a man simply put. He is a demon."

"I defeated a demon with just a priestess." Senjo smiled.

"You beat a demon who was partially sealed away and had no body. This is a full fledged walking talking demon from hell. You can't just decide you're going to beat it and run out there fists flaring. You would end up dead. You are incredibly strong. All of you but, you are also human. You can die. He can't. Even when you defeat him he will not die. You will only send him back to hell."

"Why don't we just use the seal Kabuto gave me." Sasuke sighed.

"Because it involves you giving yourself to Kabuto afterward." Naruto said flatly.

He growled and turned away. "If you think we are ready I want this over tomorrow." He pulled Andrea into his arms. "I am going home to rest I will see all of you tomorrow morning."

Naruto smiled. "Alright I think that's great I haven't seen Hinata in days." He sighed. "Madara is already there with Kisame."

Senjo looked at them all. He walked to Sasuke. "Take this." He handed him a pendant. "You will need it." He smiled. "Remember that you will all have to face hell tomorrow and he comes on swift wings, I have seen him arriving tomorrow. So please try to be careful. And, spend this night with those you love. They will matter more than any Jutsu."

Everyone nodded. Andrea ran to him and hugged him quickly. "Thank you so much." She grinned but, then she slapped his hand as it roamed somewhere inappropriate.

"Sorry." He sighed. The three held hands.

"Are you ready." Sasuke nodded. Naruto pulled up his hands and made signs. "Reverse summoning."

They all looked around and sighed. "Well at least we're on the ground this time." He smiled. "I'll see you later I'm going to find Hinata."

Andrea felt the fingers curl in hers. "Come I want to talk to you." He pulled her along. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want anything to do with this conversation at all.

He didn't stop until they were in his home in his room he had abandoned as a child. He turned to her. "Listen. We have to discuss this."

"No we don't." She shook her head. "You are not using that scroll. I'm not losing you."

"It will save the children."

"We don't even know that." She looked at him and her hands slid up his face. "Please I don't….I can't."

"I will use it only if there is no other choice." She shook her head. He watched her and realized this could be his last night with her. He might lose her tomorrow. He might lose everything tomorrow. They hadn't made love or even kissed really since this started both far too upset. The anger and the frustration of so much pain, sorrow and worry. Weeks of sadness and the fear of what would come on the morrow all of that seemed to culminate into a point inside his heart. He looked at her and his eyes closed. When they opened they were red. He reached out almost hesitantly. His fingers slowly sliding up her face and into her hair.

She watched him and her body instantly reacted. All the lost moments over the last few weeks caught up with her as well. His lips found hers and he groaned. He forced his way inside and they were instantly clinging to one another.

Their lovemaking was fierce and wild. Like their emotions. He held her in his arms. "I will do what I have to, to save our children." He kissed her softly.

"I will do what I have to, to save my family." She watched him and touched his face. "I refuse to believe I will lose you or my children to this monster."

Madara looked at the small cottage where his heart lived. He smiled as he realized his life would never be the same, he walked in and saw her standing by the window. Her dark hair was glowing in the light of the moon. She watched the stars. Her eyes soft but, he could see the sadness the worry. He slipped behind her. "I'm sorry I know you wanted me to not worry but, I can't seem to help it."

He sighed and smiled. "Well I just didn't want you to worry about me." He smiled down at her. "But, more is risked on the morrow than me and I know that." He kissed her temple and felt her relax against him. He slid his arms around her tucking his nose into the crook of her neck.

"I want to make this night worthwhile." He mumbled. "I don't really know how." He sighed. "I'm cruel and cold hearted."

"I don't see that." She whispered. "I've never seen you do anything cruel." He smiled against her skin.

"You haven't known me long." He laughed softly. His hands slid over her arms, lower, curling his fingers around hers. "I am going to take you somewhere special."

"Not another cave I hope." She smiled. "I really don't like cold damp places."

He closed his eyes. "No my love, no more caves." His arms slipped around her. She closed her eyes as the world shifted. She could smell flowers. She heard birds and something she didn't recognize. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes slowly. The world was so bright. She looked and the moon looked like she could touch it. She gasped. "God it's beautiful." She looked around she could see waterfalls and, the forest. She could see huge birds their bright feathers and strange calls. "Where in the world are we?"

"We're in a very remote part of a land far away from the five nations. In my years abroad when I was trying to heal from my fight with the First Hokage. "It's a tiny place just some natives."

"It's incredible. We have jungles but, I don't think there's anything like this." She peered around his shoulder.

He let her turn. They were on the top of a waterfall. She didn't look down it would have made her feel very uncomfortable. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No my love, at least this isn't all of it." He touched her face and smiled. "Come." He picked her up in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know it is so strange to always be carried around. That has never happened to me before. Now I seem to always be in your arms." He smiled.

"It's quicker this way." He kissed her lightly. "And I like the way you feel in my arms."

"Oh I wasn't complaining." She laid her head against his shoulder. He laughed softly and jumped over the side of the waterfall. She still wasn't used to this she closed her eyes and her grip was tight. They landed on the water below and he moved to a small pool he had found a long time ago. He stopped and let her down. She turned around and looked at the small grove of massive willows that hid the tiny pool in the middle. "What is this place?" Wonder thick in her voice she moved closer. He pulled the curtain of leaves away and she walked through.

"It's amazing." He smiled. He knew she would understand. She sat down. "It looks like the moonlight fell right here but, there isn't any light filtering in here is there; the light is coming from the water."

He watched and waited for her to see it. He didn't have to wait long. She was so very clever. "Is this chakra?" He nodded. "It's from these trees isn't it." He smiled. "I can feel it." Her voice was filled with awe. He smiled.

He moved forward and slid his hands into her hair. She watched him her eyes glowing silver from the pool. He tipped her head up. His lips sliding over hers, his heart clenching at the love he felt. He started removing her clothes and then his own. He picked her up and stepped into the pool. She gasped. "It feels so…" She trembled.

"It's the energy." He mumbled against her cheek. "It's the energy of life in it's purest form. This is what saved me. My sensei told me of this place."

"This is how you live so long isn't it." He looked at her his eyes were suddenly filled with sadness.

"I won't apologize." He whispered against her hair as he touched her and pulled her close. "I'm selfish, I told you that. I couldn't bare the thought of living without you. I brought you here because it's as rare and special as you are but, I also wanted to make sure I didn't lose you." He looked at her and she saw fear. "I've never known anything or anyone I couldn't live with out until now." He pulled her tight against him and made love to her there in that strange pool the energy flowing between them making them one entity.

She looked down in his eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He smiled. They lay there in the strange liquid it felt odd like it wanted to hold you. Like a caress. He turned them over so he could peer down at her. "I have never loved anything. I don't know what you've done to me. Part of me wants to hate you for it." He touched her face. The silver of the pool sliding with his fingers making trails across her brow. "But, I can't you are good and pure. You don't truly understand the evil I've done and the worse things I've felt." He could see the energy dancing in her eyes. "But, you do know them and, that alone should make you run." He sighed. "I don't understand you at all."

He picked her up and cradled her face. "Why do you love me? I can feel it. Here in this place I can feel the love in your heart the purity of it is so foreign to me." He sighed. "It feels amazing."

She watched him and her hands traced the lines of his face then his chest. "I can feel this intensity something I can't even fathom in my own skin. This deep sort of hunger. It's terrifying." She smiled. "But, I like it. I know it's part of you. It's the thing that makes your eyes burn sometimes in a way that makes my heart race. It makes me think these dark things about you that I would have never even imagined in my own mind." She blushed and smiled. "You are incredibly intelligent. You make my head spin sometimes and I don't think I'll ever be able to keep up but, you are so kind and giving with me and the ones around you." If he didn't know she was being serious, he would wonder if she was being sarcastic. She smiled. "You are. I can't help but, love you."

He felt too much to speak for a moment then he smiled wolfishly. "Dark thoughts hmm….Oh well we will just have to see if we can manifest these thoughts. I have a feeling I'll like them." He smiled and she hid her face. He laughed and kissed her hair.

They spent their night trying to capture and hold every moment possible….

Naruto sighed. He was really bummed, he had tried to find Hinata everywhere. He had looked at her place and then at the ramen shop. He had really wanted to find her. He opened his door slowly and closed it. He reached up and pulled his jacket off. "I guess she must have had a mission."

"Naruto." He froze. He turned his eyes wide to where a vision stood by his bed.

"Hinata?" He whispered. She stood by his bed. Her body outlined in the moonlight. He hadn't bothered with the light. The moon was full he had resigned himself to bed.

She was wearing the moonlight that was what it looked like. The gown she wore flowed to the floor and farther. It pooled around her. What it didn't do was cover anything up. He could see her slender form in all it's glory. He nearly choked. "Hinata what are you wearing?"

"Carrie made it for you." She smiled. "For after the wedding."

"Oh." He swallowed hard. "But, we aren't married yet."

"She also said that it was the twenty first century and you should drive a car before you buy it. Whatever that means." She blushed. She turned and looked at him her hands clasped. "Naruto I love you and you love me. I am afraid. I don't want to be afraid tonight. Please tell me it will be okay tomorrow."

He walked to her unmindful of her nearly see through gown. He just wanted to comfort her. But, as he pulled her close and his hands started to slide over her through the material that didn't seem to be there.

His hands slid down her back. "Oh God Hinata this is so…" His fingers flinched. He had wanted her for so long they would have been married by now if not for everything going wrong. He had been prepared to wait but, here she was in his room. Her body adorned in this creation. He didn't know if he wanted to find Carrie and choke her or give her a medal.

He shivered with his attempt to control his feelings. "Hinata I…"

"Please Naruto. I've waited my whole life for you." She whispered and her hands slipped under his shirt and found his chest. "Please." She pleaded.

His control, that had never been the strongest of his assets crumbled. He pulled her into his arms and crushed her to him. "I'm going to kill her. And then I'm going to throw a party in her honor." He kissed her and let her fall to the bed slowly.

Naruto tried the best he could to not mess this up. The one thing that he just couldn't bare to screw up. He loved her the best he could and she did the same. He had never felt so lucky and she had never felt so special. They were like two streams that came together to make a river. It was powerful but, sweet and something neither would ever forget.

Carrie stood and looked out at the moon it was really full and huge. She smiled as arms wrapped around her. "Well what do you think they'll be doing tonight? Tomorrows going to be pretty tough."

Carrie grinned. "I know what I would be doing if I thought it might be my last night on earth."

"Did you give that lacy frothy thing…. What did you call it?"

"Lingerie and yes I gave it to Hinata."

"Man is Naruto in trouble." He sighed and kissed her shoulder. "If it looks anything like this one he's done for." She laughed as he yanked her into his arms. She gasped and frowned.

"Now don't go ripping this it's delicate." He raised a brow.

"Make another one." He laughed and headed for the bed.

Kisame sat on the dock watching the night. "So tomorrow huh?" Kakashi sat beside him.

"Yeah." He looked at the man that he had known a long time but, only recently called a friend. "I guess. You sticking around for it. They said it's supposed to happen here."

"Yeah I'll be around." Kisame nodded. "No woman to spend your night with."

"Come on man women are a distraction." Kakashi looked out at the water.

"Yeah I don't have one either." Kisame patted his shoulder. "We really should settle down though. Seriously. If Madara is settling down. We are really in trouble." He sighed.

"I don't really think I'm the settling kind but, you never know." He looked up. "Moon sure is full."

"Yeah." They sat there in companionable silence then both went off to try to get some sleep….

When the time came the party stood ready. Kisame waited his sword pulsating and writhing at the chance to taste the flesh of the creature they were waiting for.

Sasuke stood beside his kinsman. His wife and his best friend on the other side. Madara's eyes were silver in his dark face. Sasuke wondered over the change but, didn't ask. Everyone was too tense. The children had been gone for over a month and a half.

Kiba and Shikamaru stood with their charges on the hill overlooking the clan area where this thing was supposed to appear. "So what does this thing look like?"

"Well actually we don't know we've seen him look like a man but, in all the pictures I've seen he looks a little like a dragon."

"A what." Shikamaru frowned. "We've taken measures to secure the rest of the village we aren't used to knowing that we are going to be attacked. I just hope a little of the village is left when this is over. I don't want another Pain incident." He sighed.

"I don't think he's destructive like that. I think he's more of a mind fuck artist." Carrie was nervous her hands twisting together.

"A what?"

Judy frowned at her. "She means more genjutsu than hands on fighting."

"Oh." They both chimed in. Hinata landed beside Carrie.

"Hinata, hey how did your night go?" Hinata looked away and blushed.

She looked at Carrie and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. Carrie grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Told you it would work." Kiba nearly choked. Judy closed her silver eyes and sighed. Shikamaru looked at them and frowned.

"Told you what would work?" He looked at Hinata and his mind started turning. He watched where her eyes were focused. He frowned and shook his head. "Never mind."

Carrie looked at the man and grinned. "You're next Shikamaru."

"God help you." Kiba frowned. Hinata just turned ten shades of red. Sakura jumped beside them all and wondered why everyone looked so uncomfortable. Kakashi landed by her side. Carrie looked at the two new arrivals and smiled. Hmm. Kiba looked at them and knew that her mind was whirling. He pitied anyone she set her sights on she was impossible to ignore.

"So Sakura how are things?" She smiled and looked at Shikamaru. Kiba narrowed his eyes. He pulled her into his arms.

"You are impossible." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" She looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you mean. I'm just upset and I need something to distract me." He watched her eyes and he thought of a really excellent way to distract her but, he was surrounded by people who were already looking at him a little oddly anyway. "Just watch." He muttered and looked at the scene. Suddenly they were all watching including the Hokage who stood on her grandfather's head. She watched and chewed a fingernail. "Are you sure about letting them do this alone."

"I am of no help against what they are facing anyway she sighed. Maybe the council is right and I am too old." Katsuya sighed.

"Don't worry my lady it will be alright." She just tapped her foot and hoped.

Sasuke tensed his guard up. He could feel him coming. Andrea gasped. "I can feel the children."

"It's okay we'll fix this." Naruto squeezed her shoulder.

Madara was silent as was his student.

The air grew heavy and the world spun. Shenkai stood his eyes focused as he smiled. "So here we are. Madara have you truly decided to help, what a change and Kisame? How lovely."

"Hikari, Tenchi don't be shy." They watched as two children appeared on either side of him. Their eyes were cold and black.

Their hair was dark and long. Sasuke felt his knees weaken. They were beautiful. They looked to be around ten. Each had a red light that flowed around them like water.

"My babies." Andrea cried. "Please don't do this." She could feel their intent. Everyone braced themselves.

Sasuke pulled up his hands and made his shield. The Susano'o over his head. "Attack me." He stepped forward.

"Don't keep him waiting Hikari." Shenkai looked at the boy who stepped forward slowly his hands came up and moved faster than anyone could have imagined and the world turned red. He smiled and his eyes spun. He didn't have a mangekyo but, it was enough Sasuke knew. He leapt at him and he could feel the power hit him. He had to contain him enough to get him to look in his eyes. He needed him under control. Kisame slipped behind the child and his sword slipped through his chakra. He frowned as the sky lightened. Sasuke let go and held him. "Look at me." The boy tried to close his eyes but, they fluttered and fell. Sasuke looked at Naruto who took the boy and leapt away he laid him beside Kakashi and went back to the fracas. Madara was moving slowly forward. Shenkai was frowning. "You didn't wait long enough. They were still far too young for you to truly use them as soldiers. That was your mistake."

"You may have taken him but, you have not taken my control away when he wakes you will see. However I can't let you have both of them." He reached for Tenchi who was engaging her mother. Madara frowned.

"I don't think so, not this time you bastard." He grabbed Tenchi and they were gone." He landed and fell to his knees. Tenchi looked down at him and smiled.

"I can attack even when you move Madara murderer." Sasuke already had her and was making her look at him. She struggled but, fell. Shenkai had taken the opportunity to leave but, Naruto smiled.

He pulled up his hands. "Now Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled up his hands and they both moved them so quickly that it was impossible to tell what they were doing then it wasn't the two men making signs. It was the five and the nine making the signs. The world tilted and Shenkai roared his anger. He ripped free from the human husk and stood a creature more appropriate in nightmares than the real world.

"I will kill you." He roared and fire came out.

The white animal that embodied Sasuke closed his eyes blood pouring down his face. The fox closed his eyes. When they opened they were working. The shuriken formed the size of the sky almost and the black flames poured around it. They sent the terrible thing after him and he screamed. "You can't stop me." It hit him and they were all blown back. Naruto landed and Kisame caught him. Madara caught Sasuke. Madara looked at the Amulet. He pulled it from his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hit it with your chidori when I tell you." Madara was just gone. "Now he screamed." Sasuke could see him but, he didn't want to do it. Madara still held it. "Now damn it." He did it for his children he could do it. The strange stone in the necklace brightened. "Now go back to hell where you belong." He slammed it into his chest and leapt away but not before a claw slashed his chest wide. He gasped and fell. He heard a scream and wished Judy had not been watching.

The light was blinding. "I will not die. I will live on in those children." He laughed as he fell to the ground. Andrea screamed. She looked at her daughter and saw the red light sliding into her.

"No you beast." Sasuke looked at her and frowned. What was happening?

"He's putting his soul inside them." Madara approached slowly his injury was taking a toll. "Give me the scroll Sasuke."

"No it won't work for anyone but, me." Sasuke pulled the scroll and walked forward. This would bind his powers and he would have to loose his hold on the children. He opened it and looked at his wife. "I love you." He smiled at her. "I'll kill him. I promise."

"No." She screamed. Her heart broke as he wiped at the blood on his face and just spread it over the scroll. "NOOOO!"

She cried out her fury.

The world seem to slow down. Madara looked at her and fell to the ground. He had wondered what that black flash he had seen in her eyes had been it never made sense but, now. He saw it. She was so good and light you would never know what was hiding in her soul.

He fell to the ground slowly. He could see Judy her silver eyes filled with tears. He smiled at her.

Sasuke felt his hand freeze. The jutsu was crawling over his arms but, it had stopped. The only things that didn't seem frozen were his wife and the creature in front of them.

He watched in awe as she walked to his side. She looked at him and her eyes were black and filled with…evil… with unimaginable darkness. He wanted to cringe away from what he saw. Never in his life had he felt anything like it an overpowering horrible evil. A terrible power not of this world.

A voice not his wife's fell from her beautiful lips. "Too long…"

"What? It can't be."

"Too long you have walked this world. Too long you have intercepted my plans. I will have it no longer." Andrea walked up and touched the amulet pulling it away. She curled it into her tiny hand and the light evaporated. She turned and walked forward taking the scroll from Sasuke's hands. "No. This is not my plan." He shook his head. "Sloppy." The strange voice was filled with malice. "You are sloppy." He slid a finger down Sasuke's arm and the light was gone. He wanted to vomit. The darkness he felt was all consuming. He had never understood the darkness as he did now. Itachi inside him calmed him told him to watch. Andrea turned. "You have been here for half a millennium and this is your progress. Rape murder. Genocide. This is your idea of evil." He laughed. "You are a nonentity you can not fathom true evil."

The creature suddenly bowed his head. "I'm sorry father."

"Sorry; you are sorry for this mess you have created. I send you to ruin this world. You have made them all heroes. Even the man that I had spent over a century to defile, and your actions have made him a hero. He turned and smiled. Sasuke shivered. "You my boy were well on your way and now look at you honest good and right. It makes me sick to think of all the time I wasted. He spun. "Go back to your hole and hide from me. I suggest you not show your face for a long time." The creature they had all been terrified of was just gone. But, now in his place was something much, much worse. None of them could stop him they could feel it. Naruto was bracing his friend as they waited.

"This world was ripe for the plucking." She sighed. "But, a human girl came and ruined it all just a little human girl." He smiled. "So I decided to take her but, your love." She looked at Sasuke and snarled. "Your love was stronger than me. One by one she corrupted your dark hearts. And, you." She looked at Naruto and growled. "And, you a thorn in my side from the beginning. My hold on this world is lost for now." He looked at Madara and then the rest and smiled. "The wonderful thing is I live forever and you will all be gone one day." He smiled happily and waved a hand. "Well I'm done, he won't bother you anymore not that it will matter you kill each other better than I anyway." He looked at Naruto. "I will be most glad when you die." Everyone held their breath for a small time. Andrea crumpled and Sasuke pulled her into his arms.

"My God that…whatever the hell that was, was inside her all the time."

"I don't really know."

"Does that mean it's over." Naruto asked looking around.

"Hell if I know." Kisame shook his head. "But, I never thought in my life I would feel anything like that. It actually made me nauseous just being near her." He shook his head.

Judy didn't even wait for Shikamaru to let go she ran and dropped to his side. "Are you alright?" He sighed and touched her face.

"Yes I'm fine it would take more than that to kill me. I told you not to worry about me." He smiled.

"You are so stubborn." She kissed his forehead.

Three days later the children woke along with their mother. The children were quiet but, they didn't seem to have any truly detrimental effects. No one would know until they were older. They had lost age as the days passed and were now the almost three year old children they should have been.

Andrea was pale but, she was alright. The only thing that seemed to happen to her was that she was pregnant. In fact it appeared that all the women had gotten pregnant that night. No one knew what that meant but, they were all very pleased. They would wonder what would happen later….

The story takes off again fourteen years later in a story about the three miracle children and the rest of the Naruto crew again. I'm proofing it now and will start putting it up soon. Thank you all for reading this I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
